Sortez moi de la nuit !
by Uzumaki Raymond
Summary: Tout commence à la mort de Gaara. Des combats dantesques attendent Naruto. Il doit quitter le village, mais revient quelques années après, il a 20 ans et est plus fort que jamais.
1. Intro et chapitre 1

Introduction : Dure journée…

Après avoir battu Deidara et Guignol, ramené le corps de Gaara à son peuple et assisté aux obsèques, Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto quittèrent Temari, Kankuro, la vieille et retournèrent dans leur village natal la mine dépitée… L'équipe de Gaï quant à elle était directement retournée à Konoha pour rapporter et étudier les corps, et pour faire leur rapport ce qui éviterait cette corvée à l'équipe 7 visiblement marquée par cet échec au moment même de leur recomposition.

_Sakura : Non contente de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Sasuke, je n'exploite même pas les pistes qui s'offrent à moi… (ni Deidara, ni Guignol n'avaient répondu à la moindre question)_

_Kakashi : En faisant changer Gaara, Naruto avait fait de Suna notre principal allié alors qu'auparavant ils étaient nos ennemis héréditaires… l'avenir s'assombrit si cela est encore possible…_

_Naruto : Comment fais je pour ne jamais tenir mes promesses ? Ces 2 ans et demi m'ont pourtant rendu forts non ? Comment pourrai je me regarder dans un miroir ? Comment pourrai je sauver Sasuke vu ma faiblesse ? Comment va faire le PSG pour gagner au moins un match cette saison ? Comment devenir plus fort ? _Toutes ces questions aussi insolubles les unes que les autres occupaient son esprit durant le trajet.

Le soleil se couchait étirant les ombres des bâtisses du village caché de la feuille, les habitants dînaient devant la télé, l'équipe de Kakashi marchait doucement dans les rues afin de rejoindre leur logis respectifs, ils purent entendre le calme régnant parfois interrompu par les émissions culturelles diffusées à cette heure-ci, un sourire étira leurs lèvres lorsqu'une voix d'extra terrestre fit gracieusement _« pas débile le Bill »_.

Une fois arrivé chez lui Naruto décida de se glisser sous la douche, l'eau chaude lui apparut comme le seul moyen d'apaiser ne serait ce qu'un tantinet sa peine _« J'ai eu deux vrais amis dans ma vie, l'un a essayé de me tuer et l'autre est mort… on dit que de deux maux, on doit choisir le moindre, moi j'ai pris les deux, j'suis comme ça moi ! »_. C'est alors qu'il se permit de laisser couler quelques larmes, l'eau perlant sur tout son corps les cacherait, mais à qui voulait il les cacher si ce n'est à lui-même ?

Son estomac le ramena à la réalité une fois propre et habillé, à peine eut il ouvert le frigot qu'il crut y avoir enfermé un cadavre avant son départ, il ne fut pas tant dans l'erreur que ça. En effet, dans son frigot restait un roquefort vert avec quelques points blancs, du lait si caillé qu'on aurait dit de la peinture craquelée et surtout, avant de partir il avait acheté des œufs, or là gisaient 6 poussins morts. D'écoeurement il referma la porte du frigot.

A la suite d'une longue réflexion pour savoir comment résoudre le problème du frigot, il eut une illumination et se dit dans sa tête _« Je m'en fous, je vais chez Ichiraku ! »_.

Une fois sur place, il vit un chunin, non le chunin, celui qui le premier lui a montré ce qu'était un regard affectueux, un de ces regards qui réchauffent le cœur, ce même chunin qui lui a montré qu'une étreinte n'était pas réservée qu'aux autres enfants.

Naruto : - Bonjour Iruka-sensei.

Iruka : (toujours avec ce regard plein de tendresse et compatissant que des profanes prendraient pour de la pitié) - Salut Naruto, mes condoléances pour Kazekage-Sama, je sais que vous étiez assez proches l'un de l'autre.

Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois… encore un échec à mettre sur mon tableau de chasse. En fait je réussis si peu de missions que ça me permet de les apprécier au moins…

Ton entraînement avec Jiraya-sama t'a rendu sarcastique, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai lu le rapport de Gaï, vous avez fait tout ce qui était humainement possible, même si tu avais été deux fois plus fort, à peine aurais tu gagné 30 secondes dans ton combat avec Itachi, dis moi, penses tu vraiment que tu n'es arrivé que 30 secondes trop tard ?

…

Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit solennellement Iruka.

Merci sensei, quand j'irai me recueillir sur la tombe de Gaara je lui dirai que c'est pas de ma faute, ou même quand j'irai voir Kankurô je lui dirai « tiens au fait pour ma promesse, je l'ai pas tenu mais c'est pas de ma faute, ça serait pas fair-play si tu m'en tenais rigueur ».

Je sais que ta peine est grande, mais tu sais je suis sur que Gaara ne t'en veut pas, et que de là où il est... (Naruto le coupa net)

Evitez moi les poncifs et autres lieux communs s'il vous plait ! Je sais que vous essayez de me remonter le moral, mais rien ni personne ne le peut, je dois l'accepter, me faire à cette idée, et surtout je dois devenir plus fort ! (dit il en brandissant le poing)

Le reste du dîner fut calme, Iruka tenta d'amener son ancien élève à parler de son entraînement avec l'ermite aux grenouilles seulement celui-ci resta délibérément flou sur le sujet préférant garder secrètes ses nouvelles techniques et capacités. A la fin du repas Naruto s'excusa de sa mauvaise humeur auprès de son maître, régla la note, quitta le restaurant pour rejoindre son lit et pria pour que son sommeil soit réparateur.

Il déambulait donc dans les rues sombres de Konoha avec un regard assorti à son environnement, en d'autres termes, sombre lui aussi lorsqu'il croisa un ange sous les traits d'une ravissante chunnin. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, des yeux gris clairs à se perdre dedans (_« casaque verte, toque noir_ » pensa-t-il en imitant Léon Zitrone) ! Ses formes étaient mises en exergue par les tenues moulantes réglementaires des ninjas. C'était Hinata, il mit un temps à la reconnaître car son visage s'était allongé, ses hanches s'étaient élargies et ses jambes étaient maintenant interminables, le tout lui donnait une allure fine et élancée qui ne laissa pas Naruto indifférent. Cependant sa démarche n'était pas uniforme, il tenta de s'approcher pour voir ce qui clochait et…

Hinata venait de rentrer d'une mission d'espionnage au village d'Oto no Kuni, son équipe était décidément la meilleure dans ce domaine avec ses yeux, l'odorat de Kiba, les insectes de Shino, et les capacités en genjutsu de Kurenaï qui leur permettait de se dissimuler facilement. La mission fut un succès, ils avaient glané les informations nécessaires mais relâchèrent un moment leur attention sur le chemin du retour, ce qui leur valut un combat acharné contre des démons d'Oto, ils furent vaincus mais Hinata était blessée profondément à l'épaule, elle le cacha à son équipe jusqu'à Konoha et décida de rentrer seule chez elle, par contre le fait de tituber et d'avoir la vue troublée par le manque de sang étaient indépendants de sa volonté.

_Hinata : J'aurai mieux fait de leur montrer ma blessure… mais je ne veux plus être dépendante des autres, je suis une chunnin dorénavant, je dois faire honneur à mon grade, jamais plus je n'abandonnerai, c'est mon nindo._

Elle vit un homme au loin, le regard vide.

_Hinata : Vu mon état, espérons qu'il soit bien attentionné, avançons prudemment. Tiens, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… ils allèrent se croiser alors qu'ils se dévisagèrent… EVIDEMMENT QUE JE L AI DEJA VU QUELQUE PART, C'ETAIT DANS MES REVES !_ – Naruto-kun… (dit elle d'une voix à peine audible en rougissant et en s'évanouissant.)

Naruto : - mais c'est… (s'interrogea-t-il en la dévisageant) …HINATA-CHAN ! (hurla-t-il en la voyant s'effondrer).

Il se précipita sous elle pour amortir sa chute, il y parvint, une main maintenant sa tête et l'autre sous son dos au niveau des épaules, il ne se demanda pas bien longtemps ce qu'elle avait lorsqu'il vit sa main au niveau de l'épaule couverte de sang. Il l'a pris donc dans ces bras et l'emmena aux urgences.

L'équipe médicale constata que la blessure ne fut pas très grave c'était seulement la perte progressive de sang qui lui a fait perdre conscience et qu'il suffisait qu'elle se repose. Naruto continuait de gamberger _« et voilà, j'avais oublié qu'Hinata a toujours été gentille avec moi, qu'elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme un monstre ou un perdant, il aurait donc été étonnant qu'elle aille bien… Au moins je suis arrivé à temps pour elle, heureusement cette journée se finit par une note positive… »_

Il la regarda calme, posée et souriante et cela suffit à lui donner le sourire, il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne se le demanda pas, _« Elle est vraiment belle comme un cœur… »_ il s'endormit assis, la tête reposée sur le lit où Hinata était allongée, il avait le regard serein…

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle ère de terreur.

Il était 4 heures du matin lorsqu'Hinata ouvrit les yeux, elle examina la pièce dans laquelle elle était et se demanda pourquoi elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. _« j'étais blessée, j'allais rentrer chez moi et avant de m'évanouir j'ai eu une vision… »_. A ce moment là, elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans son lit, elle baissa les yeux et vit une touffe blonde comme les blés, c'est alors que les battement de son cœur accélérèrent à une vitesse folle, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vision et qu'il l'avait sauvé, elle était aux anges… Après un quart d'heure d'hésitation et de tentation, Hinata décida de lui caresser la joue pour se persuader que ce qu'elle vivait était réel.

C'est à ce moment là qu'inconsciemment, la main de Naruto saisit celle d'Hinata et la laissa collée contre sa joue, Hinata tenta tant bien que mal de la retirer mais il y était solidement attaché et elle ne pouvait forcer par peur de le réveiller. Hinata craignait sa réaction au réveil, « il ne m'a sauvé et n'a veillé sur moi que parce qu'il est bon, comment va-t-il réagir quand il saura qu'une fille aussi transparente que moi a profité de sa bonté et de son sommeil pour le toucher ? », puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle vivait ce le moment qu'elle avait toujours attendu cela suffit à chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées, ce qui lui permit d'embrasser de nouveau les bras de Morphée le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto s'éveilla vers 8 heures du matin, malgré la position inconfortable, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, il était calme ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il gardait jalousement la main d'Hinata sur sa joue, elle sentait bon, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais avait une impression de sécurité, il ferma les yeux, sourit et prit une grande inspiration pour se lever lorsque tout à coup…

Hinata fut brusquement réveillés par une violente dispute.

Hiashi : - Comment oses tu t'approcher de ma fille ? (s'exclama le chef de la famille Hyuga sans se préoccuper du sommeil de sa fille)

Naruto : - Je suis désolé, je l'ai veillé et je me suis endormi, mais parlez moins fort s'il vous plaît Hiashi-dono.

Ne me dis pas comment je dois parler, c'est ma fille, je fais ce que je veux ! Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas besoin que tu veilles sur elle et ensuite tu vas me dire que sa main est venue comme par enchantement entre ta main et ta joue, ou alors que t'as fait ça dans ton sommeil ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile dé… jeune homme !

Je suis désolé je me suis réveillé ainsi, je n'ai rien voulu faire de mal, je vais vous laisser maintenant sinon vous exercerez encore vos cordes vocales empêchant de fait Hinata de récupérer de sa blessure…

Jeune inso…

(Hinata l'interrompit) Père, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi, il m'a sauvé, et a veillé sur moi, dans la nuit je me suis réveillé et j'ai voulu débarrasser son visage de ses cheveux pour être sûre que c'était bien Naruto, c'est à ce moment là que sa main attrapa la mienne dans son sommeil. (dit Hinata sans se démonter en mentant délibérément sur ses intentions)

Et son sourire quand je l'ai surpris ? Il n'était pas endormi, tu n'as pas à le défendre Hinata, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

_« …son sourire… »_ Hinata rougit et sourit discrètement.

Bon Hyuga-dono, je ne vais pas passer la journée à vous écouter déblatérer, j'ai bien mieux à faire. Hinata ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu récupères bien et de te revoir. Je serai bien passé te rendre à nouveau visite, mais je pense que ma présence n'est plus la bienvenue, donc je te laisse avec ton père !

Puis il partit de l'hôpital pour se préparer à rejoindre son équipe, il avait rendez vous avec elle devant le bureau de l'Hokage à 10 h.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

Tsunade : - Equipe 7, il est temps d'aller chercher votre ancien co-équipier, c'est un déserteur, il s'est allié avec notre ennemi et doit donc être considéré comme tel, compris Naruto et Sakura ?

Naruto et Sakura : - oui (soupirèrent ils).

L'équipe 8 nous fait état de mouvements denses et importants de l'armée d'Oto, nous pensons que leur attaque est imminente, c'est justement pour ça que je vous envoie vous trois et récupérer Sasuke et s'il est trop récalcitrant je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous le tuiez.

Quoi ? (fit l'équipe 7 en chœur)

Comment voulez vous qu'à nous trois nous vainquions Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke et toute leur armée ? (s'exclama Kakashi)

Vous êtes des ninjas oui ou non ? Le but de cette mission est de ramener Sasuke, et pas de détruire Oto, infiltrez vous, trouvez sa cachette, maîtrisez le et revenez le plus discrètement possible. Si vous y alliez à plus vous seriez plus facilement repérable, et de toute façon j'ai déjà envoyé un éclaireur depuis hier, et c'est un éclaireur de choix. C'est Jiraya, rejoignez le et suivez ses ordres. Préparez vous, vous partez dans deux heures !

Sur le trajet :

Naruto : - C'est le moment de vérité, c'est notre dernière chance.

Sakura : - Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, je peux t'aider.

Kakashi : - Nous sommes trois, nous avons tous progressé. Mais je vous préviens, nous le ramènerons mort ou vif. Il suit le même chemin qu'Itachi et Orochimaru, regardez ce qu'a du payer notre village pour ne pas avoir su arrêter ces deux personnes, donc trêve de sentimentalisme !

Bon changeons de sujet, Naruto je ne te connaissais pas comme ça… (fit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres)

Ah et je suis comment ? (demanda Naruto d'un air surpris)

Je ne savais pas que tu profitais des jeunes filles que tu sauves… Ce matin j'ai entendu de la bouche d'un serviteur de Hiashi-sama que tu as profité du sommeil de sa fille pour… mettre sa main sur ta joue ! Tu es devenu un pervers ! (s'exclama-t-elle en riant gaiement)

Hmpf… (fut le bruit que Kakashi fit pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire)

…heu…c'est-à-dire…c'est pas ça… (dit intelligemment Naruto devenant aussi rouge qu'Hinata lorsque celle-ci est gênée)

Tiens tu prends même sa manie de rougir, si c'est pas de l'amour ça !

_C'est vrai ça que maintenant je m'en fous de Sakura, bizarre, c'est parti d'un coup, et puis Hinata m'a fait me sentir si bien sans rien faire peut être que…_ QUOI ? Mais pas du tout, tu divagues ma vieille ! fit Naruto d'un ton sur lorsque tout à coup, il se mangea une soupe de phalanges qui le rapprocha dangereusement de l'écorce d'un chêne plus que centenaire.

_Toujours aussi douce_. (pensa Naruto en ramassant une à une ses dents).

Le reste du voyage fut calme, surtout quand ils euent traversé la frontière. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Jiraya.

Naruto : - Ca va vieux pervers ?

Jiraya : - Je ne suis pas vieux ! vous savez quoi ?

Les trois se regardèrent.

Changement de programme !

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ennemi!

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le début désolé mais Monsieur fanfiction n'a pas pris en compte mes tirets, d'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux dans la mise en page et dans l'édition du chapitre sur ce site, faut le temps de m'adapter, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop perturbé. Peu importe les commentaires que vous avez à faire, s'ils sont justifiés, ils sont les bienvenus.

Je vais répondre à mes premières reviews (si, y'en a deux, je peux employer le pluriel !) :

Mutawa : Merci, tu es le premier reviewer de ma 1re fic (la 1re fois, c toujours inoubliable… Moi c'était si bien que j'en ai gardé le reçu… ouhla je divague, revenons au sujet). C'est bien si t'aimes le PSG, moi aussi j'aime les Dubosc, Bigard, PSG, Semoun j'en passe et des meilleurs, ils sont vraiment drôles. 

Eraendil : Content que mon histoire te plaise même si c'en n'est que le prélude. Tu peux me reviewer autant que tu veux du moment que ca ne t'empêche pas de continuer ton histoire !  Et sinon, j'avais pas remarqué, mais ton pseudo me fait beaucoup penser au Seigneur des Anneaux.

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, voilou la suite.

Chapitre 2 : L'ennemi de mon ennemi est… mon ennemi !

« Alors ero sennin, pourquoi devrait on changer de programme ? »

« Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même… »

Naruto leva la tête alors que le soleil magnifique se couchait sur le village caché d'Oto, de la fumée jaillissait de tous les recoins du village, de prime abord, on aurait pu penser que les cheminées du village étaient allumées, or il n'en fut rien. Le combustible était les batiments et leurs habitants, d'innombrables cadavres de ninjas, femmes et enfants gisaient dans les rues, leur sang donnant une teinte rouge à ces dernières.

« Mais c'est horrible ! » s'écria Sakura.

« Je pense que l'armée d'Orochimaru n'est plus un problème. » dit Jiraya d'un ton joyeux assez déplacé pour la circonstance.

« Jiraya sama, savez vous qui a fait ça ? » demanda Kakashi, visiblement le seul à rester concentré sur la mission.

« Je suis arrivé juste avant la fin, je n'ai eu le temps de voir que quatre personnes s'enfuir… Elles portaient toutes un chapeau de paille de style chinois, et une longue veste noire avec des nuages rouges, je n'en sais pas plus, mais d'après mes informations sur l'akatsuki, je savais qu'ils n'étaient plus en bon terme avec Orochimaru, surtout depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête d'obtenir le Sharingan, ils le considéraient comme une menace, reste à savoir s'ils ont réussi à l'éliminer ! Cela devient notre deuxième objectif de mission. Des questions ? »

« Sasuke… » murmura Naruto sans prêter attention aux paroles de son maître.

« Naruto ? » demandèrent les deux maîtres.

« Il faut le retrouver ! »

« C'est le but de notre mission, en avant, allons inspecter le village, concentrons nous surtout sur le batiment principal, mégalo comme l'est Orochimaru, il voulait surement avoir tout à portée de main. » fit Jiraya d'un ton confiant.

Une fois arrivés devant le batiment principal au centre du village, une vision d'horreur les fit sourire. En effet, voir Orochimaru empalé, accroché au bâtiment qui incarnait son pouvoir avec à côté une pensée sarcastique vu les circonstances « L'immortalité n'est qu'une chimère, tu l'as appris à tes dépends ! » écrite avec son sang avait de quoi faire sourire. L'ermite des grenouilles alla examiner le corps et dit sans émotion « c'est bien lui… Sarutobi Sensei et tant d'autres sont vengés, de plus tant de vies vont être épargnées qu'elles soient de Konoha ou ailleurs n'a que peu d'importance. Aujourd'hui, le monde est ôté d'un poids non négligeable, à dieu mon ami ! ».

Kakashi et Sakura regardèrent médusés le ninja légendaire tandis que Naruto était attristé, il savait ô combien son maître était peiné d'avoir perdu cet ami, et de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter. Il se sentait coupable de toutes les atrocités perpétrées par son « meilleur ami ». Naruto était persuadé que c'était à cause de ça qu'il vivait en ermite, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son échec, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu être Hokage, comment pourrait il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pouvoir protéger un village tout entier alors qu'il est incapable de protéger qui que ce soit de son ami ?

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et virent plusieurs étages en sous sol, ils décidèrent donc de se séparer, Jiraya et Naruto inspecteraient les étages du haut tandis que Kakashi et Sakura se chargeraient des tréfonds de ce lugubre endroit.

L'ermite aux grenouilles et le jeune blond s'engouffrèrent dans l'immeuble et arrivèrent à la salle principale.

« Cette vieille face de serpent se prenait pour le roi soleil ! Regarde le trône, on se croirait retourner en pleine monarchie absolue »

« Et pourtant c'était pas une lumière… mais cela ne m'étonne pas, il se prenait pour le centre du monde, non, il croyait que le monde n'existait que pour s'agenouiller devant lui, donc c'est pas la présence d'un trône minable pour poser son séant écaillé qui m'étonnera. Par contre il y a plus intéressant, je ne sais pas qui a tué Orochimaru, mais en tout cas Itachi était là ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Naruto, tu es devenu plus intelligent, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, j'ai partagé toutes mes informations avec toi durant ces deux ans, mets en branle ton cerveau le génie ! »

« ok ok » Naruto réfléchit et bafouilla quelques mots « trous…consumés…feu anormal… »

« C'est bon j'ai trouvé. Les trous que l'on voit ressemblent de prime abord à des impacts, mais en y regardant de plus près on s'aperçoit de deux choses, tout d'abord que ce n'est pas un impact mais que ce sont des flammes qui ont consumé de l'intérieur ces endroits et que par déduction ce ne sont pas des flammes normales qui ont fait ça. Ensuite dire que vous avez eu du mal à découvrir la technique qu'Itachi avait utilisée contre nous serait un euphémisme, je sais donc que seules les flammes noires de l'amaterasu ont pu créer de tels impacts. Seul l'utilisateur du Mangekyou… »

Jiraya le coupa « C'est parfait Naruto, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon élève préféré. »

Naruto eut un sourire imperceptible, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il avait une relation chaleureuse de maître à élève avec Jiraya et il savait que ce dernier l'estimait, voir l'aimait comme un neveu même s'il n'était pas du genre à faire dans le sentiment. D'un autre côté, étant son seul élève, Naruto ne pouvait pas prendre cette phrase comme une véritable marque d'affection.

Ils allèrent ensuite examiner les chambres sachant que Sasuke était si précieux pour le maître des serpents qu'il ne le garderait jamais bien loin de lui, ils virent juste. La chambre de Sasuke était sobre mais cossue, il était en hauteur et sa vue dominait le village, Naruto en profita pour constater que tout était calme et que les foyers incandescents s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. Il ausculta la table de nuit et ouvrit le premier tiroir lorsqu'il vît une enveloppe cachetée très récemment, la cire était encore molle. Il décida de l'ouvrir, lorsqu'il eût déplié la feuille les mots « Naruto et Sakura » lui sautèrent aux yeux, il décida donc de la mettre dans sa poche et de ne la lire qu'en présence de sa coéquipière.

Le sannin avait fouillé toutes les autres chambres et comprit que rester plus longtemps en cet endroit n'était qu'une perte de temps, il attendait donc Naruto, puis les deux compères rejoignirent le rez de chaussée.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Sakura avaient été surpris du nombre de salles de tortures qu'il y avait, quelques unes étaient encore occupées, preuve que tout le monde, même les bourreaux étaient pris au piège par la rapidité de l'attaque que le village a subit. Il n'y avait aucun survivant, bourreaux comme victimes.

Ils descendirent ensuite les escaliers, toujours en silence pour tomber sur la section recherche du village. Les expériences pratiquées sur des humains étaient innommables, inimaginables pour toute personne saine d'esprit, le résultat de celles-ci étaient des corps difformes, d'autres avec des parties explosées etc. Au milieu de cette boucherie gisait un intrus, cette personne n'avait que la gorge tranchée, et nette, Kakashi ne put empêcher un léger rictus lorsqu'il retourna le corps et vit que c'était Kabuto, il était néanmoins déçu de n'être pour rien dans cette mort.

Kakashi enjoignit ensuite Sakura de prendre tous les documents et échantillons nécessaires pour découvrir les buts d'Orochimaru, et puis si cela pouvait servir Konoha, personne ne s'en plaindrait. Sakura encore écoeurée du paysage qui s'offrait à elle était rétiscente mais s'exécuta quand même n'oubliant pas qu'elle était ici en tant que ninja médical de Konoha. Une fois fait, ils remontèrent à la surface où ils trouvèrent leurs deux compagnons les attendant patiemment.

Ils échangèrent leurs informations en s'empressant de sortir du village afin de pouvoir respirer autre chose qu'un air imbibé d'odeur macabre. Arrivé à l'ancien camp de l'écrivain du groupe, ils décidèrent d'y passer la nuit avant de rentrer. Autour du feu, après avoir mangé, Naruto sortit la lettre de Sasuke et décida de la lire devant tout le monde.

_Je suis un traître, j'ai trahi les seuls amis que j'avais, j'ai failli tuer Naruto, et je n'ai eu que faire des paroles de Sakura._

_Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? ah oui, pour de la puissance, pour tuer mon frère, celui que je hais par-dessus tout, pourtant c'est celui que j'écoute le plus, s'il m'avait tracé la voie à suivre cela aurait été la même chose vu que je suis exactement son chemin._

_Depuis bientôt 3 ans, que m'a apporté Orochimaru ? En fait pas grand-chose depuis les sceaux, il se contente de m'enseigner quelques techniques, je ne progresse même pas plus vite que quand j'étais sous la tutelle de Kakashi sensei, tiens je l'appelle encore comme ça, c'est surement le désir d'effacer ces dernières années pour continuer à être son élève, lui au moins m'a appris le chidori et pensait à ma santé._

_J'ai compris il y a quelques semaines pourquoi il ne me fait pas progresser vite, il ne veut surtout pas que je puisse lui opposer la moindre résistance lorsqu'il voudra prendre possession de mon corps._

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? Ce village est prêt à attaquer mon village natal, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris cette lettre, je ne sais que faire, moi le premier de la classe sur de lui, pff je suis inutile, pourquoi m'as-tu épargné Itachi ?_

_Je regarde de ma fenêtre ces misérables démons parader en rang serré croyant avoir une quelconque importance pour ce serpent, alors que celui-ci se complaît à se croire le maître du monde dans son trône, pfffff quelle vision pathéthique._

_! Lors de ce défilé de toute l'armée d'Oto une bombe au sein de chaque bataillon a explosé, Oto, en l'espace de 2 secondes, n'a plus d'armée ! qui nous attaque ? pourquoi je dis nous d'ailleurs… mon sac est déjà fait… si c'est pas l'occasion idéale pour m'enfuir je ne m'y connais pas._

_Quatre personnes entrent dans le village, mais que comptent-elles faire contre un village entier… Après deux minutes d'observation j'ai vu ce qu'elle comptent faire, exterminer le moindre habitant, et elles y arrivent à merveille._

_Elles se séparent, deux entrent dans mon bâtiment, un ami des dents de la mer est rentré, il me dit quelque chose… NON ! S'il est là, c'est que mon cher frère y est aussi, que faire ? j'active le sceau niveau 2 de suite pour le prendre par surprise et le frapper assez fort afin d'empêcher toute riposte avant de le tuer, c'est parti !_

_Il s'est écoulé exactement deux minutes depuis mon dernier paragraphe, j'étais transformé, je suis arrivé en courant dans la salle du trône lorsque j'ai vu mon frère, un chidori à la main, l'enfonçant dans le cœur d'Orochimaru. Il avait donc copié ma technique ! Mais le plus important c'est qu'au moment même de la mort du sennin, mon corps redevint normal, je fus affaiblis au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger et je me suis écroulé devant lui, impuissant._

_Il me regarda d'un air désespéré et me souffla : « misérable, pitoyable frère, tu as le potentiel pour me tuer, et tu te contentes de le gacher avec ce misérable ver de terre. » Puis il partit la main sur le cœur… d'Orochimaru et alla l'encastrer contre une poutre à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Puis ce fut le silence, je remontai dans ma chambre et je vis les quatre ombres partir._

_Comment devenir plus fort ? Comment exploiter mon potentiel ?_

_… J'ai trouvé… Je suis vraiment le dernier des Bakas, Naruto est un surdoué à côté de moi, j'avais la solution devant les YEUX depuis si longtemps, et ma haine m'a aveuglé. Je m'en vais, je vais trouver le pouvoir, mais c'est fini, je ne me corromprai plus et je ne ferai rien qui puisse mettre Konoha en danger. Je m'en vais, je vais exécuter méthodiquement mon plan._

_Je tuerai mon frère sans suivre son chemin, c'est mon nindô !_

« C'est donc bien l'Akatsuki… après avoir tué un allié, ils tuent un ennemi, quel coup du sort ! » s'exclama Jiraya.

« Il ne semble plus avoir tant de haine, ou tout du moins, il sait la gérer, son état d'esprit est meilleur que la dernière fois je trouve, espérons que ce soit un bon présage. » dit Naruto avec conviction.

« Tu as raison Naruto. » approuva Sakura.

« Très bien, dormons maintenant, et à l'aube, on retourne au village, j'appréhende le moment du rapport, ca va être coton encore… » s'inquiéta Kakashi.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre le lendemain en début d'après midi dans leur village natal, c'est à ce moment là que Sakura et Naruto qui s'étaient mis d'accord auparavant leur hurlèrent : « Vous avez l'honneur d'être nos senseis, donc vous aurez aussi celui d'aller faire le rapport, nous on va manger, à plus ! ». Et avant que ces derniers n'eurent le temps de répondre, les deux jeunes ninjas avaient disparu.

« …euh… » hésita Kakashi.

« Hors de question tu viens avec moi ! » cria Jiraya.

Fin du chapitre.

Des petites reviews ne seraient vraiment pas de refus ! 


	3. Deuxième essai

Alors place aux réponses de mes chers petits reviewers que j'aime beaucoup (un peu plus de pomade ?).

**Arminas** : Désolé, mais j'ai justement fait le contraire, dès que j'ai vu Sasori, il m'a fait penser à Guignol, de plus étant morts dès le début de mon histoire, il n'a plus aucun intérêt. Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review.

**Ln.lfz **: Je suis honoré que la reine du naruhina m'écrive, je te remercie de ton compliment, il me va droit n'au cœur (ouais, j'suis un mec qui fait les liaisons moi !). Et sinon, j'ai tué Orochimaru de suite car je le trouve pas super comme perso, ses ambitions sont bien trop disproportionnées pour être crédibles, surtout qu'il n'est même pas le plus fort quand il entre dans une organisation criminelle, v'là l'vilain ! De plus, ça faisait un joli effet de surprise après la fin du premier chapitre, je pense que peu de lecteurs auraient pu deviner ce qui allait se passer dans le deuxième chapitre en lisant le premier, ai-je réussi mon effet ? Dis moi comment tu trouves ce naruhina, j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira. Bises

**Mutawa** : Si tu as trouvé ma blague basse et qu'elle t'a fait tirer une vieille tête en la lisant, c'est qu'elle a eu l'effet escompté (merde, j'ai pas de smiley pervers !). tchuss.

**Zorro la tortue **: Ravi que mes titres te plaisent, mais bon j'y prête pas une attention particulière, d'ailleurs le titre de la fic je l'ai trouvé car j'écrivais la nuit et que mon ampoule a pêté… lol, le loser… Par contre ok je ne parlerai plus de cette sale face de serpent ! Et sinon, tu n'as pas aimé que mes titres j'espère ? Tchuss.

**Eraendil** : T'as fait elfique 2e langue ? C'est normal que tu le trouves glauque le chapitre deux, j'essaie de varier les styles, les contextes etc… non seulement pour rendre mon histoire non linéaire et donc plus intéressante, mais aussi parce que c'est la première, j'avance un peu à l'aveuglette même si je peux le dire maintenant, je pense avoir le fil de mon histoire. Ce n'est bien sur que dans les grandes lignes encore mais j'ai bon espoir. Allez, va bosser sur ta fic, pense aux copains aussi ! Tchuss.

**Yondaime-sama **: Je pense l'avoir assez décrite la destruction d'Oto en expliquant comment son armée a volé en éclats, après que les gars de l'aka courent après les femmes et les enfants pour les éventrer, je me sentais pas de l'écrire, je suis pas un fan de gore, la violence que si nécessaire. La suite, c'est tout de suite ! (bon ok jeu de mot pourri…) Tchuss.

**Elenthya** : Content que ma fic te plaise, mais bon faut un début à tout, au départ je comptais faire plein de chapitres avant de la lancer, mais bon je me nourris de vos commentaires pour l'améliorer et ensuite, si je relis un chapitre écrit des semaines auparavant, je sais que j'effacerai tout pour le réécrire, donc ca reviendrait au même. Moi je connais le plan de Sasuke euh ! nananinanaireuhhhh, j'suis trop fort, je sais tout ! ah… mais c moi l'auteur, c normal que je le connaisse… ok ok je sors… mais pas avant d'avoir balancé le chapitre, bises.

P.S : si des filles veulent se jeter sur mon corp, j'veux bien me dévouer, si j'peux rendre service. (je rêve…)

Allez j'arrête de vous embêter, attention, chaud devant !

Chapitre 3 : Deuxième essai.

La nuit s'était couchée sur Konoha laissant une impression mitigée à Naruto, il était heureux que Sasuke aille bien tandis qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto allaient servir de mou au chat, mais d'un autre côté sa mission était encore un échec, en fait, son dernier succès remonte à sa mission de sauvetage de Sasuke des mains de Gaara, _« Gaara… »_.

A huit heures du matin, le soleil était déjà levé depuis deux heures, l'air était frais mais doux, il était revigorant, le chant des oiseaux réveilla doucement Naruto, il bâilla puis se leva pour contempler le magnifique paysage du coin de sa fenêtre et l'impression de calme qui y régnait quand il vit sur le rebord une lettre, c'était une convocation dans le bureau de l'Hokage à 10 heures.

Deux heures plus tard, le genin entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

« Salut la vieille toute rance et ero sennin, dit il d'un ton joyeux, tiens Hinata, ca me fait plaisir de te voir, t'as bien récupéré ? Mais que fais tu là ? »

« Naruto-kun… merci… je… » bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

« Elle est mon élève depuis deux ans. » Tsunade prit le relais remarquant que la présence de Naruto perturbait sa tendre élève.

« Bah la vieille, t'es pas surchargée avec Hinata et Sakura ? »

« Naruto, tu tiens à tes dents ? » dit Tsunade d'un ton jovial.

« Euh… oui pourquoi ? » répondit Naruto, suspicieux.

« Si tu veux les garder, ne m'appelle plus comme ca ! menaça Tsunade avec ce regard qui pétrifierait instantanément tout malade atteint de parkinson. Et pour en revenir à ta question, non, je n'enseigne à Hinata que la médecine, comme tu le sais, elle est une Hyuga et a de fait un contrôle parfait de son chakra, de plus, elle n'a pas besoin de ma force pratiquant la technique du jûken. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, en tout cas je suis content que tu ailles mieux, mais au fait, pourquoi suis-je convoqué ? »

« J'ai une très grande nouvelle à t'annoncer l'intello, on t'a réinscrit à l'examen chunnin, pour des raisons d'équité vu que tu avais brillé à toutes les épreuves que tu as passées, tu es d'office qualifié pour l'épreuve finale, les épreuves préliminaires sont finies depuis le mois dernier, le tournoi aura lieu dans trois jours, ton premier adversaire est Uso Hoshigaki du village de Kiri. »

« Il est de la famille à cette face de requin ? »

« Oui il lui resemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, vu que tu n'as pas participé aux épreuves préliminaires je te fais un petit topo sur ses capacités, comme son oncle il est doté d'une très grande quantité de chakra et d'une force prodigieuse, mais bon, pour un garçon de 14 ans. Il est encore très loin du niveau de son oncle. »

« Ok, et qui sont les autres participants ? »

« Konohamaru et son coéquipier et ami, Udon, Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata, deux ninjas d'Iwa, un de Suna et le dernier de Kumo. »

« Ok, pas la peine de blablater sur les autres, je les examinerai pendant leurs combats. »

« Ouhla Naruto, on dirait presque que tu es un ninja, ça me fait toute chose. » se moqua Tsunade.

« Oui, moi aussi ca m'a fait cet effet là au début. » fit Naruto en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Bon ça s'est fait. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, même si techniquement la mission est un échec, on pouvait difficilement espérer mieux, j'ai envoyé des troupes pour raser ce village de la carte, comme ça nul illuminé ne pourra bénéficier de ces infrastructures. Ensuite, le temple des Uchiwa a été cambriolé, nous avons même découvert une salle de réunion dérobée, nous l'avons inspectée et nombre de rouleaux sont manquants à en juger par les marques de poussière sur les étagères. Cependant, il suffit de mettre cette information en relation avec la fin de la lettre de Sasuke pour comprendre que c'est lui, or ce domaine ainsi que tout ce qui y attrait lui appartiennent, il a juste voulu éviter qu'on ne remarque sa présence. D'ailleurs, même s'il est toujours considéré comme déserteur, j'ai baissé son niveau de recherche, il est au plus bas, c'est-à-dire qu'en aucun cas sa vie n'est menacée par nos chasseurs de déserteurs. »

« C'est bien ça, je suis rassuré, c'est vrai qu'à la fin de la lettre il disait qu'il avait la solution sous les yeux, il voulait surement parler de ça… » affirma Naruto d'un ton guilleret.

« Bon, j'ai des choses à régler avec Jiraya, vous passerez la journée à vous entraîner ensemble Hinata et toi et faîtes en sorte que Hiashi dono ne le sache pas, mon office n'est pas le bureau des plaintes, surtout si elles sont ridicules ! Sur ce, au boulot les enfants ! »

« Euh ok »

Les deux jeunes personnes quittèrent la pièce assez heureuses de passer la journée en compagnie l'une de l'autre mais feignant l'indifférence de rigueur en ces circonstances pour des adolescents, après tout, ils n'étaient qu'amis.

_« J'ai bien fait de provoquer les choses car avec la timidité d'Hinata et la perspicacité de Naruto, on est pas arrivés… »_

En chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement, Naruto entama la discussion.

« Comment veux tu qu'on s'entraîne ? »

« Comme tu veux Naruto kun. » repondit elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Naruto soupira.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il y a qu'à chaque fois que je te parle tu baisses les yeux et tu écourtes la conversation, on dirait que je te fais peur… » la voix de Naruto était teintée de désespoir car cela lui rappelait le regard soit méprisant, soit apeuré de la population à son égard.

« _Quelle abrutie, ma timidité va tout gacher ! Je le comprends, comment pourrait il se douter que c'est mon idole alors que tout le monde le méprise même mon père… mais pourquoi au fait ?_ Non pas du tout Naruto, je suis timide c'est tout, je m'excuse. Mais en tout cas n'interprète pas mal mon comportement, je suis très heureuse de passer cette journée à tes côtés. »

« Moi aussi Hinata, moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois timide c'est compréhensible vu l'univers dans lequel t'as grandi ! Oups désolé, je ne sais toujours pas tenir ma langue. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu as peut être raison, mais j'essaie de changer et c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as fait comprendre que rien n'est écrit et que si l'on y tient très fort, on peut faire évoluer les choses, c'était lors de mon combat contre Neji. »

« Cette boucherie tu veux dire, il a été monstrueux, c'était si facile de se défouler sur toi qui n'y es pour rien, j'espère qu'il a changé depuis. »

« Oui, et je lui ai pardonné, maintenant nous nous entendons bien, là encore c'est toi qui lui as fait comprendre qu'il faisait erreur. »

« J'en fais des choses dis donc, mais il n'y a que celles faites par inadvertance qui réussissent… c'est la lose… »

« Naruto, depuis qu'on discute, je me suis aperçu que ta crainte de me faire peur vient du fait que depuis que je te connais, beaucoup de personnes te méprisent ou ont peur de toi, c'est surement une fausse impression mais tu ne l'as pas remarqué toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à mettre les pieds dans le plat… Mais c'est vrai, ça doit surement être parce que je suis orphelin et sans famille. » fit Naruto, les yeux dans le vide.

« Naruto ? »

« oui ? »

« J'ai le Byakugan. »

« Enchanté, et ? »

« Désolé de te le dire de la sorte, mais tes yeux trahissent ton mensonge, tu sais pourquoi. »

« Oui mais je n'aime pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je vais de l'avant. »

« _Magnifique manœuvre pour éluder le sujet…_ Excuse moi, de quel droit je te parle de la sorte… Sache en tout cas que mon regard n'a et ne sera jamais empreint de peur ou de mépris à ton endroit, bien au contraire. _Oups, le mot de trop… _»

« C'est justement ça qui me donne le sourire, dit il en faisant son désormais célèbre sourire, au fait tu as vu l'heure ? il est 12h30 ! »

« Désolé Naruto-kun, je te fais perdre ton temps, je vais te laisser… » fit Hinata, abattue.

« Hors de question, c'est juste qu'avec toi le temps passe vite, normalement à midi pile mon estomac crie famine, tu m'as fait oublier ma faim, ça relève de l'exploit. Tu as faim ? »

« Un… Un peu pourquoi ? »

« Je t'invite chez Ichiraku, ça te tente ? »

« Bien sur Naruto kun. _Inviter par Naruto… est ce un rêve ?_ »

Ils quittèrent donc le terrain d'entraînement où ils étaient assis pour l'échoppe de ramen.

Une fois arrivés au restaurant, ils s'installèrent et commandèrent leur déjeuner.

« Tiens salut Naruto, qu'est ce qu'une si jolie fille fait à tes côtés ? » fit le vendeur sur un ton moqueur.

« Et moi qui croyais que je ne pouvais plaire… Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul de cet avis. »

« Je plaisante Naruto, ca me fait plaisir en tout cas de te voir en compagnie d'une si charmante jeune fille. »

« Pas autant que moi, fit il en regardant sa voisine, Hinata ca va ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant passer par tous les tons imaginables de rouge.

_« Ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça me rappelle ma famille… Sauf que cette fois, c'est en bien. _Oui ça va. » fit elle avec un sourire indécrochable de ses lèvres.

Les plats arrivèrent, mais cela n'empêchat pas nos jeunes tourtereaux en devenir de discuter.

« Alors Naruto, raconte moi ces deux ans et demi, comment cela c'est passé avec Jiraya sama ? »

« Il a beau être un pervers honteux, il n'usurpe absolument pas le titre de Sannin, il est fort, je n'arriverai pas à te représenter ses capacités qu'avec des mots, il faut le voir pour le croire, quoique je puisse te dire, je serai bien en dessous de la vérité. »

« Mais pourquoi l'appelles tu « Ero sennin » sans arrêt ? »

« Tout simplement car c'est la stricte vérité, il ne passe son temps libre qu'à épier les filles dans les bains publics, et ensuite, il écrit les bouquins cochons dont raffole Kakashi sensei… décidément, je suis cerné par les pervers… »

Hinata ria de bon cœur « Sous une telle influence, tu ne vas pas tarder à en être un toi aussi. Mais raconte moi ton entraînement. »

« C'était très dur, levé tous les jours aux aurores, couché à 22 heures et entre les deux, entraînement intensif seulement entrecoupé des pauses repas. Il y avait différents cycles, je devais tour à tour m'entaîner soit pour augmenter ma vitesse, ma quantité de chakra, sa maîtrise, ma puissance, ma discrétion. Et évidemment il m'a enseigné de nombreuses techniques plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Mais je ne peux pas toutes te les détailler, j'espère que tu me comprends. »

« Bien sur Naruto. Mais quelque chose me gêne, comment pouvais tu supporter un tel rythme, je sais que je ne suis encore qu'au début de mon apprentissage pour être médecin mais ton corps devait forcément récupérer des courbatures, avoir le temps de reconstituer tes réserves de chakra etc… »

_« Kyubi, le démon renard qui a pulvérisé le village 16 ans auparavant m'est bien utile, grâce à lui je récupère très vite… non c'est pas une bonne réponse, elle comprendrait la haine des gens à mon encontre, un mensonge, vite un mensonge ! _Tous les jours, de 14 à 16 heures, ero sennin me donnait un enseignement théorique, donc ça permettait à mon corps de se reposer, et ensuite on ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit _pour ne pas se faire localiser par l'akatsuki_ afin d'élargir mes horizons. »

_« Décidément, il excelle dans l'art du mensonge, il est très convaincant, sans mon byakugan je n'aurai absolument rien décelé, quelque chose l'oblige depuis longtemps à mentir, c'est cela qui lui donne cette habileté_. Très bien, on va s'entraîner ? »

« Avec plaisir Hinata chan ! »

De retour sur le terrain d'entraînement, les deux amis décidèrent de s'exercer en taïjutsu. Dès qu'ils commencèrent, le visage angélique d'Hinata devint aussi terrifiant que celui de Neji dans ces mauvais jours, ce qui surprit notre héros, cependant cela ne faisait que commencer, la vitesse d'Hinata était fulgurante, même si le temps de la surprise fut plus que bref, cela suffit à la jeune Hyuga pour se rapprocher du blond et de lui asséner deux coups. Heureusement que le combat n'était pas réel, autrement, elle aurait pu atteindre deux tenketsus, Naruto se ressaisit donc et décida de se donner à fond.

Les minutes passaient et Naruto, bien que surclassant sa partenaire en vitesse, se devait d'être le plus attentif possible, la moindre erreur et il était à sa merci. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur les joues d'Hinata et la fatigue, grandissante, pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais elle ne faiblissait pas. Naruto quant à lui était loin de la rupture, ses réserves de chakra et sa vitesse étant impressionnantes, cependant jamais il n'eut de combat aussi intéressants en taïjutsu, car contre Neji, seul Kyubi lui a donné la victoire, au corp à corp, il était littéralement surclassé _« tiens, en pensant à Neji, elle est carrément un cran au dessus que ce dernier avant mon départ, ses progrès sont prodigieux. »_

Au bout d'une heure, il fut décidé d'un commun accord qu'une pause était de rigueur.

« Tu es diablement fort, alors que je donnais le meilleur de moi-même, je te voyais sourire et penser à différentes manières de placer tes coups, tout ça en combattant, ça veut dire qu'il te reste encore une grande marge avant ta limite… » La voix d'Hinata devint triste au fil de la phrase.

« Ce combat m'a vraiment plu, c'est pour ça que je souriais. Toi aussi, ta progression est stupéfiante, tu es vraiment talentueuse, et ta concentration est à toute épreuve. »

« Merci Naruto kun… mais ce n'est qu'en taïjutsu que j'ai progressé, mon ninjutsu est médiocre, je ne connais que très peu de technique, et encore, elles sont faibles… »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques techniques ? »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Bien sur, ça me fait plaisir, on va commencer par une technique de Katon, la Goukakyuu no Jutsu. »

Il lui montra les signes à exécuter et lui demanda de concentrer son chakra dans les poumons. Lorsqu'il lui montra, une boule de feu de la taille d'une maison jaillit de sa bouche, faisant augmenter dramatiquement la température de tous les alentours. Hinata essaya et sortit une magnifique boule de feu de la taille d'un… ballon.

« Tu as compris le principe, mais il faut que tu ouvres grand ta bouche et qu'il n'y ait aucune entrave entre tes poumons et tes lèvres, au début on n'a peur que le feu rentre dans notre corp donc on diminue exprès le flux de chakra, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne peut arriver. Ensuite, pour la puissance, tu n'as pas à doser le chakra, réunit juste le plus que tu peux, et expulse le le plus vite et le plus souplement possible, à toi. »

« O..ok Naruto kun. »

Puis elle réessaya, et cette fois-ci, la taille de la boule fut plus convenable, Naruto, en maître prévenant ne manquât pas de la féliciter.

« C'est parfait Hinata, maintenant, tu as une arme efficace en combat à distance aussi, dis moi, tu pourrais me montrer des points vitaux sur le corps que je pourrai atteindre sans byakugan évidemment ? »

« Bien sur, approche toi s'il te plait. »

Par un sursaut d'audace insoupçonnée, elle profita de cette occasion pour toucher le corp de Naruto, elle lui montra quelques endroits précis comme le diaphragme, la carotide, la clavicule etc. Elle ne revint pas de la musculature de ce dernier, il était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle s'approcha de plus en plus et qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, elle leva la tête le rouge aux joues pour plonger dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il la dévisagea, ses joues commençaient aussi à rosir ce qui rendit le tout plus harmonieux, inconsciemment, sa main dégagea les cheveux du visage de son amie pour la contempler malheureusement, il reprit ses esprits et lui demanda pourquoi elle était rouge.

« Tu as de la fièvre Hinata chan ? »

_« Décidément, je n'y arriverai jamais…_ Non tout va bien Naruto kun, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Très bien, pour finir la journée tu vas t'entraîner à maîtriser la technique que je t'ai apprise pendant ce temps moi j'exercerai mon acuité à atteindre les points vitaux sur mes clones, ca te dit ? »

« oui… »

C'est ainsi que l'entraînement et leur journée se finissèrent, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, Naruto proposa à Hinata de la raccompagner, cette dernière ne perdit pas l'occasion de grignoter quelques minutes supplémentaires avec son bien aimé.

« Hinata, je me demande, qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à devenir médecin ? »

« Bien depuis toute petite, je me passionne pour les potions, et ensuite, je préfère soigner que blesser les gens. Quand je frappe, je le fais toujours avec rétiscence, ce qui fait de moi une bien piètre combattante tandis que quand je soigne, j'y mets tout mon cœur, cela me permet d'être bonne dans ce que je fais, je le fais à fond, et ça me passionne. »

« Je suis ravi que tu ais trouvé ta voie, ta vie n'en sera que plus belle, mais ta famille a accepté ? »

« Tu sais, cela fait depuis ma plus tendre enfance que mon père ne place plus aucun espoir en moi, il attendait le prétexte pour me déshériter et mettre Hanabi à ma place, alors, que je devienne médic-nin avec tout ce que ça implique, le temps de travail etc… l'a fait se réjouir, il sait très bien qu'il est impossible d'être chef de clan et d'exercer la médecine, jamais il n'aurait pu trouver un prétexte meilleur. Il me destituera donc en temps voulu, je m'en réjouis. »

« Tu te réjouis d'être destituée ? Je ne comprends pas là. »

« Comme ça, je pourrai vivre ma vie sans personne pour me dicter ma conduite, je verrai qui je veux, quand je veux, et je ferai ce que je veux, et je pourrai enfin m'entourer de personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, on ne me méprisera plus pour ma faiblesse… » Les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses yeux.

« Tu as beaucoup d'espoir dans ta nouvelle vie, et beaucoup de rancœur pour ta famille, je te comprends, j'espère que je ferai partie de ta nouvelle famille, car moi je t'adore Hinata chan. » fit il en baissant les yeux, visiblement gêné.

« Tu en fais déjà partie Naruto kun. » Affirma-t-elle de son plus joli sourire.

« Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés. » soupirèrent les deux compagnons, visiblement déçus.

« Ca te dirait qu'on fasse pareil demain et après demain ? » demanda Naruto.

« Bien sur, on se voit demain à 10 heures sur le même terrain, d'accord ? »

« Oui, je ne voudrai pas t'attirer d'ennuis avec ta famille donc je vais te laisser rentrer, bonne nuit. »

« Oui bonne nuit Naruto kun. » chuchota-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser tendrement la joue. Puis ils se quittèrent.

Les deux adolescents s'endormirent dans leur lit respectif avec des papillons dans le ventre, Naruto ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent très vite, Naruto apprit à Hinata la technique du Dragon Aqueux et un Doton très puissant, le Mur de Terre qui lui permettrait de parer la plupart des ninjutsus existants. Finalement, le matin du troisième jour pointa le bout de ses rayons avec une dose de stress, de hâte, de peur ou de joie chez huit genins.

A 14 heures, dans l'arène ces huit personnes attendaient patiemment que le tournoi commence, Naruto et Konohamaru discutaient de tout et de rien, heureux de se revoir, Hanabi était impassible, Uso, le premier adversaire de Naruto semblait sur de lui, il inspirait une certaine peur aux autres genins.

« Konohamaru, pourquoi effraie-t-il les autres ninjas ? »

« Car dans ces combats, en plus de son extraordinaire force, il a mis un point d'honneur à tuer ses adversaires, aussi valeureux soient-ils, ce n'est qu'une bête assoiffée de sang, si je le rencontre, je lui ferai mordre la poussière ! »

_« …Au moins, il n'a pas la samehada de son cher tonton…_ Impossible. » dit il avec son sourire typiquement « made in Naruto ».

« Pour…pourquoi ? »

« Car si tu l'affrontes, cela voudrait dire qu'il m'a battu, et c'est bien ça qui est impossible. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu es mon rival après tout ! »

Les deux complices riaient de bon cœur quand tout à coup, un hurluberlu assez court sur pattes apparut.

« Hummmmm, salut à toute l'assemblée, je me présente, je suis Vincent, le célèbre amuseur, on m'a chargé d'animer ce tournoi, vous êtes chauds ce soir ? »

Seules quelques groupies qui le suivaient répondirent à cette piètre tentative pour chauffer le public, les participants semblaient atterrés et avaient une grosse goutte qui perlait derrière leur crâne.

« Chose rare, cette année, les cinq Kage sont là car chaque pays a réussi à placer un de ses protagoniste. Pour information, un concurrent, Naruto Uzumaki n'a pas participé aux préliminaires, il s'était qualifié pour cette épreuve l'année où ce défunt de traître d'Orochimaru nous a attaqués et a osé tuer feu Sandaime. Sandaime, si tu nous r'gardes ? (fit il en imitant Michel Drücker) Tu dois bien t'amuser là haut avec Coluche et Desproges… Bon j'appelle les deux premiers protagonistes Uzumaki Naruto et Uso Hoshigaki, les autres rejoignez vos tribunes. QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE ! »

Dans les tribunes Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Shikamaru et Ino étaient venus assistés à cette épreuve afin soit d'encourager, soit de déceler les progrès de notre chère tête blonde.

Au centre de l'arène, les deux combattants s'observèrent, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux règles énoncées par l'arbitre, ils se dévisagèrent, mais chose peu banale, il n'y avait pas de tension, les deux visages étaient confiants et souriants, leur visage se crispèrent quand le mot « ADJIME » sorti de la bouche de l'examinateur.

Fin du chapitre.

Reviews ?


	4. Un tournoi joué d'avance !

Yo, j'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu car voici le suivant, mais avant je vais répondre aux reviews.

**Ln.lfz** : Sincèrement désolé pour l'orthographe approximatif, je sais pas trop comment corriger un chapitre déjà publié. Enfin bon, si t'as aimé mon naruhina, tu m'en vois ravi. Par contre, pour le Kaiten, je suis pas d'accord avec toi, ce n'est qu'une pellicule de chakra, et après faut tournoyer donc c'est épuisant, et je ne pense pas que ca protège de la chaleur du feu, ou que ca permette de respirer lors d'une attaque suiton etc… Je pense que c la défense parfaite contre les attaques physiques, enfin bon, ce n'est pas important vu que je ne compte pas faire combattre ma petite Hinata. Bises

**Mutawa** : Désolé pour toi, ce chapitre n'est absolument pas axé sur l'histoire d'amour, tant pis. Tchuss

**Zorro la tortue** : Heureux que tu aimes mes blagounettes, si tu veux j'en ai quelques unes de toto qui font fureur !

**Eraendil** : Tiens si t'as fait des recherches sur les elfes, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ces créatures imaginaires se retrouvent dans des légendes indépendantes les unes des autres ? c'est un truc qui m'a toujours interloqué (ce mot vaut beaucoup de points au scrabble…). Euh sinon pour le style, j'essaie plus narratif ou plus direct, ca me fait penser, faudrait que je teste à la 1re personne, tiens, c parti, je vais voir si c'est possible pour le prochain chapitre !

**Clèm** : Je ne peux pas te répondre au début, ca tuerait le suspens, mais en tout cas merci de m'avoir envoyer un petit message ça fait toujours plaisir. Tchuss.

**Chapitre 4 : Un tournoi joué d'avance !**

Quatres Jounins pénétrèrent dans les tribunes, tandis qu'un sannin s'assit aux côtés de son amie et Hokage afin d'assister à ce spectacle qui, rien qu'au nom de ses protagonistes, s'annonçait passionnant. Ces jounins se prénommèrent, Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï et Kakashi, s'asseyèrent auprès de leurs élèves

« Parfait, on est à l'heure ! »

« Ca doit vous faire bizarre de ne pas louper le début senseï, vous risquez d'etre assez déboussolé. » fit Sakura d'un ton rieur.

« Comment fais tu pour être si détendu alors que ton élève chéri va se battre ? » demanda Gaï, surpris par le calme de son ami.

« Parce qu'il va gagner. »

« Son aversaire est pourtant très fort, Sakura, tu ne crois pas que ton senseï est un peu trop confiant dans les capacités de Naruto ? » interrogea Kurenaï.

« Peu importe la force de son adversaire, il a perdu au moment même où il a été décidé qu'il rencontrerait Naruto. » Sakura et Kakashi se firent un grand sourire.

Tous les autres ninjas étaient médusés, ils se regardèrent interloqués avant de se concentrer sur l'arène ou résonnait le mot « HAJIME ».

_« Ce blondinet m'a l'air sur de lui, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai dès le début afin qu'il ne puisse s'adapter où même avoir le temps d'élever son niveau. »_

Uso fonça à toute vitesse pour entamer un combat au corps à corps avec le jeune Uzumaki, ses coups étaient puissants, rapides et précis, cependant la défense de Naruto ne vascillait absolument pas, on dirait qu'il pouvait se protèger d'un coup avant même que son adversaire pense le donner. Uso eut beau augmenter sa vitesse, rien n'y changea. Il vit une faille dans la défense de notre héros, il mit toute sa force dans un coup de pied droit visant la tête, au moment où son pied allait atteindre son objectif, Naruto pivota brusquement face à celui-ci, il le bloqua de ses deux avant-bras avec une violence inouïe qui projeta le pied en sens inverse, mais il ne se contenta pas de parer, en effet en même temps, sa jambe droite, profitant de son pivot pour lui donner de la force, frappa violemment le pied d'appui de son adversaire, ce dernier s'écrasa lourdement au sol sans pouvoir amortir la chute.

Le silence pesait sur le stade, l'assemblée était ébahie, les autres genins ne savaient plus de qui avoir peur, Konohamaru était pris d'un rire nerveux, si content que son ami inflige une telle humiliation à cette brute. Le silence laissa place à une impressionnante salve d'applaudissements le temps qu'Uso récupère un peu, la chute l'avait légèrement sonné, Naruto lui souriait, immobile.

« On continue ? »

_« J'ai donné mon maximum et pourtant il me surpasse, je ne peux pas rivaliser en corps à corps, il faut que je l'invoque ! »_

A peine fut-il relevé qu'il composa rapidement nombre de sceaux, mais rien ne se passa sur le coup, tout le monde restait dubitatif. C'est alors qu'un sabre d'eau longiligne d'une longueur d'1m50 fourreau compris mais très fin et à la lame légèrement recourbée apparut. Il le fit passer de sa main gauche à sa droite, la lame toucha le sol mais cela ne la ralentit nullement, elle laissa apparaître une entaille profonde et nette dans la terre.

« …Ah toi aussi t'as une arme… _Bon, je vais opter pour l'esquive, la lame n'a pas l'air émoussée… »_

« Comment ça moi aussi ? »

« Non non rien. »

Le combat reprit mais malheureusement pour Naruto le sabre semblait très léger et était manié avec une dextérité peu commune, de plus Uso n'oubliait pas de se servir de ces autres membres. La vitesse du sabre augmentait graduellement le sabreur prenant de plus en plus confiance jusqu'au moment où il obligea Naruto à faire un flip arrière afin d'éviter de se faire trancher la gorge.

A l'instant où ce dernier fut dos à son adversaire, le ninja de Kiri y vit une occasion et enchaîna rapidement des signes.

« **Suiton, la vague infernale !** »

Une énorme vague, aidée par la marre au centre de l'aire de combat, se constitua. Cependant, à peine les mains de Naruto avait quitté la terre lors de l'exécution de son flip qu'elles exécutèrent rapidement des sceaux et cria avant que la déferlante ne l'atteigne.

« **Doton, le mur de terre !** »

Le rouleau alla s'écraser contre celui-ci, la protection était plus puissante que l'attaque et remplit parfaitement son rôle. Cela laissa une seconde de répit à Naruto, le mur était toujours érigé au centre et le public fut surpris de ne plus voir Uso, en effet ce dernier avait profité de sa propre attaque afin de se dissimuler. Chaque spectateur examina minutieusement chaque recoin de la zone de combat lorsque tout le monde entendit.

« Tu as perdu ! »

Naruto se retourna précipitamment afin de parer à toute éventualité, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, le sabre aqueux s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans le cœur de ce dernier, Naruto essaya d'arrêter la lame avec ses deux mains mais il ne réussit qu'à se les entailler, ce qui provoqua un cri qui glaça l'assemblée. Le genin posa un genou à terre, les mains toujours cramponnées à la lame comme si elle représentait sa vie, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux rauque d'où jaillirent de nombreuses gerbes de sang qui allèrent salir les vêtements de son adversaire, comme si cela était sa seule manière de riposter.

Les tribunes étaient pétrifiées nul ne pouvait dire mot, Konohamaru avait les yeux qui lui piquaient, quelques spectateurs hurlèrent de voir une telle ignominie avoir lieu en public, les anciens compères du jeune homme étaient effarés, comment sa vie pouvait elle se finir ainsi alors qu'il montrait une telle supériorité ! Naruto ferma les yeux, et à ce moment même, le mur s'écroula, une voix dans l'assistance sortit du lot, elle était tremblante « NARUTO KUN ! », c'était le cri de désespoir d'une Hinata en larmes.

Ce cri rouvrit les yeux de Naruto, il la regarda, lui sourit, puis partit en fumée… La stupéfaction était omniprésente, seuls Kakashi et Sakura n'avaient pas bronché lors du combat, ils avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres et pouffaient du coup de Trafalgar que venait de faire leur camarade, non leur ami. Hinata put enfin prendre une respiration. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un fourré lorsque le bruit d'un applaudissement en émana.

« Bravo, tu es très fort, comme j'étais ton premier adversaire, je t'ai laissé exercé tes talents afin que tu puisses obtenir une chance de devenir chunnin, même si vu ta barbarie, tu ne le mérites pas. Avant que tu ne poses la question, c'est derrière le mur que j'ai eu le temps de créer un clone, tu étais trop lent. Bon maintenant, tu vas perdre ! » Naruto sortit sa phrase d'un ton posé, tout en continuant à applaudir.

« Tu crois ça ? » Uso sauta au milieu de la marre qui occupait désormais la moitié de l'arène grâce à sa précédente attaque, il composa rapidement des signes et fut vite recouvert par une sphère d'eau de trois mètres de diamètre environ. « Ceci est ma défense ultime, tous tes coups seront ralentis, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je respire parfaitement à l'intérieur. »

« T'es très fort dis donc, j'suis sur l'cul… Enfin enfin, ta force n'a dégale que ta bêtise… »

« Approche ! »

« Pas besoin. » Naruto souria puis enchaîna une suite de signes et cria « **Raiton, l'arc purificateur !** »

Un éclair de puissance moyenne pénétra dans la sphère protectrice et électrocuta le garçon au sabre, celui-ci ne put maintenir sa barrière, cette dernière ne faisant que propager l'électricité. A la seconde où la boule se désagrégea, Naruto se déplaça à une vitesse démentielle et mit un crochet du droit de toutes ses forces dans la joue d'Uso qui alla s'encastrer la tête la première dans le mur. Il était définitivement KO. Après vérification l'examinateur déclara « Naruto Uzumaki, vainqueur par KO »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de félicitations rendait le stade euphorique d'une si belle victoire, tout le monde était heureux qu'un ninja de Konoha soit si fort, notamment Sakura et Kakashi, encore fiers d'avoir prédit ce qui allait se dérouler, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant les regards soit surpris, soit envieux de leurs amis.

Naruto ne fit pas un tour d'honneur, il trouvait que le combat n'était pas assez éprouvant pour se le permettre, il salua brièvement la foule et retourna dans la loge des participants.

« Jiraya, ton élève est vraiment fort, tu as bien fait de le prendre sous ton aile. »

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu Tsunade, là il était en roue libre. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, mon genin est très fort ! » fit le mizukage visiblement irrité par la défaite cuisante de son poulain.

« Regardez la vérité en face cher Mizukage, il est surement fort, mais bien moins que son adversaire. » rétorqua le nouveau Kazekage, Baki.

« Bon trève de dispute, regardons plutôt les deux protagonistes actuels, ce sont des ninjas de Konoha, la cadette des Hyuga contre le jeune Udon Koïshi. »

« HAJIME ! »

…

« Whaou, il est vraiment très fort Naruto, son entraînement avec Jiraya sama lui a été plus que bénéfique ! » Fit Asuma.

« Tu oublies quelque chose. »

« Ah et quoi donc ? »

« Jiraya sama n'a pas fait de lui son élève par hasard, il l'a pris car il a vu un magnifique potentiel en lui, et ne l'oublie pas, il n'avait daigné prendre aucun élève depuis… »

« Depuis qui ? » demandèrent en chœur Hinata et Sakura.

« Depuis le Yondaime. » répondit Kurenaï.

La stupéfaction et l'envie pouvaient se lire sur les visages des chunnin.

« Ceux qui l'ont considéré comme un raté pourront difficilement être plus dans l'erreur à l'avenir. » Kakashi, en prononçant cette phrase de manière sarcastique regardait Ino, Neji et Kiba en leur faisant de grands sourires.

Lee regardait avec insistance Naruto qui discutait tranquillement avec Konohamaru, de la sueur apparut sur son front.

_« Le pauvre, il doit être déçu qu'une personne bien plus puissante que Neji se trouve sur son chemin, lui qui ne jure que par l'effort… »_ pensa Gaï « Ca va Lee kun ? »

« Gaï senseï ? »

« Lee kun ? »

« Gaï sensei ? »

« Lee kun ? »

« Gaï sensei, après le tournoi, on va s'entraîner deux fois plus dur, et après j'irai défier Naruto ! » Fit Lee en adoptant la pose du mec cool.

Un profond sentiment de fierté envahit son sensei qui fit la même pose « Lee, t'es un gars sensasss ! » puis les deux ninjas s'étreignirent en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le reste de l'assemblée oscillait entre amusement et honte, sauf une personne, Neji ressentit une légère once de jalousie. En effet c'était lui le génie, c'était lui la référence, or là, même si ce changement de rôle lui permettrait de vivre plus paisiblement, il eut une légère rancœur envers le blond.

…

« Je déclare Hanabi Hyuga vainqueur, son adversaire étant dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le combat. »

« Elle est forte cette jeune Hyuga. » fit Jiraya.

« Oui mais son talent est incomparable avec celui de Neji, cela fait des générations que les Hyuga n'ont pas eu un tel génie. » répondit Tsunade.

« Si tu le dis, en tout cas, son chemin s'arrêtera en demi finale. »

« Si tu le dis… Ce Udon ne faisait pas le poids, il ne sait que poser des pièges, ses capacités pures sont assez médiocres même s'il est intelligent. Il avait du dévoiler tout son jeu lors des épreuves précédentes, il n'a donc pas pu surprendre la jeune Hyuga. »

Les deux autres quarts de finale furent brillamment franchis par le ninja de Suna et par Konohamaru, ce dernier révélant d'ailleurs une incroyable polyvalence, il était intelligent, rapide et doué pour le taïjutsu, le ninjutsu et le genjutsu, il était sans doute le plus complet des genins.

Les demi-finales allaient commencer, Naruto et Hanabi furent invités à descendre dans l'arène, dans le couloir, le jeune homme essaya de sourire puis d'entamer la discussion avec la jeune fille, mais rien, il n'eut en retour qu'un regard plein de mépris et de froideur. _« Et merde… un deuxième Neji, quelle famille à la con… »._

De nouveau dans l'arène, Naruto observait les gradins, il vit les deux sourires de Jiraya et de Tsunade, puis ceux de ses amis et de son sensei, cela lui réchauffait le cœur, mais ce fut de courte durée quand il lut l'inquiétude dans le visage d'Hinata.

« Alors c'est pour toi que ma « chère » sœur en pince ! Et toi, comment peux tu sourire à une chose aussi faible et donc insignifiante ? »

L'atrocité des paroles de la jeune fille assoma Naruto, puis il se ressaisit « Comment peux tu parler comme ça de ta grande sœur, elle qui n'est qu'amour, elle donnerait sa vie sans hésitation pour toi sachant que tu la détestes. Et où as-tu vu que la qualité d'une personne se mesure à la puissance ? Décidément être un Hyuga… ça esquinte… » dit il d'un ton qui devenait las au fil de la phrase.

De nombreux sourires apparurent dans le stade, notamment ceux de Jiraya, de Tsunade, et de Hinata. Neji était juste choqué, mais pas outré par de telles paroles, il n'en avait que faire maintenant. Naruto n'eut que faire du regard méchant en guise de menace que lui lançait Hiashi.

« HAJIME ! »

« Tu ne sais rien de ma famille alors ne te permets pas de juger ! »

« Ecoute, j'ai déjà entendu tout ça de la bouche de Neji il y a 3 ans, je connais l'histoire de la bûnke, de la sôke, du sceau etc… et toute la haine que ça engendre, mais je ne permettrai pas que tu la déverses sur ta grande sœur, tu as bien compris ? » le ton de Naruto devint de plus en plus menaçant. « Ce n'est pas en haïssant ou en te vengeant sur des personnes aussi innocentes que toi que tu changeras ton destin, ou iras de l'avant, j'en ai marre de vos problèmes, je suis pas assistante sociale ! »

Naruto s'élança sur Hanabi pour entamer un corps à corps, quelques secondes suffirent à jauger le niveau de cette dernière. _« bof, elle a pas le niveau de Neji à l'époque, ça fait pas un pli ! Tiens je vais faire un dernier test. »_. Naruto lança trois kunaïs de manière à ce que celle-ci ne puisse les éviter, comme il l'avait espéré, elle déclencha le **Kaïten, le tourbillon divin**, cependant, il était loin d'être parfait et un projectile entailla le bras de la jeune fille, heureusement ce ne fut qu'une éraflure.

« Tu vaux vraiment pas un clou, Neji était bien plus fort que toi à ton âge… »

« Et alors ? » rugissa la jeune fille.

« Et alors je l'ai battu. Et toi aussi… tu vas perdre. »

Naruto disparut de son champ de vision pour réapparaître juste devant elle, son index droit était plié, et il allait donner un coup de poing au niveau de la gorge, sa phalange s'enfonça juste entre la glotte (pour les garçons) et le début du thorax. Les yeux de la jeune ninja se révulsèrent de suite et elle tomba, KO. Après que l'examinateur eut jugé de son état, il déclara « Naruto Uzumaki, Vainqueur par KO ! ».

_« Alors c'est avec ce que je lui ai appris qu'il a vaincu ma sœur… La vie peut être si ironique par moments… »_

_« Saleté de démon, comment a-t-il osé humilier ma fille et notre clan de la sorte en public ? Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, une esclandre me discréditerait. »_

« Ouhlala, le jeune Uzumaki a l'air au dessus du lot cette année dis donc, allez le public faisez du bruit pour le féliciter dignement de son exploit car c'en est un, battre si facilement une Hyuga n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Allez, DOUBLE BIG UP pour Naruto ! Faisons maintenant place aux deux prochains demi finalistes, j'ai nommé Konohamaru et Seifer Osuki ! Qu'ils combattent sous vos applaudissements (fit l'animateur en imitant Jacques Martin). »

La deuxième demi finale fut bien plus disputée, les deux ninjas faisaient jeu égal en taïjutsu et en ninjutsu, chacun trouvant la parade à l'attaque de son adversaire. Lors de la cinquième minute le ninja de la feuille réussit à faire tomber son adversaire dans une légère illusion, assez légère pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, ce qui permit au petit fils de Sandaime de passer derrière son adversaire et de l'assomer d'un coup, il fut déclaré vainqueur par KO.

« Vraiment ce petit m'épate, prendre Naruto comme modèle lui a vraiment été bénéfique, j'ai déjà envie de le faire passer chunnin. » Tsunada était heureuse de voir ses protégés si bien se débrouiller.

Jiraya se rapprocha de son amie et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Au moins, si l'un des autres kages avait des velléités, ou des doutes sur notre potentiel, cette démonstration de force les refroidira. »

Konohamaru alla se faire soigner ses quelques légères blessures puis retourna de suite dans l'arène, il était heureux de combattre son « nii-san ». Les deux compagnons se souriaient, ils étaient calmes et détendus au centre de l'arène, pour eux, ils avaient déjà gagné.

« P'tite tête, je suis sincèrement ravi que ce soit toi que j'affronte en finale, tu es doué, on va bien s'amuser, n'ais pas peur pour moi, donne toi à fond et ce soir, on fêtera notre réussite, ok ? »

« Ok nii-san, ça roule ! » (1)

« HAJIME ! »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. Ah, pour ceux qui seraient déçus que je ne détaille ni tous les combattants ni tous les combats, je tiens à leur dire que ce n'est pas par flemme. Je pense que ça alourdirait le texte plus qu'autre chose de décrire des évènements ou des personnes qui n'auront absolument aucune incidence sur l'histoire car après leur défaite, ils n'apparaîtront plus. Donc je préfère un texte un peu plus court allégé de descriptions qui pour moi seraient superflues, je trouve que ça rend la lecture plus fluide.

(1) Que celui qui a chopé le jeu de mot ne m'en veuille pas trop de sa piètre qualité… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… désolé…


	5. Un titre ? Chunnin

Alors comme d'habitude, commençons par la traditionnelle séance de réponses aux reviews, mais d'abord j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît.

**Eraendil** : Au fait, suite à ton avant dernière reviews, j'ai oublié de dire que je ne marche pas à l'aveuglette, j'ai déjà les idées principale, mais bon c qu'un fil conducteur, j'étoffe l'histoire au fil des idées. Merci pour ces précisions sur les légendes elfiques, je me coucherai moins con, ce qui je dois l'admettre ne sera pas un luxe. Pour Hiashi, je sais pas encore, mais en tout cas, il a un rôle de casse couilles dans mon histoire. Tchuss

**Ln.lfz** : Bah tu as les mêmes gouts que moi pour les combats. Qu'est ce que j'apprends ? Tu aimes bien les petits moments naruhina ? étonnant… moi j'aime bien les moments nutella. Bises.

**Elenthya** : Je trouve ça normal qu'elle devine les pensées de Naruto vu qu'elle a le byakugan, je trouve même que pour Naruto elle a toujours été la plus clairvoyante. Donc voilà, merci pour ta review. Bises.

**Raziel Tepes** : Tu ne serais pas en train de préparer les championnats du monde de reviews la plus courte ? je sais c'est une vieille blauge… Merci en tout cas, tchuss.

Je suis très triste, personne n'a relevé mon super jeu de mot à la fin du chapitre 4…

Attention, il y a une erreur, dans le chapitre 3 je dis qu'il y a deux ninjas d'Iwa alors qu'en fait il n'y en a qu'un, c'est une étourderie, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Chapitre 5 : Un titre ? Chunnin.

Temari entra dans les tribunes où se trouvait l'entourage de Naruto.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Le groupe la salua en retour.

« Où étais tu ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Pour rentrer dans ses frais, le Kazekage m'a demandé de faire partie de sa garde rapprochée le temps que le ninja qui y est normalement affecté revienne… » Elle oublia délibérément de préciser la raison de l'absence de ce dernier. « Tu me demandes ça parce que je t'ai manqué Shika ? »

« Ouhla, l'un qui demande où l'autre est passé et l'autre qui lui demande si elle lui a manqué en l'appelant par son petit nom, moi je dis, y'a anguille sous roche, je dirai même, y'a baleine sous gravillon ! » fit Kiba, tout content de sa déduction.

« Bon les enfants, arrêtez de discuter et regardez la finale. »

…

« HAJIME »

_« Je vais faire comme pour les autres, commencer par le tester au corps à corps. »_

Naruto s'élança à toute vitesse sur son adversaire .

« A ce que j'ai vu, ça ne sert à rien d'entamer un combat au taïjutsu, feintons. **Doton, les sables mouvants !** »

Les pieds de Naruto furent happés par le sol alors qu'il se trouvait à cinq mètres de son adversaire, ce dernier ne s'était pas arrêté là, à peine eut il finit d'exécuter sa technique qu'il lança trois shurikens puis composa de rapides sceaux tout en criant :

« **Multi-clonage shuriken ! **»

Une nuée de shurikens obscurcit le ciel, mais notre héros ne se démonta pas. A l'instant même où il sentit ses pieds prisonniers, il composa des signes, tandis que son adversaire lançait son attaque de shurikens.

_« Le petit malin, il ne peut pas exécuter cette technique, ce ne sont que de simples illusions, seuls trois sont réels, et j'ai déjà calculé leur trajectoire !_ **Ninpô Invocation !** »

A peine une grenouille de plus de deux mètres d'envergure apparut que celle-ci bondit à une vitesse hallucinante vers l'ennemi de son invocateur en évitant les trois projectiles, une fois arrivée à hauteur du jeune ninja la grenouille disparut laissant son maître donner un coup de pied d'une incroyable violence contre le menton de son ami, ce dernier fut projeté à la verticale.

Sans aucun répit, le blond sauta dans les airs afin de rejoindre son adversaire et asséna un terrible coup de pied dans son ventre, les deux ninjas retombèrent ensuite au sol, Konohamaru se réceptionna sur ses pieds tandis que Naruto tomba à pic sur le dos, il se releva difficilement.

_« J'ai été trop hâtif… au moment où j'allais atteindre son ventre il a placé sa main entre les deux, pas pour amortir le choc, il avait un kunaï… »_

Le public ne comprit la situation que quand il remarqua un kunaï planté dans le tibia du blondinet. L'objet tranchant tomba de lui-même laissant Konohamaru perplexe.

« _Mais, pourquoi est il tombé tout seul… Et pourquoi la plaie se referme à vue d'œil ?_ Comment tu fais ? »

« Tu promets de ne rien dire ? »

« Oui »

« Dommage, moi aussi je l'ai promis. » se moqua Naruto.

« _Son ninjutsu non plus n'est pas en reste… comment faire… oui, c'est ca._ »

« **Doton, Le tremblement de terre !** »

Un séisme de dix mètre de diamètre et d'une force folle se déclencha, l'endroit où se tenait Naruto en était l'épicentre, il fut complètement déstabilisé et peinait à rester sur ses appuis, mais luttait car il savait que le but de cette attaque n'était non pas de le blesser mais de le déstabiliser. Soudain, le bloc de terre devant lui se suréleva tandis que celui sur lequel il était s'affaissa, il sauta instantanément mais trop tard, pendant un cours laps de temps il avait perdu son adversaire de vue. A peine sa tête eut dépassé le niveau de la parcelle de terrain qu'il vit une jambe droite se diriger dangereusement vers sa tête.

_« Je vais pas pouvoir l'éviter, je vais l'accompagner et retourner la situation à mon avantage._ »

Naruto se prit le coup de pied de plein fouet, ce qui fit que tout son buste se pencha et commença à pivoter. « _tiens__, c'est bizarre, l'impact n'a pas eu la force escompté… et puis l'angle de frappe de mon coup n'a pas pu provoquer ce pivot, c'est un piège !_ » il fit cette dernière remarque en voyant le talon droit de son ennemi proche, très proche, trop proche de sa pommette. Konohamaru se prit le coup violemment sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'amoindrir le choc. Il fut projeté dans les buissons qui bordent les limites de l'arène, le plus étrange c'est que pendant son vol plané il regardait son bourreau avec insistance, c'était un regard empreint de rancune.

Après quelques secondes d'accalmie, Naruto se demanda pourquoi son adversaire ne sortait pas des fourrés, étant sur qu'un piège y était tendu, il envoya un de ses clones inspecter les lieux, mais ce dernier ne trouva rien. Naruto examina aussitôt la surface entière lorsque tout à coup.

_« Je suis dans un genjutsu, c'était donc pour ça qu'il m'a regardé en faisant croire qu'il m'en voulait… Il est vraiment fort. Son illusion est presque parfaite, heureusement pour moi qu'il a oublié de refaire les traces de mes pieds dans sa technique de sables mouvants… Je dois me calmer et stopper le flux de chakra dans mon cerveau…_ »

Konohamaru s'approcha à pas de loup derrière Naruto qui gardait les yeux fermés un kunaï à la main afin de le forcer à abandonner, il n'était dorénavant à portée de poing de son concurrent et continuait à avancer, son bras gauche alla s'enrouler autour du cou de ce dernier tandis que le kunaï dans l'autre main s'en approcha dangereusement aussi, lorsque tout à coup, le coude du jeune Uzumaki s'enfonça profondément dans l'épigastre (point au niveau du diaphragme, juste en dessous du thorax), la surprise de cette attaque avait empêché le jeune brun de faire ses abdos, l'efficacité de ce coup en était donc décuplé, la douleur l'a littéralement paralysé. Il essaya d'hurler afin d'expulser inconsciemment sa douleur mais aucun son n'en sorti, seul un peu de salive fut projetée hors de sa bouche. Ses mains se placèrent automatiquement sur l'endroit à l'origine de cette insoutenable douleur, se faisant il allait poser ses deux genoux à terre lorsque sa main gauche fut victime d'une clé de bras et qu'un kunaï se plaça furtivement sous sa gorge ; « Abandonne ! ».

_« Calme toi, essaie d'analyser la situation, la douleur, aussi horrible soit elle ne doit pas troubler ton jugement_ » Il prit une grande respiration et analysa les faits « _J'ai mal… j'ai épuisé presque tout mon chakra pour le perturber, et j'ai réussi au mieux à l'égratigner, son kunaï n'entrera jamais en contact avec ma gorge, mais pour me dégager, je suis obligé de me casser le bras. Je ne suis pas sur de résister aux deux douleurs additionnées, en plus je ne pourrai plus composer de signes ni pratiquer un taïjutsu décent… Non, c'est sans issue, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai perdu…_ »

« J'abandonne » dit il en levant sa main droite. Naruto lacha son étreinte puis les deux anciens protagonistes de ce match redevinrent les amis de longue date, ils se sourièrent, se serrèrent la main et firent un tour d'honneur côte à côte pour remercier le public de les avoir encouragés.

« Je déclare Naruto Uzumaki vainqueur, son adversaire ayant abandonné. Il remporte de fait le tournoi de l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe ! »

« Whouuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, quel magnifique combat, je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau depuis les derniers championnats du monde de pétanque ! Le combat était splendide grâce aux deux combattants, si vos enfants vous demandent ce que veut dire le terme « valeureux » prenez ces deux ninjas en exemple et ils comprendront tout de suite. Je suis si heureux que j'ai envie de danser, de me déshabiller…. »

A l'instant où le présentateur arracha sa chemise, un shuriken provenant de la tribune présidentielle s'enfonça profondément dans sa tempe, le tuant sur le coup. Les acclamations du public n'en furent que plus vives. Les passants aux alentours du stade ne comprenaient pas une telle explosion de joie, ce n'était qu'un banal tournoi qui rimait plus avec stress et austérité plutôt qu'avec liesse et euphorie.

Les kage et l'arbitre se retirèrent afin de délibérer et donnèrent rendez vous aux participants à 18 heures dans la salle de conférence du bâtiment administratif afin de proclamer les résultats.

Après un bref passage à l'infirmerie pour soigner la pomette de Konohamaru, les deux finalistes sortirent du stade et trouvèrent leurs amis et sensei les félicitant, ils décidèrent tous d'aller boire un verre afin de se reposer et de profiter de cet instant parfait.

« Je n'ai pas gagné sensei ! »

« Tu n'as pas à rougir de ta défaite, tu es tombé contre le plus fort des genins que j'ai jamais vu Tu as donné le meilleur de toi, tu as été rusé, fort, perspicace et loyal tout le long du tournoi, jamais je ne pourrai être plus fier de mon élève. » Ebisu fit un grand sourire à son élève.

« Vous pensez que je mérite le titre de chunnin ? »

« Je n'aimerai ni te donner de faux espoirs, ni t'induire en erreur, mais oui pour moi tu mérites amplement ce rang. »

Le regard du jeune garçon croisa celui des quatre autres jounins qui acquiescèrent tous, en souriant aux paroles de son sensei. Puis son regard blêmit quand il vit l'air triste de son ami Udon.

« Naruto, je voudrai m'excuser de t'avoir mal jugé lors de notre rencontre, tu es un valeureux ninja de Konoha et un exemple à suivre pour Konohamaru, d'ailleurs il n'a jamais progressé plus vite que depuis qu'il t'a pris pour pygmallion. »

« Merci Ebisu. » Naruto lui fit un grand sourire comme il en a le secret.

Arrivés dans un café, ils continuèrent leur discussion.

« Alors pleurnichard, on s'en est bien sortis dans l'organisation de cet examen, non ? »

« Mouais, si tu le dis… Au fait, si tu viens me parler, évite de m'appeler comme ça. » fit Shikamaru d'un ton las pour changer.

« Ouhlala, c'est qu'il est susceptible, tiens pour me faire pardonner. » Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et lui sourit. Shikamaru eut un sourire et des rougeurs aux joues involontaires. Les deux ne se quittèrent plus des yeux.

« Sakura, t'as vu comment cette truie se colle à Shikamaru ? » s'énerva Ino.

« J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit à sens unique, regarde ton camarade, il est aux anges, et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, t'es pas censée être amoureuse de Sasuke ? »

« C'est pas la question, je vais aller les déranger ! » bouillonna la blonde.

« Tu restes là ! »

« Pardon Chouji ? »

« J'ai dit : tu restes là. Laisse le vivre sa vie, il est heureux donc va pas t'amuser à gacher sa joie… » Ino commença à se lever afin d'exploser ses cordes vocales contre son coéquipier lorsque celui-ci reprit « … Et ne fais pas de scandale en public à moins que t'ais encore envie de passer pour une hystérique, nous sommes là pour fêter le succès de Naruto, la quiétude se lit sur tous les visages donc ne va pas tout mettre à l'eau en te donnant en spectacle ! J'espère avoir été clair ! »

Ino s'était rassise stupéfaite du monologue de son ami, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, elle chercha du soutien dans le regard de son amie, cette dernière lui sourit en ajoutant « Il a raison. »

…

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Neji ? »

« Le regard de ma cousine… il est rempli de haine, tout comme l'était le mien, il faudra que j'aille lui parler ce soir, les ressentiments ne peuvent plus dicter le destin de cette famille, de ma famille… Mais merci Tenten de t'inquièter à mon sujet. »

« Les amis sont faits pour ça. » fit joyeusement la jeune kunoïchi.

Accoudés au bar, les senseis discutaient paisiblement.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu te leurrais sur les possibilités de ton élève, c'était nous qui étions à mille lieues des capacités du gamin. » fit Asuma.

« Il était déjà impressionnant il y a trois ans, rappelle toi, il a battu Neji, alors je me doutais qu'en revenant de son entraînement intensif avec Jiraya sama, ce serait une force de la nature que je reprendrai dans mon équipe, mais là aussi j'étais loin du compte, il a encore trouvé le moyen de me surprendre lors de notre combat contre un membre de l'akatsuki : Deidara. Je ne sais pas encore exactement où se situent ses limites, donc il est normal qu'il vous ait tous surpris. »

« Donc je ne me trompe pas si j'affirme qu'il n'a pas donné le meilleur de lui-même aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, tu as bon, c'était une promenade de santé pour lui là, seul son combat contre Konohamaru l'a divertit je pense. »

« Alors qu'est ce que je sers à ces messieurs ? » fit le patron du bar.

« Deux bières ! » fit Asuma.

« Pour moi aussi. » reprit Kakashi.

…

« Félicitations Naruto kun ! »

« Merci Hinata chan, je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ça Naruto kun ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta famille, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop blessé, je tiens à m'excuser, en aucun cas tu n'étais visée. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait sourire, même plaisir ce que tu as dit, et j'en ai parlé avec Neji, il a juste été surpris, tu ne l'as pas blessé non plus, le seul qu'il vaut mieux que t'évites, c'est mon cher père. » Hinata riait de bon cœur, ce qui fit accélérer dangereusement les pulsations de son interlocuteur.

« Excuse moi Hinata je serai bien resté plus longtemps avec toi mais je dois y aller, Tsunade baba va annoncer les résultats ! » puis il se tourna vers son camarade « Konohamaru, on y va ? »

« Yosh ! »

« Euuuhhh, Naruto pas la peine de dire au revoir à tout le monde, reviens après et puis comme ça on pourra manger tous ensemble, enfin ceux qui veulent bien sur ! » proposa Kakashi qui commença à être dangereusement émêché.

« Pas de problème, donc à tout à l'heure tout le monde ! »

« _Merci Kakashi san de m'avoir donné le prétexte idéal pour revoir Naruto !_ »

En chemin, les deux jeunes gens furent silencieux, l'anxiété les avait plongés tous les deux dans un profond mutisme. Arrivés devant le bâtiment administratif, ils virent les six autres participants, tous aussi stressés qu'eux. L'Hokage ne les fit pas attendre et tous rentrèrent dans la salle de conférence, les huit genins étaient alignés au garde à vous devant les cinq Kages assis derrière leur pupitre. La tension était palpable.

L'Hokage prit la parole : « Bon, pas la peine de vous faire languir plus longtemps, commençons par les ninjas éliminés en quart de finale. Que les ninjas d'Iwa et de Kumo s'avancent. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas encore acquis les qualités nécessaires pour devenir Chunnin. Vous pouvez disposez. » Les deux participants quittèrent la salle dépités, ils ne s'attendaient pas à grand-chose, ils savaient que leur prestation ne suffirait pas, mais, il n'était pas interdit d'espérer.

« Que Udon et Uso s'avancent, vous aussi avez échoué, je suis désolé, toi Udon, tu ne t'es basé que sur des pièges pour battre tes adversaires au détriment des autres arts ninjas, ce qui assura d'office la victoire à ton adversaire une fois qu'elle les a déjoué, améliore tes techniques en taïjutsu, ninjutsu et enfin genjutsu. Quant à toi Uso, c'est l'inverse, tu es très fort, mais tu ne t'appuies que là-dessus, tu n'as pas assez réfléchit lors de ton combat ! Vous pouvez y aller. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Tsunade demanda à Hanabi de s'avancer « Tu es forte en taïjutsu, mais c'est en grande partie grâce à ton œil, il faut que tu développes tes autres capacités et que tu améliores celle-ci, c'est pour cela que nous avons jugé bon que tu restes genin. » Hanabi quitta donc la pièce aigrie de la double humiliation qu'elle a du subir lors de cette journée, l'écrasante défaite face à Naruto plus l'échec à l'examen.

« Seifer Osuki, avance toi s'il te plaît, tu as montré lors de tes deux combats de la pugnacité, de la réflexion et un certain talent pour deux arts majeurs, ta défaite en demi finale n'en est pas une car elle te permet d'obtenir le titre de Chunnin du village caché de Suna no kuni. » Le Kazekage se leva et lui mit la veste qui symbolisait ce titre « Félicitations, tu as bien représenté notre pays, je suis fier de toi ! ». Le désormais chunnin se retira le sourire aux lèvres, une fois qu'il ait refermé la porte il ne marcha plus, mais sautilla gaiement jusqu'à son hôtel.

« Naruto et Konohamaru, vous avez compris qu'être un ninja c'est réfléchir et se donner à fond lors des combats comme pendant l'entraînement afin de défendre au mieux son village et ceux que l'on aime. La volonté du feu chère à ton grand père Konohamaru, essentielle à l'union de notre village, vous la possédez tous les deux. C'est pour ça que j'ai le privilège de vous déclarer Chunnin du village caché de Konoha tous les deux et de vous remettre ces vestes ! » fit Tsunade un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Une fois devant Naruto et après avoir ajusté affectueusement la veste sur ses épaules, celui-ci sourit et fit « Merci Tsunade baba ». Cette dernière s'approcha tendrement de son oreille et lui sussurra tendrement « Naruto, tes dents… N'oublie pas tes dents… ».

« Euh, très bien Tsunade sama, pouvons nous disposer ? » Naruto devînt blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

« Oui allez y les enfants. » répondit Tsunade, fière d'avoir enfin maté ce morveux.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la salle.

« Dis donc Naruto, t'es bien moins fringant, et moi qui pensais que tu étais courageux… » se moqua Konohamaru.

« Tu es fou, tu ne la connais pas ! Moi je suis courageux, mais pas téméraire ! Tu retournes avec moi au bar ? »

« Non je vais aller voir Udon, et puis j'aimerai bien me recueillir sur la tombe de mon grand père. »

« Très bien, bonne soirée. »

Les deux amis se quittèrent, Naruto arriva devant le bar et vit que la plupart de ses amis était là. Seul Neji manquait, il apprit plus tard que c'était pour parler à Hanabi, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« ALORS NARUTO T'ES CHUNNIN ! YOUPIIIIII ! FAUT FETER CA ! Allez patron, faites péter un whisky coca, mais doucement… sur l'coca ! »

« Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu Kakashi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kurenaï ? Et puis qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« A part le fait que t'arrêtes pas de tourner, je dirai… hummm, le fait que le bar n'ait plus de verre propre vu que tu les as tous vidés ! »

« Alors prémièrement, c'est pas moi qui tourne, c'est le monde ! On t'a jamais appris ça à l'école ? Heinnnnnn ça t'en bouche un coin mes connaissances scientifiques, heinnnn ? Et deuxièmement, tu joues sur les mots, il fait juste un peu chaud, et tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas la déshydratation… » fit Kakashi en comptant difficilement sur ses doigts.

Naruto souria « _Décidément, cette soirée s'annonce bien…_ ».

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Allez, inondez moi de reviews s'il vous plaît !


	6. Songe d'une nuit d'été

Alors voici le 6e chapitre qui est 100 axé romance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais d'abord répondons aux reviews.

Ln.lfz : Le début de ta review m'a fait sourire, en effet, moi aussi je dis souvent par exemple quand je vais jouer à final fantasy « j'vais final fantasier moi » ou pleins de trucs comme ça, alors que quelqu'un d'autre fasse la même chose, ca m'a fait couler ma tite larme… Par contre « tu chapitres plus vite que ton ombre » me fait penser à mon ex qui m'appelait son petit lucky luke… j'ai jamais su si c'était un compliment… : ). Moi aussi, j'adore Konohamaru, c'est lui je pense qui m'a fait adoré le manga dès le début avec sa vieille tête et sa dent en moins, puis avec les lunettes de Naruto, c'était le perso le mieux dessiné de tous. Et non tu ne te trompes pas, je sens que tu vas vivre un grand moment nutella. Bises.

Le mutant : Ah enfin tu me review, et moi qui avais peur de me faire snober, non ça me fait plaisir. Il ne manque plus que Jalexa Uchiwa et mes trois auteurs préférés du moment m'auront reviewer. Au fait, j'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience. Tchuss.

Raziel Tepes : Merci. : )

Elenthya : Comme je l'ai dit à ln, ne sois pas déçu qu'il y ait peu de naruhina dans le précédent chapitre, car celui là va te combler. Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ma manière de présenter les choses. Bises.

Yondaime-sama : Il était très bien mon jeu de mot sur Nissan ! On n'a rien fait de mieux depuis Laurent Ruquier ! Tchuss. : )

Bon voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter, je me suis beaucoup amuser à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même eu du mal à m'arrêter, donc je souhaite que vous preniez autant plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir des scènes incommodant les éjaculateurs précoces ou prémonitoires…

Chapitre 6 : Songe d'une nuit d'été.

La petite troupe quitta le bar afin de se diriger vers Ichiraku, celui-ci s'était agrandi pendant ces trois dernières années et avait maintenant une salle, Kurenaï et Kakashi marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous, à première vue c'était le plus parfait des couples, mais en y regardant de plus près, on put voir que la charmante femme servait plutôt de contre poids à Kakashi pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait que remarquer le sourire permanent de ces deux là… Une fois installés à table, l'homme au sharingan voulait un apéritif, mais Kurenaï refusa qu'il boive encore, elle le menaça de le placer aux côtés de Gaï et de ses défis stupides s'il n'obtempérait pas, à l'entente de cette menace le ninja copieur devint doux comme un agneau.

Chez les jeunes, en plus de rire des frasques de leurs aînés, leur discussion était axée sur leurs entraînements respectifs durant ces trois ans, et plus généralement sur ce qu'ils ont vécu, toutefois Naruto évitait soigneusement le regard de Temari qui elle, voyait bien la gêne et la tristesse dans les yeux du nouveau promu, elle ne lui en voulait nullement, ce n'est pas lui qui avait enlevé son frère, il avait même mis sa vie en jeu pour le sauver, comment pourrait elle lui en vouloir. Mais de son côté elle était aussi trop triste pour pouvoir en parler librement avec lui.

« Bon allez Naruto, raconte nous ton entraînement avec Jiraya sama, tu es le seul à esquiver la question à chaque fois. » fit Kiba.

« Non non, il n'y a rien de secret, d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà raconté à Hinata. »

« Heu… désolé Naruto kun, mais tu m'as juste parlé de vos horaires, et de quelques séances d'entraînement communes à tous les ninjas. »

« Dis donc Hinata, tu ne serais pas en train de corrompre mon coéquipier ? Vous vous voyez de plus en plus, allez racontez nous ce qui se trame entre vous ? » demanda une Sakura espiègle

« _Bon bah au moins, ça stoppe l'interrogatoire sur mon entraînement, mais bon là-dessus non plus ils vont pas lacher l'morceau… en plus je n'ai même pas la réponse à sa question cette fois ci…_ Bah rien, Tsunade (Naruto observa toute la pièce scrupuleusement) baba nous a demandé de nous entraîner ensemble, ce que l'on a fait, nos styles différents nous permettent de progresser rapidement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire… » répondit Naruto en souriant bêtement.

Tandis que son voisin de table mentait à merveille, Hinata passait par tous les tons possibles de rouge, regardait le sol et reprit son tic de jouer avec ses index qu'elle avait abandonné deux ans auparavant « _hummm… c'est très gênant leurs questions… je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas mentir… mais je préfère mourir que de lui avouer mon amour maintenant. Au moins il évite de parler de notre première rencontre quand il m'a emmené à l'hopital… je préfère garder ça secret… il est délicat avec moi sans le savoir._ »

« Mais oui mais oui, ce n'était que « professionnel » c'est pour ça que tu souries bêtement et qu'Hinata nous montre la palette complète de rouge en reprenant son tic… Arrête de nous prendre pour des jambons. » fit Kiba.

« De plus, 'entraînement' est un bien grand mot, à chaque fois qu'on vous voyait vous étiez assis à discuter, soit sur un banc, soit ici. » surenchérit Sakura.

« Les enfants, arrêtez de les embêter, ils ont le droit de se voir s'ils veulent, ils ont raison de laisser parler la fougue de la jeunesse. » fit un Gaï vascillant sous l'effet de l'alcool.

« Vous avez raison Gaï sensei » Lee leva le pouce et fit la pose du mec cool.

Le reste du repas fut plus calme chez les jeunes, mais il n'en fut pas de même chez les senseis, Gaï avait mangé en quatrième vitesse afin de pouvoir provoquer son éternel rival en duel.

« Kakashi, faisons ici et maintenant un pierre-feuille-ciseaux, je n'accepterai pas que tu te défiles ! » affirma le maître du taïjutsu avec une prestance impressionnante… du moins le serait-elle s'il ne titubait pas en même temps.

« Tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment ! Vous êtes vous deux ronds comme des queues d'pelle ! »

« Non Kurenaï, laisse »

Kakashi se retourna deux secondes, puis le duel commença. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat intense, le maître aux gros sourcils s'exclama :

« Mais c'est pas possible, ça fait 100 à 0, comment fais tu pour gagner à chaque coup ? tu triches j'en suis sur ! » Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne soufflait les réponses mais il ne vît rien.

« Gaï tu es bourré. »

« Et alors Kurenaî ? »

« Et alors tu n'as pas remarqué que tu te faisais rouler par ton ami… »

Kakashi explosa de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, je regarde bien, et je vois pas comment il triche ! »

« Regarde bien, son bandeau frontal a changé de sens, il masque l'autre œil ! Il prévoit tous tes coups avec son Sharingan ! »

« Ah mon rival, je t'aurai un jour ! La fleur de lotus renaîtra ! »

« Oui vous avez raison Gaï sensei ! »

« Merci mon élève bien aimé ! »

Puis peu à peu, chacun rentrait chez soi, Kurenaï se proposa de raccompagner le ninja aux cheveux gris qui en plus d'etre soul était épuisé par l'utilisation de son œil, Asuma quant à lui raccompagna Gaï. Les jeunes quittèrent eux aussi tour à tour la tablée, Shikamaru proposa élégamment de raccompagner Temari et Chouji Ino, ce dernier le fit peut être par acquis de conscience, sa réflexion avait rendu celle-ci triste, il décida de profiter du retour pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Hinata restait aux côtés de Naruto, mais depuis les questions de leurs amis, elle était muette et gênée, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que son chéri lui propose de la raccompagner quand Kiba s'approcha d'elle.

« Hinata, Shino et moi on rentre, on te raccompagne ? » fit naturellement Kiba, après tout, ils étaient dans la même équipe depuis bientôt 4 ans.

« Ah bah non Kiba, tu comprends, vu qu'il y a quelque chose entre Hinata et moi, il est logique que ce soit moi qui la raccompagne… Voyons voyons, sois cohérent dans ce que tu dis. » souria Naruto.

« Très bien très bien, on vous laisse les amoureux, tu viens Shino ? »

Après qu'il ne reste plus que nos deux tourtereaux, Naruto se lança.

« Vraiment, ils disent n'importe quoi, comme si un garçon et une fille ne pouvait pas être amis. » dit il avec autant de conviction qu'un héroïnomane refusant sa dose quotidienne.

Hinata souria mais ne dit rien, comme si elle ne voulait pas souscrires aux dires de Naruto.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

« Volontiers »

Ils arpentèrent donc les rues de Konoha d'un pas lent et tranquille, ils étaient contents d'être ensemble, et qu'ensemble, avec personne pour perturber ce moment de sérénité.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien battu aujourd'hui, je ne te savais vraiment pas si fort. »

« Oh tu sais, c'est grâce à ero sennin et à son entraînement intensif. »

« Oui mais… comment te dire… quand on était à l'académie, tu étais le garçon qui trèbuchait et qui à chaque fois s'en relevait plus fort et plus déterminé. Après ta prestation d'aujourd'hui, il est impensable ne serait-ce que d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse te faire trébucher. Tu n'as pas atteint ton rêve, mais tu t'en approches de plus en plus. Si t'avais vu les regards dans le stade, tu comprendrais. »

« Arrête Hinata, je vais rougir. » répondit Naruto en faisant son grand sourire et en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne.

Ils passèrent près de la falaise où les portraits des Hokage étaient sculptés.

« Tiens, faudra que j'aille m'y recueillir, je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis que je suis revenu. »

« Pourquoi tu veux y aller ? Y'a quelque chose de particulier là bas ? »

« Et bien, comme tu l'as remarqué, les gens du village ne me portent pas franchement dans leur cœur, et quand j'étais petit, leurs regards pleins de haine me faisaient mal, et là haut, il n'y a personne, c'est un peu comme un refuge… Enfin, je parle trop, tu dois trouver ça bête… »

« Allons y ! »

« Euh… hein ? » fut la seule remarque sensée que Naruto puisse sortir.

« Emmène moi dans ton 'refuge'. »

« Mais il est déjà 23h30, ton père va être furieux. »

« Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il l'est déjà, et j'ai pas envie qu'il se défoule sur moi, mais bon je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'emmener, c'est un endroit personnel pour… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto lui avait pris la main et l'emmena vers la falaise.

« De toute façon, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter vu que je suis avec toi. » fit il paré de son plus beau sourire.

« Je doute que ça le rassure… je penche plutôt que ce serait le contraire. » Puis Hinata commença à rire.

« Ouais, c'est sur que depuis mon retour, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour me faire bien voir par lui… » à son tour, Naruto fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de rire, ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination, ils s'asseyèrent l'un à côté de l'autre admirant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Les nuits étaient douces en cette période estivale et les étoiles composant la voie lactée éclairaient le ciel et la forêt qui entourait le village. La lune se reflétait dans toutes les étendues d'eau visibles accentuant, comme s'il était nécessaire, la luminosité en cette heure tardive. Quelques lumières étaient allumées ça et là et donnaient un visage atypique de leur village natal. En cet instant, tout était parfait, l'herbe sur laquelle ils étaient assis était moelleuse et douce, la forêt inondait leur odorat de senteurs de baies et de fruits en tout genre, et les cascades avoisinantes quant à elles donnaient un fond musical si agréable. Rien, il ne fallait toucher à rien pour préserver cet instant d'éternité. Le silence régnait pendant un quart d'heure, ce n'était pas un de ces lourds silences où chacun cherche absolument quelque chose à dire afin de le briser et qui y arrive rarement ou alors pour dire une énormité qui le replonge dans un mutisme encore plus profond, non, c'était un silence contemplatif. Les deux personnes assises ici voulaient arrêter le temps, elles ne pensaient à rien, si ce n'est au bonheur qu'elles éprouvaient d'être ici, maintenant, en présence l'une de l'autre.

Puis Naruto se massa le cou, celui-ci avait l'air de le faire souffrir.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien, j'ai du faire un mouvement trop brusque cet après midi. »

« Assieds toi juste devant moi. »

Sans poser de question, notre héros s'exécuta, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de sentir les mains de la jeune fille caresser puis masser son cou puis les épaules, et cela de manière experte. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le bien qu'elle lui procurait, il ferma les yeux, trouvant la vue désormais fade, il préférait se concentrer sur les sensations que les mains de son amie faisaient naître en lui. Au bout de dix minutes de massage, il se rendit compte, non seulement que cela faisait au moins huit bonnes minutes qu'il ne ressentait absolument plus aucune douleur à la nuque, mais surtout qu'ils étaient dorénavant collés l'un à l'autre, qu'il s'appuyait contre le torse de la jeune fille, que sa tête se reposait contre l'épaule droite de celle-ci, que les jambes d'Hinata collaient ses côtes, que ses bras s'appuyaient sur les cuisses de cette dernière et que ses mains se balladaient des chevilles au mollet de son amie tandis que le massage de celle-ci s'était plutôt transformé en séance de caresses inconscientes. Naruto, légèrement gêné de la situation tenta timidement de se redresser lorsque les mains d'Hinata s'enroulèrent brusquement autour de lui et qu'elle lui suçurrait à l'oreille « Reste… s'il te plait… ».

Naruto n'avait jamais été si heureux, il se sentait si bien, si protégé, si sur d'affronter victorieux toutes les épreuves de la vie. Plus rien ne comptait à part être avec elle. Dorénavant, ils ne parlaient plus, ils chuchotaient pour ne pas perturber ce moment, pour être sur qu'à la fin de la phrase, rien n'aurait changé.

« Je suis heureuse… » Hinata lui sourit en tremblant légèrement.

« Mais tu grelottes ? Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. » Naruto se leva et alla s'asseoir juste derrière elle, approcha son torse afin de pouvoir délicatement embrasser le cou de sa bien aimée, celle-ci frissonna, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci. La main droite du blond alla prendre la main droite d'Hinata, et la gauche fit de même avec l'autre main de son amie. Il enroula ensuite au maximum autour du buste de sa moitié afin de la réchauffer, puis chacun jouait avec les doigts de l'autre quand la jeune fille prit la parole.

« Tu connaissais bien Sandaime sama ? »

« Non, bien est un grand mot, seulement il fut l'un des seuls à m'accepter comme je suis, c'était un grand homme, je le respecte infiniment. »

« Quand j'y pense, tu ressembles beaucoup et de plus en plus au Yondaime. »

« Tu trouves ? En tout cas je prends ça comme un compliment. »

« Ca se trouve vous êtes de la même famille… Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu sais qui sont tes parents ? »

« Non, Sandaime m'a juste dit que ma mère est morte à ma naissance et que mon père était un ninja qui a péri lors de l'attaque de Kyubi. » fit Naruto avec un regard attristé.

« Je pense que Kyubi nous a tous ôtés quelqu'un… Il est une malédiction, j'espère de tout mon cœur que jamais un tel démon ne remettra les pieds dans ce village ! »

D'un coup, tout sembla s'écrouler autour de Naruto, la fille qu'il tenait dans les bras venait de lui briser le cœur. « _Qu'est ce que j'ai été bête de penser que j'avais droit au bonheur, quand elle apprendra que j'abrite ce monstre dans mon corps, je la rebuterai corps et âme ! Je ne peux pas rester, c'est trop dur, faut que je m'éloigne d'elle !_ » Soudain Naruto lacha les mains de la jeune Hyuga, il se leva brusquement et bredouilla « euh… désolé, il faut que j'y aille, au revoir. » Puis il partit en courant. Ce ton apeuré mêlé de froideur était l'antithèse même de Naruto, Hinata tenta de l'arrêter « Naruto, attends ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Ne me laisse pas ! » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà disparu. Ses jambes flanchèrent et la firent tomber à terre, en larmes « _mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour l'effrayer à ce point ?_ ».

Naruto arriva vite chez lui, il ne pleurait pas, non, il n'en avait pas la force. Il sentit le poids de tout son désespoir l'attirer vers le fond, il se sentait oppressé, avait du mal à respirer, les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il les utilisa pour enlever ses vêtements et essayer de trouver le sommeil qui le mettrait à l'abris au moins temporairement de sa détresse.

Hinata quant à elle s'était finalement décidée à rentrer, elle avait voulu aller le voir mais n'en trouva pas le courage, elle sécha ses larmes avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure, il était quatre heures du matin et elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à croiser ne serait ce que le regard de son père dans ces circonstances. Le hasard exauça ce souhait et elle put tranquillement laisser couler les dernières larmes de son corps avant que morphée ne l'emmène loin de ce désespoir…

…

Le lendemain matin, le chant des oiseaux ne donna pas le sourire à notre jeune amie, en effet elle avait encore les yeux rouges, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre, une servante frappa à la porte en disant que le seigneur Hiashi l'attendait de toute urgence. Elle s'habilla péniblement et alla rejoindre à reculon le chef de clan.

« Bonjour père. »

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, cela faisait facilement dix ans qu'il ne faisait plus attention à son bien être. « Euh oui oui, merci… »

« Pourtant ça ne fait que quatre heures de sommeil en tout. » Le ton se faisait plus sévère.

« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir père. »

« Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre, tu ne reverras plus ce dé…linquant, il n'est pas digne de toi, tu es une Hyuga, tu dois veiller à tes fréquentations. » reprit de plus belle Hiashi après avoir failli rompre le secret instauré par Sandaime.

« Oui… » fit elle d'un ton las, désabusé et triste, et avec la tête baissée et le regard dans le vide.

« Désormais, ton temps se partagera exclusivement entre les séances d'entraînement d'Hokage sama, celles de notre clan et tes missions. Ton temps libre sera exclusivement passé dans l'enceinte du manoir, et je ne veux aucune réflexion ! » s'énerva-t-il tout seul.

« Oui… » répéta Hinata avec toujours cette impression de néant dans les yeux.

« _Mais ce que je dis ne l'atteint pas !_ Et je ne veux plus que tes coéquipiers te raccompagnent, tu es une ninja, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ! »

« Oui… »

« Regarde moi quand je te parle ! »

Elle leva sa tête, le regarda brièvement dans les yeux puis demanda « Je peux disposer maintenant ? Je dois me préparer pour une mission. »

« Oui… _Mais que peut elle bien avoir ?_ »

Hinata quitta donc la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

…

La nuit n'avait nullement effacé la peine de Naruto, et il ne pouvait lui non plus se lamenter sur son sort, il devait rejoindre son équipe à 9h30 devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Il se prépara donc et arriva à l'heure au rendez vous et, coup du sort, Kakashi était déjà là avec Sakura, celle-ci prenait la température de son sensei pour voir si ces deux jours de ponctualité ne cachaient pas quelque chose. Tsunade ne les fit pas attendre et leur confia une mission d'escorte de marchands de rang C. Elle durerait une semaine. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez vous avec le marchand une heure plus tard, le temps de se préparer. En rentrant chez lui, Naruto aperçut au loin l'équipe de Kurenaï, il se cacha soigneusement de peur de croiser le regard de celle qui le fait tant souffrir. La team 8 passa juste devant lui sans le remarquer, Naruto quant à lui n'avait pas besoin d'œil blanc pour lire la peine sur le visage d'Hinata, cela lui comprima encore plus le cœur.

Une heure et demie plus tard l'équipe 7 était partie comme prévu pour sa mission, tandis que la 8 s'apprêtait à partir pour une mission d'espionnage de rang B au pays de Kumo qui durerait environ trois semaines. Jiraya était à l'origine de cette mission, en effet, les comportements du Tsuchikage et du Raikage l'avaient laissés perplexes, il les avait donc espionnés et avait découvert qu'une réunion informelle aurait lieu à Kumo afin de nouer une alliance militaire. Le rôle de l'équipe 8 était donc de déterminer le but de cette alliance.

…

La mission de l'équipe 7 s'était passée sans encombre, au lendemain de leur retour ils sont allés faire leur rapport quand Tsunade leur apprit que de nombreux vols de rouleaux contenant des techniques très puissantes voir interdites avaient eu lieu dans tous les villages ninjas sauf celui de Konoha. De plus, les bribes d'informations qu'avaient pu ramener Jiraya avait décidé l'Hokage à entraîner ses meilleurs éléments en vue d'une attaque. La mission de l'équipe 7 jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de vol soit élucidée sera donc de monter la garde autour du bâtiment adminisratif cinq heures par jour. Le reste du temps, Naruto le passerait à s'entraîner avec Jiraya, Sakura avec Tsunade, et Kakashi tout seul.

Le jour même Naruto rejoignit son ero sennin préféré puis ils commencèrent l'entraînement en discutant un peu.

« Naruto, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Non ce n'est rien. »

« Si c'était rien, tu ne ferais pas cette tête, et à ce que m'a dit Kakashi, tu as été comme ça tout du long de votre mission. »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Ecoute, on a passé trois ans ensemble, tu peux tout me dire, et en plus je n'ai pas envie que tes problèmes de cœur nuisent à ton entraînement, laisse moi t'aider. C'est à cause de la petite Hyuga ? »

« Comment vous savez ça ermite pervers ? »

« Bah, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis le plus magnifique et le plus fort des ermites au monde ! Et ensuite, je vous ai souvent vus ensemble. »

« Vous nous observiez ? »

« Non, je venais te voir, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous étiez si mignons… Alors, dis moi ce qui se passe. »

Naruto lui raconta le contenu de leur dernière discussion.

« Ouais, je te comprends, mais d'un autre côté elle ne peut pas le savoir, et elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, qui voudrait qu'un démon tel que Kyubi revienne dire bonjour à notre village… »

Naruto le coupa « Et qui voudrait aimer quelqu'un qui contient ce même démon ? »

« Je sais, c'est complexe comme problème, je n'ai pas de solution, mais à mon avis tu dois lui dire, comme ça tu seras fixé. »

« Oui, pour qu'elle me rejette et que je ne la vois plus ? »

« Hummm, c'est déjà le cas, ca sera une chose très dure mais tu n'as rien à perdre, réfléchis y, maintenant on reprend l'entraînement. »

…

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Naruto s'entraînait avec Jiraya en plus de surveiller le bâtiment administratif. Il s'était décidé à voir et à tout expliquer à Hinata quand elle reviendrait, il avait formuler mille fois son explication dans sa tête, il comptait mettre l'accent sur le fait que Yondaime voulait qu'il soit considéré comme un héros, et qu'il a scellé le démon en lui, que ce n'était pas lui le démon. Oui, il allait le faire, et se persuadait qu'Hinata comprendrait tout et que rien ne changerait. Naruto rentrait de son entraînement quotidien à l'extérieur du village dans la forêt.

_« Elle revient ce soir, j'irai la voir demain, ce soir je suis trop exténué, je n'ai plus une goutte de chakra en moi, les entraînements de ce vieux pervers sont toujours aussi intensifs, faites qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis !_ »

Il marchait sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait quand soudain il entendit une voix.

« Bonjour… Naruto kun »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, et tout son corp se glaça, il ne put que bafouiller un mot.

« Ita…Ita….Itachi… »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	7. Le tout pour le tout !

Alors j'ai étudié les us et coutumes des gens vivant dans les cités et je crois qu'il est de bon ton de dire « Yo ». Ahlala, quelle curiosité ce langage pour nous les riches… (si seulement je l'étais… j'serai en vacances là ! enfin voilà c'était la partie politique du chapitre). Bon je vais plutôt me contenter de répondre aux commentaires.

**Ln.lfz** : Ah ma belle Hélène, j'espère que personne n'a jamais osé te prendre pour une poire… (Ah Laurent Ruquier sors de ce corps !) Le fait que mon chapitre t'ait rendu triste me fend littéralement le cœur (Vincent tout penaud… tiens, autre mot à la con), mais bon d'un autre côté s'il t'avait fait rire, j'aurai un peu loupé mon effet… Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour ils auront droit au bonheur. Bises.

**Vinces** : Merci de ta reviews, j'espère que ton attente ne t'a pas paru trop longue. Tchuss.

**Goudou** : Tu n'aimes pas les histoires qui finissent mal, ça tombe bien, mon histoire n'est pas finie. Et sinon, pareil que pour ln, je suis désolé si je t'ai peiné… Petite question que j'espère pas trop perso, ton pseudo a une signification bien précise sur Paris, donc est ce que tu l'as pris en connaissance de cause ? Bises.

**Elenthya** : Encore une fille ! Dis donc je suis célèbre auprès de la gente féminine… J'suis pas habitué… En tout cas ça fait plaisir, serai je un peu le Roch Voisine du net et vous seriez mes Annette (ndlr : Premier baiser… désolé) ? En tout cas, un gros merci pour tes reviews. Bises.

**Raziel Tepes** : Euh non je connais pas une telle fic, par contre j'en connais une où Naruto se barre quand Mizuki attaque et on le retrouve des années plus tard avec une haine sans commune mesure envers Konoha, c'est Renard à visage humain de Vico-kun. J'espère que ça sera quand même toujours moi ton préféré ! Bon tchuss.

**Eraendil** : Merci de ta review, t'as qu'à shooter dans tes cousins, tu verras s'ils sont petits c'est rigolo. Tchuss.

Attention, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que la moyenne, ce n'est pas dû à un manque d'inspiration bien au contraire, je peux même dire que c'est dû à un surplus d'inspiration, en effet dans mon imaginaire, le chapitre 7 et 8 ne devaient faire qu'un, mais en commençant à écrire je fus, à l'instar de Gérard Darmont dans Asterix mission cléopatre, submergé d'idées diaboliques, ce qui m'a obligé à scinder le chapitre en deux. Voilà alors comme d'habitude j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 7 : Le tout pour le tout.**

« Naruto kun, suis nous s'il te plaît. »

« _Putain, j'suis pas dans la merde, je n'ai plus une goutte de chakra, déjà qu'au mieux de ma forme je ne fais pas le poids contre Itachi, mais alors là je dois le combattre alors qu'il est en compagnie de l'objet d'études du commandant Cousteau et que je n'ai plus la moindre force… je peux tout juste faire appel à Kyubi pour gagner du temps…_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir ce qu'on veut, c'est bien toi qui devais sauver ton ami Kazekage non ? » fit Kisame, tout sourire.

« Enfoirés ! Je vous tuerai tous, comme c'est déjà fait pour vos deux petits copains ! »

« Ils étaient faibles, ça n'a pas d'importance. » répondit toujours aussi posément Itachi.

« On ne gardait Sasori que pour nous divertir le soir, dans les grottes on n'a pas la télé, et Deidara car il facilitait le travail pour créer ces mêmes grottes avec ses explosifs. » se moqua Kisame.

« _Comment faire ? Déjà Kisame est le plus faible, c'est lui qu'il faut que j'atteigne en premier, avec son sharingan, l'autre prévoira tous mes coups. Mais si je me concentre sur Kisame, Itachi aura le champ libre et ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi… De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me pose des questions, dans tous les cas je suis perdant, ils vont me faire ce qu'ils ont fait à Gaara…_ » Les yeux de Naruto se baissèrent soudain et son regard devint vide, comme si on le conduisait au peloton d'exécution. « _Non, je ne suis pas un lâche, je n'abandonnerai pas, même si c'est peine perdue, je les ferai regretter d'être venus jusqu'ici… non ce n'est pas peine perdue ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! Attends, réfléchis… comment faciliter les choses… oui, je sais._ »

« Vous êtes des lâches, vous venez à deux contre un… Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kisame, t'as besoin d'Itachi pour pouvoir remplir des missions, t'es pas assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul ? » Fit Naruto feignant la tristesse, en gardant toujours la tête baissée.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! » bouillonna Kisame.

« Kisame… Tu vois bien qu'il fait exprès de t'énerver, et toi tu rentres bêtement dans son jeu. » Soupira Itachi.

« Très bien je me calme, mais laisse moi me battre contre lui, seul, s'il te plaît. »

« Parfait, puisque tu insistes, mais fais attention, ne le prends pas de haut. » répondit-il à son coéquipier puis, se tournant vers Naruto « Tu as gagné, je vous laisse vous expliquer tous les deux. » puis il sauta sur d'autres branches afin de ne pas se trouver à l'endroit qui allait devenir un véritable champ de bataille.

A peine Itachi eut détourné son regard du jeune blond que celui-ci releva la tête dévoilant des yeux rouges assoiffés de sang. Il se produisit une véritable explosion de chakra à l'intérieur de Naruto, ce qui dégagea une onde de choc qui força Kisame à cligner des yeux, en même temps que ce phénomène se passait, Naruto enchaîna une très longue série de signes qui annonça de par la complexité de ceux-ci que l'attaque serait dévastatrice.

_« Il est malin, il a justement attendu que mon regard se pose ailleurs pour que je ne puisse pas copier ou même mémoriser sa technique… Il progresse vraiment vite. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je reste passif si jamais il prend le dessus sur Kisame…_ » Puis Itachi eut un léger rictus.

Naruto finît sa longue série par le sceau du tigre « Pff, mais que compte-t-il faire contre moi avec une attaque de feu… » Fit un Kisame confiant en commençant à exécuter des signes à son tour.

« **Katon, le dragon des enfers !** »

Un gigantesque et majestueux dragon uniquement constitué de flammes noires aux reflets bordeaux jaillit de nulle part en émettant un grondement faisant trembler les environs, dès son apparition la température grimpa en flèche jusqu'à ce que les alentours deviennent une véritable fournaise, tout ce qui était à moins de deux mètres se consumait instantanément, celui-ci repéra l'ennemi de son maître puis donna un énorme coup de queue au sol qui forma un cratère et carbonisa toute la végétation existante dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Le dragon avait donné ce coup afin de prendre une grande impulsion et arriver à toute vitesse là où se trouvait sa cible.

« _Cette attaque ressemble grandement à l'Amaterasu, même si les flammes ont l'air un peu moins performantes... Kisame n'a aucune technique pouvant l'arrêter ! Et moi qui n'aie pas pu la copier !_ » Pensa Itachi, il voulut crier à son compagnon de s'écarter, mais le rugissement du dragon aurait couvert cet appel. « _Il vaut mieux que je me rapproche…_ »

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec une attaque de feu contre un ninja de Kiri ! **Suiton, le raz de marée !** » Il sauta haut dans le ciel et utilisa la même technique que contre l'équipe de Gaï mais cette fois-ci, il dirigea le jet contre la créature légendaire. « _Ca va le refroidir ce dragonneau !_ ».

Une vapeur dense envahît la zone de combat, personne ne pouvait y voir à plus de deux mètres, de fines gouttelettes humidifiaient peu à peu toute la surface, le silence était oppressant. Les lois de la gravité commençaient à se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de Kisame et celui-ci amorça sa descente quand, tout à coup, la gueule du dragon sorti à toute allure du nuage et fonça en plein dans Kisame, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et recommença à flotter dans les airs sous l'impulsion de la violence inouïe de ce coup. Il toussa du sang en essayant de reprendre son souffle, le dragon avait disparu, enfin tout du moins c'est qu'il crut. Un nouveau rugissement bien plus puissant que l'ancien jaillit de la gueule de celui-ci qui se tenait à sa gauche, le corps retourné. Kisame ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand il vit soudain la queue enflammée au-dessus de lui foncer en direction de son dos, cette dernière le percuta avec une force incroyable lui brisant les côtes, lui brûlant l'impact au troisième degré et le propulsant à une allure vertigineuse vers le sol.

…

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme avec une longue vue remarqua un dragon noir dans le ciel.

« _Tiens, mais c'est la technique que j'ai enseigné à Naruto. Pourquoi l'utilise-t-il, il ne doit le faire que quand il est en danger de mort… Danger de mort… l'AKATSUKI ! Ils ont du attendre qu'il soit en dehors du village, et qu'il finisse son entraînement pour qu'il soit épuisé et plus avec moi ! Bouge pas petit j'arrive !_ » Pensa l'ermite aux grenouilles en commençant à arpenter la forêt du plus vite qu'il pouvait.

…

Kisame s'écrasa violemment contre le sol, cette fois-ci, ce sont les côtes de devant qui trinquèrent, le bruit du craquement des os était insoutenable, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas « _Je dois le tuer !_ » Ce dernier sauta dans les airs en direction de son ennemi en composant là encore une série complexe de sceaux.

« **Raiton, l'éclair divin !** »

Un bref nuage noir se forma d'où un éclair blanc avec des reflets bleutés d'une beauté indicible apparut, il était accompagné du bruit infernal du tonnerre. Le nuage s'évanouît instantanément tandis que l'éclair transperça sa cible de part en part. Le ninja renégat sentait peu à peu la vie le quitter, il souffrait, chaque partie de son corps était meurtrie, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand il vit une bête enragée aux yeux couleur sang et aux cheveux blonds plongée en piquet sur lui en hurlant « **Rasengan !** ». Dans un sursaut dû plus à son instinct de survie qu'à ses forces restantes, Kisame réussit à mettre sa légendaire Samehada entre la technique inventée par le quatrième et son torse.

Le choc fut terrible, un léger cratère se forma autour du ninja renégat, ce dernier hurla de douleur, il recracha ses tripes sous le coup, toutefois la légendaire Samehada amortit le choc mais celle-ci devînt subitement grise, et sans vie. Le choc avait enfoncé les écailles de requins de l'épée dans la chair de son maître, du sang commençait donc à couler sur une surface de vingt cinq centimètres de large partant de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite. Kisame ne bougeait plus, sa respiration était lente et rauque, il semblait serein sachant que la grande faucheuse allait l'emmener, cette dernière était sous les traits d'un jeune ninja blond se prénommant Naruto, celui-ci ne va le tuer que pour défendre sa propre vie. Naruto fut repoussé dans les airs par la force de sa propre attaque. Il fit un majestueux salto arrière, le corps raide en prenant délicatement un kunaï dans sa jambière, puis il replongea droit vers la gorge du déserteur de Kiri. Au moment où il allait atteindre sa cible, un autre kunaï vint le transpercer d'une épaule à une autre sur une profondeur de deux centimètres. Naruto cria de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'évacuer la douleur. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat sur Kisame… et surtout sur son épée qui n'était désormais qu'un lourd bloc de pierre sans vie, mais dont les écailles était toujours aussi coupantes, il eut la même traînée de coupures que son ancien adversaire, ce dernier était désormais inconscient.

Le ninja de Konoha s'extirpa difficilement du corps de son ennemi et se retrouva à côté, à quatre pattes, essayant désespérément de reprendre son calme et sa respiration.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser le tuer sans réagir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu mérites mes félicitations, tu ne cesses de t'améliorer, sans moi Kisame serait mort. »

Naruto n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles du frère de son meilleur ami « _Putain, j'suis plus que mal, je ne peux presque plus recourir au chakra du renardeau et mes blessures guérissent à peine ! Je n'ai pas fait le **Oodama Rasengan** pour économiser un peu mon chakra, mais j'avais de toute façon surestimé l'état de mes réserves, donc non seulement je l'ai pas tué, mais en plus je n'ai presque plus rien, j'aurai du le faire comme ça j'en aurai au moins tué un… Enfin, je n'ai pas tout perdu… Sa maudite épée n'aspirera plus jamais de chakra_. » Naruto regarda tour à tour ses blessures puis la Samehada.

« Je vois que tes blessures se sont légèrement refermées mais aussi que ça s'est stoppé, ta peau ne se régénère plus, cela signifie-t-il que tu es à court de chakra ? » Itachi sourît.

« Enfoiré… » Marmonna Naruto.

« Je sais lire sur les lèvres Naruto kun, donc reste poli s'il te plaît. Au fait, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, la Samehada est une épée légendaire qui ne peut être détruite qu'en inversant le sceau qui l'a créé, toi tu lui as juste ôté toute son énergie vitale, elle reprendra vie dans quelques semaines. » Puis Itachi s'élança sur le jinchuuriki avec le kunaï encore tâché du sang de ce dernier.

Naruto se mit de suite en garde, se préparant à toute éventualité, une fois que le génie du clan Uchiwa fut à portée de jambe, notre héros tenta de lui asséner un violent coup de pied gauche au menton, le mouvement de la jambe était parfaitement vertical. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire était doté d'un Sharingan à trois virgules, ce qui signifiait qu'à peine le premier muscle de la jambe s'était contracté afin d'exécuter le mouvement que ce dernier savait déjà comment et à quel endroit l'attaque allait être portée. Itachi se décala légèrement laissant la jambe continuer son ascension, puis plaça son épaule juste en dessous afin d'empêcher la descente de cette dernière. Il planta son kunaï dans le mollet ce qui provoqua un cri de souffrance horrible du réceptacle du démon, ms le jeune shinobi tenta de réagir. En faisant prendre appui à sa jambe sur l'épaule de ce meurtrier il parvint à faire un salto arrière, mais l'objectif de l'autre jambe qui était de le frapper à la tête échoua à nouveau. Une fois qu'il eut atterri, Naruto sauta en direction de son ennemi afin de lui asséner une violente droite à la tête, mais là encore le sharingan fit merveille, Itachi pencha sa tête en arrière, laissa passer le poing, puis attrapa le poignet de celui-ci avec sa main droite. A cet instant, le bras de Naruto était tendu juste devant Itachi, le membre de l'akatsuki frappa de toutes ses forces avec son avant bras gauche le coude de son adversaire. L'articulation de Naruto vola en éclat, puis ce dernier se prit une rafale de crochets gauches dans les côtes qui craquèrent une à une sous les coups. Il ne pouvait même plus crier, une des côtes brisées lui avait perforé le poumon droit, le monde commençait à tourner autour de lui, il avait la nausée… Puis il s'effondra.

Des larmes perlaient toutes seules de ses yeux, tout son pouvoir avait disparu, sa vie repassa en un instant. Soudain, il reprit un peu ses esprits, rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci s'étaient reparus de cette robe couleur ciel, puis il se martela une phrase dans la tête pour se redonner des forces.

« _Je veux la revoir, je veux la revoir ! Non je ne mourrai pas !_ »

Dans un élan de courage, il réussit à se redresser, et pour un baroude d'honneur, il mit toutes ses réserves de chakra dans sa jambe droite et décida de donner un fouetté pour frapper les côtes de son adversaire… Mais c'était peine perdue, le coup était bien trop prévisible, trop lent et n'avait littéralement aucune force. Itachi attrapa le pied et le bloqua sous son bras gauche, en même temps il exécuta un bref coup de pied droit contre le genou de la jambe d'appui du jeune blond. La rotule se fissura, puis se brisa de toute part ainsi que tous les autres os composant cette articulation. Les cris du blond ressemblaient plus à des lamentations qu'à des véritables expressions de douleurs, il était impuissant, il le savait, il souffrait, il s'écroula une nouvelle fois. Naruto était à demi conscient, il ne voyait ni ne comprenait bien ce qui lui arrivait, il ne réagit même pas quand il vit son ennemi penché sur lui en tendant la main pour l'attraper, il ne réagit pas non plus quand il le vît se faire littéralement soulevé par un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et encore moins quand celui-ci fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin par un coup de poing surpuissant.

Naruto reconnut vaguement un bruit de fond qui disait « _Naruto, Naruto, ça va ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien._ » Puis une forme familière avec de longs cheveux blancs qui était au dessus de lui le secouant légèrement.

« E…ero sen… »

Puis ce fut le noir total.

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	8. Convalescence et résolution

Yo, alors j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, d'après vos commentaires je pense avoir bien retransmis l'image que je me faisais du combat. Petite précision, d'après certaines réactions y'en a qui pensent que Naruto est bien plus fort que l'akatsuki vu la fessée qu'il a mis à Kisame, mais ce n'est pas le cas. D'après ce que j'ai compris de la philosophie du combat dans ce manga, ce sont surtout les techniques qui comptent (ex : premier combat entre Jiraya et Itachi-Kisame, la force des protagonistes importait peu dans les évènements, Jiraya les a fait fuir avec sa technique de l'estomac du crapaud et ils ne doivent leur survie qu'à l'Amaterasu en aucun cas à la puissance de l'un d'eux. Autre ex pour mettre tout le monde d'accord : Zabusa Momochi était bien inférieur en tout à Kakashi, et pourtant celui-ci serait mort dans la prison aqueuse sans l'aide de Naruto). Voilà, peut être que ces précisions paraîtront superflues à quelques uns pour qui c'était évident mais ça ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Je ne vais pas faire de Naruto un Sangoku. Bon place aux réponses de mes chers commentateurs (commentatrices aussi qui sont en surnombre…).

**Ln.lfz** : Coucou Annette (on a à peu près le même âge, et je me rappelle en primaire toutes les filles de ma classe qui me faisaient chier avec Roch Voisine… Ahlala, c'était l'bon temps… hein vieille branche ?). C'est ton message qui m'a rassuré sur la qualité de la retranscription du combat, j'en suis ravi ! Heu sinon, Naruto c'est un peu le héros… donc ça serait con si je le tuais. Voilà bises.

P.S : Moi quand j'était petit, j'aimais Hélène Rollès alors imagine ma déception quand j'ai vu sa tronche dans la 1re compagnie… (j'ai ouvert le gaz…)

**Raziel Tepes** : Pourquoi que pas mal les scènes de combat ? J'y ai mis tout mon cœur et mon amour pour vous immergé dans mon univers ! (Bon légèrement inspiré de celui de Kishimoto, je l'avoue…). Tchuss.

**Yondaime-sama** : Tu as l'air de venir de banlieue donc 'Yo, tac tac pépère en place ? ouais ouais hein hein !' (c'est un langage codé que les non initiés ne peuvent comprendre… (soupir…)). Alors je trouve que tu as parfaitement résumé ma fic. C'est précis, objectif et pas surfait… : ). Tchuss.

**Scorpion771** : Petit filou va, tu as essayé de feinter ! Tant pis, t'attends comme tout le monde !

**Elenthya** : Tu adores ma fic, donc je tiens à dire que c'est un gage de bon goût. Ma pauvre, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lire ma fic parce que tu vas aller te dorer la pillule sur les plages… La vie est dure je te le concède… Tandis que moi je vais bien m'amuser avec Paris plage… (Bon je sors ok). En plus tu me menaces de mort… C'est con, si tu me tues, je connaîtrai pas la fin de Stargate SG-1 (Trop dur…). N'empêche pendant deux semaines, je vais perdre une de mes meilleures commentatrices… ça me fend le cœur… mais faut qu'je sois fort, tu vas me manquer… (J'suis au bord des larmes…). Allez bises amuse toi bien.

**Eraendil** : Vu ton pseudo, je croyais que tu étais un garçon, alors quand tu as écrit « je suis chaude » ca m'a intrigué. Je suis allé voir ta fiche descriptive et j'ai vu que… t'avais 13 ans, donc c'est quoi ce langage pour ce jeune âge ? A ton âge je disais à peine flute ou tu m'embêtes… non mais ho : ). Bises.

**Le mutant** : Bah je peux d'ores et déjà dire « prem's » puisque je sors ce chapitre avant toi, et na ! Fais en péter plus qu'un par semaine… Non mais dites donc, c'est quoi ce train de sénateur !

Voilà, ça devient de plus en plus long de vous répondre, mais sachez que ça ne m'embête pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Ce chapitre est extrêmement long, trop à mon goût, je le trouve un peu lourd en tout cas, mais bon, ce qui est dedans est essentiel pour la suite donc je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, et comme j'avais déjà scindé en deux le dernier chapitre, je me suis dit que ça ferait trop donc voilà, au fait, la fin est une spéciale dédicace à ln.lfz. A plus.

**Chapitre 8 : Convalescence et nouveau départ.**

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années bien tassée et une jeune femme à la poitrine opulente se dirigeaient en cette chaude soirée d'été vers le bâtiment administratif, il avait beau être 21 heures passées, il faisait encore aussi clair que l'après midi. Dans leurs regards pouvaient se lire de l'anxiété, de la tristesse et de l'empressement. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Bon maintenant que Naruto est en sécurité et que ses jours ne sont plus en danger, raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et bien en fait, je ne suis arrivé qu'à la fin, mais bon procédons méthodiquement, je vais te raconter ce que j'ai vu en respectant la chronologie. Nous avons fini l'entraînement entre 16 heures et 16 heures 30. Naruto avait décidé de rentrer chez lui directement pour des raisons personnelles tandis que j'allais me concentrer sur ma collecte d'informations. Une demie heure plus tard environ, alors que j'observais la végétation avec ma longue vue, mon regard fut attiré par une technique ninjutsu très puissante que je venais d'enseigner à Naruto… »

Tsunade le coupa « Vous deviez être à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, quelle technique peut être repérée de si loin, même si tu avais ta longue vue ? »

« Ca ne te plaira pas si je te le dis. » répondit Jiraya en faisant la moue.

« … » Le regard de Tsunade se fit soudain bien trop menaçant pour que son ami continue à lui résister.

« Bon bon, c'est **le dragon des enfers !** »

« Quoi… Co…Comment as-tu… »

« Je sais, j'aurai pas du le faire etc… C'est une technique bien trop puissante pour un garçon de son âge etc etc… Mais bon ce petit doit affronter des terribles ennemis, et c'est pas avec des attaques conventionnelles qu'il pourra se défendre… Et comme t'as pu le voir, les menaces sur sa vie sont plus que concrètes. Bon revenons au sujet ! »

« Da…Daccord, tu as raison, tu es son maître, je n'ai pas à interférer. Alors qu'as-tu fait en voyant le dragon avec ta longue vue ? »

« Bien je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que s'il l'utilisait c'était parce qu'on en avait après sa vie, donc je suis parti à sa recherche en courant le plus vite possible. J'ai mis à peine cinq minutes à parcourir tous ces kilomètres, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, sur les lieux, je vis le corps de Kisame allongé, inerte tandis qu'Itachi était en train d'asséner le coup de pied qui allait casser le genou gauche de Naruto. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, j'ai été trop hâtif, Naruto n'avait plus une goutte de chakra, donc j'ai foncé tête baissée. J'ai écarté Itachi de mon élève, de manière assez brusque on va dire, et ensuite me suis assuré qu'il allait bien. J'ai manqué de vigilance, Itachi s'était tout de suite relevé et était en train d'exécuter des signes, il lança une technique **Fûton** très puissante, c'était **la bourrasque infernale** si je me souviens bien. Elle découpait tout sur son passage, si je tentais d'esquiver, Naruto se la serait pris de plein fouet et cela l'aurait tué et mon inadvertance avait fait que je n'avais plus le temps pour le prendre avec moi, j'utilisai donc la technique **Doton, le mur de terre** histoire de ne pas perdre trop de chakra dans l'affaire. Cela marcha à merveille, toutefois quand le mur disparut il en était de même pour Itachi, qui avait eu le temps d'emmener son ami. En fait, son plan n'était absolument pas de me blesser ou de me battre, une fois que j'étais arrivé il devait se douter que j'avais appelé des renforts et qu'il valait mieux qu'il batte en retraite. Enfin voilà je suis tombé dans le panneau, mais le plus triste, c'est que j'avais si peur pour Naruto que je n'avais prévenu personne, ni envoyé de message…un vrai débutant… »

« Oui je te comprends, ce n'est pas grave, en tout cas, ce qui est intéressant c'est que Kisame ne fait pas le poids contre notre futur Hokage. » sourît la Godaime.

« Mouais… En tout cas il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, l'akatsuki a perdu deux membres il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et pourtant ils n'ont jamais été si actifs. C'est illogique… » lança un Jiraya perplexe.

« En tout cas, j'aimerai garder la plus grande discrétion sur les derniers évènements. Je préfèrerai ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants sur le fait que l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du continent comptant dans ses rangs celui qui a exterminé le clan ninja le plus puissant du village rôde dans les environs. Qui plus est pour capturer le garçon qui possède Kyubi en son sein. »

« C'est sur que vu comme ça… »

« C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, bon passons au problème suivant. »

« Quel problème suivant ? »

« L'équipe huit est revenue de sa mission d'espionnage en terre de Kumo. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges que tu as entraperçu à l'hôpital est le jounin qui dirige cette équipe. »

« Ah oui désolé, cette histoire m'était sortie de la tête, alors qu'en est-il ? »

« Comme tu le sais, Iwa et Kumo ont signé une alliance militaire. En fait, leurs deux Kages sont venus au tournoi en partie pour évaluer par eux-mêmes notre potentiel. Et ils pensent que nous ne tarderons pas à imposer notre suprématie avec Suna dans notre sillage si les choses restent en l'état. Ils ne sont absolument pas prêts à attaquer, mais mettent en place des programmes communs d'entraînement pour réduire les coûts et ainsi développer plus rapidement et mieux leurs armées. Malheureusement pour nous, même si nous avons reconstitué nos forces, nous sommes aussi dans l'incapacité d'attaquer, de plus notre allié n'a jamais été aussi faible. Nous allons donc lancer nous aussi dans des programmes communs d'entraînement, de fortification de nos défenses etc… »

« Ces deux pays sont dirigés par des ignorants, et c'est la base qui va encore trinquer pour eux. Maintenant que les traités sont signés, ça ne sert plus à rien d'en assassiner un pour semer la pagaille… J'ai bien fait de ne pas devenir Hokage, écoute, moi je m'occupe de Naruto et de l'akatsuki toi tu t'occupes du reste et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Au fait quand sera remis mon élève ? »

« Difficile à dire… Vu l'état de ses blessures et fractures, j'aurai dit trois mois pour une personne normale, mais bon comme tu le sais, il possède quelque chose qui accélère sa guérison, donc d'après ce que j'ai déjà vu je dirai entre deux et trois semaines. »

« Très bien, je pensais que ce serait plus long, au fait comment comptes tu ne pas ébruiter son hospitalisation ? »

« En fait, l'accès à sa chambre n'est autorisé qu'à quelques personnes. Deux infirmières sont mises au courant et sont sous le sceau du secret, je serai son médecin attitré, Sakura comme elle sait déjà pour Kyubi et l'akatsuki sera avec moi, puis Kakashi et toi pourrez lui rendre visite quand bon vous semblera, faut juste que je trouve le temps de prévenir les deux. C'est tout. »

« Parfait parfait, et quand se réveillera-t-il ? »

« Dans minimum une semaine, j'ai rarement vu un corps si épuisé. »

« Je partirai enquêter sur l'akatsuki après avoir pu lui parler, j'aimerai qu'il me raconte son combat. »

« Et tu veux t'assurer de son bien être aussi ! »

« Oui, j'l'aime beaucoup ce p'tit ! Bon il est temps que je rentre, bonne nuit. » Jiraya fit un grand sourire à son amie puis quitta la pièce.

« Bonne nuit »

…

Trois jours passèrent depuis l'incident, la vie suivait son cours immuable, le temps s'écoulait inlassablement alors que les ninjas s'affairaient. Kakashi lisait les livres cochons du sannin, Kiba s'entraînait avec son chien, Shino l'accompagnait, Kakashi feuilletait le paradis du batifolage, Tsunade dormait au bureau, Jiraya réglait la portée de sa longue vue, Kakashi fixait sur un des dessins de son bouquin… Une journée normale à Konoha.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata était de garde à l'hôpital, elle avait perdu le sourire et l'envie d'aller de l'avant depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Les secondes puis les minutes s'égrainaient doucement et péniblement. Même si elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, depuis quelques temps elle n'avait plus goût à rien, elle souffrait, en silence mais la douleur n'en était pas moindre. Peu de gens s'en aperçurent car c'était une pro, son travail ne s'en ressentait pas et le reste du temps elle était dans son clan là où personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

« _Mais où est-il, j'ai croisé Kakashi, Sakura san, et Jiraya sama, mais il n'était avec aucun d'entre eux… Même s'il cherchait à m'éviter, les rencontres étaient totalement fortuites donc j'aurai dû le voir._ »

Elle continuait à prodiguer divers soins de base tels que faire des points de suture ou des bandages quand elle remarqua l'Hokage ainsi que son éternel ami entrer dans l'hôpital et se diriger vers l'ascenseur, elle prêta une oreille distraite à leur conversation quand elle entendit « Alors comment il va ? » émanant de la bouche du sannin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fallait qu'elle sache de qui ils parlaient, elle resta immobile tant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'étaient pas refermées sur eux puis vérifia à quel étage ils étaient descendus. C'était au troisième, l'étage des convalescences, elle appela à son tour l'ascenseur et appuya sur le numéro trois. Elle activa directement son byakugan et vît une troisième personne parler avec les deux premières. Elle reconnut une tignasse rose que seule Sakura avait.

« _J'en suis sûre maintenant, c'est Naruto, c'est le seul lien entre Sakura et Jiraya sama, mais que peut-il bien avoir ?_ »

Elle écouta ensuite calmement les chuchotements des autres ninjas.

« Ca va, il s'en remet progressivement, mais ça sera encore long Tsunade sama. »

« Oui, il est fort, c'est pour cela qu'il est dans une chambre normale maintenant et plus en soins intensifs. » essaya de la rassurer son sensei.

« Qu'il soit fort ou pas ne change rien, C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé, il a été mis en morceaux, aucune séance de torture ne saurait être plus horrible. Il a vraiment eu de la chance que vous ayez été là Jiraya sama ! »

Les paroles de Sakura glacèrent le sang d'Hinata, celle-ci ne pouvait plus rester immobile ou même silencieuse, elle redescendit donc les escaliers le plus calmement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer et décida d'attendre que ces trois personnes quittent l'hôpital avant d'aller voir l'occupant de cette fameuse chambre. Tsunade et Jiraya n'eurent besoin que d'un regard et d'un sourire pour tout comprendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de garde, naturellement celle-ci fut la plus longue que la jeune ninja aux yeux de neige eut à connaître, le hasard faisant bien les choses, les deux médecins ainsi que le sannin quittèrent cet endroit à l'instant où la jeune fille sortait du vestiaire ayant revêtu sa tenue habituelle. Elle fit mine de ranger deux ou trois dossiers le temps qu'ils sortent puis se rua dans l'ascenseur en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton trois. Elle empruntait désormais le couloir la menant à son objectif, sa respiration était haletante, des gouttelettes commencèrent à perler sur son front, elle avait la sensation que ses jambes étaient coupées et que son cœur allait lâcher, elle montait progressivement sa main à hauteur de sa bouche. Plus elle se rapprochait, et plus ces phénomènes traduisant un stress difficilement descriptible s'accentuaient. Sa main attrapa finalement la poignée, l'apprenti médecin en profita pour s'y appuyer et se détendre en prenant une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit la porte.

Ses craintes étaient justifiées, c'était bien l'être qui hante ses rêves la nuit et ses pensées le jour qui gisait dans ce lit, mais étrangement le spectacle n'était pas effrayant. Il dormait, respirait normalement, était serein, il était bandé et plâtré de partout mais aucune blessure ne transparaissait, son visage n'avait aucun hématome, il était radieux, comme à son habitude. Cela ne la rassura qu'une seconde, la phrase qu'avait prononcé son amie résonnait dans chaque recoin de son cerveau '_Qu'il soit fort ou pas ne change rien, C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé, il a été mis en morceaux, aucune séance de torture ne saurait être plus horrible. Il a vraiment eu de la chance que vous ayez été là Jiraya sama !_'. Elle décida donc de lire le dossier médical qui était accroché à l'arrière du lit, l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe l'inquiéta encore plus comme si ses nerfs n'étaient pas déjà sur le point de craquer. Les cinq minutes qui suivirent étaient tout bonnement insoutenables, les yeux de la belle passaient de l'effroi à la tristesse, de l'écoeurement aux larmes tout cela sans ordre logique ni prédéfini en feuilletant les compte rendus d'opérations, les radios, scanners etc… Elle comprit que la jeune médecin aux cheveux roses n'avait absolument pas exagéré, elle mit en rapport tout ce qu'elle venait de lire avec le visage angélique de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement une âme bienveillante pénétra dans la chambre au même moment.

« Hinata, Hinata, réveille toi ! » fit le jounin le plus pervers de Konoha.

« K…Kakashi san, que… que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu es dans la chambre de Naruto, et tu t'es évanouie. »

« Oui c'est vrai… Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te le dire désolé. »

« Tu peux Kakashi, elle ne doit juste ébruiter cette affaire sous aucun prétexte, et surtout pas dans son clan, par contre tu n'as pas été très discrète quand tu nous espionnais. » répondit l'ermite des grenouilles en regardant successivement le ninja aux cheveux d'argent puis celle aux yeux de perle et aimant visiblement entrer par les fenêtres de l'hôpital.

« Vous êtes plus à même de lui raconter Jiraya sama. »

« Très bien, ce sont deux membres de l'akatsuki Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki qui lui ont infligé ces blessures. Naruto a vaincu Kisame mais c'est face à Itachi qu'il a perdu, je n'en sais pas plus, faut attendre qu'il se réveille. »

« Et pourquoi lui en veulent-ils ? C'était une rencontre fortuite ou alors ils le cherchaient ? »

« Ils le cherchaient. » répondit tristement le sannin.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« C'est là que nos réponses trouvent leurs limites, seul Naruto pourra t'éclairer à ce propos. Le sujet est clos. Tsunade te permet de lui rendre visite aussi souvent que tu le désires, elle t'y encourage même. Vous aurez énormément de choses à vous dire à son réveil. »

Hinata acquiesça, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de ces hommes.

…

Le lendemain au grand damne d'Hinata et aux regrets de Tsunade, le village avait besoin des capacités de collecte d'informations de son équipe par ces temps troublés. Ils devaient partir sur le champ pour une mission qui durerait moins de dix jours, cela la consola, elle serait revenue avant que son bien aimé ne puisse l'éviter.

…

Pendant ce temps, à un endroit où justement ce dernier n'a aucune incidence.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit… Ah, j'ai atterri devant la cage de Kyubi._ Tu me veux quoi renardeau ? »

« **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je te tue !** »

« Alors d'une, si tu avais pu, ça ferait longtemps que tu te serais débarrassé de moi et ensuite, tu es un renard et tu tiens dans mon ventre, donc t'es un renardeau ! »

« **Tu as du cran petit, à moins que ce ne soit de l'inconscience…** »

« Bon, ça explique toujours pas ce que tu me veux ! »

« **Rien, discuter un peu… Dis donc, tu t'es pris une sacrée danse par ce gars-là, même au mieux de ta forme il t'aurait mis minable…** »

« C'est gentil de me le dire mais au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu, j'étais là donc je sais ce qui s'est passé ! » commença à s'énerver Naruto.

« **C'est bon, calme toi ! Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à me brouiller avec toi, j'ai pas envie qu'ils s'emparent de toi car se faisant c'est moi qu'ils auront, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour éviter qu'une telle mésaventure se reproduise ? **»

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Jiraya ne sera pas toujours là pour moi… De plus je mets trop de gens en danger ici, ces monstres ne reculeront devant rien. Y'a qu'à voir ce qu'a fait ce misérable Deidara pour réussi à capturer Gaara, Gaara… Je veux pas finir comme lui… » Le visage de Naruto devînt vite mélancolique au prononcé du nom de Gaara.

« **Tu proposes quoi ?** »

« Je ne vois qu'une solution afin de protéger ceux que j'aime ainsi que tous les villageois… Je dois partir… Mais bon si je fais ça, il leur suffira de me trouver, et je serai une proie facile. c'est légèrement insoluble comme problème… »

« **Tu avais déjà dit ça contre Kisame et Itachi, et regarde, tu as bien failli tuer le pote à flipper. Mais si tu y tiens, je peux t'entraîner…** »

« Et dis moi tout, tu veux ta liberté en échange c'est ça ? »

« **Je ne peux pas l'obtenir, je ne suis qu'une âme, mon corps est mort il y a plus de seize ans. Et puis tu ne peux pas me libérer, le sceau est indépendant de toi, c'est un pacte entre Yondaime et le dieu de la mort. Je suis condamné à partager ton destin, c'est comme ça…** »

« Bon mais alors comment comptes tu faire ? »

« **Ca n'a pas d'importance, on en parlera après, en gros je te dirai comment faire quelques techniques etc… Mais ton maître est très fort et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était aussi celui de mon bourreau, donc il doit connaître les techniques les plus puissantes et doit garder celles de son élève aussi, tu saurais pas où il les cache ? ** »

« Bah y'a bien cette maison où il dort quand il est ici et dans laquelle il a jamais voulu que je rentre, je pensais que c'était là qu'il s'adonnait à son art pervers… Mais peut être que ce n'est pas tout… »

« **Très bien on a une piste, alors que décides tu ?** »

« Je quitte le village ! »

«** Tu es sûr ?** »

« Oui ! »

« **Très bien, alors réveille toi !** »

…

« Naruto, réveille toi ! »

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vît l'Hokage le remuer affectueusement pour le réveiller.

« Hummm, Tsunade… » chuchota un Naruto à moitié endormi.

« Ne fais pas d'effort, rendors toi je reviens ce soir. » lui dit elle tendrement en lui caressant le front. Le jeune blond s'endormît presqu'immédiatement.

…

Le soir venu, Tsunade revînt comme prévu, elle était accompagnée de son ami et de deux bols de ramen fumants, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre shinobi qui fut instantanément réveillé par cette délicieuse odeur. Etrangement il était en forme mais n'avait jamais eu le regard aussi sombre.

« Tu vas bien petit ? » demanda son maître.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait torturé et qui a failli mourir… »

Jiraya inclina sa tête en signe d'impuissance « Dis nous ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît. » Naruto leur raconta tout en détails de la rencontre jusqu'à la perte de connaissance, à son tour il questionna son maître sur les évènements alors qu'il était évanoui.

« Alors vous n'avez pas tué Kisame… » la voix du jeune chuunin était teintée de regrets.

« Excuse moi, j'étais obnubilé par l'idée que je devais te sortir de là, je n'ai pas pris assez de recul. J'ai failli. »

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi vieux pervers, comment pourrai je vous en vouloir de vous inquiéter pour moi. Vous m'avez une fois de plus sauvé des griffes d'Itachi, peu de personnes en ce bas monde peuvent se vanter d'avoir repoussé ce monstre. » ce fut le premier sourire de Naruto depuis son réveil.

« N'empêche je suis très fier de toi, tu as vaincu seul une personne de l'akatsuki, et tu as vendu chèrement ta peau. »

« Oui mais ça n'a pas suffit, encore une fois, heureusement que vous étiez là. Je n'ai eu Kisame que parce qu'il se croyait vraiment supérieur à moi, il a donc sous estimé ma première attaque, je comptais sur l'effet de surprise pour le mettre directement hors service, ça a marché, mais bon vous connaissez la suite. La prochaine fois, je ne l'aurai plus… » ses yeux d'un bleu de mer redevinrent vagues tout à coup. (1)

« Oui mais la prochaine fois tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens. Bon je vais partir pour me renseigner sur les plans de cette organisation. Je voulais attendre ton réveil pour pouvoir te parler un peu. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. Comme tu peux le comprendre, nous avons préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, donc Tsunade et Sakura seront tes médecins traitants. Kakashi est au courant de tout, et la petite Hyuga a trompé notre vigilance et t'a vu, elle sait juste que l'akatsuki t'en veut mais pas pourquoi. »

« Très bien, Tsunade tu pourrais raconter ce que j'ai dit à Kakashi et à Sakura, j'ai pas envie de me répéter, d'accord ? »

« Oui, par contre Hinata est en mission à Iwa donc elle ne sera pas là avant quatre ou cinq jours. Tu devrais lui dire, tu… »

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase « Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, au fait, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Et quand serai je rétabli ? »

« Ton combat a eu lieu il y a exactement sept jours et tu en as encore pour une semaine avant que tes fractures ne soient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Merci. »

Les deux sannins laissèrent le jeune homme se reposer.

« **_Ca sera coton de quitter ce village si tout le monde est au courant du moment de notre sortie._** »

« _Depuis quand tu peux me parler alors que je suis conscient ?_ »

« **_Là, je viens de découvrir à l'instant que nous pouvions communiquer, décidément on n'arrête pas l'progrès._** »

_« J'savais pas que c'était drôle un renardeau, il y a seize ans, c'est pas cet aspect de ta personnalité que tu as montré. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, tu penses pouvoir accélérer la guérison ?_ »

« **_Décidément, les grands esprits se rencontrent, c'était justement mon idée, mais pour que personne ne se pose de question sur ton activité 'intérieure', je ne pourrai diffuser qu'un mince fil de chakra, ça devrait réduire de deux jours ta convalescence._** »

_« Parfait parfait._ »

…

A l'autre bout du continent, quatre ninjas tentaient de se faire le plus discret possible, ils étaient en territoire ennemi, ils avaient loué une chambre dans un hôtel près du bâtiment administratif, siège du Tsuchikage, en se faisant passer pour des marchands itinérants.

« Mouais, elle m'a l'air douteuse l'information selon laquelle une réunion au sommet aurait lieu ici à Iwa. Y'a pas un seul ninja de leur si précieux allié. On voit bien que le Tsuchikage attend quelqu'un, mais ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'important si aucune escorte ne précède son arrivée ni ne vérifie la sûreté des lieux… »

« Tais toi un peu Kiba, mes insectes perçoivent une très grande anxiété chez lui, cela prouve qu'il se trame quelque chose. »

« Shino a raison, il fait les cent pas, c'est très étrange un tel stress pour un ninja de ce rang… Attendez, quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce, ça m'a l'air d'être la personne attendue. »

« Très bien, Shino dit à tes insectes de ne plus bouger dorénavant et d'écouter la conversation. Hinata, surveille qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Kiba, développe ton odorat et préviens nous de toute intrusion. »

C'était une mission banale pour l'équipe huit, les automatismes étaient réglés comme du papier à musique.

« C'est bizarre, même avec mon byakugan, je n'arrive pas à le voir distinctement, ni son visage, ni le reste de son corps, ni son flux de chakra, c'est très étrange, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça… »

« Il doit s'être prémuni contre les dôjutsus, mais ça nous pose un problème, soit c'est une protection permanente, soit il est sur ses gardes pour cette réunion, ou alors, et c'est la pire des hypothèses, il sait qu'il est espionné… »

« Ok sensei, je me concentre au maximum pour qu'aucune odeur ne m'échappe. »

Mais tout se passa bien, ils ne sauront jamais pourquoi il y avait ce voile diffus autour de cet étrange personnage.

Une heure passa avant que la réunion ne se termine, les insectes avaient rejoint le doigt de leur maître. Ils semblaient converser, Shino devînt subitement blême, ses lunettes empêchaient ses amis de lire la peur dans ses yeux, mais les gouttes qui commençaient à inonder son front le trahirent.

« Shino, dis nous ce qui se passe ! »

« C'est pas bon sensei, l'homme que le byakugan n'a pas pu identifier porte un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, pas une seule fois son nom ni son prénom n'ont été cités. Il vient de conclure un marché au nom de l'akatsuki avec l'alliance Iwa-Kumo. Ces deux pays leur accordent le droit d'établir leur camp de base en toute indépendance et de ne les traquer sous aucun prétexte tandis que l'organisation accepte de ne jamais s'en prendre à un ressortissant de ces deux pays et de les aider lors de la guerre qu'ils sont en train de préparer… Contre nous… »

« C'est pas bon du tout ça. La mission est un succès, on rentre à Konoha, et on ne relâche pas notre vigilance ! »

« Attendez !... Non c'est bon, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose, mais c'était une fausse alerte. »

« On lève le camp ! »

Puis ils partirent en direction de Konoha.

…

Cela faisait douze jours que Naruto était hospitalisé, il était totalement rétabli mais avait décidé d'attendre que la nuit tombe pour se faire la malle et ainsi que les autres soient prévenus le plus tard possible de sa disparition. Le dernier à lui rendre visite était Kakashi vers vingt heures.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là Kakashi sensei à cette heure ci ? » fit un Naruto qui peinait à dissimuler son désappointement.

« Il est de notoriété publique que tu aimes les repas que sert l'hôpital, donc je t'ai apporté ça. » répondit Kakashi en sortant de la chambre puis en revenant avec deux bols de ramens, un au miso, l'autre au bœuf.

« J'avais oublié que j'avais le meilleur sensei du monde ! » affirma un Naruto nettement moins désappointé.

« Alors tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire… hummm, pas que physiquement, mais tu te… ça ne te pèse pas trop sur le moral ? » bredouilla un Kakashi visiblement gêné de sa propre sollicitude.

« Ca va merci, mais vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vous inquiéter pour moi. Après ce que vous a fait subir Itachi avec son sharingan, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être insupportable avec ero sennin pour qu'il retrouve Tsunade le plus vite possible afin qu'elle puisse vous soigner, vous et Sasuke. »

« Non… c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…comment te dire… oh pis rien ! Merci » Kakashi se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de sortir ce simple mot.

« En tout cas merci à vous de me rendre visite, je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Alors avec des ramens en plus, vous êtes vraiment un as. »

« Je sais, je sais… Naruto, je suis désolé je dois y aller, j'ai une mission tôt demain matin et puis tu dois te reposer. » Kakashi sourît, lui décoiffa amicalement sa touffe puis quitta la pièce.

« Au revoir sensei ! » « _On ne se reverra pas avant longtemps, très longtemps…_ »

Naruto attendit de voir Kakashi disparaître au détour d'une ruelle par sa fenêtre pour s'habiller et quitter discrètement son lieu de repos. Il avait écrit auparavant la lettre qu'il allait déposer sur sa table de cuisine pour expliquer son geste. Normalement il serait tranquille jusqu'au lendemain à six heures du matin, heure à laquelle les infirmières estiment que la grasse matinée est finie, mais on ne sait jamais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Naruto avait donc déjà en tête son plan « _Première étape chez moi, je prends mes affaires, de quoi manger et je dépose la lettre, ensuite j'inspecte la maison de l'ermite pervers et ne prend que les techniques les plus puissantes, enfin je quitte le village près du manoir des Hyuga, ils sont si imbus d'eux-mêmes qu'ils n'aiment pas voir des gardes rôder autour._ »

…

A ce même instant, l'imprévu prit la forme d'une magnifique jeune fille nue prenant sa douche, la fatigue se lisait franchement sur son visage.

« _Après ma douche, je vais directement voir Naruto, il faut qu'on parle, je peux pas attendre une nuit de plus surtout qu'à cette heure, mon père dort._ »

…

Naruto arriva à la petite maison qu'occupait son pervers de maître. C'était une charmante maisonnette près de la rivière, elle était sobre mais belle, la sérénité et le calme régnait, seul le débit de la rivière perturbait ce silence. Le petit pont de bois qui enjambait cette dernière parachevait ce décor idyllique.

Il s'introduisit dans la demeure de ce dernier quand il eut un véritable choc. C'était la maison de Yondaime, aucun doute n'était permis, c'était même la maison d'un couple, cette maison avait quelque chose d'intemporel, comme si le temps s'était arrêté un peu plus de 16 ans auparavant. Des cadres décoraient les murs de cette coquette bâtisse, Jiraya avait dû en rajouter quelques uns à lui. Il aperçut tout d'abord l'équipe que Sandaime avait en charge alors qu'il n'était que jounin, Naruto en connaissait déjà la composition, c'était l'équipe des trois ninjas de la légende. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'équipe dont Jiraya avait la charge, dans celle-ci se trouvait le Yondaime avec les cheveux autant en bataille que ceux de Naruto ou de leur maître à tous les deux. Il y avait en plus une jeune fille brune avec un air étrangement familier à Naruto « _Tiens, on a le même nez_… » constata-t-il inconsciemment et un petit gros avec le crâne presque rasé dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il continua plus en avant sa visite et vît cette fois le Yondaime avec son équipe, Kakashi déjà masqué la composait ainsi qu'Obito, et Rin, ces deux dernières personnes, notre héros n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ne serait-ce que par une allusion, il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus auprès de son sensei mais ça sera impossible vu les circonstances. D'un coup, une impression bizarre lui traversa l'esprit, il passa en revue ces photos et comprît ce qui le dérangeait, toutes ces équipes étaient estampillées du numéro sept, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence…

Il reprît ses esprits et fut soudain devant le cadre où une magnifique jeune femme se tenait debout parée de son plus beau sourire et de la plus belle robe de mariée que notre jeune ninja n'ait jamais vu, elle était amoureusement aux bras du Yondaime qui lui, était en smoking. Naruto remarqua que cette femme était aussi la fille qui était dans la même équipe que le quatrième. Cette femme avait le même air espiègle que Naruto, en la voyant, il ne puit s'empêcher de se toucher le visage, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que cela signifiait. Cette photo transpirait le bonheur, Naruto retourna le cadre et une larme coula de son œil quand il vît qu'elle avait été prise même pas un an avant l'arrivée de Kyubi « _C'est toi qui a mis fin à cette idylle…_ » Enfin, un petit cadre sur un meuble paracheva de semer le doute dans son esprit, c'était le même couple sauf que cette fois-ci la femme était enceinte jusqu'au cou, il tourna une nouvelle fois le cadre et remarqua que la photo n'avait été prise qu'un mois avant l'attaque. Naruto décida qu'il s'était déjà trop immiscé dans la vie privée de l'exemple qu'il a toujours suivi, il quitta donc le salon pour examiner les autres pièces en quête de rouleaux. La tristesse finît de l'envahir quand dans une chambre, il reconnût un berceau vide et poussiéreux, il n'avait visiblement jamais servi… Finalement, il découvrît une pièce au sous sol où était rangé méthodiquement un nombre impressionnant de rouleaux contenant ce qu'il recherchait.

« _Je vais pas avoir le temps de choisir ce qui me plaît ou pas, heureusement j'ai vécu presque trois ans avec un ermite, donc je connais une technique pour faire rentrer tout ce que je veux dans une seule petite boîte._ »

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré tout ce qu'il désirait, il quitta discrètement les lieux en laissant juste un mot supplémentaire qui disait « _Maître, ce que j'ai vu dans cette maison m'a troublé. Il y a trop de 'coïncidences' à mon goût. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez tout quand nous nous reverrons ! _».

…

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés sortit facilement de l'enceinte de son domaine. Faisant des gardes à l'hôpital, elle n'était pas astreinte aux heures de visites, elle monta donc au troisième étage puis pénétra dans la chambre où elle vît un lit vide mais récemment défait. Elle toucha le matelas et sentit qu'il était encore tiède « _Il a dû quitter récemment sa chambre, un quart d'heure tout au plus… Mais avec ses blessures, c'est impossible qu'il soit déjà remis, c'est déjà prodigieux qu'il soit conscient en si peu de temps… Peut être qu'il a été décidé qu'il passe sa convalescence chez lui, c'est sûr que ce serait plus agréable, mais non, à ce moment là, le lit ne serait pas encore tiède, les transferts ont lieu dans la journée… Je vais tirer ça au clair, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin._ »

Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas hâtif et sûr vers le studio de celui qu'elle aime. Elle toqua succinctement mais la porte était mal fermée et s'ouvrît d'elle-même. Elle pénétra donc à tâtons en appelant Naruto à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une nouvelle pièce. Au bout de dix secondes, elle avait fait le tour de la demeure, Naruto n'était pas là, n'était plus là, elle aperçut soudain une lettre adressée à personne en particulier et dont l'enveloppe n'était pas collée, le pli était battant, sur la table de la cuisine. Elle extirpa la feuille à l'intérieur et décida de ne pas la lire quand elle vît « _A l'attention d'Hokage sama,_ ». Elle replia donc délicatement la feuille quand une phrase lui sauta aux yeux, c'était la dernière, elle disait «_ …mais je dois quitter ce village._ » Hinata prit appui sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle, elle remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe et rangea la lettre dans une de ses poches précipitamment. Elle bondît de l'appartement puis courut comme une dératée à la poursuite de son bien aimé.

« _Je veux le revoir ! Je veux le revoir ! Non je ne le laisserai pas partir !_ » pensa-t-elle en dévalant les rues, elle peinait à respirer, elle sentait son cœur qui allait exploser si elle ne le retrouvait pas et elle avait la terrible impression de nager à contre-courant, peu importe ses efforts, ça n'y changerait rien. Elle s'arrêta finalement au bout de cinq minutes « _Il peut être n'importe où et je n'ai pas l'ombre du quart d'une piste, et je suis épuisée… Je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi, demain je donnerai la lettre à Tsunade et la forcerait à m'inclure dans une équipe de recherche !_ » Elle marcha donc vers son domicile le désespoir dans les yeux et la tristesse dans le cœur. Juste devant les murs de sa propriété elle décida de s'asseoir sur un banc, elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle, elle ne supporterait pas cette atmosphère oppressante et malsaine. Elle voulait respirer, et pleurer au calme et sans avoir à se retenir par peur du regard des autres.

Un homme encapuchonné portant un blouson noir surgît soudain d'un croisement, il portait un sac à dos. Il aurait sûrement vu une fille assise sur un banc à plusieurs mètres devant lui s'il ne se retournait pas toutes les cinq secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, si le reste du temps il ne gardait pas la tête baissée pour éviter qu'on ne voit son visage et enfin s'il ne se ressassait pas en permanence ce qu'il venait de voir. Son accoutrement lui permettait de passer incognito, cependant, ses mèches de cheveux le trahirent, en effet, il domptait de mieux en mieux son énorme chakra, mais était parfaitement incapable de maîtriser ses épis.

« Naruto ! »

La personne susnommée reconnut immédiatement puis aperçut la personne qui l'interpellait « _Oh non ! Je croyais qu'elle était en mission ! Elle ne doit pas être au courant de mon désir de partir, faisons mine de rien, mais faut que j'écourte cette discussion ! _Bonsoir Hinata, que fais tu là en cette fin de soirée ? » Naruto enleva sa capuche trahissant une légère incrédulité sur la stupidité de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

« _Il pense que je ne suis pas au courant… Faisons le parler…_ Assieds toi à côté de moi s'il te plaît ! » La jeune fille tapota la place à ses côtés comme pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti en furie la dernière fois, tu dois m'en vouloir, et je te comprends, je ne te mérite pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… » soupira Naruto.

« Et bien c'est raté, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques mais bon, raconte moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec les ninjas de l'akatsuki. » s'inquiéta Hinata.

« Bien pour faire bref, ils en ont après moi, ils étaient deux, j'en ai eu un, mais le deuxième s'est arrangé pour que je n'oppose plus de résistance, ensuite Jiraya est arrivé et m'a sauvé au dernier moment. »

« Pourquoi faire bref ? »

« Bah je suis pressé. »

« C'est sûr que pour quitter le village… Oups pardon, j'étais sensée ne pas être au courant. Mais que comptes tu faire avec un si petit sac ? » Hinata dévoila un côté caustique que personne ne lui connaissait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vadrouillé pendant trois ans, je sais donc ce que je fais, mais comment sais tu que je veux partir ? » Naruto afficha un air plus que surpris.

Hinata lui expliqua rapidement.

« Tu n'as pas lu la lettre donc… »

« Non, pourquoi veux tu partir ? »

« Parce que l'akatsuki me recherche et que rien ne les arrêtera, je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un qui m'est cher meurt à cause de moi. »

« Mais Jiraya sama est avec toi ! »

« Il ne va pas être mon ombre toute ma vie, ils ont tenté deux fois de me capturer, et à chaque fois il m'a sauvé in extremis, la prochaine fois ils viendront à plus et même lui ne pourra rien faire. De toute façon le village sera heureux de mon départ, tu verras, une fois que la nouvelle sera connue, une grande fête sera organisée ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et puis si tu te retrouves seul, tu seras une proie d'autant plus facile à capturer ! » commença aussi à s'énerver Hinata.

« Oui mais au moins ils ne sauront pas où je me trouve, ça me donne un avantage, et je serai constamment en mouvement. »

« Et même si quelques villageois ne t'apprécient pas, tu as quand même beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment ! »

« C'est vrai, j'ai des amis, et c'est justement pour eux que je pars, parce que moi aussi je les aime. » Naruto commença à se lever et à marcher en direction de la forêt.

« Naruto… je t'aime ! » lui avoua-t-elle la peur au ventre en se levant.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime moi aussi ! » répondît le jeune homme avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« Si tu ne veux pas rester, alors emmène moi avec toi, je t'aime depuis le premier jour de l'académie, je n'aimais, n'aime, et n'aimerai que toi ! » affirma la jeune brune avec une conviction peu banale.

« Ils te tueraient ! Il suffirait juste qu'ils apprennent que nous sommes ensemble pour se servir de toi afin de les amener à moi, je regrette c'est impossible ! C'est parce que je t'aime que je dois te quitter. »

Naruto commença à marcher mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que deux mains d'une douceur infinie lui saisirent sa main gauche. Cela lui ôta toute force, toute envie de se débattre, il y avait un magnétisme imparable, sa détermination en prit un sérieux coup, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, être avec elle. Il se retourna timidement afin de lui supplier de le lâcher, mais à peine eût-il prononcé la première syllabe que la femme qu'il aimait avait lâché son emprise. Les mains de celle-ci s'agrippèrent au col de son amour, l'attirèrent vers elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa amoureusement sur la bouche. Ce n'était pas un baiser pur, c'était un baiser passionné, amoureux et charnel. Sa bouche s'entrouvrît puis se referma pour caresser de ses lèvres humides celles de son amant. Ses mains se détachèrent délicatement du col pour aller enlacer son cou, elle le désirait, elle l'avait, elle ne le lâcherait plus ! Après une brève hésitation, Naruto répondît à ce tendre baiser, il calqua le mouvement de ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la rapprocha au plus près de son corps. La sensation du corps de l'autre collé au sien créa chez eux une incroyable sensation de vertige qu'ils ne voulurent faire cesser pour rien au monde. Les deux avaient des frissons de plaisir qui traversaient chaque recoin de leur corps, provoquant de fait un désir encore plus grand de l'autre.

Au bout d'une minute Naruto interrompit le baiser à contre cœur. Deux traînées de larmes tâchaient ses joues, il la repoussa tendrement pour lui parler.

« Je ne peux pas… » se désespéra-t-il en inclinant la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que c'est en moi qu'est scellé KYUBI, c'est pour ça que tout le monde me déteste et que l'akatsuki me veut ! » Il prononça cette phrase comme si ces mots le faisaient horriblement souffrir, il était en pleurs.

Hinata resta immobile avec sa main gauche devant sa bouche, le début de la phrase l'avait pétrifiée, elle gardait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés « _Mais alors tout s'explique, c'est pour ça que mon père et les autres villageois l'ont toujours rejeté, parce qu'ils savent qu'il héberge le démon…_ »

« C'est pour pas voir ce regard que je te l'ai caché, tes yeux transpirent la peur à l'instant ! Je dois partir ! » Fit un Naruto en larmes qui avait pris la stupéfaction de sa compagne pour de l'effroi.

Elle ne réagît ni quand elle remarqua qu'il composait des signes ni quand il posa sa main sur son front. Soudain, tout devînt noir. Il lui avait fait une technique pour l'endormir. Il la prit dans ses bras, s'infiltra chez les Hyuga et la déposa dans sa chambre en la recouvrant de sa couette. Puis il partît et quitta le village de la feuille sans que personne ne se doute qu'il se soit même extirpé de son lit d'hôpital. Il rangea son bandeau frontal, désormais, il n'était plus un ninja de Konoha !

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	9. Un réveil difficile

Tout d'abord je suis surpris du succès du précédent chapitre, ce n'était pas mon préféré, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire et j'ai oublié un truc qui m'énerve depuis, en tout cas, vos commentaires me font très plaisir. Maintenant, je vais y répondre.

**Ln.lfz** : Bon je vais arrêter avec les vieux jeux de mots sur ton prénom. Hélène tu t'appelles Hélène, tu es une fille comme les autres, tu voudrais trouver l'amour… (encore une fois, désolé) Oui, par rapport à un de tes messages précédents, tu ne m'embêtes pas avec ton sentimentalisme, c'est quand même l'une des choses qui fait tourner le monde. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, ca me rend triste rien que de l'apprendre. Par contre, pourrais tu sous-titrer tes expressions en Japonais parce que c'est du chinois pour moi (redésolé…). Par contre, faire deviner Hinata que Naruto a le démon renard, je trouve que ce serait vraiment trop gros, c'est impossible à imaginer un truc pareil, et pis… ce n'est qu'une fille faut pas s'attendre à … (biiiiiipppp, blague sexiste outrageuse censurée).Bises.

**Eraendil** : Je pense que Naruto se doute qu'il a un lien avec cette maison et ce couple, mais c'est tellement énorme qu'il ose à peine l'imaginer et puis il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Ensuite, faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique les signes comme TT ou . J'y comprends rien du tout. Bises.

**Cia** : Salut, je voulais juste dire merci de lire et de prendre le temps de m'écrire, ça me fait très plaisir, bises.

**Scorpion771** : Mais tu me pistes on dirait ! lol, tchuss.

**Kyotsuki-le-schizophrene** : En plus d'être schyzo, ne serais tu pas légèrement sadique… petit chenapan va ! Non je ne pense pas tuer les héros, je n'aime pas les morts inutiles, donc je n'en tuerai que si le scénario m'y oblige. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, ca me fait chaud au cœur. Tchuss.

**Yondaime-sama** : Mon pauvre petit, tu as pleuré… ça me désole… Ok Itachi n'est pas un monstre, il a exterminé sa famille, détruis la vie de son frère et tué son meilleur ami, mais il peut pas être méchant… tu as raison : ). Tchuss.

**Arminas** : Merci de tes encouragements, tchuss.

**Goudou** : Alors comme ça lors de ton premier message tu étais sans dessus dessous… j'y pense et je te plains, ça a du être tout un bordel pour t'habiller ! (voilà, très bonne vanne, merci public). Pourquoi tant de gens me veulent du mal… j'ai peur moi ! Bises. : )

**Tsunade-sama** : Je suis content que ma fic te plaise, et oui franchement c'est le plus difficile de décrire les combats, faut en dire assez pour que le lecteur arrive à se l'imaginer, mais pas trop pour ne pas nuire à l'action en inondant le lecteur de détails inutiles et lourds. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, bises.

**Le mutant** : Jeune homme, j'aimerai vous poser une question en tout bien tout honneur : OU EST-CE QU'IL EST TON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ? Voilà, je suis calmé… : ). Tchuss.

Voilà pour cette longue séance de réponses. Alors ce chapitre je l'ai fait légèrement plus faible car au bout d'un moment faut que la pression retombe pour réinstaurer une intrigue et faire respirer le lecteur (autrement dit toi derrière ton petit écran !). Mais cela ne vous dispense en aucun cas de m'inonder de reviews. Alors au boulot après la lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Un réveil difficile.**

L'orbe irisée pointa le bout de ses rayons vers six heures du matin illuminant peu à peu ce village si cher aux cœurs de nos héros, les oiseaux commençaient à bercer les habitants de leur chant mélodieux, ils avaient encore deux heures avant que leur chant ne soit couvert par les cris des enfants. Une jeune fille héritière du clan le prestigieux du village se réveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aurore malgré le calme environnant. Elle était en sueur, comme si elle émergeait du plus horrible des cauchemars, le plus étrange était qu'au contraire, sa nuit avait été très douce et réparatrice.

« _Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve… » _Souffla-t-elle de soulagement. Mais son regard s'assombrît dès qu'elle prît conscience de sa dernière pensée_ « Ce baiser semblait si réel pourtant…_ » Tout à coup, la jeune ninja remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée. Elle glissa les mains nerveusement dans ses poches et eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur quand elle sentit la forme rectangulaire et la sensation douce du papier contre sa main droite « _C'était la réalité ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Tsunade sama !_ ». Elle se préparait avant d'aller sonner l'alerte, mais elle ne se faisait guerre d'illusion, ça allait faire bientôt huit heures qu'il avait déserté. Accusant un tel retard sur un ninja si talentueux, le rattraper relèverait du miracle…

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital de la ville, une infirmière remarqua l'absence du jeune blond, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait déjà tenté de fuir à chaque séjour en ce lieu, elle décida juste de laisser un mot à l'Hokage quand celle-ci viendrait faire sa visite à neuf heures.

…

« _Encore une mission minable… Avec des équipiers que je ne connais même pas… Pfff, je commence à en avoir marre de me lever sans but précis ni motivation…_ » Un ninja laissait divaguer ses pensées en se préparant, il avait rendez vous une demie heure plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage. « _Dire qu'il y a une poignée d'années, j'avais retrouvé un peu goût à la vie… Mes élèves m'amusaient vraiment, je me sentais enfin important et utile…_ ». Il finît d'ajuster son bandeau sur son œil magique et son masque juste avant de partir vers le lieu de rendez vous d'un pas nonchalant. Kakashi avait le don de laisser penser qu'il errait comme une âme en peine en toute circonstance. Ce matin par exemple, n'importe qui aurait juré que cette personne faisait une promenade pour se détendre et commencer calmement cette journée, mais il n'en était rien, il allait à un rendez vous avec la Godaime, cette dernière allait lui confier la charge d'une équipe de ninjas expérimentés afin d'accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance classée en rang A.

Sans crier gare, une charmante jeune fille le bouscula, dire qu'elle était pressée ferait comprendre à n'importe qui la définition même d'un euphémisme, elle prît à peine le temps de marmonner un « pardon » sans conviction, sans même lui adresser le moindre regard, puis continua son chemin.

« Hoy… Hinata, où cours tu comme ça ? »

« Ah… c'est vous Kakashi san… Euh, il faut que j'aille voir la Godaime, je détiens une information de la plus haute importance. »

« Qui est… ? »

« A vous je peux le dire, vous serez mis au courant de toute façon, Naruto s'est enfui hier au soir… » Fit une Hinata emplie de désespoir en détournant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réaction dans l'œil de son interlocuteur.

Le visage de Kakashi, où ce qui en était visible tout du moins, se glaça « Mais mais, c'est pas possible, je lui ai apporté son dîner hier soir vers vingt heures ! » bredouilla-t-il sous le choc.

« Il a dû attendre que vous le quittiez pour mettre son plan à exécution. »

« Mais comment le sais tu ? »

« Ecoutez, je dirai tout ce que je sais devant Tsunade sama, d'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés. »

Ils frappèrent puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Seule Shizune était présente en plus de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Tiens, Kakashi, tu es à l'heure, Shizune, note le jour s'il te plaît, il sera férié dorénavant… » Se moqua la plus belle et pulpeuse des femmes de cinquante ans « Tiens, que fais tu là Hinata ? »

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

« Fais court car nous devons nous entretenir de choses essentielles avec Kakashi ! »

« Très bien, Naruto a déserté ! »

« Hummm… Finalement, tu peux faire la version longue s'il te plaît ? » bafouilla une Tsunade confuse après s'être raclée quelque fois la gorge afin de prendre le temps d'assimiler les paroles de son élève.

Cette dernière raconta tout ce qu'elle jugea nécessaire de dévoiler puis tendît la lettre qu'avait écrite Naruto à l'attention de son sensei.

« _A l'attention d'Hokage sama,_

_Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je ne peux rester à Konoha. Mon affrontement, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, avec les deux membres de l'akatsuki m'ont rappelé ce que m'a dit Jiraya après ma première rencontre avec ces monstres « C'est un destin cruel que celui d'être traqué, mais il te faut l'accepter… » Il avait, comme bien souvent, raison. Si je suis traqué, je ne peux rester immobile, sinon je suis une proie bien trop facile, ils ne reculeront devant rien. Il me suffit pour vous en convaincre, d'énoncer leur détermination lors de leur première venue à Konoha, quand je n'avais que 13 ans, ou bien de vous rappeler les risques qu'ils ont fait encourir aux habitants de Suna pour capturer le Kazekage._

_Je ne peux rivaliser avec eux pour l'instant, de plus vu mes progrès, la prochaine offensive qu'ils lanceront à mon encontre ne sera pas espacée comme la dernière fois de trois ans. Je sais que je te mets devant le fait accompli et dans l'embarras mais je pense que c'est la seule solution. Je ne sais ni comment l'organisation va réagir à ma disparition, ni ta façon de la qualifier, tu vas peut être me considérer comme déserteur, comme criminel, ou comme mort. Peu importe, je suis sûr que tu prendras la meilleure décision. Je demanderai juste à ce qu'aux yeux des villageois, je sois considéré comme mort, même si ça ne leurrera l'akatsuki qu'un court laps de temps, ça me donnera quand même quelques mois de répit avant qu'elle ne reprenne les recherches._

_Je reviendrai quand je serai assez fort pour rivaliser avec eux donc lorsque je ne serai plus un danger pour vous. Je tâcherai aussi de mettre fin à mes jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent à extraire mon cher petit renardeau de moi si jamais ils réussissent à me capturer. Soit je serai mort, soit assez fort pour vivre, mais en tout cas, l'akatsuki ne pourra pas compter sur moi pour mettre ses desseins à exécution._

_Sache que vous tous êtes ma famille, je ne vous fuis pas, c'est pour ne pas vous faire courir de dangers que je pars. Peu importe si cela m'empêche de devenir Hokage à tout jamais, même si cela reste plus que jamais mon rêve, ce serait trop égoïste de ma part de rester et puis, le rôle d'un Hokage n'est-il pas de protéger les habitants du village ? Enfin bon, Je vais peut être le regretter toute ma vie mais je dois quitter ce village._

_Uzumaki Naruto._ »

Kakashi était resté bouche bée durant toute la lecture, il ne pouvait ne serait ce qu'avoir le moindre doute sur le fait que le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha abandonnerait son village et ses rêves par la même occasion. De plus, le ninja au sharingan ne pouvait imaginer que l'enfant turbulent et joyeux dont il avait à assurer la formation pouvait envisager si froidement de se donner la mort. Tsunade commençait à avoir les yeux rougis par la tristesse. Une atmosphère morbide s'emparait progressivement des lieux quand Hinata prit la parole.

« Tsunade sama, nous devons envoyer une équipe de recherche ! »

Mais cette exclamation ne réussît pas à sortir les trois autres ninjas de leur léthargie.

« Tsunade sama ! »

La Godaime leva les yeux, elle était avachie sur son bureau, elle fit d'un ton las « Il a toute une nuit d'avance, c'est un des ninjas les plus talentueux de sa génération, il a passé trois ans avec un sannin, qui plus est le spécialiste de l'infiltration, de l'espionnage et du camouflage, que veux tu qu'on fasse ? Il est parti et nous sommes impuissants… »

« Mais justement Jiraya sama… »

Tsunade lui coupa la parole toujours sur le même ton « …est parti enquêter sur l'akatsuki pour essayer de connaître ses plans, nous ne savons ni où il est ni quand il rentrera, donc le seul qui pourrait ramener Naruto n'est pas là…»

La cinquième se tu quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis reprit la parole « Bon, il faut penser à lui maintenant, je crois que son idée de se faire passer pour mort n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Il faudra faire une vraie cérémonie, y convier ses amis et ne prévenir que Sakura, Jiraya et les deux infirmières en plus de nous de la supercherie. Maintenant il faut nous mettre d'accord sur les conditions de sa mort. Ca ne sert à rien de se compliquer la vie, on va dire en partie la vérité, il a combattu vaillamment deux membres de l'akatsuki dont Itachi Uchiwa pour protéger le village. Comme ça, on pourra peut être faire gober aussi ce mensonge à cette organisation. Bon, il n'y a plus rien à dire, nous ferons la cérémonie en petit comité dans trois jours entre temps nous allons prévenir que les ninjas de la mort de Naruto. Il vaudrait mieux que trop de monde ne soit pas au courant de l'enterrement. En attendant, Kakashi, vas exécuter la mission que je t'ai confié, et toi Hinata, tu peux disposer, je te donne ta journée. »

Kakashi partit sur le champ, mais Hinata resta immobile.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata ? »

« Tsunade sama, je peux vous parler en privé ? »

D'un regard, Shizune comprit qu'elle était de trop et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

« Avant de partir, Naruto m'a dit pourquoi l'akatsuki lui en voulait, mais cette chose… c'est impossible, et pourtant j'ai regardé ses yeux, il ne mentait pas… »

« Cette chose dont tu parles est censée être morte il y a de nombreuses années ? » Tsunade resta volontairement dans le vague dans l'hypothèse où son élève tenterait un coup de bluff.

Hinata hocha la tête « Donc c'est vrai, le démon renard à neuf queues est en lui ? »

« Très bien, je vais tout te raconter… » Tsunade lui expliqua le déroulement de l'histoire, le sceau, la volonté du quatrième de faire en sorte que Naruto soit considéré comme un héros, de la réalité toute autre, de la transmission tacite de la haine etc… « Toi aussi dorénavant, tu es placée sous le secret promulgué par Sandaime, de graves sanctions sont prévues si tu le divulgues, il a été institué pour permettre à Naruto de vivre normalement avec les gens de sa génération. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. » Puis la jeune fille quitta son maître afin de profiter de sa journée de repos. Profiter surtout pour se remémorer tous les commentaires négatifs qu'elle a entendu au sujet de l'homme qu'elle aimait et les mettre en relation avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « _Comment les villageois qui vénéraient tant le quatrième ont-ils pu aller si directement à l'encontre de son vœu ?_ » Fut une de ses premières et virulentes interrogations.

…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur ce beau village donnant une teinte orange au ciel d'habitude si bleu. Les habitants et les ninjas rentraient éreintés mais heureux de leur journée de travail, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer, les piaillements des enfants se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Parmi eux, un ninja rentrait péniblement chez lui, sa démarche n'était pas d'une légèreté et d'une fluidité peu commune caractéristique à celle des ninjas, non, elle était lente, lourde et disgracieuse. En effet, en plus d'un état d'épuisement plus qu'avancé, ce ninja était tourmenté par la tristesse, l'énervement, et l'impuissance. Il rentra chez lui, prit une douche pour enlever les nombreuses traces de sang, qui heureusement ne lui appartenait pas,sur sa peau, mangea en vitesse puis décida de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Au bout de quelques verres, on sonna à la porte.

« Tiens, que fais tu là ? »

« J'ai appris pour ton élève, je… tu… toutes mes condoléances… »

« Reste pas dehors, entre. »

Les deux ninjas s'installèrent dans le salon quand l'invité remarqua que les bouteilles d'alcool étaient sorties.

« Tu en es à ton combientième verre ? »

Kakashi but cul sec le whisky qui se trouvait dans son verre « En comptant celui-là ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Kakashi… »

« Arrête avec ta morale, je me bourre le pif au pire deux fois par mois, je vois pas en quoi c'est mal. J'ai quand même bien le droit d'évacuer mes problèmes sans avoir un regard inquisiteur sur moi, non ? »

« Très bien, excuse moi, je vais te laisser alors. »

« Excuse moi, je sais que tu dis ça pour mon bien. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas Kurenaï, j'ai besoin de compagnie. »

« Très bien. » La splendide ninja réfléchit deux secondes puis s'exclama « Oh puis tu as raison, demain c'est mon jour de repos, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se détendre, sers moi un verre ! »

« Bien. »

La soirée passa lentement, puis, l'alcool aidant, les langues se délièrent. Kakashi se lança dans une tirade on ne peut plus émouvante.

« Ma vie est si bien, j'étais l'élève du quatrième, j'avais deux merveilleux coéquipiers, et ils sont tous morts. Pendants des années, je me suis confiné dans la solitude, puis j'ai commencé à m'accrocher à mes nouveaux élèves. L'un est parti renforcé les rangs ennemis et l'autre est mort. Je suis vraiment le meilleur des profs et des coéquipiers… Il suffit que je m'attache à quelqu'un pour qu'il disparaisse… » Il ne parvînt pas à garder sa tonalité faussement joyeuse sur la fin.

« Tu penses toujours que ces malheurs sont de ta faute ? »

« Ca commence à faire un peu beaucoup pour n'être que des coïncidences, non ? »

« Nous sommes ninjas, nous risquons notre vie à chaque mission, et tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! »

« Tiens, en parlant de ça, je vois que tu as de légères coupures, que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est lors de la dernière mission avec mon équipe, nous avons eu quelques problèmes sur le retour, mais rien de grave. »

« Raconte moi. »

Kurenaï commença son récit :

_« Attendez !... Non c'est bon, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose, mais c'était une fausse alerte. »_

_« On lève le camp ! »_

_L'équipe huit avait quitté Iwa depuis des heures, il faisait toujours nuit, la frontière du pays du feu se faisait de plus en plus proche._

_« Nous nous sommes faits repérés à Iwa, Deux ninjas nous ont pris en filature, je peux tout juste les voir, ils sont à moins d'un kilomètre au nord ouest, ils sont bien plus rapides que nous, fuir ne servirait à rien. »_

_« Très bien Hinata, nous allons tendre une embuscade, cachez vous, je vais nous créer une illusion pour les attirer en dessous de nous, comme ça, nous les tuerons en un coup et nous ne perdrons pas de temps. »_

_L'équipe se mit en place instantanément. En tant qu'individu, ces ninjas étaient doués mais pas exceptionnels, là était sûrement leur atout, aucun ne se mettait en avant, ils étaient complémentaires. Leurs adversaires n'avaient pas à affronter quatre talentueux ninjas, mais une équipe, une seule entité douée de capacités sensorielles hors du commun et d'attaques peu conventionnelles où chaque membre savait ce qu'il avait à faire et cela, dans le seul intérêt de l'équipe._

_Les ninjas ennemis étaient des jounins d'Iwa à leurs bandeaux et vestes. Ils avançaient prudemment, se sachant repérés. Cependant l'un d'eux les fit se stopper net avant de tomber dans le piège qu'avait placé Kurenaï. Il eut un rictus imperceptible pour ses ennemis, sortît trois shurikens instantanément et les lança en direction de la créatrice de l'illusion, cette dernière dû rompre le genjutsu et sauta au dernier moment pour empêcher les projectiles d'atteindre ses organes vitaux, mais ces derniers lui occasionnèrent deux légères coupures, une au bras, et l'autre à la jambe._

_« Vous pensiez nous avoir avec une si piètre illusion ? »_

_Les jounins ne laissèrent pas le temps à leurs ennemis de répondre, et composèrent des signes inconnus pendant que ceux-ci rejoignirent le sol._

_« **Doton, la pluie rocheuse !** » crièrent les deux d'une seule voix._

_Hinata fut la plus rapide à réagir, trop fière de montrer sa nouvelle technique à ses compagnons, elle enchaîna rapidement une série de signes alors que d'innombrable blocs de pierre et autres rocs apparurent derrières leurs adversaires et se dirigeaient à vive allure vers les ninjas de la feuille._

_«** Doton, le mur de terre !** » s'exclama la jeune médic-nin._

_Les impacts des morceaux de roche sur le mur de terre étaient assez silencieux, la barrière n'étant pas solide mais seulement compact, le mur tremblait mais résistait parfaitement. Pendant ce temps, Kiba donnait une pilule de l'armée à son chien, puis les deux se transformèrent bêtes humaines. Il regarda sa camarade et lui indiqua deux endroits dans le mur de terre, cette dernière comprit immédiatement et acquiesça. A l'instant où l'attaque ennemie cessa un hurlement bestial se fit entendre._

_« **Gatsuuga !** »_

_Deux tourbillons humains foncèrent dans le mur mais ne furent pas stoppés, ce dernier ne les avait même pas ralentis, en effet les endroits du mur par lesquels ils traversaient étaient devenus totalement meubles, les jounins derrière le mur n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ils ne virent que deux tornades grises lancées à toute vitesse sur eux. Le choc fut terrible, les ninjas d'Iwa étaient entaillés profondément partout au dessus de la taille et ont été propulsés contre les arbres derrières eux. Ils tombèrent à terre à demi conscients puis tentèrent difficilement de se relever mais une nuée d'insectes les recouvrait à présent. Ce fut la dernière chose que leurs yeux verraient…_

…

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé, après le retour était calme, mes élèves étaient fiers d'avoir vaincus si facilement et tout seuls des ninjas bien plus vieux et expérimentés qu'eux, qui plus est des jounins. Je fus la seule à être blessée. »

Kakashi sourît tristement « Ton équipe est homogène, complémentaire et efficace, et ce depuis le premier jour. Tandis que la mienne… La réunion de tels talents a été un échec presque total. »

« Oh tu sais, entre Shino et Kiba il y avait des tensions au début. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai eu la tâche bien plus aisée que toi. Moi aucun de mes élèves n'est l'héritier d'un clan exterminé par son grand frère ni le réceptacle d'un démon qui a détruit le village autrefois… »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'était l'équipe 7 ! On m'a assigné cette équipe, je devais former des légendes, des ninjas plus puissants que les sennins actuels. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Les ninjas légendaires ont toujours été réunis dans l'équipe 7, Sandaime, Yondaime et Godaime ont été genin dans l'équipe 7, les deux premiers ont même été senseis dans l'équipe 7. Maintenant regarde le résultat de mon équipe… je suis un lamentable précepteur en plus d'être un lamentable coéquipier… » Kakashi commençait à avoir les yeux rouges.

Kurenaï lui prit la main « Arrête de te sentir responsable de tout, tes élèves t'aiment, tu as des amis et des gens qui tiennent à toi, tu es le ninja le plus doué de ta génération. Tu as vécu beaucoup de drames dans ta vie, ce qui te donne le droit plus que quiconque à accéder au bonheur. Même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais, tu es un sentimental, et c'est pour ça que tu mets toujours une barrière entre toi et les autres. Mais il serait tant de l'abattre car cela ne t'empêche pas d'être malheureux, seulement d'être heureux. »

« Dis moi, pourquoi es tu si gentille avec moi, tu ne me vois qu'en train de lire et relire une stupide BD pour adultes frustrés, soit complètement saoul… Je ne mérite pas ton attention. »

« J'en connais peu sur toi il est vrai. Tu ne donnes pas la meilleure image possible de toi avec ton attitude toujours « j'en foutiste » mais ça saute aux yeux que ce n'est qu'une pitoyable tentative de paraître antipathique pour repousser les autres et donc ne pas t'attacher à eux. Moi j'aimerai que tu t'ouvres un peu à moi. »

« Très bien… »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	10. De nouvelles révélations

Salut les p'tits loups. Alors j'espère que le chapitre neuf vous a plu. Me revoilou avec le dix. Mais d'abord place aux réponses pour mes petits commentateurs chéris.

**Ln.lfz** : Yo, merci pour l'explication des signes. Quelle est l'autre chose qui fait tourner le monde ? (Je sais pas moi, je me préserve pour le mariage… : )) Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas faire de Kakashi quelqu'un de suicidaire, comme disait Coluche « le suicide c'est une vengeance personnelle, et moi personnellement je m'en veux pas. » (c'est mon idole…). Et sinon tu ne me fais jamais perdre de temps, c'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires, ça me donne du courage. Bises.

**Le mutant** : Bah tout le monde fait partir Naruto, c'est le seul moyen de justifier de vrais changements et évolutions. Ensuite je ne fais pas rentrer Kakashi dans ce club car… il n'est pas anonyme… Ensuite dans le manga on remarque que les adultes aiment bien se mettre cher donc je ne fais que respecter le fil conducteur de monsieur Kishimoto. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai revenir Naruto. Tchuss.

**Eraendil** : Merci de tes nombreux commentaires. Bises.

**Yondaime sama** : Lol, il était sur les lieux du crime, dans la pièce où son père et sa mère ont été tués juste quelques secondes après leur mort et a repassé cette image dans la tête de Sasuke et en plus il l'a avoué. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. Il a tué son clan, pas la peine de chercher plus loin, en plus il fallait un véritable génie pour arriver à exterminer cette famille. Si le moindre doute était permis, Kishimoto l'aurait sous entendu… Bon on va pas faire un débat, tchuss.

**Chapitre 10 : De nouvelles révélations.**

Le lendemain, par un matin ensoleillé comme bien souvent en ce pays, dix chuunins et un jounin avaient rendez vous avec l'Hokage. Ils attendaient tous devant, Shikamaru arriva le dernier.

« Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'on fait tous là ? » Demanda-t-il avec son entrain légendaire.

Tout le monde secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

« Tiens, il manque juste Naruto. » Remarqua Lee.

Les regards de Sakura et d'Hinata devinrent immédiatement livides, mais personne ne nota ce changement instantané d'attitude.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis le seul de mon équipe à avoir été convoqué. » S'interrogea Konohamaru.

Finalement, ils furent tous conviés à pénétrer dans le bureau.

« Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi vous êtes là… C'est malheureusement pour vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle, je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. Il y a deux semaines exactement, Naruto a eu à affronter deux membres de l'akatsuki. Il s'est battu vaillamment et a gravement blessé l'un des deux ; Kisame Hoshigaki, malheureusement il n'avait plus assez de force pour tenir tête à Itachi Uchiwa. Jiraya est arrivé à temps pour les repousser mais il était trop tard. Naruto était trop gravement blessé, il est resté douze jours dans un coma profond. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il a lutté de toutes ses forces mais… Il s'est éteint avant-hier soir à 22h30. Nous avions gardé cette affaire secrète pour ne pas inquiéter le village sur le fait que de si dangereux criminels osaient s'attaquer à des ninjas si près de chez nous. Mais là, on ne peut plus le cacher, à vous qui êtes… étiez ses amis. Nous comptons informer l'opinion publique le plus tard possible donc s'il vous plaît, n'ébruitez rien. L'enterrement aura lieu après demain matin à dix heures. Son nom sera gravé sur la stèle des ninjas morts au champ d'honneur. » Tsunade faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester impassible et baissait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de ses interlocuteurs, surtout pas celui de Neji qui détecterait le mensonge.

Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte et aucune force pour parler. Les regards des plus aguerris s'étaient tournés vers Hinata qui, malgré la connaissance du mensonge, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle était effondrée dans les bras de Sakura qui était parvenue elle aussi à s'humidifier les yeux. Le reste de l'assemblée ne bougeait ni ne parlait, ils ne comprenaient pas. Depuis l'examen, il était devenu le chuunin le plus fort et doué de sa génération, il leur avait été dépeint comme le digne successeur du quatrième. Et un mois après, cette icône naissante était morte. Le plus fort d'entre eux était mort… C'était à peine croyable. Konohamaru contemplait les lacets de ses chaussures pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses yeux, Lee n'avait pas cette pudeur, des torrents de larmes inondaient ses joues. Tsunade était elle aussi complètement abattue, elle était avachie sur le bureau, sa tête ne s'écroulait pas sur le bois juste par le fait que ses mains la retenaient en s'agrippant aux cheveux. Ses mains se serrèrent si forts, elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux, inconsciemment, elle pensait que ça permettrait une fois fait de laisser échapper les innombrables problèmes et peines de son cerveau. L'atmosphère était pesante, le silence était pesant, la tristesse de tous les avait vidés de toute force, la salle entière était entrée en état de léthargie, et seule une intervention extérieure pourrait les en faire sortir.Une poignée de minutes plus tard, cette intervention prit la forme du sannin qui entra dans la pièce sans frapper avec son air débonnaire habituel. Tsunade ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Que tout le monde sorte sur le champ sans poser de question, je dois m'entretenir avec Jiraya ! »

Les jeunes ninjas comprirent que le sannin n'était au courant de rien à propos de son élève, ils s'exécutèrent donc et sortirent. Chacun auscultait scrupuleusement le moindre recoin du plancher.

« Jiraya, ferme la porte s'il te plait et assis toi. »

« Ouhla… Ca a l'air grave… Je t'écoute. »

Son amie lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, de la désertion à la lettre en passant par le mensonge.

Jiraya secoua nerveusement la tête de dépit « Pfff, avec un tel retard je ne le rattraperai jamais, et ça me mettra des mois à le retrouver… Je suis dans une impasse là… Bon à moi de t'annoncer ce que je t'ai appris, l'akatsuki a signé un pacte avec l'alliance d'Iwa-Kumo… »

Tsunade le coupa « Oui nous savons… » Elle le mit au courant des découvertes de l'équipe huit.

« Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça, ma filature de l'akatsuki ne donnant pas grand-chose, j'ai commencé à espionner un haut représentant de Kumo qui bizarrement allait à Kiri. C'est la seule bonne nouvelle que j'ai à t'apporter, Kiri refuse d'entrer dans leur alliance, ils ne cautionnent pas l'engrenage vers la guerre. Mais bon, ce n'est que du vent, ils attendent que la collision frontale ait épuisé les deux forces ennemies en présence avant de mettre leur grain de sel. Ils s'arment beaucoup trop vite pour un pays neutre… »

« Très bien, rien d'autre ? »

« Non pas pour l'instant, excuse moi, il faut que j'aille me reposer. Je reviendrai te dire ce que je compte faire pour Naruto ce soir ou demain. »

Puis Jiraya laissa Tsunade à son passionnant travail. En bas de la tour, une splendide jeune chuunin attendait patiemment que l'ermite qui attire toutes les filles avec son formidable sex appeal quitte le bureau de son amie.

« Jiraya sama ! »

« Ah, la petite copine de Naruto, comment vas-tu ? » répondît Jiraya afin de mettre la jeune fille dans l'embarras.

« Mais… euh… c'est pas ça… » bredouilla une Hinata rougissant à vue d'œil. Ses problèmes d'élocution ne furent coupés que par les éclats de rires de Jiraya.

« Alors, que veux tu me dire ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille après avoir fini de s'esclaffer.

« Je veux faire partie de l'équipe de recherche ! » affirma-t-elle après avoir observé autour d'eux qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait.

« J'ai peur que ce soit plus compliqué que ça… »

« Je sais pour Kyubi. » le coupa-t-elle après revérification des environs.

« Bon, je peux parler sans retenue alors… » Cette discussion les mena jusqu'au repaire du sannin.

…

« … Dis moi Hinata, vas-tu aux bains publics ? » La vision de la porte entrouverte détourna soudain l'attention de l'ermite.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la demeure mais constatèrent vite qu'ils étaient seuls, Hinata comme Naruto auparavant flâna dans la salle de séjour. Elle eut vite l'impression de fouler un lieu saint en apercevant les photos du Yondaime. Pendant ce temps, l'actuel possesseur des lieux découvrit le mot laissé par son élève. Il courut au sous-sol pour confirmer ses craintes. Des étagères entières avaient été délestées de leurs précieux parchemins et autres rouleaux. Cette maison étant d'une banalité affligeante, Jiraya savait pertinemment qu'aucun ninja ne se douterait qu'elle contiendrait tant de secrets. Il avait totalement raison, seulement il ne pouvait prévoir que d'éloigner Naruto de cette maison pour d'autres motifs aurait ce résultat. Il remonta étrangement soulagé, Naruto ne prenait que ce qui lui revenait de droit, seulement, son maître voulait attendre ses vingt et un ans pour tout lui expliquer. Finalement, il rejoignit la jeune Hyuga.

« Jiraya sama, quel lien a Naruto avec Yondaime sama ? » demanda-t-elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

« C'est son fils… » répondit tristement le vieil homme.

« Mais vous êtes tous des monstres ! Naruto a grandi dans la solitude, sans amour, tout le monde le rejetait, il ne croisait que des regards meurtriers, dédaigneux dans le meilleur des cas ! Comment osez vous ne serait-ce que le regarder en face maintenant, vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer ! Si tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils du Yondaime… » S'égosilla la jeune fille, mais elle fut coupée par l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« … Non seulement ça n'aurait empêché personne de le détester mais en plus, ils n'auraient plus regardé l'œuvre du quatrième comme un sacrifice pour sauver le village. Dans le pire des cas, ils auraient peut être pensé que c'est le quatrième lui-même qui aurait invoqué Kyubi et causé tant de pertes au village pour le mettre sous sa domination. Seulement l'opération aurait mal tourné et il en serait mort. Réfléchis, quel père aurait enfermé un tel démon dans son fils, venant de naître qui plus est ? Donc le destin de Naruto aurait pu être pire… Même si c'est difficile à concevoir je te le concède. Je comptais lui dire à ses vingt et un ans, de cette manière, les gens continueraient d'adorer le quatrième, mais en plus, ne verront plus Naruto comme l'enfant démon, mais comme le fils du sauveur. Et là, je ne parle que pour ceux qui savent que Naruto contient Kyubi, pour les autres, qui ne le dénigraient que pour suivre le mouvement, ils le respecteront infiniment et oublieront même le moindre regard froid qui lui ont jeté. Je ne compte pas faire une annonce publique mais rien que la rumeur fera taire les médisants. Je conçois que ce plan mis au point par Sarutobi, Tsunade et moi puisse te paraître farfelu, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé de mieux. »

« Oui, mais tout ça ne servira à rien de toute façon s'il se fait capturer par l'akatsuki… » les paroles émanant de la bouche de la jeune ninja étaient pleines de tristesse et d'impuissance.

« Tu sais, avec la rumeur de sa mort cela va lui laisser pas mal de temps, de plus pendant ces trois ans je l'ai entraîné à cette éventualité, il est donc maître du camouflage et de la dissimulation. Même une fois que l'akatsuki aura lancé les recherches, ils mettront très longtemps avant de le trouver, et le temps jouera en la faveur de Naruto. Contrairement à ses ennemis, sa marge de progression est énorme. Si tu veux on peut continuer à parler en marchant, ce que je viens de voir m'oblige à retourner voir la planche à pain. »

Ils commencèrent à retourner sur leurs pas.

« La planche à… oh Tsunade sama… Vous avez l'air bien sûr de lui malgré tout ce qu'il a subit… »

« Oh, tu n'étais pas là mais le collègue d'Itachi s'est fait battre à plate couture alors que Naruto était déjà épuisé de son entraînement. De plus j'ai un plan pour m'assurer que Naruto aille bien. »

« Je peux savoir ? »

« Tu viens avec moi chez Tsunade et tu le sauras, je n'ai aucune raison de te le cacher, mais je ne supporte pas de me répéter. »

« Merci. Et qu'est il advenu de la mère de Naruto ? »

« Tout d'abord sache que nous n'avons pas menti, nous avons juste occulté quelques pans de la vérité. Son père est bien mort durant l'attaque de Kyubi, et sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie. En fait, Le quatrième était à la maternité quand elle accouchait et avait révélé ses intentions à sa femme. C'était le seul moyen, tout le monde le savait, et Naruto était le seul bébé qui allait naître au moment opportun. Sa femme ne l'a pas supporté, elle savait que son mari allait mourir et que son fils risquait de se faire posséder par le pire démon que la terre ait jamais porté. D'un coup, à ce que m'a raconté Tsunade, sa mère a dépéri, ses forces l'ont quitté, elle a rendu son dernier souffle au moment où Naruto inspirait pour la première fois… »

« Le destin s'est vraiment acharné sur cette famille… Et il continue encore aujourd'hui… C'est horrible ! » La dernière phrase était un vrai cri de douleur que la jeune médecin expulsa en même temps que les larmes que ses yeux de perle ne parvenaient plus à contenir.

Jiraya caressa affectueusement l'épaule d'Hinata « Oui, c'est un sort affreux qui a été réservé à cette famille et ce n'est pas le seul malheur que Kyubi a apporté avec lui, loin de là. Mais dis toi que le vent tourne, la pluie laissera peut être place à un ciel radieux bientôt. »

« Qui d'autre est au courant à part Tsunade sama et vous du lien de parenté qu'ont Naruto et Hokage le quatrième ? »

« Il y avait le troisième évidemment et Kakashi. Ce dernier était l'élève de Yondaime et ils avaient noué un lien très fort depuis la mort de croc blanc. C'est d'ailleurs un peu le même lien qui l'unit avec Naruto maintenant, sauf qu'il est inversé. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils avaient rejoint et pénétré dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Alors Jiraya pourquoi es tu revenu si vite, il est à peine midi. »

Ce dernier lui raconta toutes ses découvertes puis ajouta « Je sais ce que je vais faire pour Naruto, je ne vais pas le chercher. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.

« Laissez moi finir. Le chercher équivaudrait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, de plus cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille à l'akatsuki. Elle devinerait que la mort de Naruto n'est qu'une couverture, elle se mettrait donc à son tour à sa poursuite. Non, je pense que le mieux pour moi est de surveiller l'akatsuki en particulier Itachi et Kisame. Comme ça je verrai s'ils gobent la mort de Naruto et sinon, je les suivrai dans leurs recherches. Comme ça, s'ils trouvent Naruto, non seulement ils auront fait le travail à ma place, mais en plus, nous les affronterons ensemble, et les tuerons. »

« J'avais oublié que tu étais intelligent vu que tu ne montres que ton côté pervers… Je pense que ton plan ne souffre d'aucune faille. Quand pars tu ? »

« Je reste ici jusqu'à son 'enterrement' sinon cela pourrait paraître suspect puis je partirai dans la journée. »

« Jiraya sama… »

Ce dernier coupa net la jeune chuunin « Hors de question que tu viennes avec moi Hinata, je dois être invisible, et même si tu es douée, tu ne connais rien de mon mode opératoire, tu compromettrais ma position. De plus, à l'instant où ils nous repérerons, tu seras morte, tu me retarderas dans la fuite et je ne pourrai pas te protéger vu leur force. Donc reste ici, développe tes capacités de médecin et de ninja, une guerre va éclater dans quelques années, Konoha a besoin que tous ses talents se donnent à fond pour être prêt le moment venu ! » Fit le sannin d'un ton autoritaire que seul ses élèves connaissaient « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai rien arriver à mon élève. » reprit-il d'un ton doucereux pour réconforter son interlocutrice.

« Bien… » s'inclina Hinata.

…

La vie reprit son cours à Konoha, malgré l'absence douloureuse pour certains, et heureuse pour la majorité de ses habitants de son ninja le plus imprévisible. La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans la plus grande intimité pour éviter les rumeurs de se propager, cependant ce n'était que temporaire, petit à petit la nouvelle faisait son chemin et de plus en plus de villageois prenaient un malin plaisir à laisser s'exprimer leur joie. Par une anomalie statistique, ces mêmes personnes étaient presque toujours agressées ensuite par de jeunes ninjas masqués, l'Hokage avait beau être informé en personne de ces actes honteux, elle ne trouva jamais les coupables…

…

Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois se succédèrent cela faisait exactement un an que Naruto avait fait désertion. Jiraya indiquait que le subterfuge avait fonctionné mais que des doutes subsistaient, Itachi et Kisame revenaient rôder de plus en plus fréquemment aux alentours du village. Konohamaru avait perdu son ancienne partenaire Moegi qui avait abandonné sa vocation de ninja. Sur ordre de Hiashi qui avait été impressionné par le talent du petit fils de Sandaime, Hanabi, qui était passée chuunin à l'examen suivant, fut placée dans son équipe deux mois auparavant. Etant l'équipe la plus douée de leur promotion, l'Hokage leur confia une mission de rang A. « Un petit groupe de ninjas survivants d'Oto fait régner la terreur dans un petit village près de la frontière avec le pays du son. Votre mission : Les capturer ou les tuer. »

L'équipe composée donc d'Udon, qui était lui aussi devenue chuunin, de Konohamaru, de Hanabi et d'Ebisu s'était donc retrouvée le lendemain matin aux portes du village pour aller accomplir cette mission qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà difficile.

« C'est parti ! » S'enthousiasma Konohamaru en franchissant les portes. Un mimétisme avec son exemple était indéniable.

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	11. Une rencontre inattendue

Dis donc, j'ai eu peu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça me fait mal dans mon petit cœur… (en parlant de cœur, si des charmantes filles adultes aimeraient faire ma connaissance, qu'elles sachent que je suis un garçon facile… lol) Je vais répondre à mes chers commentateurs.

**Ln.lfz **: Comment ça le mutant y tue Naruto ? c'est quoi cette révélation qui m'a empêché de dormir pendant au moins un quart d'heure la nuit dernière ! Et sinon, j'ai déjà expliqué au mutant (le vilain qui ose tuer naruto !) pourquoi c'est pratique de faire que Naruto quitte Konoha. Et sinon je t'ai encore fait pleurer… j'en suis désolé, le prochain chapitre je ne mettrai que des blagues de toto, comme ça tu riras plutot. Bises à ma revieweuse préférée.

**Le mutant **: Alors qu'est ce que c'est il que j'apprends ? on touche à mon petit Naruto ? (C'est ln qui a vendu la mèche… oui oui, tout à fait, j'suis un dellateur) La fessée va partir ! Euh sinon, je compte pas faire de Konohana, en fait c'est les seuls plus jeunes qu'on connaît un peu donc je les ai réunis en plus, ca m'arrange vu que je connais déjà le style de combat de Hanabi. Et pis pour la guerre, c'est un peu un thème universel… Tchuss.

**Scorpion771** : Quand je lis tes reviews, j'ai envie de dire non à la drogue… Tchuss.

**Eraendil **: N'essaie pas de deviner le déroulement de l'histoire, si tu y arrivais, ça signifierait que je n'arrive pas à entretenir le suspens. Bon, je vois que tu vas faire de la plongée, donc claque la bise à deux trois bigornos de ma part. Bises.

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture. Les reviews sont vivement recommandés par les éleveurs d'auteurs, ça leur donne le poil soyeux.

**Chapitre 11 : Une rencontre inattendue.**

Le soleil était au zénith alors que l'équipe d'Ebisu, la numéro vingt deux, approchait du village victime des ninjas apatrides. Village était un bien grand mot pour un si petit 'hameau'. Il devait y avoir tout au plus une cinquantaine d'âmes qui y vivaient. Une dizaine de baraquements s'agglutinaient autour d'une masure un peu plus imposante qui servait à la fois d'épicerie, d'auberge, de restaurant et de salle de réunion quand l'occasion se présentait. L'ensemble du village était fait de bois et n'existait que pour cultiver les terres aux alentours qui clairsemaient légèrement la forêt dense de Konoha. L'équipe fut accueillie par le 'chef' du village.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une seule équipe ? Avec des enfants en plus ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Hokage sait ce qu'elle fait. Dîtes nous tout ce que vous savez, nous nous reposerons l'après midi puis attaquerons à la tombée de la nuit. »

Le chef énonça les nombreux pillages qu'ils avaient eus à subir, puis indiqua la colline où il pensait que leur camp était établi. De plus, d'après les renseignements obtenus par les paysans sur les vêtements des ninjas, la team vingt deux conclût qu'ils ne devaient être que des chuunins. L'essentiel de la force des chuunins d'Oto résidait dans les sceaux qu'avait apposés Orochimaru, or sa mort les a rendus inefficaces, c'est pour ça que Tsunade considérait qu'une équipe suffirait.

Après cette petite réunion, les ninjas de Konoha allèrent se restaurer puis s'installèrent dans une chambre de l'auberge.

A la nuit tombée, ils partirent en direction de cette fameuse colline, arriver à seulement quelques kilomètres Hanabi puit scanner les lieux avec sa pupille.

« Je les vois, ils sont à un peu plus de trois kilomètres au nord ouest, je dénombre quatre ninjas. Ils sont assis autour du feu en train de manger. Ils ne semblent pas sur leurs gardes… Attendez… Un cinquième est caché dans un arbre cinquante mètre plus à l'ouest. Nous devrons impérativement le prendre par surprise pour avoir une chance de monter une embuscade à ses équipiers. »

« Très bien Hanabi, désactive ton Byakugan, tu le réactiveras quand on ne sera qu'à un kilomètre de leur repaire. » Répondît Ebisu.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes après, la cadette de la sôke réactiva donc son dojutsu. Après quelques secondes de recherche intensive, elle prit la parole, dubitative.

« Je ne vois plus le garde… Et ils ne sont toujours que quatre au camp… A… Attendez, il y a une cinquième personne, mais ce n'est pas l'autre ninja, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Il a une longue cape noire, une capuche qui masque son visage et un katana attaché dans le dos. C'est étrange… Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, on dirait qu'il a un écran occulte… Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! »

« Il doit être au courant de notre venue ! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication, nous allons attendre ici. Il faut connaître les intentions de cet inconnu, Hanabi que se passe-t-il ? »

« Les quatre autres ninjas se lèvent et piochent dans leurs jambières, ce combat va être inégal ; quatre contre un ! Attendez, quatre autres personnes sortent des bois… C'est bizarre, chacun a une boule de chakra dans la main, les quatre ninjas du son vont se faire avoir ! Ca y est, ils ont été projetés par cette boule de chakra, ils sont tous morts. Les quatre assaillants ont disparu instantanément, cela devait être des clones… » commenta en direct Hanabi.

« Bon, ça suffit, on y va, préparez vous au combat ! Soyez sur vos gardes, il est seul et n'a eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de quatre chuunin ! De plus, cette technique ne m'inspire rien qui vaille. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et arrivèrent vite sur les lieux. En bons ninjas ils ne rentrèrent pas dans le tas, ils s'étaient approchés à pas de velours et postés autour de la petite clairière qui servait de base aux ninjas désormais éteints. Leur bourreau inspectait les affaires de ses victimes paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était. Tout à coup, sans lever le nez de la malle qu'il fouillait, il cria.

« Sortez vous quatre ! Vous n'êtes pas très discrets ! » Sa voix était grave mais pas menaçante, on pouvait même y lire un certain désintérêt.

Se sachant repérer l'équipe vingt deux se montra.

« Déclinez votre identité et les motivations de votre agression ! » fit Ebisu d'un ton autoritaire.

« Et en quel honneur vous dirai-je mon nom ? Ensuite ces soi-disant ninjas ne faisaient que piller des villages sur leur passage. Je viens prendre la récompense pour m'être débarrassé d'eux. C'est tout. »

« Cette mission a été confiée aux ninjas de Konoha. Personne ne peut la remplir à part ceux à qui en ont la charge. La récompense ne vous sera donc pas délivrée, de plus nous ne pouvons permettre à des mercenaires de circuler librement sur nos terres, donc je réitère ma demande, quelle est votre identité ? »

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix face à de si valeureux ninjas, n'est ce pas Ebisu ? » Répondît l'inconnu d'un ton faussement embêté, il baissa la tête comme pour entrer en action.

« _Il connaît mon nom_… »

L'équipe d'Ebisu se mit en garde en voyant le ninja ennemi se baisser, cependant celui-ci n'attaqua pas. Il ne baissa la tête que pour enlever sa capuche révélant une magnifique et sauvage touffe blonde, un sourire reflétant la joie de vivre, des yeux d'un bleu tirant légèrement vers le violet, et des moustaches plus courtes et fines qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce ninja avait dix sept ans et les traits incontestablement tirés par la fatigue. Konohamaru reconnût tout de suite le grand frère qu'il avait tant pleuré, les larmes jaillirent dès que ses yeux lui avaient révélé l'invraisemblable ; Naruto était bel et bien vivant, et devant lui.

« NARUTO TU ES VIVANT ! »

« Konohamaru kun, oui, je vais bien ! » fit Naruto d'une voix douce pour rassurer son jeune ami.

« Mais l'Hokage a dit que tu avais été tué par deux membres de l'akatsuki l'an dernier ! J'ai même assisté à ton enterrement ! »

« Excuse moi si je t'ai fait de la peine Konohamaru, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais il le fallait… » Naruto avait l'air visiblement triste.

« Tu es un déserteur Naruto, nous ne pouvons te laisser t'en aller… » fit Ebisu.

« Non, je ne peux pas rentrer à Konoha. » Naruto voulait protéger sa couverture, mais savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait partir juste en disant à Ebisu de demander à Godaime de le mettre au courant.

« Il le faut pourtant. »

« Que comptez vous faire ? »

« Etant considéré comme déserteur, je dois te ramener au village par tous moyens, y compris la force. »

« Soit Ebisu, je vous affronterai donc ! »

Naruto avait à peine fini sa phrase que trois shurikens volaient en sa direction.

« _Ce jeune est très doué, il faut que je me donne à fond et puis… j'ai déjà vu ce sabre quelque part... ça ne m'inspire rien de bon !_ » Pensa le jounin de l'équipe vingt deux.

Naruto ouvrit la main, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer immédiatement le katana, ce dernier quitta son fourreau pour rejoindre la paume qui s'offrait à lui. Le katana était long d'un mètre trente, garde comprise. Sa lame faisait un mètre, elle semblait avoir été forgée dans les flammes de l'enfer tellement le métal qui la composait paraissait pur. La garde était sans fioriture et faite de bois, cependant on pouvait remarquer un dessin plus qu'étrange tout du long. C'était un tourbillon rouge qui remontait du bas de la garde jusqu'à la partie tranchante, ce tourbillon était surmonté en son extrémité par un homme érigé sur le dos d'un majestueux crapaud.

D'un geste souple du poignet, le katana stoppa la course des projectiles, puis Naruto le rangea, il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de blesser le sensei de son ami. Sa course le mena à hauteur de son adversaire. Notre héros tenta un ample coup de pied qu'Ebisu para facilement mais fut quand même repoussé par sa force. Au lieu d'enchaîner, Naruto esquissa un sourire narquois et reporta son attention ver les deux chuunins qui se jetaient à présent vers lui, Konohamaru quant à lui restait en retrait, visiblement choqué par les évènements. Naruto bondît en arrière en effectuant une rapide série de sceaux et cria !

« **Doton, le marécage boueux ! **»

Au moment d'atterrir, le sol sous Udon et Hanabi devînt une vaste mare de terre, ces derniers n'eurent d'autre choix que de prendre un bain de boue. Une fois recouverts de terre jusqu'aux coudes ils entendirent.

« **Doton, Solidification de la terre !** »

Les deux ninjas étaient paralysés, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger le moindre membre, la terre n'était plus meuble, il était impossible de l'effriter, ils étaient ensevelis jusqu'à la poitrine par de la terre dure comme de la roche, ils étaient pris au piège. Ebisu, conscient du danger, se rua vers eux, mais Naruto apparut devant lui alors qu'il était à vingt mètres de lui un battement de paupières auparavant. Le sensei se prit un coup de talon d'une violence peu commune dans l'estomac, ce qui lui fit poser un genou à terre. Notre héros repartit s'occuper des deux chuunins qui étaient quelques mètres derrière lui, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés. Leur sensei, qui leur paraissait intouchable, était à genoux !

Une fois à leur hauteur, d'un bref coup à la carotide, Naruto les endormît. Ebisu s'était péniblement relevé, et après une violente quinte de toux, il parvînt à dire.

« Cet… Cette technique, c'est Sh… »

« Oui, c'est **Shunshin no jutsu, le scintillement du corps !** »

« Mais co… comment as-tu… »

« Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, je ne la maîtrise que depuis peu de temps et pourtant je n'ai pas chômé, je suis dessus depuis que j'ai trouvé un endroit sûr après avoir quitté le village. Et ensuite, c'est mon coup de pied, son but n'était pas de vous blesser, il était bien trop prévisible, il m'a juste servi à vous marquer, vous êtes à ma merci ! » Un sourire confiant émana de notre héros.

Ebisu recula d'un pas trahissant la terreur qui l'envahissait, or il était trop tard, quand il vît Naruto disparaître, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que ce dernier l'avait assommé d'un coup du tranchant de la main derrière la nuque. Konohamaru était pétrifié, il suait à grosses gouttes, il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Son meilleur ami était vivant, mais il était devenu un ennemi, un ennemi qui a décimé son équipe en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire qui plus est ! Il avait les deux bras tendus en tenant un kunaï mais les tremblements de ces derniers démontraient clairement son actuelle inaptitude au combat. Naruto vint à sa hauteur et arracha le kunaï, il lisait bien la peur dans les yeux de son ami.

« Konohamaru calme toi ! » lui sourît-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Constatant le manque de réaction Naruto renchérît « Ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis sont juste évanouis. »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? »

« Promis ! Il fallait que je les endorme pour pouvoir te parler. Ecoute moi bien, rentrez au village et allez faire part de votre découverte sans détour à Tsunade baba. Elle vous expliquera, et tu comprendras tout. En tout cas pardonne moi de t'avoir fait de la peine. J'espère qu'on se reverra en de meilleures circonstances ! »

Puis les yeux de Konohamaru se fermèrent à leur tour, Naruto l'avait mis KO pour lui laisser le temps de disparaître et empêcher Ebisu de douter de l'intégrité de son jeune élève.

Le lendemain matin, vers six heures, le petit fils du Sandaime ouvrît difficilement les yeux. Il vît son maître et ses deux coéquipiers éveillés et en parfaite santé.

« Alors Konohamaru, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Ebisu.

« Bah je pense que vous étiez tous là, on s'est pris une sacrée dérouillée… » sourît l'intéressé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire ! »

« Et bien vu les circonstances, nous ne sommes vivants que parce qu'il l'a décidé, car il est toujours notre allié. Il m'a demandé de rentrer directement à Konoha et de ne parler de cette mission qu'avec l'Hokage, après nous devrons suivre les instructions de cette dernière. »

« Oui, je pense que sa proposition est acceptable, en route ! » répondît le jounin après mûre réflexion.

…

L'équipe vingt deux respecta scrupuleusement les instructions du jeune blond, fut placée dans la confidence et avait prévenu Godaime de la nouvelle technique qu'il avait apprise, sans omettre que c'était cette même technique qui avait en partie causé leur perte. Cette information fit naître un grand sourire aux lèvres de Tsunade.

…

Les semaines passaient, Jiraya avait été mis au courant des progrès de son protégé, ce qui fit exploser en lui un profond sentiment de fierté. De son côté, il avait informé son village natal que l'akatsuki avait repris ses recherches, plus déterminée que jamais.

Kakashi quant à lui avait réapprit ce que le mot sociable voulait dire. Kurenaï avait réussi à le sortir de sa nostalgie et de sa culpabilité pour l'ouvrir aux joies présentes. Celui-ci s'était ouvert à elle, il avait décidé d'abaisser toutes les barrières qu'il avait posées. Quitte à souffrir plus après, il voulait goûter au bonheur, peu lui importait si ce dernier ne serait qu'éphémère. D'une idylle naissante, leur passion se transforma vite en relation sérieuse.

Depuis le départ de Naruto, Shikamaru avait quitté son rôle de chuunin partisan du moindre effort, son intelligence hors du commun pouvait enfin s'exprimer. Il a eu à étudier les stratégies et logiques militaires afin de participer au comité des stratèges qui sera mis en place pendant la prochaine guerre qui aurait lieu au maximum dans les cinq ans à venir. Son emploi du temps différait donc légèrement de celui de son équipe, il étudiait le matin, ce qui mettait ses neurones en fusion puis l'après midi, il allait s'entraîner. Ce changement de rythme lui fut plus que bénéfique, en effet, étudier de telles logiques le passionnaient, cela lui rappelait le jeu de go et ensuite s'entraîner lui permettait de faire reposer sa tête et de s'amuser à atteindre les limites de son corps, lui évitant ainsi d'innombrables maux de tête le soir. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie. Il faisait quelque chose d'important et qui ne l'ennuyait pas.

…

Il était minuit quand un ninja avec une cape noire survolait littéralement de par sa vitesse la forêt. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il arriva au bord d'une grande rivière. La nuit en ce mois d'août était douce et claire, la lune et les innombrables étoiles éclairaient parfaitement le paysage où étaient érigées deux énormes statuts représentant les deux premiers Hokage fondateurs du village caché de Konoha. Le ninja contemplait la vallée de la fin, malgré le fait que l'obscurité masquait son visage, ce dernier trahissait de la mélancolie. Soudain, un craquement inaudible pour toute personne non aguerrie aux arts ninjas le sortit de son recueillement. Il lança en réflexe un kunaï qui alla se planter dans un arbre puis s'exclama.

« Montre toi ! »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	12. Un combat inégal

Commençons par répondre aux commentaires que mes chers lecteurs m'ont envoyé.

Ln.lfz : Ray chan… C'est un grand chanteur américain non ? (désolé…) Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que Raymond n'est pas mon prénom, je trouve juste que la sonorité avec Uzumaki fait un joli contraste. Appelle moi Vincent, ça sera parfait. Bah la séance qu'Itachi a fait passer à Naruto dans le chapitre sept pouvait s'apparenter à de la torture… Mais bon, ce n'était que pour les besoins du scénario (étudié avec tout mon staff à NY, si tu es sage, je te dirai qui le compose). Par contre pour la fin de ton message, tu comprends que je ne peux te dévoiler les mystères qui font l'intrigue de mon histoire… sinon je devrai te tuer (comme James Bond…). Bises.

Scorpion771 : Avant de mourir, finis ta fic stp. Merci d'avance. Tchuss.

Dark-lee : Merci pour tous ces compliments, mais comment ça je suis à deux doigts des meilleurs Naruhina ? Et moi qui croyais être le meilleur… Tu viens de faire de moi un homme en plein désarroi ! Bon, salut quand même (je boude…).

2HC : Content que ma fic te plaise. En parlant de ça j'ai regardé, et je ne suis l'auteur préféré de personne (là je me situe au rebord de ma fenêtre, et j'hésite à sauter…). Bises.

Yondaime-sama : Bah ouais j'enchaîne les chapitres, je suis en vacances et je pars pas… De plus, j'aime pas laisser les choses en suspend. Pour le reste de ce que tu as dit suspens suspens ! Tchuss.

Luluflo4 : Tes désirs sont des ordres, voilà la suite. Bises.

Alors pour la deuxième fois, je dédicace une partie à ln, cette fois, c'est le début, vu que c'est elle qui fait aimer les naruhina. Pour le reste, j'admets que l'inspiration m'a parfois fait défaut donc je requiers l'indulgence du jury votre honneur ! Allez, à plus.

**Chapitre 12 : Un combat inégal.**

Une jeune femme de vingt ans était dans son lit, elle s'éveillait peu à peu mais n'avait pas le courage de se lever brutalement, elle préférait se faire bercer par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Elle était médic-nin, l'une des deux plus douées de sa génération. Malgré ses succès, elle avait le regard vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui manquait et aujourd'hui encore plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement quatre ans que son amour était parti, tout le monde le croyait mort. Elle savait que c'était faux, il n'était pas mort, il était juste parti, mais que lui était-il arrivé depuis ? Depuis ce jour, elle errait telle une âme en peine, elle souffrait le martyre continuellement. Elle pourrait rétorquer, à quiconque dirait qu'à la longue on s'habitue à tout, que cette douleur lancinante qui traverse chaque recoin de son âme est aussi vive qu'au premier jour et que jamais elle ne pourra s'y habituer. Toutes les brimades additionnées de sa famille étaient une chatouille comparées à ce couteau enfoncé en plein cœur et tournoyant sur lui-même depuis ce fameux jour…Elle l'aimait et elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'être parti si vite cette fameuse nuit sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir à cette stupéfiante nouvelle ! Elle lui en voulait d'être parti alors qu'enfin son cœur avait trouvé une raison de battre ! Elle lui en voulait qu'après lui avoir donné un aperçu du paradis, il l'ait plongé depuis quatre ans en enfer ! Elle lui en voulait d'avoir refusé de l'emmener avec lui ! Et par-dessus tout, elle lui en voudra si par malheur il lui venait la mauvaise idée de mourir !

Après des semaines de léthargie, cette rancœur l'avait renforcée. Elle avait forgé une barrière autour de son cœur, bien que celui-ci la ronge de l'intérieur. Elle était devenue froide et distante, comme si le monde autour d'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre, ce détachement avait presque rendu son père fier d'elle, quelle ironie, il fallait que son âme meure à petit feu pour que la jeune fille plaise à son père… Il avait levé la punition de sa fille depuis la mort officielle de Naruto, en effet le chef du clan Hyuga n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence. Son endurcissement était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore héritière de cette famille, son père doutait encore, il pensait à lui trouver un mari.

…

Le même jour, à dix heures du matin, deux personnes étaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le maître des lieux et son ami, le légendaire Jiraya.

« Alors, que fait l'akatsuki ? »

« Et bien elle est assez passive, à part Itachi et Kisame qui cherchent Naruto sans relâche, ils ont fouillé le moindre recoin de ce continent. De plus ils sont très méthodiques et efficaces, heureusement, ils font toujours chou blanc. »

« Ils n'ont pas réussit à récolter le moindre indice sur Naruto ? »

« Si, mais rien de bien concluant. Il y a bien eu quelques rumeurs sur la présence d'un ou de deux ninjas surpuissants. Mais une fois arrivés sur les lieux où ils sont censés avoir été vus, soit ces ninjas étaient partis depuis longtemps soit ce n'étaient que des 'on-dit'. Décidément ce petit est furtif. » Le sannin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sur la fin.

« Il faut espérer qu'il rentre avant que la guerre ne se déclare, on aura besoin de tous les talents. Ca lui laisse encore un an au très grand maximum. »

« Oui, je pense qu'il sera là quand on aura besoin de lui, il aime trop ce village pour faire passer sa petite personne avant lui, surtout si Konoha risque d'être détruit. Vu les villages ennemis, je dirai qu'ils attaqueront cet hiver, les deux viennent de la montagne et du nord, le froid leur procurera un avantage certain. »

« Je sais, mais peut être qu'ils attendront plus longtemps pour nous désorganiser et semer le trouble dans nos rangs. Selon Shikamaru aucune hypothèse n'est à privilégier. Et sinon, que comptes tu faire là ? »

« Je vais me reposer et après il faudra que je parte de suite pour rejoindre le repaire de l'akatsuki avant qu'Itachi et Kisame ne le quittent. »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'à force ils remarquent quelque chose ? »

« Si évidemment, d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps il s'approchaient beaucoup de Konoha, mais ne cherchaient pas Naruto, je pense qu'ils voulaient me trouver. Mais bon, il me suffit de les prendre de vitesse et d'être vigilant, comme ça ils ne sauront jamais que je les prends en filature. »

« Je te fais confiance, sois prudent. »

Sur ce, le maître des grenouilles alla faire une sieste dans la maison de Yondaime. En milieu d'après-midi, vers quinze heures, il quitta Konoha. Au même moment, deux personnes parfaitement camouflées souriaient.

« Voilà pourquoi on ne trouvait jamais le maître du réceptacle de Kyubi, c'est parce qu'il nous filait. Mais là, les rôles s'inversent ! »

« On le tue ? »

« Attendons d'abord d'être loin du village, il ne faut prendre aucun risque quand on s'attaque à un tel ninja. Il nous faudra l'interroger aussi. »

« Très bien, nous passerons à l'action dans une ou deux heures. »

Kisame attendit bien sagement, il s'était calmé depuis la déculottée que lui avait infligé Naruto. Il savait dorénavant que sa force et ses réserves de chakra ne lui assureraient pas automatiquement la victoire contre certains adversaires, et Jiraya en faisait bien sûr partie. Itachi quant à lui remerciait presque Naruto pour le changement que ce combat avait opéré chez son coéquipier. De plus, Itachi n'avait qu'une envie, se remesurer à Naruto, il se doutait qu'avec sa vitesse de progression, il serait aujourd'hui un adversaire redoutable, et quelle meilleure façon de tester sa puissance qu'une confrontation où l'on donne tout ce que l'on a ? Or, depuis quatre ans, Naruto était devenue une ombre, omniprésent, et glissant toujours entre leurs doigts. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé le moyen de mettre la main dessus, ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'échapper. Ils patientèrent donc deux heures avant de mettre leur plan à exécution.

« _Y'a quelque chose que je sens pas… Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… J'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est et ça m'énerve !_ » pensa l'ermite en sautant d'arbre en arbre. «_ Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui cloche, mais peut-être que les kunaïs qui volent dans ma direction sont un indice !_ » Le sannin s'arrêta net évitant du même coup les projectiles.

« Bonjour Jiraya sama. » fit respectueusement le possesseur du mangekyou sharingan.

« Que faites vous là ? »

« J'ai le sharingan, donc je copie ce que vous avez fait depuis quatre ans, nous vous suivons. Votre plan était presque parfait, nous prendre en filature comme ça vous nous avez à l'œil tout en vous assurant de la sécurité de votre élève. Là où le bas blesse, c'était qu'il suffisait que nous nous en apercevions et que nous vous prenions de vitesse pour retourner la situation à notre avantage. »

« J'avoue que vous êtes excellents, avoir deviné tout ça… Au bout de quatre ans… » se moqua l'ermite.

« On va vous faire passer l'envie de sourire ! Où est Kyubi ? » L'attitude désinvolte de leur interlocuteur commençait à irriter sérieusement la face de mérou.

« Là il est parti au tabac m'acheter des cigarettes, mais bon, je le soupçonne de se gratter un banco en cachette… »

« On va pas te laisser te moquer de nous impunément ! » Rétorqua Kisame en commençant à courir, dégainant son épée en même temps.

Il fonça à toute vitesse vers le sannin, et une fois à sa hauteur, d'un geste ample il donna un violent coup d'épée de haut en bas. Cependant, c'était bien trop prévisible, au moment où la Samehada allait atteindre son objectif, une grenouille grande d'un mètre cinquante avec un bouclier en métal épousant son avant bras apparut et stoppa sans problème le coup. Elle disparut instantanément laissant son maître s'appuyer sur l'extrémité de l'arme ennemie avec sa main gauche afin d'asséner un terrible coup de sabot sur la pommette de celui-ci. Cette dernière ne résista pas au choc et explosa, Kisame quant à lui fut éjecté et seul un arbre arrêta sa course. Il se releva sans problème malgré tout.

« Kisame, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise, foncer tête baissée te conduira à ta perte ! Attaquons le ensemble et nous vaincrons à coup sûr. » Tenta Itachi pour calmer les ardeurs de son partenaire.

« _Ils n'ont pas tort, j'ai cinquante sept ans, mes réserves de chakra diminuent graduellement, mes muscles sont plus vite endoloris, invoquer Gamabunta requiert toutes mes réserves maintenant, Je ne peux me permettre aucun écart, je vais devoir jouer serrer !_ »

Comme à son habitude, Kisame sauta et exécuta sa technique pour mettre le terrain à son avantage.

« **Suiton, le raz de marée !** »

Tous les arbres dans un rayon de trente mètres se couchèrent sous la pression infernale de l'eau. Jiraya fut vite submergé et se dépêcha de rejoindre la surface, se faisant, il ne vît pas Itachi composer à une vitesse affolante une série complexe de sceaux.

« **Ninpô, l'époque glaciaire !** »

Son torse se bomba fortement, puis sa bouche expulsa une magnifique poussière d'étoiles aux milliers de reflets argentés. A peine le souffle fut entré en contact avec l'eau que celle-ci gela. La propagation de la glace devînt dramatique pour l'ermite aux grenouilles. Il parvînt à sortir de l'eau pendant que cette dernière était encore à l'état liquide mais sa jambe droite resta prisonnière des glaces. Il était prisonnier et n'eut pas le temps de penser à un moyen de l'extraire car devant lui deux ninjas déserteurs de rang S fonçaient sur lui avec des intentions meurtrières. Il composa rapidement une série de signes, mais pas assez vite, Itachi et Kisame eurent le temps de lui asséner quelques coups, mais cela n'empêcha pas le maître des crapauds de finir sa série.

« **Ninpô, la protection épineuse !** »

Le pied gauche d'Itachi et la main droite de Kisame furent transpercés par cette protection. La chevelure de Jiraya recouvrait dorénavant tout son corps, elle était composée d'un épais blindage sur lequel des milliers de plus ou moins grosses épines étaient érigées dans le désordre le plus complet. Même la légendaire Samehada ne pu la traverser, bien que celle-ci en sorte indemne.

« _Cette protection ne va pas les retenir longtemps, je dois me libérer et vite !_ » Puis Jiraya commença à composer des signes sous sa protection.

« _Le taïjutsu est inefficace là, ce n'est pas un problème. Sa carapace ne pourra le protéger d'une technique de Katon._ » A son tour, Itachi entama une série de signes.

Tout à coup, les épines disparurent d'autour de l'ermite qui cria en même temps.

« **Katon, les pétales de feu !** »

Jiraya cracha cinq légères boules de feu sur la glace un peu devant sa jambe prisonnière et deux en direction d'Itachi qui du interrompre la préparation de sa technique.

« Ce n'est pas avec cette technique faiblarde que tu feras fondre ma glace. » Sourît le jeune Uchiwa.

Les deux membres de l'akatsuki s'approchèrent doucement du vieil ermite.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la faire fondre, il me suffisait… » La jambe du sannin jaillit de la glace, la brisant en mille morceaux. Le réflexe de recul de Kisame ne fut pas suffisant et il se prît la pointe du sabot en plein menton. Il fit un vol plané avant de retomber à plat sur le dos. « … Juste de la fragiliser. » Dans le même temps, le vieil homme tenta de donner un coup de poing droit à Itachi, mais le sharingan de celui-ci l'avait déjà prévenu, il se décala légèrement afin de l'éviter. Cependant Jiraya connaissait très bien les immenses possibilités de cette pupille, c'est pour ça que sa queue de cheval avait gardé ses épines. Etant une masse inerte, l'œil aux trois virgules ne pu en prévoir la trajectoire. Le coup de poing n'était en fait qu'une diversion permettant à Jiraya de faire pivoter son corps et sa tête afin de donner de la force à ses épines. Celles-ci allèrent écorcher la poitrine du jeune homme, bien que ce ne soit que de manière superficielle.

« Bon, fini de jouer ! »

Sur ces paroles, Itachi fonça sur son ennemi pour un combat au corps à corps qui s'annonçait déjà sans merci. Les coups d'Itachi fusaient à toute vitesse, Jiraya ne pouvait que parer ou esquiver, il préférait ne pas attaquer, sachant très bien qu'avec le sharingan, c'était peine perdue. Au moment où il vit une ouverture, il tenta un coup de pied retourné afin de lancer ses cheveux. Itachi esquiva le pied, mais le pire, c'est que les cheveux furent arrêter par la Samehada. Jiraya pensait avoir mis hors d'état de nuire la face de poisson pendant au moins quelques minutes, mais c'était sans compter l'extraordinaire robustesse de ce dernier. Cela donna une ouverture à Itachi qui lui plaça un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac. Jiraya se courba sous la douleur, malheureusement, cette réaction naturelle mit sa tête en évidence, et Kisame lui envoya une gauche de toute son incroyable force, sa joue se meurtrît instantanément, il allait être propulsé cependant, un coup de pied latéral d'Itachi le propulsa dans une autre direction, mais juste en passant devant Kisame, l'épée de celui-ci le frôla, lui ôtant tout le chakra circulant dans son corps. Il fut éjecté de l'énorme bloc de glace sur lequel les trois protagonistes se situaient. La chute du sennin fut terrible, ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible. Les branches qu'il traversait l'écorchaient de toutes parts, mais d'un autre côté, elles ralentissaient considérablement sa course ce qui était plus que louable quand, à quelques centimètres du sol, un tronc la stoppa net. Des gerbes de sang jaillirent de la bouche du sennin.

« _Je n'ai presque plus de chakra, j'avais perdu avant même de commencer ce combat. J'aurai dû les tuer quand je le pouvais il y a sept ans… Depuis, non seulement je me suis extrêmement affaibli mais en plus, ils se sont améliorés, ils ne se sont pas contentés de stagner. Je me suis inquiété pour Naruto tout ce temps… J'aurai peut être mieux fait de penser un peu à moi et de m'entraîner… Enfin… Les regrets ne servent à rien, j'aurai eu une belle vie malgré tout._ » pensa le vieil homme.

Kisame et Itachi l'avaient rejoint et étaient maintenant devant lui. Kisame s'approcha et posa la pointe de sa terrible épée sur la cuisse de l'ermite.

« Dis moi où est Kyubi. »

« Ah, au temps pour moi, j'avais complètement oublié de vous dire qu'il avait piscine, et en plus, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on lui retire ses brassards ! » le vieux ninja mettait un point d'honneur à se moquer de ses bourreaux.

« Je vois que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ta jambe, on n'a donc plus de raison de ne pas te l'arracher. »

Sur ces horribles paroles, la tête de cabillaud arma son épée en la prenant à deux mains et en la plaçant au dessus de lui, puis abaissa brutalement ses bras afin de lui octroyer force et vitesse, cette dernière fondit sur le maître des grenouilles.

Au moment d'atteindre sa cible, un ninja vêtu d'une longue cape marron foncée jaillît des fourrés un magnifique katana à la main. Celui-ci arriva en une fraction de seconde à la hauteur du déserteur de Kiri, Itachi n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il était trop loin. Cependant, Kisame lui, avait pu réagir, d'un geste souple du poignet, il inversa la course de son épée et la mit en garde. La vision de cette terrible épée protégeant son propriétaire n'avait pas ralenti le ninja inconnu, les deux épées allaient croiser le fer, c'était une certitude.

On aurait pu dire que le choc fut terrible, que les étincelles jaillirent par milliers rendant la confrontation encore plus envoûtante, or il n'en était rien. Le ninja inconnu, arrivé à deux mètres de son adversaire avait bondi pour se donner plus de vitesse comme si besoin était. La lame de son sabre entra en contact avec la Samehada et la coupa comme une motte de beurre, cela ne l'avait même pas ralenti, celle-ci continua son chemin et trancha nette la gorge du membre de l'akatsuki, désolidarisant complètement la tête du reste du corps.

« Voilà une chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a quatre ans. » Bredouilla l'inconnu pour lui-même.

L'inconnu remit le sabre dans son fourreau, l'épée légendaire s'était désintégrée à l'instant où elle fut entièrement coupée. Jiraya et Itachi n'en revenaient pas, se faire tuer si facilement, si vite, ce n'était pas dieu croyable ! La surprise disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue dans les yeux du criminel de rang S. Il chargea sur l'inconnu, étant armé d'un kunaï à chaque main. L'inconnu se tourna face à lui, son visage était dans l'ombre de sa capuche, mais à la posture de son corps, on pouvait lire une certaine décontraction voire, une certaine désinvolture. Il avait désormais les bras croisés, attendant patiemment la venue de son ennemi.

Itachi était à présent à moins de deux mètres de l'inconnu, ce dernier n'avait même pas daigné décroiser les bras pour feindre un quelconque intérêt à l'attaque de son adversaire. Il était tranquillement en appui sur son talon droit, attendant que le temps passe. Itachi, le génie Uchiwa n'en revenait pas, il faisait partie de l'élite, et cet inconnu n'y prêtait aucune attention, c'était impensable ! Itachi leva son bras droit pour effectuer une attaque que seul lui connaît lorsque tout à coup…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	13. La fin d'une époque

Allez, la transition est finie, on replonge dans le vif du sujet et on recommence à allonger la longueur des chapitres, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que la première partie. Mais que serait un chapitre si je ne faisais pas honneur aux encouragement de mes chers lecteurs, voici donc les réponses.

**2HC** : Bah je poste environ tous les deux jours, j'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi, tchuss.

**Ln.lfz** : J'ai attendu toute la soirée hier pour recevoir mon mail d'alerte indiquant que la suite de ton histoire était sortie ? Ce matin, je me réveille, blafard de la déception de la veille… Et toujours rien ! Mais le monde est injuste ! Bon revenons à ton commentaire, oui, je m'appelle Vincent, je trouve que Raymond ça fait client assidu de bistrot. Sinon, je suis ténébreux, mais pas forcément beau… Ma technique de drague ? l'alcool… lol. Et sinon, tu me files de site en site dis donc ! Si t'es sage, je t'expliquerai peut être la signification de tinton. Bah NY ça signifie New York… Allez, Bises.

**Scorpion771** : T'es jamais content toi, je vais finir par croire que tu appartiens au sexe opposé ! lol, tchuss.

**Luluflo4** : Que tu aimes ma fic me fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, bises.

**Yondaime sama** : Pourquoi t'es dégoûtée pour la petite Hinata ? Tchuss.

**Tsunade-sama** : Je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à ta review, mais je poste ma fic douze heures environ avant qu'elle ne s'affiche sur le site, donc j'ai lu ta review après avoir posté le chapitre suivant. C'est pas grave, je vais répondre à tout d'un coup (j'suis comme ça moi, j'ai peur de rien !). Je pense pas que Jiraya ait révélé facilement la filiation entre Naruto et le quatrième à Hinata, elle l'avait deviné, et ça sautait aux yeux. Il a juste expliqué les raisons de ce secret, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à garder les explications secrètes, ce n'était que le résultat qui était secret (ouhla, c'est un peu confus tout ça…). Bises.

**Chapitre 13 : La fin d'une époque.**

… Itachi était à deux doigts d'écharper le ninja inconnu quand tout à coup, une deuxième personne bondît des buissons, elle était vêtue de la même façon que le premier sauf que celle-ci ne portait pas de katana. Elle s'élança sur Itachi qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit un violent coup de pied sauté dans l'épaule gauche qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. En effet, il avait réservé son attention exclusivement au premier inconnu ce qui l'empêcha de repérer la venue du deuxième homme. Ce dernier avait à l'instar du premier un écran occulte qui masquait son visage. D'une voix grave et posée il dit.

« Ton adversaire c'est moi ! »

« _Ca s'annonce mal, ils sont visiblement là pour protéger le sannin. L'un d'eux a pulvérisé Kisame en une fraction de seconde, l'autre a été assez rapide pour me surprendre et il se peut que le premier puisse guérir Jiraya. De deux contre un en ma faveur, je me retrouve seul contre trois puissants ninjas. Que faire… Les autres de l'akatsuki n'accepteront pas que je m'enfuis sans savoir qui a tué Kisame. Il faut que je les isole._ » pensa le ninja renégat. « Tu vas me combattre seul ? » demanda-t-il à son agresseur en se relevant assez facilement malgré le choc dont il fut victime.

« Tout à fait, aucun des deux autres n'interviendra. »

« _C'est déjà ça, il faut que je me débarrasse vite de celui-là pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'ermite de se rétablir. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi au corps à corps, je le battrai sans trop épuiser mon chakra._ » pensa le criminel en s'élançant à toutes enjambées contre son nouvel adversaire.

Le corps à corps se déroula à une vitesse difficilement descriptible. Itachi tenta tout d'abord un direct du gauche en prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, l'homme à la veste marron se décala légèrement et tenta une balayette sur la jambe d'appui de son adversaire, ce dernier l'avait prévu grâce à son œil. Il déporta son poids et leva juste assez le pied pour laisser passer la jambe gauche ennemie. Il voulut riposter de suite mais il n'eut pas le temps, l'inconnu profita de l'élan afin d'effectuer un coup de pied retourné avec son pied droit. Itachi, malgré la surprise que la vitesse et la fluidité de son adversaire provoquèrent en lui, se baissa à temps, toujours grâce à sa pupille. Cependant, ce mouvement brusque l'empêcha de lire le prochain mouvement, en effet, une fois la jambe droite reposée, les deux ennemis étaient face à face très proches l'un de l'autre, et le ninja inconnu avait enchaîné avec un direct du gauche qui alla se loger violemment dans la pommette droite d'Itachi. Ce dernier fit une glissade sur le dos de quelques mètres puis prit appui sur ses mains pour exécuter un flip arrière, ce geste le remit immédiatement sur ses pieds. A peine ceux-ci eurent-ils frôler le sol qu'ils prirent une impulsion qui le ramena en un clin d'œil au niveau du ninja inconnu, ce dernier fut surpris et esquiva au dernier moment le direct du droit qu'Itachi allait lui asséner. Cependant, ce dernier avait attrapé un kunaï, la capuche fut légèrement et proprement coupée, tandis que du sang jaillît de l'arcade, bien qu'invisible, de ce dernier. Itachi se trouvait désormais de profil devant l'inconnu qui s'apprêtait à porter un autre puissant coup de poing du gauche cette fois-ci dans les côtes de son adversaire. Itachi l'esquiva de justesse en reculant et en profita pour attraper le poing. La tête de l'inconnu était donc toute près du côté droit de la poitrine du criminel, ce dernier en profita pour porter un coup de coude à l'endroit où le kunaï l'avait tailladé. La tête de celui-ci fut violemment projetée vers le sol, mais dans l'angle mort d'Itachi, sa jambe gauche faisait le chemin inverse et percuta à une vitesse folle l'arrière de sa tête. Sous le choc, Itachi lâcha la main gauche de son adversaire et eut la vision troublée l'espace d'un instant. Il tomba à la renverse et après une roulade bien moins énergique que sa précédente figure, il regarda son adversaire en étant légèrement essoufflé.

« _C'est pas bon… Jamais quelqu'un n'a pu rivaliser avec moi au corps à corps. Même si j'arrive à le battre, je serai trop épuisé pour affronter les deux autres. Je vais le faire tomber dans un genjutsu, même si ça me coûte pas mal d'énergie, je n'ai plus trop le choix…_ » Puis Itachi repassa à l'attaque.

…

« Vous allez bien vieil homme ? »

« Le 'vieil' était de trop… Je vais bien, quelques coupures et côtes fêlées, rien de grave. Le plus embêtant c'est le manque crucial de chakra. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Sa voix était chaleureuse sans être condescendante.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Ne jouez pas les ignorants, vous avez su à la seconde à laquelle je suis apparu. Dès que vous avez vu mon sabre, vous avez eu un grand sourire. »

« Oui, mais ça me faisait de la peine de briser cette aura mystérieuse autour de toi. Je me suis dit que ça avait dû te prendre beaucoup de temps à mettre au point. » Se moqua ouvertement le vieil ermite.

« Ahlala, je vous sauve la vie et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez… Vous ne changerez jamais ero sennin ! »

« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

« C'est dur à admettre mais vous aussi, avec vos manies perverses et vos blagues vaseuses, m'avez manqué. »

« Tu rentres à Konoha ? »

« Oui, je suis parti car je représentais une menace pour le village. Je pense que maintenant, je suis une menace pour l'akatsuki… » Répondit notre héros, en riant légèrement sur la fin.

« Tu penses que tu ne crains plus rien de l'akatsuki ? »

« Non, s'ils veulent m'avoir, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines et devront totalement se découvrir, ce qui nous permettra de les éradiquer. »

« Je vois que tu as tout prévu… Mais je pense qu'ils vont profiter de la prochaine guerre, ils auront une plus grande force de frappe comme ça. »

« Peut être, nous verrons bien. »

« Qui est ton ami ? »

« Mystère et boule de gomme. »

« D'après ses capacités au corps à corps, je dirai que c'est… » Jiraya ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto le coupa.

« …Oui, c'est lui, mais chut. »

« Je comprends. Et lui aussi rentre au village ? »

« Oui, normalement il va bientôt accomplir ce pourquoi il vit depuis douze ans. Il n'aura donc plus de raison de ne pas revenir. »

« Tu ne comptes pas intervenir dans leur combat ? »

« Non, ça se déroule bien pour l'instant, Itachi n'arrête pas de cogiter, il se demande comment faire pour survivre vu qu'après celui-là, il aura encore deux autres personnes à affronter. Il s'économise, et c'est en train de le perdre, d'autant plus que dans l'agitation, il n'a même pas encore compris qui était son adversaire. Mais si jamais mon ami est sur le point de perdre, je tuerai Itachi avant qu'il ait même le temps de penser à la manière d'en finir avec lui. »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi… C'est étonnant. Mais pourquoi cachez vous votre identité ? »

« Nous sommes soit ninja déserteur, soit mort, soit cible de criminels extrêmement dangereux… Je pense que ça justifie le fait qu'on n'ait envie de se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. »

« C'est vrai... »

Pendant ce temps, le combat qui opposait Itachi à l'ami de Naruto restait toujours indécis, ils se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, prêts à reprendre les hostilités.

« _Ca va mal… Il résiste même à mes genjutsus, nous sommes tous les deux en train de nous fatiguer, mais lui a deux alliés. Je n'ai plus le choix._ » Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrît doucement laissant apparaître une iris encore différente. Elle était toujours sur fond rouge mais n'avait plus un point central entouré d'un cercle parsemé de trois virgules, non, les virgules s'étaient rejointes et le point central était devenu bien plus gros.

« **Mangekyou Sharingan, le Tsukuyomi !** »

Le ninja inconnu fut pris dans la terrible illusion créée par Itachi. Il était dans un monde parallèle qui faisait penser à une succursale de l'enfer. Il était positionné tel Jésus, crucifié. Il voyait Itachi approché avec une épée et faire son speech.

« Dans la dimension des arcanes lunaires, je contrôle le temps, l'espace, la masse… » Itachi se tenait

« Alors, si tu utilises cette technique très éprouvante, c'est que tu n'as pas d'autre choix pour me battre ! »

« Peut être mais en tout cas, tu as perdu. »

« Que tu dis… »

Soudain, la tête de l'inconnu se leva légèrement et fixa son ennemi. Ce dernier vit apparaître deux pupilles rouges aux trois virgules. Mais ce n'était pas le seul phénomène, la dimension des arcanes lunaires s'effrita puis le ciel rouge nuageux se craquela laissant réapparaître le ciel bleu. L'illusion avait échoué !

La surprise n'était que dans les yeux d'Itachi. « Sasuke… ». L'écran occulte se dissipa immédiatement mettant au jour un visage souriant, confiant de sa toute puissance et légèrement entaillé à l'arcade gauche. En même temps, il porta un coup de genoux d'une force incroyable en plein dans l'estomac de son grand frère, ce dernier cracha une gerbe de sang. Mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, ce n'était que le début d'un effroyable enchaînement où coups de coude, de poings, de genoux et de pieds s'entremêlèrent impossible à distinguer isolément. C'était comme sept ans auparavant dans l'hôtel sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. Itachi fut violemment propulsé contre un arbre, mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là et enchaîna une série complexe de signes. Il fut copié par Itachi, mais cela n'ôta pas le sourire du visage du frère cadet. Les deux crièrent en même temps en posant à plat leur main droite au sol.

« **Ninpô, la déperdition !** »

Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le visage de Sasuke tandis que son frère posa un genou à terre, visiblement exténué.

« C'était quoi cette technique ? »

« Une technique que j'ai inventé spécialement pour toi stupide frère. Je savais que t'allais me copier quand je t'affronterai, je l'ai donc mise au point pour te faire perdre une grande quantité de chakra d'un coup. »

« Et alors, toi aussi tu en as perdu. »

« J'ai de plus grandes réserves que toi, c'est d'ailleurs le manque de chakra qui t'a fait rechercher sans relâche Kyubi. De plus, je me suis ménagé depuis le début du combat tandis que toi tu as utilisé plusieurs genjutsus et le mangekyou sharingan… Tu as perdu ! » Après ces paroles empreintes d'une assurance à toute épreuve, il commença une nouvelle série de sceaux, aussi complexe mais différente de la dernière.

Itachi dans le doute, l'imita, remarquant que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes signes qui étaient exécutés. Les deux frères posèrent une nouvelle fois la main par terre et s'exclamèrent.

«** Suiton, le dragon des abysses !** »

Aux côtés de Sasuke, un trou béant se créa laissant émerger un immense dragon composé d'une eau sombre et opaque. Sa peau était légèrement brillante, l'eau semblait constituée de chakra, ce qui était un signe univoque d'extraordinaire puissance, c'était sans aucun doute la technique suiton ultime. Itachi quant à lui posa le deuxième genou à terre.

« _Cette technique demandait plus de chakra que je n'en avais, je ne sens presque plus mon chakra, l'esquive est la seule solution… Enfin pour l'instant._ »

Le majestueux dragon de trente mètres de long et de cinq mètres de diamètre repéra de suite son objectif et fondit sur lui. Itachi parvint tant bien que mal à esquiver, grâce à son œil il avait toujours un peu d'avance, mais cet effort constant l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et le dragon commençait à le frôler. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une minute que ce petit jeu durait et Itachi était bien trop occupé pour se soucier de ce que faisait son cher frère. Il posa pied à terre, il pouvait respirer le temps que le dragon fasse demi tour et revienne, en tout et pour tout, cela lui laissait deux secondes de répit. Au moment de plonger sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle fois cet animal de malheur, celui-ci explosa, inondant les environs. Itachi sourit et se retourna pour voir ce que faisait son adversaire. Malheureusement pour Itachi, le bruit qu'il aurait du entendre s'il n'était pas couvert par l'explosion du dragon était celui des mille oiseaux. Quand il se retourna, il vit son frère à un mètre de lui ayant la main droite recouverte d'un chakra étincelant et hurlant.

« **Chidori !** »

L'aîné des deux mit son bras droit en opposition, mais ce fut en vain, son avant bras fut coupé sans même ne serait-ce que gêné la course de cette technique. La main de Sasuke alla s'encastrer dans le thorax, foudroyant le cœur de son ennemi. Les yeux d'Itachi redevinrent instantanément normaux, son regard se fit livide. Sasuke enleva sa main pleine de sang laissant son frère poser les deux genoux à terre, puis s'effondrer. C'en était fini de lui, Itachi était mort sans avoir pu dire un mot.

« Tout ce que tu as gagné à exterminer notre clan a été de raccourcir ta vie… Et dire qu'on t'appelait le génie… » Fit-il à voix basse.

Il emporta le corps, le posa délicatement aux cotés du cadavre de Kisame, enleva sa capuche et dit.

« Bonjour Jiraya sama, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas gravement blessé ? »

« Non ça va Sasuke, merci de t'en préoccuper. »

« Avec Naruto, nous aimerions redevenir des ninjas de Konoha s'il vous plaît. »

« Pour Naruto, ça ne posera vraisemblablement aucun problème car il n'a agi que dans l'intérêt du village même si la méthode est critiquable, tandis que toi, tu as volontairement rejoint l'ennemi. Il faut que tu en parles à l'Hokage et que tu acceptes ses conditions. »

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour regagner la confiance du village. »

Naruto prit la parole « En attendant, nous allons donner ces corps à étudier au village pour démontrer notre bonne foi et notre loyauté envers le village. »

« Ah et comment comptez vous emmenez deux corps plus un blessé ? »

« Les blessures vous ont ramollis ero sennin, je vais invoquer un crapaud. »

« Un serpent serait mieux, ses mouvement sont plus fluides et plus doux. » pensa à haute voix l'unique héritier du sharingan.

« Sasuke… Tu crois vraiment que les villageois seront rassurés en voyant un énorme serpent arrivé ? Et en plus, ton combat t'a plus épuisé que moi. » La question de Naruto était empreinte de désespoir.

« Ok, on opte pour une grenouille. » Sasuke rendit les armes.

Naruto invoqua un crapaud de dix mètres de haut qui mit les deux corps dans sa bouche. Les trois ninjas montèrent sur son dos et celui-ci commença sa route. L'accélération fut enivrante, puis l'allure de croisière était vertigineuse. Ils seraient rentrés en à peine une heure.

« Naruto, au fait, je sais que c'est le Yondaime qui a créé cette épée et qu'elle est diabolique, mais comment a-t-elle fait pour trancher et détruire la Samehada. Je croyais que seul le sceau l'ayant créé pouvait la détruire ? »

« Itachi a toujours cru tout savoir, il avait tort, il fallait seulement qu'une force supérieure au sceau le détruise. Le sceau du quatrième pour créer cette épée est bien plus puissant. J'y ai presque mis tout mon chakra, ça m'a pris quatre jours pour récupérer entièrement, malgré les capacités de Kyubi. »

Le reste du temps, Naruto parlait avec son maître de choses et d'autres et surtout lui donna une ou deux pilules pour que ce dernier se repose et qu'ils reprennent un peu de forces avant d'arriver à Konoha. Jiraya nota que Naruto s'était assombri bien que la même bienveillance émanait de lui. Sasuke paraissait presque plus souriant dans le timbre de sa voix car étrangement, Naruto n'avait pas enlevé sa capuche encore. Arrivés devant les portes de Konoha, Sasuke remit sa capuche, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter tout de suite le regard des villageois. Quant à Naruto il était censé être mort, même si l'information n'avait jamais été publiquement officialisé et les regards mesquins et haineux des gens ne lui manquaient absolument pas. Jiraya emmena donc ses deux sauveurs dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière était seule et avachie sur son bureau. Sa grande distraction depuis l'après midi était d'essayer de lire et signer les documents en faisant le moins d'efforts possible. Elle avait même décidé de lire tout d'un coup et de superposer parfaitement tous les dossiers de façon à ne plus avoir à garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'elle signerait le tout. Un garde la prévint de la venue de son ami.

« Ah Jiraya, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas filer Itachi et Kisame ? »

« Euh non, ce n'est plus d'actualité… » essaya-t-il de placer mais il fut interrompu par son amie.

« COMMENT CA CE N'EST PLUS D'ACTUALITE ? Et s'ils trouvaient ce qu'ils cherchaient ? » Tsunade restait volontairement vague en présence d'inconnus.

« Ils l'ont trouvé… » dit posément Naruto sous sa capuche.

« Quoi ? Et que s'est il passé ? »

En enlevant sa capuche « Ils sont morts Obaa-chan ! » Répondit-il paré de son plus beau sourire.

Il faisait un mètre quatre vingt cinq, ses cheveux avaient poussé et il arborait dorénavant la coupe de cheveux du quatrième. Il n'avait plus ses moustaches, et ses yeux étaient devenus violets. Son visage n'était plus joufflu, caractéristique propre aux enfants, sa figure s'était sculptée, sa mâchoire s'était affirmée et son corps s'était incroyablement musclé tout en restant fin et élancé. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura difficilement descriptible, Jiraya semblait être un petit retraité tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif à côté.

« Naruto ! » Tsunade se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Tsunade. » Naruto lui rendit l'étreinte affectueusement, visiblement ému de provoquer une telle joie chez la charmante Hokage.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que tu me procures ! Ca faisait quatre ans que je me faisais du mouron pour toi idiot ! »

« Excuse moi, je suis sincèrement navré de t'avoir fait de la peine. »

« N'en parlons plus, tu es là, c'est le principal. Alors comme ça vous avez tué Kisame et Itachi ? »

« Euh, c'est pas tout à fait ça, avec mon ami, on a sauvé ero sennin, car faut le comprendre, c'est un vieux modèle. J'ai tué Kisame, et mon partenaire s'est chargé d'Itachi. »

Jiraya bouillonnait mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité en enlevant le côté sarcastique.

« Alors comme ça, ton coéquipier a pu vaincre seul Itachi le génie Uchiwa, aurai-je l'honneur de connaître son identité ? »

La personne visée s'exécuta et retira sa capuche en disant « Uchiwa… Sasuke. »

Sasuke quant à lui devait faire un mètre quatre vingt. Ses cheveux à lui aussi étaient restés capricieux et ils avaient la même longueur que lors du combat contre Gaara. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient vêtus simplement, pantalon et tee-shirt noirs sous leur grande veste marron, le seul signe distinctif était qu'à l'arrière du tee shirt de Sasuke était dessiné le symbole de son clan : l'éventail maîtrisant le feu. Tandis qu'à l'arrière de celui de Naruto, il y avait un tourbillon orange.

Une surprise indicible put se lire dans les yeux de la vieille tout rance. « Naruto, tu ne rentres pas bredouille de tes quatre ans... »

« Hokage sama, j'aimerai redevenir ninja de Konoha s'il vous plaît. Ma vengeance accomplie, ma vie est ici. Je comprends tout à fait que vous puissiez douter de ma loyauté, c'est pour ça que je passerai tous les tests nécessaires et que j'attendrai patiemment pour regagner votre confiance. »

« Pour te prouver notre allégeance envers le village, nous avons rapporté les corps des deux criminels, cela fait deux excellents sujets d'études pour Konoha. » rajouta Naruto.

« Très bien, maintenant je ne peux pas vous faire reprendre les missions tout de suite. Il faut prévenir votre entourage. »

« Non, s'il vous plaît, nous n'avons pas envie d'être tout de suite submergés de questions, de plus nous ne devons pas être très désirés… » fit Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

« Détrompe toi, des personnes tiennent beaucoup à vous, ne serait-ce que Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata ou Iruka pour ne citer que les plus proches. »

« S'il vous plaît, Tsunade sama. » insista le jeune Uchiwa.

« D'accord, mais comment vous loger maintenant… L'appartement de Naruto a été reloué, nous ne pouvions le garder vide vu que tu étais censé être mort… Et puis Sasuke, si tu veux te faire discret, mieux vaut ne pas réoccuper ton domaine. »

« Je sais où ils logeront, je les emmène de suite si tu n'as plus besoin d'eux Tsunade. » ajouta Jiraya.

« Non, c'est bon, je les convoquerai quand j'aurai décidé quoi faire. Bonne soirée les enfants. »

« A toi aussi Tsunade. »

« C'est pas à toi que je parlais Jiraya ! »

Puis Jiraya les conduisit à un endroit qui avait bouleversé Naruto juste avant son départ, la maison de Hokage le quatrième. Naruto attendait des réponses. En ouvrant la porte, Jiraya dit juste.

« Naruto, voici ta maison. »

La nuit allait être longue en explications…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	14. Retrouvailles sur le champ de bataille

Alors voilou mon tout dernier chapitre, il est plus long que je ne le pensais, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, peu importe le nombre, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de les lire, et d'y répondre.

**Ln.lfz **: Peut être qu'on va me maltraiter vu que j'ai tué Itachi, mais bon, lui vivant pour moi il est impossible que Sasuke revienne, et quitte à choisir, je prends le cadet. En plus pour l'histoire des recherches, je me réfère à ce que dit Kakashi dans le tome 2, les villages font disparaitres les corps des ninjas morts pour éviter que les autres villages fassent des recherches dessus, donc pour moi, quand on récupère le corps d'un ennemi, on l'étudie. Si t'es balèze en devinettes, c'est que tu as dû lire toutes les devinettes carambar quand tu étais petite ! . Je sais pas si je vais mettre du Naruhina… Je sais pas si t'as été sage. Mais non tu n'es pas chiante, tu es une fille comme les autres, tu voudrais trouver l'amour… (je l'ai déjà faite celle là non ?) Bises.

**2HC** : Evidemment, c'est quand je te donne une fréquence que j'ai du retard… La vie est mal faite décidément… : ). Tchuss.

**Yondaime-sama **: Non le combat de Sasuke contre Itachi a été éprouvant… Ca me fend le cœur de t'avoir rendu triste, même si c'était le but… Tchuss.

**Kitsune-quebecoise **: Oh, une lectrice étrangère (je fais trop bien l'accent québecois... décidément, je suis un gros lourd lol !), ravi que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus la suite. Et on s'en fout des gens de Konoha, c'est que des cons ! Bises

**Kyotsuki-le-schizophrène **: Mais non j'suis pas méchant… enfin pas excessivement, juste ce qu'il faut lol. Tchuss.

**Vinces** : Alors comme ça je te laisse sur ta faim, bizarre, les filles disaient pareil quand… ouhla je m'écarte du sujet ! Tchuss.

**Yoann** : Merci pour tant d'encouragements, et si Hiashi est con dans ma fic c'est parce qu'il faut bien des méchants, sinon ça serait pas rigolo, tchuss.

**Tsunade sama **: Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis, sincèrement, ca me touche, dire que j'ai un don, je trouve ça excessif mais c'est toujours agréable à lire : ) Bises ! (un tel compliment mérite bien tant de points d'exclamation.)

Merci aussi à mes parents (oups, j'suis pas aux césars…)** luluflo4**, **Flore lisa**, **Dark-lee **(même s'il est un peu méchant…), **Kratos** et **kika** pour leurs encouragements. Place au chapitre maintenant. A plus !

**Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles sur le champ de bataille.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le retour des déserteurs. Personne n'était encore au courant de leur présence, à leur demande. Sasuke avait avoué à Tsunade que tous les vols de rouleaux dont elle avait eu vent ces dernières années étaient son œuvre. Il avait profité du sharingan pour s'infiltrer dans les lieux secrets des autres villages ninjas et ainsi étudier les techniques les plus puissantes du continent. Après leur rencontre, il avait partagé ses découvertes avec son ami, ce dernier fit de même. Dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis était un véritable euphémisme, ils partageaient tout.

Ils ne s'étaient pas faits remarquer à Konoha, ils allaient s'entraîner tôt le matin dans la forêt aux alentours. Ils rentraient en milieu d'après midi, Sasuke devait aller dans le bureau de la Godaime pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur les plans d'Orochimaru, de son passage à l'akatsuki, donc par extension des plans de cette organisation. Il s'était de plus dévoué pour raconter toute son errance avec Naruto pour laisser celui-ci tranquille, en effet ce dernier épluchait tous les albums photos et informations sur ses parents. Depuis son retour, un profond sentiment d'injustice l'envahissait, il s'était accommodé depuis bien longtemps du malheur, mais d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si seulement un élément ne s'était pas produit le rendait malade. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et aller de l'avant.

Sasuke quant à lui, se sentait un peu vide. Il venait d'atteindre le seul but qu'il s'était fixé dans la vie et maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être au sommet, autrement dit, de n'avoir nulle part où aller, de pouvoir trébucher mortellement à chaque seconde et n'importe quel endroit où il regardait, ce n'était que du brouillard qui représentait le flou dans sa tête. De plus, c'était Sasuke qui avait terminé l'œuvre de son frère en exterminant le dernier membre du clan à part lui, il a dû finir ce qu'Itachi n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. C'était de Sasuke dont dépendait la continuité de sa famille, de son clan, et surtout du sharingan. Tout cela lui trottait dans la tête, mais à aucun moment il ne regrettait son geste, le poids que cet acte avait mis sur ses épaules était lourd, très lourd, lui aussi devait donc s'habituer aux responsabilités de sa nouvelle vie.

Le soir, les deux compères se promenaient pour se détendre de leur journée éreintante, Naruto avait décidé d'aller chez Ichiraku et Sasuke voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son ami, savait que la seule issue était de céder. Comme à leur habitude quand ils se promenaient dans le village, ils avaient leurs longues vestes, capuches et écrans occultes. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ils furent installés à une table calme, en effet les propriétaires avaient installé de petites séparations pour rendre l'endroit plus intime et discret, et passèrent leurs commandes. Tout se passait bien quand une dizaine de jeunes ninjas entrèrent dans la salle, c'étaient les anciens amis de Naruto et de Sasuke qui venaient faire leur dîner hebdomadaire. Leurs regards furent attirés par ces deux étrangers mais ils ne se doutèrent de rien puis ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où la serveuse amena la commande des deux inconnus.

« Alors pour le jeune homme, un ramen au bœuf, et pour vous ça sera deux portions de ramen au bœuf, et trois au miso, bon appétit. »

Hinata et Sakura sourirent en pensant « _C'est exactement ce que prenait Naruto._ » Puis leurs têtes se levèrent, les deux filles se regardèrent, complètement surprises, elles se levèrent d'un bond et coururent vers la table des inconnus.

Juste avant qu'elles n'arrivent à leur table, un léger coup de vent inhabituel se produisit, et elles constatèrent que les chaises occupées une seconde auparavant étaient vides, les bols remplis de nourriture étaient encore fumants.

Deux ombres sautaient de toit en toit pour rejoindre leur logis.

« Pourquoi on s'est enfuis comme ça Naruto ? J'avais faim moi ! Et on ne risquait rien, on était masqués ! »

« C'est pas ça… J'avais pas envie d'affronter son regard… Pas tout de suite… Excuse moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, je te comprends, moi-même je n'emmènerai pas large quand les yeux de Sakura me dévisageront. Mais tu feras quand même la cuisine pour te faire pardonner… »

« Y'en a qui perdent pas l'nord… »

…

Au restaurant, devant l'incompréhension totale de leurs camarades, Sakura et Hinata restaient dubitatives et se mordaient les lèvres pour s'empêcher de prononcer à voix haute toutes leurs interrogations. N'importe quel hors la loi aurait fui si deux ninjas s'étaient intéressés à eux, mais quand même… Le sort serait horrible si ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence.

Ils étaient tous devenus Jounin ou presque, Hinata préférait attendre le prochain examen, elle ne se sentait pas prête bien qu'elle en soit tout à fait capable et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter ses amis. De toute façon, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes dévorées par leurs ambitions carriéristes, loin de là. Les équipes étaient en parties dissoutes, seulement, à l'occasion la Godaime trouvait bon de les réunir pour quelques missions importantes. Ino, Tenten et Chôji eux aussi étaient restés chuunin, soit par manque de talents soit de sérieux. Neji, Lee et Kiba étaient rentrés dans l'ANBU. Shikamaru travaillait lui au service de l'intelligence de Konoha, il ne faisait donc des missions que pour garder la forme sinon il était dans les bureaux. Cela lui plaisait car son rang lui avait permis d'aménager ses horaires afin de se consacrer pleinement à la glandouille. Shino était détaché au contre espionnage. Sakura quant à elle, voguait d'équipe en équipe, ses qualités de médecin étaient très prisées et comme elle n'avait plus d'équipe, elle était déferrée là où on avait besoin d'elle. Mais cela allait bientôt changer, elle allait devenir la première sensei du groupe.

La soirée se finît calmement, la plupart des convives ayant une mission le lendemain, il n'y eut pas de beuverie excessive. Le nombre de journées chômées se faisaient de plus en plus rares vu la situation du village, de plus, les journées de repos ne l'étaient qu'en partie car elles étaient consacrées à l'entraînement.

…

Trois jours après ce léger incident, un chuunin toqua à la porte de la maison de Naruto, ce dernier ouvrit et informa Sasuke qu'ils étaient convoqués tous les deux au bureau de l'Hokage à neuf heures, cela leur laissait une heure pour s'y rendre. A l'heure indiquée, ils pénétrèrent dans l'office toujours masqués.

« Cela fait dix jours maintenant que vous êtes revenus, Naruto m'a assuré de ta loyauté Sasuke, et puis les circonstances m'empêchent de me priver d'un ninja de ta trempe. Vous deux êtes donc réintégrés comme ninja de Konoha, je te fais passer directement chuunin Sasuke, tu as battu ton frère, donc il serait ridicule que tu restes genin. »

« Très bien Obaa chan, quand reprenons nous les missions ? »

De légers coups sur la porte interrompirent la conversation, c'était Kakashi et Sakura.

« Tout de suite. » répondit la Godaime à la question de Naruto.

« _Mais ce sont les deux ninjas masqués du restaurant !_ » remarqua Sakura.

« _Tiens, c'est qui ces deux zigotos ?_ » se demanda Kakashi.

« Kakashi, Sakura voici une mission de rang S, vous allez devoir faire sauter ce pont qui relie Iwa à Kumo, c'est le seul qui peut supporter le transport de matériel lourd entre ces deux pays montagneux. » dit elle en tendant une carte indiquant le pont en question.

« Tsunade sama, merci de votre confiance, mais c'est du suicide, nous ne sommes que deux, et ce pont sera forcément surprotégé. » Fit Kakashi de son ton monotone habituel.

« Vous serez accompagnés des deux ninjas ici présents. »

Kakashi ausculta les deux inconnus puis prit la parole « Je ne fais pas équipe avec des gens qui masquent leur identité. »

Les deux personnes visées retirèrent leurs capuches en disant « Excusez nous… Kakashi sensei ! »

« NARUTO, SASUKE ! » Cria la jeune junin en se jetant les larmes aux yeux sur Naruto qui lui rendit son étreinte, elle n'osa pas faire une telle démonstration de son affection à Sasuke. Celui-ci lui fit le plus chaleureux des sourires qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait.

Un magnifique sourire transpirait du visage de Kakashi malgré ses bandeau et masque.

« Allez vous préparer, et partez immédiatement, vous vous raconterez vos souvenirs pendant le trajet. Dispersion ! »

Les quatre ninjas disparurent et se retrouvèrent prêts et devant les portes de Konoha une demi heure plus tard. Ils partirent directement.

« Ca fait si longtemps que l'équipe sept n'était pas réunie, je croyais qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais. Je sens que rien ne peut lui résister dorénavant. Mais depuis quand et pourquoi êtes vous revenus ? » Demanda le chef d'équipe.

Sasuke et Naruto racontèrent leur combat avec Itachi et Kisame et expliquèrent que les raisons qui les avaient poussés à quitter le village n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

« Mais où habitiez vous depuis ces dix jours, l'appartement de Naruto est désormais occupé et le domaine Uchiwa est laissé à l'abandon. »

« Tu ne le sais peut être pas Sakura, mais je ne suis plus le seul à avoir du sang bleu, et Naruto a reçu son héritage. » s'amusa Sasuke.

Kakashi eut son petit sourire en coin puis questionna notre héros. « Jiraya sama t'a finalement tout révélé ? »

« Et vous, comment le savez vous ? » renchérît le jeune blond.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Sakura qui commençait à être légèrement irritée par cette discussion à demi-mot incompréhensible.

Kakashi prit la parole. « Naruto est le fils du quatrième, il a donc hérité de sa maison. Si je suis au courant c'est parce qu'il était mon sensei et que je le considérais comme mon deuxième père. J'étais trop jeune pour être mis dans la confidence, mais la ressemblance sautait aux yeux. Et Sandaime, sans franchement acquiescer à mes interrogations, souriait quand je lui disais que j'étais sûr que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que j'ai été son sensei, il savait que je ne verrai jamais le démon qu'il contient en lui, je verrai le fils de l'homme à qui j'ai toujours voulu ressembler… » L'aîné du groupe prit calmement sa respiration puis dit d'un ton bienveillant. « Comment réagis tu à ces révélations ? »

« Bah juste avant mon départ il y a quatre ans, j'étais rentré dans cette maison, je pensais qu'elle appartenait à ero sennin, je voulais lui emprunter ces meilleures techniques, et ce que j'y avais vu m'avait fait un choc. Donc j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à cette idée, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, et ça me fait bizarre. D'enfant orphelin abandonné et rejeté, je passe au fils du héros du village qui a donné sa vie pour lui. Sans compter que je l'avais pris depuis tout petit comme mon exemple. Enfin, beaucoup de contradictions et de questions envahissent mon esprit mais dans l'ensemble c'est positif, je suis fier d'être son fils. » Conclût-il en faisant ce sourire qui était sa marque de fabrique.

Ce petit discours coupa la parole au groupe. Puis après quelques minutes, Sakura changea de sujet.

« Vous savez vous deux, vous êtes sûrement devenus très forts, mais Kakashi sensei et moi aussi avons beaucoup progressé, d'ailleurs tout le monde le considère dorénavant comme le ninja le plus fort de tout Konoha. Il est le prétendant légitime à la succession de Tsunade sama. »

Les deux chuunin auscultèrent leur maître, celui-ci les regarda en souriant en retour et fit ironiquement en levant les bras. « Hip hip hip, hourra ! »

Le reste du voyage fut plus calme, et l'équipe sept arriva en pleine nuit aux abords du pont à la frontière d'Iwa et de Kumo qui était, à l'instar du pays du feu, totalement recouverte de forêt. La passerelle reliant les deux Etats ennemis était faite de pierres et enjambait un ravin profond et large de plusieurs dizaines de mètres où toute chute serait synonyme de mort. De nombreux ninjas de ces deux pays étaient dissimulés de toute part afin de le protéger sans jamais se faire remarquer par ceux qui l'empruntent, l'équipe dirigée par Kakashi resta à distance de sécurité pour établir son plan.

« Alors, comment allons nous procéder ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Je vois dix ninjas de chaque côté du pont. Et il est impossible de poser les charges sans se faire repérer. » Analysa Sasuke en activant son sharingan.

« La distance du pont pourrait nous poser problème. » renchérit Sakura.

« Ou pas… Si nous sommes discrets nous pouvons supprimer un côté sans éveiller le moindre soupçon de l'autre. » Dit pensif Naruto.

« T'as l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ? » le questionna Kakashi.

« Non, je propose que vous vous occupiez de plastiquer le pont, laissez Sasuke et moi nous occuper des ninjas. » répondit Naruto.

« Mais vous allez être deux contre vingt, c'est de la folie ! » Sakura commença à s'énerver.

« Fais leur confiance, c'est d'accord, nous vous regarderons faire. Faites nous signe quand nous pourrons agir. » Conclut l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Les quatre ninjas se mirent en place, Kakashi et Sakura n'avaient rien à faire pour le moment, ils se contenteraient d'observer. Naruto et Sasuke chuchotèrent.

« Tu les vois ? » interrogea Naruto.

« Oui, c'est bon, ils étaient bien cachés. » répondit son ami.

« Parfait, marque les ! »

Sur ce, Sasuke lança dix kunaïs plus quelques autres pour lui permettre d'atteindre des endroits inaccessibles en ligne droite de sa position.

« C'est fait, tu peux y aller. »

Sakura ne comprenait pas ce que se tramait. Elle voyait son maître glousser légèrement, il avait tout compris, et Naruto lui sourire en lui faisant au revoir de la main gauche et en attrapant un kunaï de la droite, puis celui-ci disparut. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient aguerris à suivre les ninjas les plus rapides du monde, comme Kakashi. Seulement là, c'était différent, c'était une disparition, et pas une vitesse incroyable. Elle tourna la tête pour interroger son sensei.

« Qu'a fait Naruto ? »

« Une technique que seul le quatrième maîtrisait, il t'expliquera son fonctionnement mieux que moi. »

Naruto eut fini sa tâche le temps de ce petit interlude, il avait même pris le soin de récupérer les kunaïs de Sasuke. Il rejoignit son groupe en toute discrétion.

« Bon, occupons nous maintenant de l'autre côté, on fait pareil. »

« Quelle est cette technique Naruto ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je t'expliquerai après la mission, tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui, pas de problème. »

Les ninjas de l'autre côté du pont n'opposèrent pas plus de résistance. Naruto avait tué les vingt ennemis avec une simplicité déconcertante, tous avaient une légère entaille sur le cou, leur carotide était sectionné, le cerveau n'étant plus alimenté en sang, aucun n'a dû souffrir. En période de paix cela aurait pu faire penser à un massacre, mais autant de ninjas tués seraient des ennemis en moins pour la prochaine guerre. Et pour tout ninja, un ennemi tué, c'est un allié de sauvé. Telle était leur manière de justifier ces meurtres…

Kakashi et Sakura posaient les parchemins explosifs tandis que Sasuke et Naruto fouillaient les dépouilles de part et d'autre du pont. Il n'y avait qu'un junin par flanc. Au moment où les deux junins de Konoha allaient faire sauter le pont, ils furent stoppés par Naruto.

« Attendez, je viens de lire un rouleau qu'avait le junin de Kumo. Il dit qu'un haut diplomate d'Iwa doit venir avec des armes lourdes ce matin à l'aube. Autant faire sauter le pont quand tout ce beau monde sera dessus, ça pourrait altérer leurs relations et diminuer légèrement leurs forces. Surtout qu'il est déjà quatre heure du matin. »

Kakashi lut le papier et dit « Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups, nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Puis ils patientèrent calmement, Naruto expliqua à Sakura** Shunshin no jutsu, le scintillement du corps**. Puis l'aube suivie de l'aurore arrivèrent progressivement, le soleil commençait à embraser le ciel. Des pas lourds de militaires se firent entendre et les roulements de lourdes catapultes aussi. Tout le convoi ne se doutait de rien. Une fois que tout le monde était sur le pont, quatre explosions simultanées retentirent. Le pont étant piégé aux extrémités, l'ensemble s'effondra en un seul morceau. Des cris déchirèrent le calme de la forêt en cette heure matinale, il ne fut interrompu que par un grand fracas, puis plus rien… Le convoi avait été littéralement pulvérisé. La poussière qui remontait était le seul vestige de ce qui venait de se passer, cinquante âmes s'étaient éteintes en même temps, sans comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible.

Sans une once de sentimentalisme, le responsable de la mission se félicita de ce plein succès et ordonna à son équipe de plier bagages, il était temps de rentrer.

A peine avaient-ils fait un kilomètre qu'ils virent un aigle. Aucun doute, c'était un message de la plus haute importance que Konoha leur envoyait. Kakashi l'intercepta et dit à son équipe.

« L'équipe huit est tombée dans un guet-apens, Hinata et Kurenaï ont été faites prisonnières par Kumo, ce sont Shino et Kiba qui ont donné l'alerte. Il est marqué dans le message que si nous avons accompli notre mission sans trop de dommages, nous devons aller les secourir, donc on y va ! » Finit Kakashi avec une détermination peu commune. « _Kurenaï…_ »

« _Hinata…_ » « On met le turbo, c'est déjà Kumo qui en avait après le byakugan ! » bouillonna Naruto.

Les trois autres ninjas savaient que ce n'était pas que pour ça que le jeune blond s'énervait, mais personne ne lui fit remarquer, cela ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils partirent donc sur le champ, ils seraient arrivés en début de soirée à Kumo en faisant une petite sieste dans l'après midi. En chemin…

« Sakura, pourquoi Kakashi sensei avait l'air si furieux en nous lisant le message ? » demanda tout doucement Sasuke.

« Parce qu'ils sont fiancés depuis un an. » lui répondit la jeune fille.

Sasuke se rappela la veille de son départ il y a sept ans, son maître lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu tous ses êtres chers etc. Une boule se noua dans le ventre du jeune Uchiwa, son sensei était le plus gentil des hommes, la vie avait été trop rude avec lui, il avait droit à sa part de bonheur. Sasuke activa inconsciemment son sharingan en pensant « _Non, je ne laisserai pas le malheur s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur vous, je vous dois tellement !_ ».

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu en début de soirée. Ils pénétrèrent assez facilement dans le village, et se ruèrent vers le bâtiment administratif une fois que l'obscurité avait jeté son voile sur la région. Les cachots, salles de torture et de recherche des villages ninjas étaient toujours sous le bâtiment administratif, car c'était là que les ninjas les plus puissants étaient regroupés.

Sakura était restée au dehors pour faire le guet. Grâce à la furtivité, à la force et à la dextérité des trois hommes, pénétrer en ce lieu en pleine nuit fut chose facile. Ils tuèrent tous les gardes qu'ils croisaient et Naruto laissait un **Kage Bunshin **doublé d'un **Henge** de la victime pour faire illusion. Ils arrivèrent vite à la cellule de Kurenaï et l'ouvrirent grâce à un jeu de clés prit sur le cadavre d'un garde. Celle-ci était presque tétanisée mais se ressaisît quand elle vit l'homme de sa vie, elle se jeta sur lui. Ce dernier la serra très fort en l'embrassant dans le cou mais se reprit vit.

« Dis nous où est Hinata s'il te plaît. »

Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut ses deux compagnons « _Naruto ? Faites qu'il puisse la sauver…_ C'est affreux, ils veulent le byakugan, ils l'ont donc emmené dans une salle spéciale, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je sais juste que les gardes qui l'ont conduite sont allés par la gauche c'était il y a une heure. »

« Ca ira, emmenez là avec vous au dehors Kakashi sensei, Sasuke et moi allons chercher Hinata ! »

Kakashi ne put qu'acquiescer face à la conviction de son élève.

…

Pendant ce temps, un étage plus bas, dans une pièce transpirant le sang, la sueur et la peur, la plus jolie des femmes était attachée au fauteuil central, elle était tuméfiée de toute part. Les installations laissaient penser à une salle de torture grâce à des chocs électriques, mais elle n'avait pas subit que ça. Des dizaines et des dizaines de coupures traversaient ça et là son corps. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux malgré elle, elle n'avait plus aucune force.

« _Personne ne viendra me sauver, je vais mourir. Ils vont découvrir le secret du byakugan. Décidément, ma vie n'aura été qu'une succession d'échecs. Je n'ai jamais eu droit au bonheur, je l'ai entraperçu tout au plus. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est advenu de Naruto, peut être vais-je le retrouver dans l'autre monde…_ »

« La torture n'a rien donné, elle est très forte cette fille. Et nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'abîmer le précieux œil blanc pour quelques informations secondaires. C'est vraiment parfait, c'est l'héritière du clan, donc elle ne porte pas le sceau, nous avons donc tout le loisir de l'étudier sans aucune contrainte de temps. » se réjouît le scientifique en préparant tout son matériel de recherche. « Nous allons lui administrer une substance qui activera pendant quelques minutes sa capacité héréditaire. Ecartez, aucune douleur qu'elle a eu à supporter n'est comparable à ce qu'elle va ressentir pendant plus d'une minute. Nous commencerons quand elle ne bougera plus. »

Un assistant enfonça la seringue dans le bras de la jeune fille déjà à moitié assommée par la séance de torture qu'elle venait de passer. Quelques secondes après, d'un regard livide et inanimé, sa tête se redressa en activant le byakugan, toutes les personnes dans la salle étaient pétrifiées pendant quelques secondes. Ils ne furent ramenés à la réalité que par les cris de douleurs incessants et insupportables de la jeune Hyuga. En plus de ça, elle était véritablement prise de convulsions. Elle sentait des milliers de lames brûlantes lui déchirer sa peau, puis sa chair dans un incessant mouvement de va-et-vient, ses os se fracturer puis se toucher entre eux, sans compter les innombrables autres douleurs indescriptibles. Elle voyait des images de sa vie entière défilées. Une tête blonde apparaissait de plus en plus souvent, les cris continuèrent mais elle criait le nom de celui qu'elle aime. Du sang commençait à couler de ses chevilles et poignets, les convulsions étaient si violentes que ses membres n'arrêtaient pas de frotter, cela avait littéralement arraché toute sa peau. L'image de Naruto l'endormant la nuit de son départ résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, elle souffrait trop pour pleurer.

Soudain, la douleur s'était volatilisée, son corps devint complètement flasque, sa tête était immobile, ses yeux n'étaient ouverts que par le poison. Elle croyait que c'était la grande faucheuse qui l'avait emmenée avec elle, mais elle se ravisa quand elle distingua le scientifique au dessus d'elle avec deux scalpels. Ce dernier dit « On va lui enlever un œil afin de conserver le byakugan activé. »

Elle essaya instinctivement de fermer les yeux, mais le poison l'en empêchait. Tout à coup, elle vit une onde de chakra violet traverser la pièce, le corps du chercheur se coupa instantanément en deux, ainsi que celui de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce mais ceci, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne put voir qu'une chevelure blonde s'approcher d'elle, lui enlever les liens et ranger son katana.

« Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. » Fit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux devant une telle image de celle qu'il aime.

« Na…Naruto kun… »

Puis tout s'obscurcit autour d'elle…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	15. Les prémisses de la rancoeur

Coucou, je sais, ne criez pas, les chapitres paraissent moins vite, mais j'ai des trucs à faire donc je ne peux plus m'y consacrer à 100 . Enfin si le rythme baisse, j'espère que la qualité sera constante voire croissante. Alors répondons aux reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir !

**2HC** : Alors mon petit, tchuss veut dire au revoir, si je me rappelle bien c'est tiré de l'allemand, mais regarde les trois frères des inconnus, ils le disent souvent. Merci en tout cas de ta review, tchuss.

**Ln.lfz **: Excuse moi de t'avoir doublé pour la séance de tortures, ce n'était pas voulu. Pour le couple SasuSaku, je sais pas si je vais le décrire, j'ai pas trop d'idées pour l'instant, donc idée en suspend. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera moins souffrir que le précédent en tout cas, bises.

**Yoann** : Celui qui prononce cette phrase, c'est Ibiki Morino, Baki c'est le sensei de l'équipe de Gaara. Mais c'est pas grave, je tolère cette erreur, par contre, tu me feras le plaisir de réviser tes classiques : ). Merci de prendre le temps d'écrire en tout cas, tchuss.

**Yondaime-sama** : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas morte (j'espère que ton petit cœur a repris des battements normaux maintenant…). Tchuss.

**Tsunade sama **: Merci à toi fidèle lectrice : ) Bises.

**Dark lee **: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de lemon. Tu as peur que ça te choque en ton for intérieur (ah oui petite précision à tous ceux qui écrivent pour Sakura 'fort intérieur', ils se trompent, c'est 'for', ce mot n'a rien à voir avec l'adjectif). Tchuss.

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene **: Tu es sadique dis donc, mais bon, tu as quand même bon goût vu que tu aimes ma fic, tchuss.

**LaMayonnaiseSauvage** : En lisant ta review, puis ton profil… Je me suis dit que la France partait en vrille quand même… : ) Bises.

**Kratos** : Ta ferveur te fait louper quelques mots, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que t'es à fond dedans, et c'est le but recherché, tchuss.

**Luluflo4** : Merci jeune amie, sache que c'est le but que je me donne à chaque chapitre, vous donner envie de lire. Bises.

Voilà, finit les petites réponses, c'est encore trop court, j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus ! A plus.

**Chapitre 15 : Prémisses de la rancœur.**

« Naruto, calme toi ! » Intima Kakashi.

« Et pourquoi je me calmerai ? Vous avez vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »

« Mais ce détachement de chuunins n'y était pour rien ! Tu ne les as tués que pour passer ta colère ! »

Hinata était dans les bras de Naruto, évanouie. Elle enlaçait faiblement et inconsciemment son cou, son byakugan s'était désactivé un peu moins de cinq minutes après que Naruto l'ait libéré. L'équipe sept ainsi que Kurenaï rentraient à Konoha, cette dernière malgré son état de fatigue avancée, pouvait se déplacer toute seule. C'était le milieu de la matinée et ils étaient encore au pays des nuages, ils n'atteindraient le pays du feu qu'en début d'après midi. Naruto ne tenait plus en place, voir le corps tuméfié et lacéré de la femme qui lui permettait de respirer l'horrifiait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que l'entente des hurlements d'Hinata criant son nom avait provoqué en lui. Ces complaintes traduisaient la souffrance extrême et l'envie de mourir, et rien que l'idée de pouvoir la perdre le mettait hors de lui. Cette rage s'était abattue sur un groupe de chuunins que seuls Sasuke et lui avaient pu repérer à une telle distance, c'était visiblement des éclaireurs. Naruto avait mis délicatement Hinata dans les bras de Kakashi. Ce dernier pensait que son élève commençait à fatiguer de porter la jeune fille en allant aussi vite. Mais immédiatement, Naruto disparut de leur champ de vision et Sasuke lâcha un « pff… » en secouant la tête bien malgré lui. Les autres ne comprirent qu'après.

« C_'est quoi tous ces chocs, on dirait qu'on est en train de me porter… Et c'est quoi cette dispute… Qui a tué qui ? Tiens, je reconnais cette voix, c'est…_ » Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit le visage de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé, il avait une barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un côté baroudeur et mauvais garçon. Elle remarqua aussi l'absence de ses moustaches caractéristiques et la nouvelle couleur de ses yeux, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait que c'était lui… « ... Naruto kun… » souffla-t-elle en le regardant. Il lui sourît tendrement. Elle s'agrippa frénétiquement à lui, ses ongles étaient en passe de s'enfoncer dans la nuque de son amour, sa tête se blottit contre son cou.

Un tel attachement de la jeune ninja plus sa respiration suave accélérèrent les battements de cœur de Naruto, il était à la fois si heureux de la voir, et si triste que ce soit dans cet état. Il lui susurra d'un ton empli de bienveillance « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là. »

N'importe quel autre garçon aurait été gêné de cette situation par rapport à ses coéquipiers. Mais pas Naruto, ce n'est pas qu'il se fichait de leur réaction non, il ne les voyait plus, Hinata et lui étaient sur une autre planète où plus rien ne comptait. Il la regardait amoureusement sans, ne serait-ce que, lever la tête de temps en temps pour observer le trajet. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rentrer à Konoha et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Hinata quant à elle, évacua toutes ses peines en l'espace d'un instant, elle n'avait plus mal, sentir le corps qu'elle a toujours désiré contre elle la libéra de toute souffrance. Elle aimait son odeur, elle savait que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle prit quelques grandes inspirations, sourit puis se rendormit.

…

Comme la dernière fois, arrivé au pays du feu, Naruto invoqua un crapaud qui servit au groupe de moyen de transport, ce qui les fit arrivé en tout début de soirée. Naruto emmena Hinata directement à l'hôpital accompagnés de Kurenaï et de Kakashi. Le jeune blond avait demandé à ses deux coéquipiers de ramener au plus vite l'Hokage dès leur entrée dans le village. Cette dernière arriva accompagnée des deux messagers juste après que les premiers examens furent effectués. Kurenaï n'était que légèrement blessée. Par contre, la description des symptômes narrés par Sakura des yeux d'Hinata interpella la Godaime. Il fallait qu'elle mette au jour les spécificités du poison et de ces effets.

Finalement, le poison n'était pas dangereux pour la personne contaminée, si cette dernière ne succombait pas à une crise cardiaque due aux horribles douleurs qu'il provoque. Sakura et son maître s'activèrent donc pour soigner les blessures des deux kunoïchis de l'équipe huit.

« Alors Tsunade, comment se fait-il qu'elles se soient faites capturées alors que Kiba et Shino non ? » demanda d'un ton ferme Naruto.

« Ne t'en prends pas à eux, ils ont été récupérés inconscients et sévèrement blessés à la frontière entre notre pays et celui de Kumo par un avant poste. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils sont tombés dans un traquenard, et n'ont rien vu venir. »

« Comment ça sérieusement blessés ? » questionna le jeune blond d'un ton suspicieux.

« Si nous ne les avions pas trouvés, ils seraient morts de leurs blessures, ça te va ? Là leurs jours ne sont plus en danger, mais c'était limite. Je te préviens, je sais que tu as eu peur, mais ça ne te permet absolument pas de remettre en doute leur loyauté et leur intégrité, t'as compris ? » L'Hokage commença à hausser le ton.

« Pardon… Je m'emporte trop par moments, ils sortiront bientôt ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont un étage au dessus de celui où on va mettre Hinata, passe les voir, ça leur fera très plaisir de te savoir en vie. Ils seront hospitalisés pendant encore une semaine donc dépêche toi. »

…

Hinata, de par son rang, fut installée seule dans une chambre. Elle était toujours inconsciente, d'après Tsunade, ça durerait jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ce n'est pas tant son corps que son cerveau qui a subit de graves chocs. La godaime dut la soigner comme les victimes de puissants genjutsu pour rééquilibrer au maximum son état psychique.

Naruto décida de la veiller. Il était exténué, il n'avait dormi que quatre heures pour quarante huit éveillé. Il était à demi affalé sur le lit où se reposait Hinata. Malgré les rêves incessants qu'il faisait d'elle pendant ces quatre ans, c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Tous ses souvenirs étaient devenus fades comparés à l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, elle était rayonnante. Elle avait aussi acquis un visage adulte, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient en bataille lui donnant un charme encore plus fou. Sa poitrine était devenue opulente, ce qui provoqua chez le jeune homme un désir charnel irrésistible. C'était la première fois qu'il ne mettait pas cette réaction sur le dos de la mauvaise fréquentation qu'était son maître. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple désir, tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé durant ces quatre longues années rejaillirent avec la puissance d'un geyser Il savait qu'il l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute, un véritable feu d'artifice intérieur animait son esprit. Puis progressivement, la certitude de la savoir en bonne santé et à ses côtés l'apaisa, il trouva le sommeil en serrant contre lui la main gauche de sa bien aimée.

Le lendemain matin, vers sept heures, les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à percer à travers les arbres feuillus du parc de l'hôpital taquinèrent le bout du nez de Naruto, ce qui le réveilla. Il contempla Hinata pendant quelques minutes, elle semblait sereine et reposée, le traitement de la vieille avait été, comme toujours, des plus efficaces. Cependant, le cher père de la demoiselle vint troubler la quiétude des lieux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Interrogea brusquement Hiashi.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête pour mettre une identité sur celui qui était en train de jouer avec sa vie en lui parlant sur ce ton. Une fois qu'il reconnut le chef du clan Hyuga, il ne lâcha qu'un soupir puis un sourire désinvolte.

« _Yon… Non, ce n'est que ce démon…_ Que fais tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être mort ? »

« A votre étonnement je vois que vous n'étiez pas au courant. Après tout, vous n'êtes sûrement pas assez digne de confiance pour connaître les secrets du village. » Rétorqua un Naruto devenu caustique.

« Comment oses tu t'adresser à moi sur ce ton ? Je te ferai ravaler ces paroles ! » Hiashi haussa la voix.

« Taisez vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que votre fille est blessée et qu'elle a besoin de repos ! » La voix de Naruto était proche du chuchotement, mais on put reconnaître au ton un certain agacement.

« Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fille, et personne n'a à me dicter ma conduite et ce n'est sûrement pas à un… à quelqu'un comme toi de le faire ! » Le nombre de décibels ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Je… » Naruto se fit couper par une voix douce et semi endormie.

« A un démon, c'est ça que vous vouliez dire père ? »

« C… Comment le sais tu ? » fit le seigneur Hyuga d'un ton surpris.

« Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. » répondit respectueusement l'héritière, puis elle regarda Naruto et lui dit. « Naruto, s'il te plaît, sors… »

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il n'eut pas la force de protester, il se leva et s'exécuta. Il distingua facilement le sourire triomphant de son père. Le jeune homme produisit un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire cesser le rictus du visage de cette arrogante et méprisante personne.

« _C'est dingue la ressemblance qu'il a avec Yondaime, il va falloir que je me renseigne…_ »

De dépit, il alla prendre un petit déjeuner puis rendit visite à ses deux amis, Kiba et Shino.

« Salut les gars. » Sourit il.

« Naruto, tu es vivant ? » s'exclama un Kiba avec le visage déformé par la surprise et par la douleur que celle-ci fit naître. Shino eut la même réaction, pondérée cependant à l'échelle Aburame, ce qui équivalut à un haussement du sourcil droit.

« Ouais, et en meilleur état que vous à ce que je vois. » Revoir ses amis avait requinqué en partie notre jeune héros.

« C'est dingue, tu ressemble terriblement à… » Kiba chercha ses mots.

« … Mon père, le quatrième oui je sais… Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Bien mieux merci, mais… » La voix de Shino était empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata et Kurenaï sont à Konoha et vont bien. A peine revenu que j'ai déjà dû passer derrière vous, décidément… » Naruto fit son éternel sourire.

« Hinata a dû être aux anges que son héros vienne la délivrer… » Se moqua Kiba avec sa finesse habituelle.

« Mouais, bah pas tant que ça en fait… » La tristesse reprit possession de l'esprit du blond, et ce dernier fit la moue.

S'en suivit un silence pesant, Naruto avait les yeux dans le vide. Kiba était gêné d'avoir mis son ami mal à l'aise. Shino, avec son pragmatisme bien connu, détourna la conversation.

« En tout cas, nous sommes très heureux de te savoir de retour parmi nous, nous le sommes d'autant plus que tu es venu nous rendre visite. »

« Merci Shino, désolé vous deux, je dois y aller. Remettez vous vite. » Décidément, Naruto parlait et souriait mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait rien de prévu à faire, mais il voulait s'isoler. C'est ainsi qu'il retourna chez lui, accablé, la dernière phrase d'Hinata tournait en boucle dans sa tête et à chaque fois, cela avait l'effet d'un coup d'assommoir.

Il marchait lentement et péniblement à travers les rues afin de rejoindre sa nouvelle demeure. Le silence se fit puis les murmures reprirent de plus belle en le voyant passer. Sans s'en rendre compte, les villageois jouaient avec le feu sur une poudrière prête à exploser. Il accéléra le pas, puis un murmure se fit plus fort et plus distinct. C'était un homme de quarante ans qui, se croyant plus fort que les autres, a cru malin de prononcer à haute voix « Tiens, c'est le démon, il aurait mieux fait d'être mort comme on le croyait ! » tout ceci évidemment d'un ton insultant. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour notre jeune héros, en une fraction de seconde, les pieds de cet homme s'étaient soulevés de terre. Naruto le porta de sa seule main droite qui serrait toujours plus fort la gorge de l'inconnu et lui fit connaître, par la même occasion, les joies de l'apesanteur.

« Tu n'es rien… » Naruto arbora peu à peu un sourire sardonique.

« Lâche moi sinon… » Prononça péniblement l'importun.

A l'entente de cette menace, le visage de Naruto se crispa et une vague violette de chakra souffla les objets mal accrochés aux alentours. Le regard de sa victime était tel celui d'une bête apeurée prise au piège. « Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai fait que risquer ma vie pour ce village. Je ne tolèrerai pas que le premier minable qui passe me manque de respect ! Fais bien passer le message autour de toi… » D'après les yeux de notre héros, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air. Puis, il lança l'homme à quelques mètres comme un vulgaire objet, ce dernier était trop terrifié et trop occupé à reprendre son souffle pour essayer de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

« Oui Kakashi sensei, je sais… »

Celui-ci sorti d'un angle de rue calmement. Les autres villageois crièrent d'une seule voix « Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ? » d'un ton inquisiteur.

« Oui, vous avez provoqué un chuunin sans raison. Il n'y a répondu que modérément. Gardez votre haine pour les ennemis du village, pas pour ceux qui vivent pour lui ! Naruto, viens, on s'en va. »

Le jeune chuunin s'exécuta sans broncher et suivit son maître. Après s'être éloignés de quelques pâtés de maisons de l'endroit des hostilités, Kakashi commença à questionner son élève.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est compréhensible, mais tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, et puis je pensais que ça te passait au dessus de la tête tout ça. »

« Ces sept dernières années, je n'ai mis les pieds à Konoha que rarement. Je ne suis plus habitué à ces regards et insultes… » Le visage tout entier de notre héros transpirait le désespoir.

« Oui mais tu sais que ça n'arrangera rien… » fit Kakashi d'un ton désolé.

« Oui mais pendant les treize premières années de ma vie, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à tout le monde que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, de gentil et de dévoué au village. Ca n'a rien changé du tout, ça n'a fait qu'attiser leur haine de me voir aimer et respecter par certaines personnes. Je préfère qu'ils m'ignorent quitte à ce que je leur inspire la peur plutôt qu'ils déversent leur venin sur moi. »

« Je vois à ton regard que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te rend triste… Hinata va bien au moins ? »

« Oui elle va bien, elle devrait sortir aujourd'hui mais bon… »

« Mais bon quoi ? »

« Mais bon rien, ça ne vous intéresserait pas de toute façon. Vous passez faire un tour à la maison ? Ca ferait plaisir à Sasuke de vous voir en dehors d'une mission, je vous ferai même du café. » Il sourit difficilement à la fin de sa phrase.

Kakashi accepta volontiers, il revenait du bureau de l'Hokage pour leur annoncer la tenue de l'examen jounin prochainement afin d'évaluer au mieux les forces du village avant la guerre imminente. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Chôji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hanabi, Konohamaru et beaucoup d'autres ninjas de Konoha, Suna et Kiri allaient y participer. Kiri étant officiellement neutre, les deux villages alliés ne pouvaient donc fournir aucune raison valable pour l'écarter de cet examen. Un refus aurait pu être considéré comme une rupture des relations diplomatiques, et ça, l'alliance n'en avait pas besoin. C'était une épreuve de survie par équipe de deux sur une île, ils devraient récupérer non pas un, mais deux rouleaux des mains des équipes ennemis et de plus, éviter les nombreux pièges et attaques concoctés par les examinateurs. Sasuke et Naruto se disaient qu'ils seraient évidemment ensemble et que donc, ils n'avaient rien à craindre même si parmi les jounins responsables se trouvait Shikamaru, ce qui leur promettait des pièges de haut niveau.

Les jours suivants, Sasuke avait décidé de regagner son domaine et de le restaurer. Son ami lui proposa bien sûr son aide. Ce dernier lui avait appris la technique **des clones de l'ombre**. Elle s'avérait forte utile vu la quantité de travail à fournir. Le bruit courut progressivement que l'héritier du sharingan et le réceptacle du démon renard étaient de retour ensemble au village. Celui de la filiation de Naruto avec le quatrième lui aussi se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, d'autant plus que le jeune blond lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau si l'on ne tenait pas compte des yeux et qu'il occupait la maison de l'Hokage défunt. Une réelle confusion sur le regard qu'on devait porter envers ce jeune ninja régnait désormais dans l'enceinte de Konoha.

Une semaine était passée depuis la double mission de rang A. Et il restait encore sept jours avant le départ pour l'examen jounin. Hinata n'était sortie que rarement de son domaine depuis lors. Elle ne s'entraînait qu'avec son père puisque Neji était en mission depuis quelques temps. Elle ne quittait la propriété que pour échapper à son atmosphère pesante et morne et se rendre au seul endroit où elle avait connu un instant de bonheur total et sans concession. C'était la petite clairière au dessus de la falaise où étaient sculptés les visages des Hokage. Depuis ce jour, c'était aussi devenu son 'refuge'. Ce soir là, vers vingt deux heures, elle partit s'y ressourcer. Elle était seule à y aller, personne d'autre ne connaissait ou ne fréquentait cet endroit à part…

« Hinata ? » fit une voix timide et surprise.

Les yeux de la belle s'écarquillèrent devant l'être qu'elle a toujours aimé, il était divinement beau, elle désirait tout en lui, c'était une attirance irrésistible. Elle se leva, s'approcha doucement de lui en baissant les yeux puis leva brusquement sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage s'obscurcit, des larmes commencèrent à couler et elle mit une violente claque à l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	16. La réconciliation

Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui va faire légèrement évoluer le niveau de « censure ». Mais avant toute chose, place aux réponses de vos commentaires toujours plus nombreux.

Lamayonnaisesauvage : Je pense que quatre ans de peine, de frustration et de peur méritent bien une tite baffe pour le coupable. J'ai trouvé que ça rendrait Hinata trop niaise de l'accueillir tout de suite les bras grands ouverts et la bouche en cœur. Voilà bises.

Ln.lfz : Dis donc, ça fait quelques chapitres où ce n'est plus toi la première à m'envoyer un commentaire… y'a du relachement là ! En tout cas, je suis content que tu ais attendu mon dernier chapitre avec impatience, et j'espère que c'en est de même pour tous : ). Et pour le groupe de chuunins, ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas souffert… Allez, bises.

Kratos : Merci pour tes encouragements, tchuss.

Flore risa : Alors comme ça t'aimerais écrire comme moi… Donc t'aimerais écrire affalé sur ton fauteuil les yeux à moitié ouverts, en caleçon et en jouant avec un cure dents… T'es bizarre toi XD. Ca me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis. Bises.

Luluflo4 : Content que tu apprécies la dose de suspens que je mets, bises.

Tsunade sama : Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que mes chapitres ne sont pas de plus en plus longs, ils raccourcissent même des fois, le plus long de tous, c'est le huit. Par contre pour Konohamaru et Hanabi, ils ne sont pas trop jeunes, regarde Neji était déjà jounin quand Naruto avait 16 ans, et puis Kakashi l'a été à 12 ans… Là, c'est plus une question d'âge, mais de talent et pour moi, ils ont 17 ans donc je trouve que ça colle. Voilà, bises bises, et merci pour tes com.

Haywire1393 : Content que tu aimes ma fic, mais dis moi, tu es un petit peu assoiffé de violence. Je suis désolé mais y'aura pas de coup de genou (sadique !), allez, tchuss.

xXKazekageXx : Merci jeune homme, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, tchuss.

Elenthya : Content qu'une passionnée revienne. Tu es restée scotché trois heures et ben dis donc… ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça à une fille, avec un cri à la fin en plus… (désolé pour les allusions graveileuses… j'espère que tu n'es pas oO) J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et que ma fic te fait un peu moins regretter de rentrer. Voilà, bises.

Dark-lee : Bouh le vilain qui veut me faire mal à mon tit cœur… Mais ça ne marche pas, je suis blindé maintenant. Au fait, tu me fais rire avec tes fautes, surtout le « desoler pour les fotes »… C'est obligé que tu le fasses exprès… Tchuss.

Voilà, j'ai fini de répondre à mes chers lecteurs. Avant que le chapitre ne commence, je tiens à préciser aux gars qu'ils devraient garder près d'eux un rouleau de sopalain pour des raisons évidentes de propreté. Ensuite, ce chapitre étant le plus osé, j'aimerai connaître vos âges respectifs pour savoir dans quelle tranche d'âge se situe mes lecteurs et lectrices, voilà, à plus…

**Chapitre 16 : La réconciliation.**

Une jeune femme parée d'un pantalon moulant et d'un décolleté en « V » légèrement plongeant se tenait sur la falaise où étaient érigés les portraits des Hokage. Elle avait le regard froid et accusateur. Face à cette beauté glaciale se tenait un jeune homme grand et blond qui se massait la joue gauche. Il portait le pantalon noir assez large réglementaire des ninjas de Konoha ainsi qu'une chemise bleu nuit à manches courtes. Ce dernier inclina la tête et tapa légèrement de la pointe du pied le sol de dépit.

« Excuse moi… »

« … » Hinata avait revêtu un regard haineux que Naruto n'avait jamais vu et ne pouvait supporter.

« Moi aussi j'en ai souffert, tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour ne pas te mettre en danger. »

« Tu as quitté Konoha pour qu'on ne me fasse pas de mal ? » Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix mielleuse.

« Ou…Oui. » Bafouilla-t-il surpris du changement de ton de son interlocutrice.

« Bah alors pourquoi sont-ce les quatre pires années de ma vie que j'ai passé. Pourquoi si tu devais m'empêcher de souffrir, me réveillais je chaque jour avec un couteau dans le cœur ? Et pourquoi tu es parti sans me laisser le temps de te dire que je m'en fichais que ce démon soit scellé en toi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le temps de te dire que vous êtes deux personnes différentes et que ça ne changeait absolument rien à mes sentiments ! » Le ton agressif reprit le dessus.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je tentais sûrement de me persuader que tu ne me regretterais pas afin de partir plus facilement… »

« Au restaurant de ramen, si tu as fui, c'était aussi pour me protéger ? »

« Je… Non, là je n'ai aucune excuse, j'avais peur d'affronter ton regard, ta réaction… Alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire… » Naruto tenta une petite note d'humour qui tomba à plat.

« En sept ans, tu es resté à peine deux mois, comment puis je être sûre que tu resteras et que tu ne me mettras plus au supplice ? »

Sur ces paroles, Naruto attrapa les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes « Je ne te quitterai plus, j'aime trop ce village et les gens qui le composent pour le quitter de nouveau. Et par-dessus tout, je t'aime toi. C'est l'idée de te revoir qui m'a fait me relever il y a quatre ans contre Itachi, c'est cette même pensée qui m'a forcé depuis quatre ans à m'entraîner toujours plus dur afin de retourner le plus vite possible auprès de toi. Jamais je n'ai été aussi si sûr de moi. Je t'aime à en mourir, je ferai tout pour toi, pour que tu me regardes comme il y a quatre ans, que tu me refasses ces sourires qui me faisaient fondre comme un glaçon au soleil. Mais si jamais tu m'as oublié et que tu ne veux plus me voir je… Je m'efforcerai de me rappeler à ton bon souvenir car je veux être heureux et seule toi peut faire mon bonheur. Ma vie n'a de sens que quand ma main est dans la tienne… »

Hinata restait bouche bée devant une telle déclaration, son visage s'était adouci. Il trahit cependant une légère surprise quand le jeune homme se leva, plaça ses mains sur ses joues, approcha son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune ninja se laissa faire puis ferma doucement les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment. Contrairement à la dernière fois, le romantisme n'était pas ce qui ressortait de ce baiser, il en émanait plutôt un érotisme trouble. Ils n'étaient pas hésitants, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était que la concrétisation de pulsions lancinantes durant quatre ans. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent puis sans autre préambule, leur bouche s'ouvrit laissant leur langue se frôler délicatement puis rentrer en contact plus franchement puis leurs bouches se refermaient et ainsi de suite.

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient en chute libre, ils ne touchaient plus terre et ne pouvaient plus respirer, ils étaient happés par cet instant d'éternité, ce moment de bonheur. Deux âmes sœurs s'étaient trouvées, et plus rien ne comptait. Au bout de vingt secondes, leurs lèvres se décollèrent douloureusement puis ils s'observaient. Naruto vit la femme qu'il aimait tant en pleurs. Il essuya les traînées de larmes avec ses pouces. Ils ne disaient rien. Hinata quant à elle, palpa tout le visage de son amour comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien réel. Quand la paume de sa main droite effleura les lèvres du jeune homme, celui-ci l'embrassa, faisant encore plus frissonner la jeune fille.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu meures, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Je maudissais chaque jour que dieu faisait sans toi ! J'avais si mal ! Reste avec moi, je t'aime si fort que ça m'en fait mal ! » Prononça Hinata en éclatant en sanglots ainsi qu'en frappant frénétiquement son torse de sa main droite.

Ce dernier, pour calmer la jeune fille, lui enlaça le dos puis la serra contre lui d'une étreinte douce mais ferme. Cela adoucit instantanément Hinata, après une brève hésitation, elle plaça ses mains autour du cou de chuunin et alla blottir sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci pour finir progressivement de pleurer. Elle se colla plus fortement à lui en se raidissant au moment de lui glisser au creux de l'oreille « Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Naruto quant à lui, se contenta d'embrasser inlassablement le cou de la jeune fille, son silence n'était interrompu que par de langoureux et fervents « Je t'aime ».

Le sourire était solidement accroché sur leurs visages, ils restaient immobiles de peur que le moindre mouvement aille tout anéantir. Leurs corps entrelacés leurs donnaient chaud au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mais cela leur était bien égal. Ils n'avaient que peu rouvert leurs yeux, ils préféraient s'imprégner de l'odeur de l'autre. Ils se caressaient inlassablement le dos, Naruto remarqua la magnifique chute de reins de son amie mise en évidence par sa position actuelle. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds et donc cambrée. Cette vision si ensorcelante et diabolique pour tout homme lui provoqua une réaction primaire , inconsciemment, il alla mordiller tendrement la peau de la jeune héritière. Cette dernière ne comprit pas son geste, mais cet instinct animal était très loin de lui déplaire, cette audace lui provoqua la chair de poule et des millions de frissons agréables à travers tout le corps, à son tour elle prit les devants et commença un suçon sur le côté gauche de la gorge du jeune homme. Pour libérer un peu de place, elle passa son bras droit sur la hanche gauche de son amant.

« A…Arrête s'il te plaît, ça va se voir… » Fit il le sourire aux lèvres et visiblement embêté de devoir la faire cesser.

Pour seule réponse, elle plaça sa main gauche contre la nuque de sa 'victime' et resserra vigoureusement son emprise. Le jeune blond sentit parallèlement la langue de la jeune fille s'activer et couvrir une plus grande surface.

« Je vois… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens… » Menaça-t-il d'un ton faussement résigné.

En même temps, ses mains qui palpaient les hanches de la femme aux yeux de perle remontèrent progressivement jusqu'aux côtes. Et d'un mouvement simultané de ses doigts, la séance de torture sous forme de chatouilles débuta. Hinata ne résista pas une seconde et s'écarta le plus vite possible en criant « Mais euh ! C'est pas du jeu ! ». Naruto venait de lancer une bataille de chatouilles sans merci où tous les coups étaient permis…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient décidé d'une trêve, cette lutte acharnée les avait épuisés et ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient assis côte à côte mais en sens inverse. Hinata décida de questionner Naruto sur sa vie de voyageur. Elle buvait toutes ces paroles ou presque.

« Comment faisais tu pour te repérer et ne jamais te perdre ? » Questionna-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de discussion.

« Je calculais ma position par rapport au soleil. »

« Mais, pour des raisons de sécurité, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais que te déplacer de nuit ? » Demanda une Hinata surprise.

« Bah c'est là qu'tu vois que l'gonze il est fort… » Répondit ironiquement Naruto.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi… » sourit la jeune ninja en lui jetant les quelques brins d'herbe qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Ca y est, je vois qu'on emploie la manière forte maintenant… » Continua le jeune homme sur sa lancée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la conversation déboucha sur un tout autre sujet.

« Dis moi, pourquoi ce changement si radical de style vestimentaire ? » Interrogea un Naruto curieux.

« J'en avais assez de me cacher derrière mes vêtements bien trop grands pour moi, et je me suis aperçue que j'obtenais plus facilement ce que je voulais des hommes avec un joli décolleté… » Répondit une Hinata tout sourire, oscillant entre la malice et la provocation.

« Mouais, en tout cas, sache qu'un tel subterfuge n'a aucun effet sur moi. » Rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton faussement boudeur.

« Ca ne te plait pas ? » Questionna-t-elle en feignant la naïveté, mais l'amusement se lisait clairement dans sa voix.

« J'avoue que j'aime bien ton haut… » Dit il en faisant la moue.

« J'ai le byakugan Naruto… » fit elle timidement.

« Oui, et ? » releva-t-il difficilement les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas mon haut que tu contemples mais ce qu'il cache petit obsédé ! » S'exclama une Hinata rieuse en se mettant à genoux.

Elle plaqua violemment au sol le jeune ninja, puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle bloqua les deux bras de sa proie sous chacune de ses jambes en un éclair. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son bas ventre et les jambes pliées de Naruto lui servirent de dossier.

« Tu es à ma merci maintenant. »

« Oui, je m'incline, tu es la plus forte… » Fit Naruto d'un ton presque convaincant.

Un sourire mi victorieux, mi amusé émana de la charmante femme.

Les deux jeunes ninjas étaient aux anges et se demandaient comment ils pouvaient respirer l'un sans l'autre auparavant. Naruto s'était embelli il est vrai, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Hinata. Elle n'avait jamais été plus jolie que ce soir là. Elle irradiait les environs de son charme.

Après quelques secondes d'admiration, il réussit progressivement à se libérer les bras mais n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'enfuir. Il fut émerveillé quand la jeune fille s'arrangea les cheveux et les laissa tomber à droite de son cou sur sa poitrine. Elle se pencha ensuite délicatement, posa ses mains sur les joues de son amour puis l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle n'exécuta qu'un léger mouvement de lèvres en entrant en contact avec celles de son ami. Celui-ci se synchronisa de suite avec sa compagne. Ses mains allaient caresser les flancs d'Hinata, du haut des côtes jusqu'aux hanches, descendant par moment pour effleurer les cuisses. Rien ne pouvait entacher la magie de ce moment…

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes adultes avaient quitté cette position compromettante. Ils étaient désormais assis, Hinata reposait son dos sur le torse de son copain et caressait les jambes de celui-ci. Naruto quant à lui se serrait fort contre elle et lui embrassait langoureusement le cou. Il effleurait le ventre de cette dernière de mouvements doux et désordonnés de ces doigts. Il était si bien, il regardait le ciel éclairé par la voie lactée, cette lumière qui scintillait dans chaque mare ou cours d'eau environnant. Il écoutait attentivement le fond sonore provenant des cascades coupé par intermittence par le bruissement de la végétation dansant sous l'effet de légères brises. Sa bouche était collée au cou de la jeune fille quand son regard plongea sur le décolleté de son amie. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien à part cette divine apparition, il était véritablement happé par elle. Nerveusement, il recommença à mordiller le trapèze droit de la jeune ninja, ses mains se crispèrent et plaquèrent encore plus la jeune fille contre lui. Il s'approchait d'un état de transe, il ne détourna pas les yeux de ces monts qui l'appelaient et l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Il était si concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas des râles rauques que provoquèrent ses mordillements sur la jeune fille. Il avait involontairement trouvé un point érogène. La respiration d'Hinata se faisait plus forte sous l'effet du plaisir, ce qui gonfla sa poitrine ravissant encore plus le jeune blond. Elle ferma les yeux et leva sa main droite afin de coller la tête de Naruto contre elle et le forcer à continuer de la mordre. La nouvelle vision était encore plus insoutenable pour le jeune homme. Le mouvement de ses mains s'accélérait.

Hinata sentit que la main du jeune blond venait désormais effleurer le bas de sa poitrine tandis que la droite commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de son bas ventre. Elle s'en fichait, elle était à lui. Elle était aussi dans un état second mais voulut comprendre pourquoi lui était entré brusquement en transe, elle activa discrètement son byakugan l'espace d'une seconde et comprit tout de suite. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas gênée, elle était heureuse qu'il la désire autant. Auparavant, n'importe quel regard où une infime envie transparaissait la dégoûtait, mais là, ces yeux tellement emplis de luxure la faisaient sourire, l'excitaient même. Aucun des deux protagonistes n'était plus maître de lui. Hinata prit la main gauche de Naruto dans la sienne puis la posa délicatement contre son sein, elle laissa délibérément la main droite de celui-ci à sa place pour voir jusqu'où irait son audace. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en sentant ce qui était au creux de sa paume puis, du pouce, caressa timidement le flanc du sein, mais le toucher était trop léger et en fait il n'effleurait que les morceaux de tissu du décolleté et du soutien gorge, Hinata n'attendit pas cinq secondes avant de reprendre les devants, de rattraper sa main et cette fois, de l'écraser contre son sein et de lui faire malaxer virilement l'objet de ses désirs.

Nos deux héros ne soupçonnaient même pas qu'un tel plaisir puisse exister, Hinata croyait qu'une femme ne servait qu'à obéir à son mari, à faire des enfants et à les élever quand l'accouchement ne la tuait pas. Quant à Naruto, les seuls contacts humains qu'il avait eus, c'était ses senseï qui lui ébouriffaient les cheveux ou de temps en temps, Iruka qui le prenait dans ses bras, donc évidemment, rien de comparable avec ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Naruto, sentant qu'Hinata avait au moins autant envie de lui que lui d'elle, tenta de faire glisser sa main droite dans le pantalon moulant la jeune fille en le déboutonnant. Cette dernière se laissa volontiers faire, puis réalisa soudain ce qu'il se passait, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et que n'importe qui pouvait les remarquer, elle prit peur et retira la main de Naruto.

« Naruto kun… Nous sommes dans un lieu public… » Fit Hinata, gênée.

« Oups, j'avais complètement oublié, mais c'est de ta faute aussi… » Se réveilla puis bouda Naruto.

« C'est vrai, je m'excuse… La prochaine fois je viendrai avec un gros pull à col roulé. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire un coin.

« NON ! » Une immense détresse jaillit des yeux de Naruto.

« Ero chuunin ! » Reprit elle gaiement.

« J'avoue… » Admit-il, visiblement embêté de ressembler à son cher maître.

« Mince t'as vu l'heure ? » S'exclama une Hinata affolée.

« Quatre heures du matin pourquoi ? » D'un ton morne.

« Faut pas que mon père se soit réveillé sinon je suis morte ! »

« Tu devais rentrer à quelle heure chez toi ? »

« Dix huit heures… »

« Ah oui… L'excuse de la montre qui retarde un peu est à proscrire dans ces conditions… » S'amusa Naruto.

« Raccompagne moi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » Hinata peinait à feindre l'énervement.

« Bah pourtant elle était bien ma blague je trouve… » Répondit il en se levant.

Hinata, une fois que son homme fut debout, l'embrassa sur la joue, lui prit la main et commença à marcher en direction de son havre de paix… ou pas… en l'occurrence. Ils marchaient doucement, Hinata craignait de rentrer chez elle, tandis que Naruto était bien trop heureux d'être main dans la main avec la femme qu'il aimait. Malgré leur lenteur prodigieuse, ils arrivèrent vite dans la rue menant au domaine, celui-ci étant tout proche de la falaise des Hokage. Le comité d'accueil composé du père de la jeune héritière l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Hinata, tu as vu l'heure ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une héritière de se comporter comme ça ! »

Naruto voulut le remettre à sa place mais d'un geste de la main, Hinata lui fit comprendre de rester le plus possible en dehors de cela. « Excusez moi père, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Tu crois t'en tirer ainsi ? Tu m'as désobéi, en plus pour être avec ce… ce démon ! » S'énerva-t-il de plus en plus.

« Parlez moi encore une fois sur ce ton, et c'est la dernière chose que vous ferez ! » Ne put s'empêcher de menacer froidement Naruto qui s'était entre-temps adossé nonchalamment contre le mur qui bordait la rue.

« S'il te plaît… » Les yeux d'Hinata imploraient Naruto de rester calme et de ne pas répondre à la provocation. « Père, je ne vous permets pas de parler de lui ainsi, ce n'est pas un démon, c'est lui qui nous a sauvés ! »

Hiashi fut surpris de l'assurance du jeune homme, il avait eu vent des exploits de ce dernier et donc décida de ne pas relever la menace. « Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je vais te faire regretter de me manquer de respect ! » S'adressa-t-il à sa fille.

« Vous êtes encore plus irrespectueux par rapport au fils et à la volonté de Yondaime sama père ! Naruto est le sauveur du village et le fils du héros du village, il n'est pas un démon ! »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans le vortex du chef du clan, encore un secret du village dont le clan Hyuga fut écarté… « Alors, ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur… ? » demanda-t-il à Naruto, surpris.

« Non, c'est la vérité. » répondit le jeune homme, se désintéressant de son interlocuteur. Il se redressa, se dirigea vers son amie et dit « Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de l'écouter déblatérer, demain j'ai tarot avec les copains, bonne nuit Hinata chan ! » Il insista volontairement sur le dernier mot pour hérisser les poils du père avant de l'achever en faisant un baiser amoureux sur la joue de sa fille. Puis il partit sans se soucier de la réaction de celui-ci d'une démarche semblable à celle de Kakashi dans ses plus grands jours de désinvolture…

Hinata rentra chez elle puis dans sa chambre, la nouvelle ayant perturbé son père, il ne prêta plus attention à elle. Il se demandait comment y réagir et considérer cet insolent jeune homme. Hinata quant à elle, était persuadée que le pire était derrière elle et que maintenant, rien ne pourrait plus l'écarter du bonheur tant convoité…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Allez, n'ayez pas peur, balancez tous vos commentaires, ça fera toujours plaisir à l'auteur.


	17. Petits règlements de compte

Yo, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça palliera l'attente un peu plus longue aussi. Commençons tout d'abord par répondre aux commentaires.

**Ln.lfz** : Je vois pas qui dirait que les réunionnais sont des primitifs, en France la technologie n'est pas non plus parvenue à aplanir les montagnes. Donc nous aussi quand le relief est escarpé on doit gravir des marches… Alors comme ça tu trouves qu'ils sont lents dans le précédent chapitre… Ils ne se voient pas pendant quatre ans, et à peine réconciliés ils se tripotent de partour, et toi tu trouves ça lent… dis moi, tu es la femme parfaite ! Et sinon, si tes copines sont aussi perverses, moi je saute dans l'avion direction la réunion ! Bises.

**Kratos** : Merci, tchuss.

**Antahya** : Merci de faire confiance à mon intuition. Bises.

**Elenthya** : Dommage que tu sois pas perverse… J'aurai tout fait pour te charmer sinon… Voilà, j'avais que ça à dire… Bises, merci pour tous tes commentaires.

**Haywire1393** : Euh pour le bébé c'est pas pour tout de suite. Et pis non, y'aura pas d'accord entre Hiashi et Yondaime. Tchuss (y'a beaucoup de québecois qui lisent ma fic dis donc, si y'en a qui veulent m'inviter dans leur beau pays…). Tchuss.

**Karasu999** : Tu dis que ma fic a un mauvais point, mais tu ne dis pas lequel, c'est pas super sympatoche… Tchuss.

**Alphonse Elric** : Je sais pas si je ferai du lemon… je doute… Tchuss.

**Eraendil** : Je sais pas encore si je fais un SasuSaku… J'ai pas trop l'inspiration encore… Et t'es pas obligée de me narguer, moi à Paris, j'ai pas trop eu l'occaze de bronzer ! Bises jeune impétueuse !

**xXKazekageXx** : Merci jeune homme, tchuss.

**Moira Serpi-Griffy** : Je pense que ton attente va être récompensée, voilou la suite, tchuss.

**Lamayonnaisesauvage** : Bah Hiashi est méchant car il se fiche des personnes, il ne pense qu'à son clan. Et cela ne peut marcher parce que ça ne crée que des souffrances au profit d'une entité imaginaire qu'est un clan. Donc voilà pourquoi, je ne vais pas développer, mais les aspirations de chaque être sont la liberté et le bonheur, or là, Hinata est privée des deux par son père, donc il est méchant. Voilà, bises.

**Kyotsuki-le-schizophrène** : Salut, t'était parti ? lol, tchuss.

**Luluflo4** : Merci jeune fille, bises.

**Tsunade-sama** : Non je n'avais pas bu ce jour là, mais j'avoue avoir écrit cette partie à une heure avancée de la nuit. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop déplu, d'après une lectrice de cette fic je suis un petit Ecchi. Je trouve que ça me correspond bien (Je suis pas un curé pour renier les plaisir de la chair quand même, faut pas déconner !) Bises.

Voilà, très longue séance de réponses, bon à ceux qui ont tout lu, je leur dis bravo, et je suis sûr qu'ils doivent lire tous les génériques de fin aussi (au passage, quelqu'un a déjà attendu jusqu'à la fin de celui d'astérix mission cléopâtre ?). Allez, j'arrête de vous importuner, bises !

**Chapitre 17 : Petits règlements de compte.**

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant le départ pour l'épreuve de sélection des jounins. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel alors que la cinquième s'entretenait avec son ami.

« Alors Tsunade, que comptes-tu faire pour l'examen jounin ? » Demanda le sannin.

« Je ne vais garder que l'épreuve de survie. Des jounins isolés attaqueront les équipes qui leurs seront désignés. Les binômes ne seront bien évidemment pas issus des mêmes équipes, mais appartiendront au même village. Un message confidentiel sera transmis à nos chuunins et à ceux de Suna leur intimant l'ordre de ne pas s'entretuer, par contre, les règles restent les mêmes contre les ninjas de Kiri. »

« Dommage pour Naruto et Sasuke, ils étaient persuadés d'être ensemble. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux va. Leur génération est exceptionnelle dans beaucoup de domaines, donc leurs anciens amis seront soit les jounins qu'ils devront affronter, soit ceux qui poseront les pièges, soit ceux qui analyseront les informations glanées lors de l'examen, soit enfin ceux qui n'auront pour mission que de veiller au bon déroulement de l'épreuve ou à la bonne santé des participants. Ils ne connaîtront leur partenaire qu'une fois sur l'île. Bon et toi, t'as quoi de neuf à m'apprendre ? »

« Bah je ne sais pas si la tentative de faire croire à l'akatsuki qu'Itachi et Kisame les ont trahis a marché… J'ai vu l'homme plante s'approcher de leurs manteaux et les prendre, mais rien n'a transpiré. Et les membres ne sortent plus de leur repaire pour le moment. Je pense soit qu'ils savent que leurs anciens membres sont morts, soit ils attendent la guerre pour se mouvoir plus librement. »

« En parlant de ça, ton altercation avec eux m'a fait me remettre en question… J'ai testé mes capacités, et à l'instar de toi, elles ont considérablement diminué. Je pense que Sakura pourrait me battre alors qu'elle est encore loin de mes performances à mon apogée… » S'attrista la sannin.

« Nous nous complaisons à dire que nous tuons le temps, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui nous tuait… Mais où veux tu en venir ? » Renchérit son ami.

« Il faut que quelqu'un prenne ma succession après la guerre. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Mais non baka, t'es dans la même situation que moi. »

« Qui alors ? »

« J'ai mon idée, ne t'en fais pas. »

…

Le lendemain matin, sur le bateau, c'étaient les grandes retrouvailles entre Naruto, Sasuke et leurs anciens amis. Tout le monde était enchanté de savoir Naruto en vie, par contre, pour Sasuke, les choses furent sensiblement différentes. L'ensemble des ninjas de Konoha était regroupé dans un salon prévu à cet effet. Naruto était assis entre Hinata et son meilleur ami. Les deux hommes portaient toujours leurs longs manteaux marrons, mais cette fois-ci sans capuche. Le col était assez haut et ils se renfrognaient à l'intérieur de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit que leurs yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que Konoha accueillait les traîtres ! » Fit Neji de son regard glacial.

« Je tiens à dire à tous ceux qui ont risqué leur vie pour me ramener que je suis sincèrement désolé. J'étais aveuglé par ma haine, maintenant, ma vie est et restera à Konoha. »

« Si t'as déserté une fois, qui nous dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ? » Ajouta le jounin aux yeux blancs.

« Arrête Neji, t'es loin d'être irréprochable toi aussi ! Si on suivait ton raisonnement, faudrait trois gardes du corps permanents autour d'Hinata ! » Naruto commença à hausser le ton.

Neji eut du mal à déglutir et fit après une longue hésitation. « Bon, si tu lui fais confiance, je veux bien essayer aussi. »

« Alors dis moi, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur vous deux ? » Shikamaru questionna Sasuke pour l'intégrer un peu plus dans le groupe.

« Bah vous avez sauvé Jiraya sama et battu deux membres de l'akatsuki, et pas des moindres, Itachi et Kisame. »

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête tandis que Naruto prit la parole. « Kisame était faible, tout le mérite revient à Sasuke d'être parvenu à vaincre son grand frère. »

L'assemblée était dubitative surtout les membres de l'équipe huit qui avaient eu énormément de mal à vaincre un ersatz de ce poisson.

« Co…Comment l'as-tu battu ? » Demanda Lee éberlué.

« Il allait frapper ero sennin, moi je suis sorti du fourré et l'ai tranché lui et son épée avec ça. Ca n'a pas duré deux secondes... » répondit il en montrant son sabre.

« Mais ne me dis pas qu'un simple coup de katana est venu à bout de lui et de sa monstrueuse épée ! » S'énerva le jeune Hyuga.

« Ce n'est pas un katana normal, il n'a pas été forgé, un sceau l'a créé. Je peux connaître son nom ? » Tenten s'immisça dans la conversation les yeux rivés sur l'objet en question.

« Tout juste, c'est la 'Lame céleste' du quatrième. »

« Tu prêtes, tu prêtes ? » S'excita comme une puce la spécialiste des armes blanches.

Naruto regarda son arme puis la jeune fille et dit « Bien sûr ! » et lui tendit gentiment le sabre.

« Attends Naruto, ça commence à faire beaucoup là, tu lui ressembles, tu es entraîné par son maître, tu maîtrises de plus en plus de ses techniques, et maintenant, tu es capable de recréer certains de ses objets. » Le doute planant dans son esprit énervait Shikamaru.

« C'est son fils… » fit Sasuke.

Toute personne suivant la discussion était devenue muette avec la bouche semi ouverte. Tenten qui avait passé la dernière minute à ausculter l'arme de Naruto sous tous les angles manqua de se faire un torticolis en se retournant brusquement afin de dévisager ce dernier. Même Akamaru hésitait à aboyer.

« T'en es sûr ? » Demanda timidement Kiba.

« Aussi sûr que je te parle, d'ailleurs, la maison que j'occupe actuellement était la sienne. »

Tout le monde était encore interdit.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toujours le même baka ! Et puis je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me vouvoyer ! » Sourit-il pour les faire sortir de leur léthargie mais ce fut un échec.

« _C'est pas possible, ils vont faire ces têtes d'ahuri tout le reste du voyage ? Il faut que je les réveille…_ Hinata et moi sommes ensemble ! _…Toujours rien…_ Et la semaine dernière, on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes sur le mont Hokage ! »

Ce léger électrochoc fonctionna mais seul Hinata réagit à cette phrase, elle cria « Naruto ! » en lui frappant le bras. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas compris ce que je viens de dire. »

« Mais… Mais pourquoi mes parents m'ont interdite de t'approcher durant toutes ces années si tu es le fils de Yondaime sama ? » S'interrogea Ino.

« TOI AUSSI ? » S'exclama le reste de l'assemblée.

« Ils n'étaient pas au courant et c'était pour une autre raison, je vous le dirai peut être après l'examen si vous êtes sages et si l'temps l'permet. » Conclut Naruto.

« Au fait, tu as parlé d'Hinata mais j'ai pas très bien entendu ce que tu as dit, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? » Intervint Shino.

« Non rien, elle m'a juste rappelé l'heure d'arrivée du bateau donc j'ai répondu « Merci Hinata », vous avez dû mal entendre. » Se moqua Naruto qui, avec Sakura, Hinata et Sasuke se mirent à sourire discrètement.

« Très bien, mais explique moi pourquoi ta main est dans la sienne alors.. » Remarqua Shikamaru d'un air blasé.

« Ca c'est parce que nous sommes ensemble ! » Fit fièrement Hinata.

« _Et merde, maintenant qu'il est canon et fils du Yondaime, il est pris…_ » Tenten et Ino se firent la même réflexion.

Puis la discussion déboucha sur d'autres sujets. La bateau accosta vers seize heures sur l'île de Kanawa (1) et les prétendants au titre de jounin attendaient patiemment sur la plage la venue de l'Hokage. Elle arriva quelques minutes après. Le silence se fit automatiquement.

« Ninjas ! Comme vous le savez, ceci est une épreuve de survie de trois jours, vous serez répartis par équipe de deux et récupérerez un rouleau comme celui-ci. De nombreux pièges et ennemis vous attendent durant cette période, restez toujours sur vos gardes, sachez en outre que vous n'aurez pas que les autres équipes à craindre, des jounins titulaires s'attaqueront à vous. Selon votre performance, et votre nombre de rouleaux, ils pourront vous retirer de zéro à la totalité de vos parchemins. S'ils vous jugent vraiment médiocre, ils vous élimineront d'office de la compétition. Pour réussir cet examen, vous devrez rejoindre la tour centrale avec trois rouleaux et dans un état de santé convenable. Si une équipe ne doit son succès qu'à un seul de ses membres, nous pouvons faire échouer l'autre, donc que chacun donne le meilleur de lui-même. Bien maintenant, placez vous par pays puis par équipe. »

Les chuunins s'exécutèrent et la Godaime reprit la parole.

« Parfait, grande nouvelle, aucun de vous ne sera avec un partenaire de son équipe. Ceci pour juger de votre adaptabilité. » La cinquième souriait en voyant les regards déconfits des chuunins, surtout ceux de Naruto et de Sasuke qui ensemble se croyaient tout puissants.

Les équipes furent composées de la sorte : Naruto-Hinata ; Sasuke-Ino ; Chôji-Hanabi ; Konohamaru-Tenten… Puis furent réparties aux quatre coins de l'île. Le signal de départ retentit à dix huit heures précises.

« On les attaque en premier ! »

« Mais pourquoi, t'as tellement envie d'échouer ? Je sais pas si t'as entendu mais il a battu facilement un membre de l'akatsuki ! »

« Je m'en fiche, c'est Hinata que je veux affronter ! »

« Oui, mais il est avec… Et c'est moi qui devrai m'en occuper… »

« Tu es un pleutre, en plus on ne craint rien, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous entretuer ! »

« Bon très bien, de toute façon j'avais pas trop l'intention de réussir cet exam. Les chuunins ne sont pas envoyés au casse-pipe contrairement aux jounins. Je le repasserai après la guerre… »

« C'est réglé, allons-y ! »

…

Une heure plus tard, Hinata et Naruto s'enfonçaient prudemment dans la forêt, ils activaient au maximum leurs sens et leurs neurones pour déjouer les pièges qu'on leur avait promis. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent esquiver des nuées de shurikens venant de nulle part, qu'ils virent des fils, buissons et toiles d'araignées suspectes.

« Naruto, attends ! On se dirige droit vers nous, deux personnes. Elles savent exactement où nous sommes et ne cherchent pas à dissimuler leurs présences, c'est… » Paniqua la jeune fille au Byakugan activé.

« C'est ta sœur ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

« Je suppose qu'elle ne te porte pas forcément dans son cœur… Qu'elle te jalouse. »

« Pire que ça, elle me hait littéralement. Contrairement à Neji ce n'est pas parce que son père est mort, non, elle veut juste ma place. Si elle pouvait me tuer, elle le ferait ! »

« Ok, je ne veux pas de pitié, je pense que votre affrontement est inévitable. Ça ne sert à rien que j'intervienne tout de suite, ça ne ferait que repousser l'échéance. Je m'occupe de Chôji, et après je ferai le juge de paix. »

Il leur restait deux minutes avant que leurs adversaires ne les rejoignent, ils les passèrent à s'échauffer et à s'étirer. Ces derniers arrivèrent sans se cacher, ce qui fit sourire Naruto.

« Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de nous attaquer par surprise… C'est ridicule… »

« La ferme ! Ma sœur et moi avons un compte à régler ! »

« Hinata, n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas ta sœur, c'est une ennemie ! »

Hinata resta silencieuse, elle ne pouvait la considérer comme telle.

« Bon Naruto, je pense que nous allons devoir nous battre… » Fit un Choji désabusé.

« Que le meilleur gagne ! » Sourit Naruto.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un poing de sa taille fonça sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre ses bras en croix et de parer. La force était trop grande, il fit une glissade de plusieurs mètres mais parvint à garder ses appuis. « _Ouf, un peu plus et les os de mes avant-bras étaient en bouillie…_ » Le poing se rétracta, mais Choji avait profité du volume de ce dernier pour dissimuler l'attaque suivante qui était un fouetté du pied droit. Là encore, Naruto ne put qu'encaisser, il réussit néanmoins à effectuer un léger saut sur la droite afin de pouvoir épouser la course du pied. En l'air, il attrapa le pied, ratterrit et mit toute sa puissance afin de faire décoller son adversaire et l'envoyer valdinguer contre un arbre. Cela marcha parfaitement à ceci près que ce dernier put se rétablir, mettre ses mains en avant et tourner autour de l'arbre pour revenir de plus belle en direction de Naruto. Le jeune blond ne put éviter le terrible coup de pied en pleine tête, mais au lieu de tomber, celui-ci campa sur ses appuis, tourna difficilement la tête, sourit, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. « _Merde, un **Kage Bunshin** !_ » Choji n'eut pas le temps d'inspecter les environs pour dénicher son adversaire que celui-ci apparut juste devant et lui asséna un douloureux coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac le propulsant dans une clairière. Les deux protagonistes se trouvaient dorénavant en terrain dégagé.

« Si je veux avoir une chance de gagner, je dois mettre tout mon cœur dans ce combat si je comprends bien… » Remarqua le sourire aux lèvres l'héritier du clan Akimichi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre qu'il cria.

« **Technique de décuplement, Le boulet humain !** »

Une boule de chair tournoyante roula vite vers Naruto, ce dernier sourit, composa des signes et dit.

« **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu !** »

Une boule de feu de cinq mètres de diamètre se dirigea vers le chuunin un tout petit peu enveloppé. La boule l'esquiva en sautant dans les airs. « _Ca y est, je te tiens…_ » Naruto enchaîna une longue série de signes et s'exclama.

« **Suiton, La rose des océans !** »

Une immense fleur composée de pétales d'eau jaillit du sol devant Naruto avant de s'élever progressivement. Cette dernière se mit entre lui et le projectile humain qu'était devenu Choji. Une fois que ce dernier fut à portée de cette fleur, celle-ci se jeta et se referma brusquement sur lui, ralentissant considérablement sa progression. Naruto savait que ça ne le retiendrait pas très longtemps et recommença donc une nouvelle série, encore plus complexe, de signes.

« **Ninpô, La prison de chakra !** »

Naruto dirigea sa main droite vers la fleur devenue désormais une sphère d'eau, mais rien ne se produisit. Sauf lorsque Choji allait sortir, il buta contre une barrière de chakra violet qui entourait la précédente technique. Il tenta de la forcer mais rien n'y faisait, la barrière était inviolable sans compter que la force de sa technique était grandement diminué par le fait qu'il soit dans l'eau.

« _Il ne peut pas sortir, je vais attendre une à deux minutes le temps qu'il s'étouffe puis je le libérerai et l'assommerai._ »

Entre temps, bien que Hinata et Hanabi soient à peu près de même niveau, le combat était absolument inégal. Leurs déterminations étaient antagonistes, l'une cherchait à assommer délicatement son adversaire pour que celle-ci ne souffre pas alors que l'autre n'était emplie que d'intentions meurtrières. L'affrontement tourna donc en faveur d'Hanabi qui ne retenait pas ses coups. Hinata se vidait peu à peu de son chakra, de plus sa petite sœur prenait un malin plaisir à activer les points les plus douloureux du corps. Au bout de trois minutes d'intenses échanges, Hanabi était en sueur et essoufflée tandis qu'Hinata ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et s'écroula sur un arbre pour finalement s'y adosser.

« Pourquoi me hais tu ? J'ai toujours été là pour te soigner quand père t'entraînait trop durement. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Si, bien sûr que si, tu es juste envieuse de mon titre d'héritière, et c'est pour ça que tu me hais ! »

« Exactement, tu ne mérites pas ce titre. »

« Si je pouvais, je te le donnerai, il ne m'a apporté que des malheurs. Toute ma famille soit me déteste soit me dénigre à cause de lui parce qu'elle juge que je n'en suis pas digne… Alors si tu le veux, prends le ! »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te désister comme ça, par contre si je te tue, je prendrai ta place ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle arma son bras droit, mit sa main en position du cygne et la lança en direction de la gorge de sa grande sœur pendant que celle-ci s'évanouit. Trente centimètres avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, son poignet fut attrapé par la main droite de Naruto, la pression imprimée au poignet était de plus en plus grande.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? » Fit il d'un ton plus que menaçant, un immense souffle de chakra et d'intentions meurtrières se dégagèrent de son regard.

« Laisse moi, ce n'est pas ton affaire ! » Hanabi commença à paniquer et à se débattre dans tous les sens pour libérer son poignet mais c'était peine perdue.

« Plus personne ne fera de mal à Hinata, peu importe qui essaie, je le tuerai ! » Sur cette dernière phrase, Naruto augmenta la pression créée par sa main.

Hanabi souffrait de plus en plus, elle activa son Byakugan et vit ses os se fissurer progressivement, la douleur était abominable tous comme ses cris de détresse. D'un coup, la main de Naruto se resserra produisant une multitude de craquements et un hurlement à la mort. Les os de Hanabi étaient tels du cristal entre ses mains, ils furent brisés en mille morceaux.

« Ta vie de ninja s'arrête là ! » Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un revers du gauche qui la projeta sur quelques mètres et la fit tomber inconsciente.

Naruto prit ensuite le rouleau des poches de Choji et lui laissa, en guise d'excuse, quelques fruits qu'il avait précédemment cueillis. Il porta Hinata dans ses bras et établit un camp près d'une rivière où il pêcha rapidement quelques poissons. Quand elle se réveilla, elle le vit sortir de l'eau juste vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle n'avait pu imaginer ressentir de telles pulsions en voyant le corps d'un homme, surtout celui là. Il était parfaitement taillé dans le roc. Elle cherchait le plus rapidement possible dans son esprit afin de pouvoir l'ausculter et le palper de plus près, après tout, elle était médecin ! Mais rien ne lui vînt. Ses yeux étaient empreints de vice et de pensées peu convenables pour une fille de bonne famille. Elle laissa échapper une contestation involontaire quand il voulut remettre son pantalon.

« Quoi ? Tu te rhabilles déjà ? » Fit elle de bon cœur avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche nerveusement.

Cette subite admiration fit tomber Naruto à la renverse.

« Hinata ! » S'amusa-t-il la tête dans une touffe d'herbe.

« Désolée… »

« Tu sais… Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel, j'ai envie qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis aussi… Je n'en peux plus de n'être qu'un sex symbol » Ironisa Naruto.

« Oh mon pauvre chéri, c'est sûr que toi, tu n'as jamais fait que contempler mes yeux. »

« Oui mais moi j'ai l'droit… » Répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Naruto se rhabilla puis raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la perte de connaissance d'Hinata. Cette dernière, bien que choquée par la virulence de Naruto, ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle savait qu'elle aurait réagit encore plus violemment si quelqu'un avait tenté de le tuer. Ils mangèrent ensuite et au moment où Hinata voulut discuter des tours de garde, Naruto l'interrompit, exécuta des signes et posa la main à terre.

« **Ninpô, La sphère de sérénité !** »

Mais là encore rien ne se produisit.

« Qu'as-tu fait Naruto ? »

« Nous pouvons dormir tranquillement, si quoique ce soit approche à moins de deux cents mètres de nous, que ce soit par les airs, sous la terre ou par n'importe quel autre moyen, je le saurai. »

« C'est sûr comme technique ? »

« C'est infaillible, il n'y a aucun indice nulle part permettant de la détecter et aucun moyen de l'annuler ni de passer au travers. Maintenant dormons, et n'en profite pas pour me faire des trucs auxquels je n'aurai consenti éveillé ! »

« Tais toi gros bêta ! Et puis, quoique je fasse tu seras d'accord ! » Sourit la jeune Hyuga puis embrassa l'objet de son amour.

« C'est vrai aussi… Je n'sais pas dire non ! » Il embrassa à son tour langoureusement la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils s'endormirent heureux sous le crépitement des flammes et sous les clapotis de la rivière…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Si quelqu'un sait à quoi je fais référence par ce nom, qu'il s'avance d'un pas. (De plus y'a l'île de Kumo aussi mais bon, Kumo, c'est déjà pris dans Naruto.)

Désolé pour les filles, mais je ne me voyais pas décrire en détail le corps de Naruto, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...

En tout cas, faites péter les commentaires !


	18. Petits combats entre amis

Désolé les ptits loups de ce retard mais comme certains le savent déjà, l'alimentation de mon ordinateur m'a lâché, il a donc fallu attendre qu'il soit réparé pour vous balancer la suite. J'espère que votre attente n'a pas été trop insoutenable et que ce chapitre récompensera dignement votre patience. Mais commençons tout d'abord par répondre à vos nombreuses reviews.

**Ln.lfz** : Yop ma fidèle lectrice. Comme toujours tes commentaires me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et à m'améliorer. Alors comme ça tes copines sont des peines à jouir… c'est dommage pour elles, dis moi c'est quoi ton pseudo ? Et petite précision, si j'ai dit que tu te rapprochais de la femme parfaite c'est parce que tu trouvais Hinata longue alors que dès le premier soir elle a été plus qu'entreprenante . Bon j'arrête mon délire. Au fait, j'ai vraiment la guigne, depuis dimanche l'ordi de mon frère aussi nous a lâché donc j'ai pas encore pu lire ton chapitre hebdomadaire. Bises.

**Karasu999** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverai pour si peu… Voyons, voyons… Par contre faudra que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait pour être fan de Kankuro. Allez, tchuss.

**2HC** : Merci, ouais je suis cruel avec Hanabi, mais c'est voulu ! Tchuss.

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrène** : Moi je fais rien pour mes commentateurs, de toute façon, de manière générale, je suis misanthrope. Je n'aime personne, déjà le fait que je me supporte c'est limite… Ouais, t'es salaud déjà de me frapper, et ensuite de comparer ma fic à un monticule, surtout si tu avances et que tu recules (comment veux tu que je te monte…). Allez, tchuss.

**Kika** : Merci de tes encouragements, tchuss.

**Le mutant** : J'avais pas vu que t'étais parti (pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais pas quand tu es là… ouhla c'est profond ça, j'ai pas fait exprès). Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic autant que j'aime la tienne, tchuss.

**Galadhitomi** : C'est cool si tu te lances dans l'écriture, j'espère que ça sera une jolie histoire et que surtout tu te donneras à fond dedans. Ca me fait chaud au cœur que mon histoire soit ta préférée. Bises.

**Ridelliz** : Ca fait toujours plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice qui de plus, prend le temps de commenter. Par contre, pour une nouvelle lectrice tu as oublié le plus important… Donner tes mensurations et dire si tu es célibataire ! Ce n'est pas moi, tu le penses bien, c'est la tradition qui l'exige… Bises.

**Haywire 1393** : Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires, gros becs (oui, je sais m'adapter à mes lecteurs).

**Elenthya** : Si Hinata est au courant de ce que Naruto a fait à sa connasse de sœur, mais ne l'oublie pas, ce sont des ninjas qui sont habitués à tuer dans l'histoire donc je ne pense pas qu'on peut inclure le même rapport à la mort quand celui de notre culture occidentale. Et sinon j'ai mis Sasuke avec Ino parce qu'il fallait bien le mettre avec quelqu'un, et Sakura est déjà jounin dans mon histoire. Voilà bises jeune fille.

**Luluflo4** : Dis donc, tu me prêtes beaucoup d'arrières pensées, moi j'aurai fait exprès de mettre Naruto et Hinata dans la même équipe ? C'est du pur hasard… XD. Bises.

**Vico-kun** : Merci, dis moi est ce que ton pseudo a un rapport quelconque avec une marque de purée ? Tchuss.

**Kratos** : Merci jeune homme, tchuss.

**Yondaime sama** : Ahlala, encore un qu'a salopé son écran sur le naruhina… lol, merci de tous ses compliments, bises.

**Eraendil** : Je me rappelle pas voir Hinata soigner sa sœur dans le manga et pis faut bien faire des méchants. Ensuite l'examen est en fait un concours, cela a beau être la même épreuve, seuls les meilleurs chuunins pourront passer jounin. Enfin voilà, bises.

**Raziel Tepes** : Dis donc, que de commentaires, on va croire que je t'ai poussé à faire ça pour en faire gonfler le nombre, mais en fait non, tu as fait ça de ta propre initiative. XD tchuss.

**Mutawa** : Merci de ton commentaire.

Voilà qui conclut notre séance de réponses. Alors ce chapitre est assez long, et légèrement axé combat (y'en a un peu au début, pas mal au milieu et franchement sur la fin !). Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18 : Petits combats entre amis.**

Naruto se réveilla doucement en même temps que le soleil venant inonder l'île de lumière. La plupart des autres ninjas n'avait pu aussi bien dormir et étaient déjà sur le qui-vive. Sasuke avait laissé Ino dormir un peu plus longtemps car la première journée et leur premier combat l'avait épuisée, elle n'avait décidément pas le niveau. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé la médiocrité, mais bon, il avait évolué depuis le temps, il savait que devenir fort n'était pas le seul objectif valable dans une vie et que le respect ne se mesurait pas à la puissance d'un homme. Mais bon, en l'espèce, c'était la seule chose qui comptait, il maudissait le monde entier de lui avoir mis un boulet entre les pattes mais savait qu'il parviendrait tout de même à ses fins.

« _Bon j'ai ramassé assez de bois, de fruits et la mère à bambi nous rassasiera largement jusqu'à la fin de l'examen…_ » Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un cri étouffé mais tout à fait reconnaissable. « _Merde, Ino, elle est capable de me faire rater si elle arrive en trop mauvais état !_ » Il bondit à travers la forêt et rejoignit en à peine quelques secondes sa coéquipière qui était dorénavant à la merci d'un ninja masqué. Il allait lui fracturer le genou.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de scruter les environs afin de détecter le coéquipier de l'agresseur et se rua sur lui. Ce dernier ne put que relever la tête dévoilant de fait un masque d'oiseau de couleur grise qui recouvrait son visage et se le protéger avant d'être projeté par un terrible coup de pied fouetté du droit. L'ennemi se leva avec les avant bras encore flageolants du choc qu'ils eurent à amortir.

« Alors c'est toi le jounin qui doit nous attaquer ? » Remarqua Sasuke.

« Oui, et je peux te dire que ta copine n'a pas le niveau. »

« Peut-être mais tu n'auras plus l'occasion de la mettre hors service, elle doit tenir debout si je veux obtenir le titre de jounin. » Il esquissa un sourire puis reprit « Et c'est pas toi qui pourras m'en empêcher… Neji ! »

« Alors tu m'as reconnu… Traître ! »

« Je croyais que t'allais essayer de me faire confiance. » Dit il sans trahir la moindre émotion.

« J'ai dit ça devant Naruto et parce que je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle devant tant de monde ! »

« Je me suis excusé devant vous tous une fois, mais puisque tu n'es pas convaincu, je vais te prouver ma loyauté au village en faisant tout pour réussir cette épreuve. » Fit il en se mettant en position de combat et en enclenchant son sharingan.

« Nous allons voir qui des Uchiwa ou des Hyuga sont les plus forts ! » Répondit Neji en se mettant dans la position bien singulière du Jûken et activant sa technique héréditaire.

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un éclat de rire chez Sasuke, quand il se calma il rétorqua. « Comme s'il subsistait encore le moindre doute là-dessus ! »

Ce sarcasme mit Neji hors de lui, il fonça tête baissée contre l'unique héritier du sharingan, referma son poing droit en laissant tendus son index et son majeur et plia son bras. Il le tendit au dernier moment pour atteindre la coignissure entres le pectoraux et l'épaule gauche de son adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, le sharingan à trois branches avait déjà informé son possesseur des intentions de son ennemi et simultanément, il fit un léger pas de côté sur la droite et attrapa le poignet de son ennemi de sa main gauche. D'un coup sec de sa main gauche, il tordit le bras de son adversaire qui fut déstabilisé. Sasuke, profitant de la perte d'équilibre et de la vitesse de Neji, lui fit un léger croche pied. Neji volait désormais juste devant son adversaire, Sasuke arma son poing, on put lire l'effroi dans les yeux du jeune Hyuga sachant qu'il ne pourrait parer ce coup. Voyant ça, Sasuke sourit et ne fit rien finalement, il laissa Neji s'écraser lourdement au sol. Ce dernier ne put amortir la chute car il pensait se prendre un coup durant sa brève lévitation.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » S'égosilla Neji en se relevant.

« Bah je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour avoir un combat potable donc il faut bien que je m'occupe… » S'amusa Sasuke.

« Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles ! » Neji prononça ces paroles s'élançant contre son adversaire.

Le combat ne continua qu'au taïjutsu, Neji pouvait difficilement faire autrement et Sasuke voulait tester ses capacités contre un spécialiste. Leurs vitesses étaient toutes deux impressionnantes et égales, à ceci près que grâce à sa pupille, le jeune Uchiwa avait toujours un temps d'avance. Cependant, les coups si brefs et si peu communs du génie Hyuga l'empêchait de tirer pleinement parti de cet avantage, c'est comme cela qu'ils s'épuisèrent dans ce combat acharné. La différence la plus marquante venait de l'endurance des deux combattants, en effet, Sasuke avait de bien plus grandes réserves de chakra, et alors que sa respiration commençait tout juste à se saccader, son adversaire lui, suait déjà à grosse gouttes. Ils s'interrompirent au bout de trois minutes d'intenses échanges.

« Examinateur, je mérite le titre de Jounin ? » Fit un Sasuke provocateur.

Neji baissa l'espace d'un instant ses yeux et refixa son ennemi de plus belle. « Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est un séjour à l'hôpital… » Il se remit en position puis dit « Tu es dans l'aire de mon Hakke ! »

« **Jûken, les soixante quatre points du Hakke !** »

En un clin d'œil, il plaça les deux premiers coups d'une longue série dans le torse de Sasuke, ce dernier n'ayant rien vu venir. Les deux premiers points étant passés, il ne pouvait que subir l'intégralité de l'enchaînement jusqu'à sa conclusion. Il fut projeté cinq mètres plus loin et ne put se mettre qu'à genoux. Il regarda Neji, sourit et dit.

« Décidément, tu ne voulais pas que je devienne jounin… » Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, le vrai Sasuke apparut juste à côté de Neji, et d'un puissant revers du poing l'envoya s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre plus que centenaire. Tous les os du dos du jounin craquèrent sous le choc, et il toussa une gerbe de sang, plus une goutte de chakra ne coulait en lui.

« Le génie Hyuga… C'est usurpé comme appellation je trouve, tu ne sais faire que du taïjutsu, et tu ne fais partie que de la branche secondaire de la famille Hyuga… Les deux mots sont donc critiquables… » Se moqua-t-il en se rapprochant de son adversaire. Il attrapa sa touffe de cheveux et lui glissa à l'oreille « Tu n'as plus intérêt à remettre ma loyauté en question, la prochaine fois je serai moins gentil ! »

Puis il partit réveiller sa coéquipière, en chemin il s'adressa une dernière fois à Neji « Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton égo, je n'ai utilisé le clone que pour la dernière attaque. Naruto m'a dit que c'était la technique parfaite pour s'amuser pendant les combats en voyant le regard triomphant puis déconfit de l'adversaire… Il avait raison. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Neji perdit conscience.

…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux bien avant Hinata qui devait reconstituer ses réserves de chakra. Le sourire éclaira instantanément ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient endormis alors que Naruto enlaçait sa bien aimée épuisée, et au réveil leur position était identique, il sentait les doigts de sa main droite entrecroisés avec ceux de la main gauche d'Hinata. Son bras gauche servait d'oreiller servait d'oreiller à sa copine tandis qu'il s'était imprégné de son odeur. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait humée il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, seule cette odeur pouvait l'apaiser, et malgré les conditions rudes, jamais il ne trouva si vite un sommeil si réparateur. Il prit une grande inspiration dans le creux du cou d'Hinata afin de se donner du courage pour se lever. Il enleva doucement se bras d'autour de la jeune femme, mit délicatement son manteau sous sa tête puis partit se débarbouiller et chercher des vivres. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin pour que sa technique protège toujours Hinata dans son sommeil.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que la chaleur de son corps était comme une enveloppe protectrice pour la jeune héritière. A peine avait-il retiré son étreinte que le contact de l'air frais sur son dos la réveilla. Elle mit néanmoins quelques minutes à émerger, elle avait dormi à points fermés et avait presque totalement reconstitué ses réserves de chakra. Ne voyant pas Naruto aux alentours elle s'inquiéta légèrement avant puis activa son byakugan. Là, elle vit un ninja s'étirer et conclut tout de suite que cela ne pouvait être que Naruto, elle se précipita donc à sa rencontre.

Arrivée à destination, elle se mordit les lèvres de ne pas avoir reconnecté tous ses neurones au réveil. En effet, ce n'était pas Naruto mais un jounin qui la dévisageait à présent. Il portait un long manteau noir avec une capuche et un masque caractéristique de son appartenance à l'ANBU, celui-ci représentait un jaguar vert. Il prit la parole sur un ton très courtois.

« Parfait, c'est votre équipier et vous que je cherchais. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez si facilement à moi, mais puisque vous êtes là, commençons. » Puis ils se mit en garde.

D'un bond et en une fraction de seconde, il avait parcouru les dix mètres qui le séparaient de la chuunin. En l'air, il fit deux vrilles dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis tendit sa jambe gauche afin d'effectuer un coup de pied retourné. Hinata eut juste le temps d'activer son dôjutsu, de se mettre en garde et de se baisser pour parvenir tant bien que mal à esquiver l'assaut de son ennemi. Elle s'apprêtait à riposter dans son style si particulier, mais le mouvement du jounin n'était pas terminé car dans la foulée il effectua un fouetté bas du pied droit. Elle bondit légèrement afin de laisser passer la jambe puis vit une ouverture au niveau des côtes de son adversaire qui était de trois quarts dos à ce moment. Seulement, au moment où elle allait atteindre son objectif, il disparut et réapparut instantanément derrière elle. Elle feignit de ne pas le voir armé son poing gauche, et quand celui-ci allait s'encastrer sur le flanc droit de son dos, elle fit un léger pas de côté vers la gauche et enserra l'avant bras ennemi de son bras droit puis de deux coups de son index gauche, elle boucha les deux tenketsus du poignet avant de devoir relâcher son emprise son adversaire effectuant une balayette du pied gauche. Elle fit un salto arrière et reparti à l'assaut.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Naruto revenait au camp les bras pleins de baies et autres fruits. A cinquante mètres du feu, un signal retentit dans sa tête lui annonçant qu'un intrus se trouvait dans le périmètre. Il courut jusqu'au camp pour prévenir Hinata mais ne vit personne, il déposa donc son butin et alla à la rencontre de l'ennemi.

…

« _Mais c'est pas possible, il prévoit tous mes coups et sait à l'avance où je vais viser ! On dirait qu'il a étudié pendant de longues années l'art du Jûken… Je vais devoir innover._ » Hinata se faisait cette réflexion après deux minutes de combat acharné contre le jounin inconnu.

Les échanges étaient toujours aussi vigoureux, et aucun des deux ne prenait le dessus, seulement Hinata avait en tête de s'économiser car il leur manquait encore un parchemin. Elle décida donc de ne plus utiliser que le simple taïjutsu, et de mettre au point un piège, même grossier. Se faisant, elle parvint à placer un léger chassé à l'estomac de son adversaire, il n'était pas puissant, ce n'était pas le but, elle voulait juste le mettre à distance raisonnable. Il ratterrit comme un félin et aperçut la médic nin composer une série de signes. Il courut à toute vitesse afin d'interrompre la série mais sut qu'il était trop tard quand il vit un léger rictus se dessiner sur son visage. Elle posa la main à terre et s'exclama.

« **Doton, Le mur de terre !** »

Un immense et robuste mur jaillit du sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

« _Il allait trop vite, il va le percuter de plein fouet… C'est pas très réglo mais bon, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur…_ »

Elle recula et prépara trois shurikens afin de parer à toute éventualité. Comme elle l'eut prédit, le jounin percuta le mur de plein fouet… A moins que ce ne soit le contraire, en effet ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de l'esquiver, il accéléra même en sautant et mettant son pied en avant. Il le transperça littéralement, celui-ci ne l'avait même pas ralenti. Hinata n'en revenait pas, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'était préparée à toutes les éventualités sauf celle parant à l'effondrement de son mur tel un château de cartes. Elle lança tout de même ses shurikens mais sans conviction, l'ANBU avait atteint une telle vitesse qu'il était devenu un véritable projectile humain. D'un coup de kunaï, il réduisit à néant cette frêle attaque. Son pied droit allait atteindre la tête d'Hinata quand celle-ci se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout elle fixa le jounin en durcissant son regard. Il fut stoppé net à un centimètre de sa cible par une aura bleuté transpirant du moindre pore de sa peau. Il entendit juste un « **Hakke shou Kaïten, Le tourbillon divin !** » avant de voir la jeune Hyuga tournoyer sur elle-même tandis qu'il se faisait emporter par une tornade de chakra pur qui formait une orbe parfaite autour de sa créatrice. Il fut projeté contre un arbre dix mètres plus loin. Il se releva tout de suite mais eut du mal à retrouver son équilibre, en effet, cette technique l'avait fait tournoyer nombre de fois sur lui-même. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il réattaqua la chuunin. Il voulut lui asséner un direct du droit, Hinata quant à elle, l'attendait patiemment pour lui faire une prise mais rien ne se passa. Son poing fut arrêté à trente centimètres de la tête de son ennemie par une barrière de chakra invisible qui devint violette à l'endroit de l'impact. Elle sourit, elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait ce chakra, elle était donc rassurée et souffla un bon coup. L'ANBU quant à lui essaya de nouveaux coups, mais tous stoppés par la protection entourant la jeune Hyuga. Il se rendit vite compte que toute nouvelle tentative serait, à l'instar des précédentes, vouée à l'échec. Les deux protagonistes entendirent une voix bien familière à leurs ouïes.

« Bravo Hinata, tu t'es très bien défendue. »

« Naruto, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« Un peu plus d'une minute, et je ne voulais pas intervenir, c'est l'attaque de jounin promise par Tsunade baba. Maintenant, l'ANBU sait que tu as le niveau, n'est-ce pas Lee kun ? »

« _Lee ? Mais bien sûr, le masque vert d'un jaguar… C'est le magnifique fauve de jade ! Je comprends pourquoi il prévoyait si bien mes coups… Il a eu tout le loisir de décortiquer les mouvements de Neji._ »

« Tu as raison Naruto kun, elle peut tout à fait prétendre à ce titre. Je pense c'est ton tour maintenant. »

« Tu veux vraiment m'affronter ? Ta respiration est encore haletante de l'effort que tu as dû produire, et tu as toujours tes poids d'entraînement. Ce combat ne sera pas équitable… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et descends de ta branche. »

« Très bien… »

Lee fixait son nouvel adversaire qui se trouvait en hauteur à l'orée de la forêt. Seulement, ce dernier disparut d'un coup sans qu'il n'ait pu le suivre du regard, Lee écarquilla inconsciemment les yeux quand il le vit aux côtés d'Hinata posant sa main affectueusement sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Hinata, recule toi un peu s'il te plaît, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Co…Comment t'as fait pour te déplacer si vite ? » Bafouilla un Lee au bord de la syncope.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la vitesse, c'est une technique. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

Les deux amis se mirent en garde, ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Naruto simula un départ pour finalement commencer une longue et complexe série de sceaux. Lee se rua vers lui pour l'empêcher d'exécuter sa technique, mais le silence de plomb s'abattant tout à coup le fit se stopper ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre. Puis les arbres commencèrent à danser violemment et à se pencher vers les mains de Naruto qui étaient devenues le point de convergence de tous les courants aériens des alentours. Une sphère d'air comprimé entourait totalement Naruto, on pouvait la distinguer car elle était floue. Lee restait en garde, dubitatif, il aurait aimé faire quelque chose mais quoi… Au moment où la série de signes incantatoires prit fin, la sphère se scinda pour devenir de petites boules bien plus concentrées autour des mains de Naruto. Il prit une grande inspiration en collant les mains poings serrés à ses côtes puis cria en tendant les bras en se reculant, comme s'il voulait expulser quelque chose de très lourd en ouvrant grand les mains.

« **Fûton, Le jet stream !** »

Une rafale de quatre cents kilomètres heure se dirigea vers Lee arrachant son masque, la pression de l'air était insoutenable, il se croyait en soufflerie testant les limites du corps humain. Il avait la sensation que chaque parcelle de son corps pouvait se décrocher à tout instant. Il s'arque bouta en mettant ses bras en croix au niveau de sa tête afin de ne pas être emporté par le courant. Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux, et ne risqua pas de relever la tête. Il savait pertinemment que ses cervicales ne pourraient résister à une telle pression et serrait les dents pour que ce mauvais moment soit le plus bref possible. Le courant n'était large que de quelques mètres et avait tout emporté sur son passage mais le jounin n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Naruto décida de passer à l'action et d'un léger bond en avant plus la force du vent il asséna un terrible coup de pied dans la garde de son adversaire, ce dernier fut décramponné de ses appuis et valdingua de fait dans les airs. Il allait se briser le moindre os de son corps contre un énorme et robuste tronc, le seul à ne pas avoir été déraciné. Cependant, Naruto interrompit le flux, la vitesse de Lee n'en restait pas moins inquiétante et il dut y mettre toute sa concentration et sa force pour se réceptionner les pieds en avant sur le tronc. Une fois qu'il sentit l'orage passé, le jounin se redressa, ouvrit les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Il adhérait toujours au tronc et se retrouvait donc parallèle au sol à deux mètres de celui-ci, il leva la tête pour repérer son adversaire mais ne vit personne, et après sa vision se troubla, il s'évanouit et alla tomber au sol mais la main qui l'avait assommé en lui frappant la nuque le retint par le manteau. Naruto atterrit et adossa délicatement Lee contre l'arbre.

« Parfait, il émergera dans un quart d'heure. Je crois que moi aussi il me jugera apte au titre de jounin. » Fit il en rejoignant et en souriant à son amie.

« Quelle est ta technique de déplacement Naruto ? »

« C'est **Shunshin no jutsu, le scintillement du corps !** C'est une technique spatio-temporelle reprenant un peu le principe de l'invocation, grâce à elle, je ne suis plus soumis aux lois du temps et de l'espace. Il me suffit de marquer ma cible pour pouvoir apparaître où je veux autour d'elle. »

« Cette technique est diabolique, c'est toi qui l'as inventé ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça, tu sais, ma seule invention est **la Sexy méta !**... Cette technique a été développée par le qua… par mon père. » Naruto eut du mal à finir sa phrase.

Hinata sourit instinctivement en demandant « Tu as du mal avec le fait que ce soit ton père ? »

« Non, c'est pas l'expression adéquate. Simplement, on m'a toujours considéré comme un déchet tandis que l'expression la plus familière que j'ai entendu prononcer à l'égard de mon père est 'notre héros'. Donc ça me fait très bizarre d'être son fils, et je ne me sens presque pas le droit d'être si proche de lui. D'un autre côté, c'est vraiment agréable de connaître ses racines, et je ne te parle même pas du fait de la fierté qui m'inonde à chaque respiration depuis que je sais que c'est mon père. »

Hinata lui prit la main, se colla à son bras puis dit « Ton sourire ne cache presque plus de tristesse. Je suis si contente que la vie te sourit enfin. »

« C'est depuis que tu es entrée dedans… »

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça y fait beaucoup… Tu es un sacré veinard ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Bon parlons de choses sérieuses. J'étais parti chercher des vivres pour le petit déjeuner, je les ai laissés au campement. Allons manger ! »

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le couple se restaurait. Hinata croquait joyeusement dans une pomme fraîchement cueillie tandis que Naruto avalait avec peine sa maigre ration. Il imaginait en vain que les baies avaient le goût de ramen mais rien n'y faisait il trouvait sa nourriture infecte. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en mangeant, Naruto informa sa compagne que Sasuke et lui avaient décidé de n'attaquer des ninjas de Konoha que s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Un léger signal retentit soudain dans la tête du jeune blond.

« Hinata, deux personnes sont entrées dans le périmètre de sécurité, ils s'approchent dangereusement de Lee, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe s'il te plaît. »

« Ok. » La jeune fille activa son byakugan puis dit. « Ce sont deux ninjas de Kiri. Ils viennent d'apercevoir Lee, le plus grand des deux a une énorme épée et la pose sur lui pour voir s'il est vraiment inconscient. »

« Ils sont dangereux ? »

« Attends je lis sur leurs lèvres pour l'instant. Je viens de me rappeler qui est le plus grand des deux avec son épée, c'est celui que t'as battu à l'examen chuunin, l'autre est bien plus maigre, vêtu d'habits clairs et a une sorte de tuba et de masque… Ils croient que Lee est un candidat vu qu'il n'a plus son masque, ils se montrent très menaçants ! »

« On n'a pas une minute à perdre ! C'est de ma faute si Lee est là. » Fit Naruto en mettant sa capuche.

…

« Tu crois que c'est un piège ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais dans tous les cas, il va mourir, ma nouvelle épée a envie de sang. »

« Mais tu as déjà tué… » Le ninja préféra ne pas finir sa phrase quand il aperçut le regard haineux de son partenaire.

« Désolé gros sourcils mais tu vas mourir… » Fit le ninja à la peau légèrement bleuté.

Il attrapa une épée recouverte de bandages à deux mains et l'abattit en direction du visage du jeune homme. Le ninja de Kiri ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi cette dernière ne pouvait atteindre sa cible alors qu'il y mettait toute ses forces. Il trouva la réponse en détournant furtivement les yeux. Il vit un sabre planté dans l'arbre, contre lequel reposait le ninja inconscient, qui faisait obstruction. Il regarda un peu plus vers la gauche pour voir la main qui empoignait le manche du sabre le lâcher brièvement pour le ressaisir autrement afin de prendre appui dessus pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied droit. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de partir en vol plané puis de tester la théorie de l'inertie. Théorie qui se révéla exacte, le chuunin ne fut stoppé dans sa lancée que par un tronc quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva en se massant la joue et alla se positionner en face de son agresseur en prenant la parole.

« Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort en jouant aux héros. Tu seras ma cinquième victime à la place du gros sourcils. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… Je tremble autant qu'un épileptique. Ton épée, c'est la Samehada ? »

« Exact, je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Maintenant tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire à n'importe qui. »

« Je sais surtout que cette épée a été détruite et que son propriétaire a été tué. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit dans tes mains ? C'est un joujou dangereux pour les enfants… »

« Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher. Ce genre d'épée n'est jamais détruit, il suffit de la reforger et de réapposer le sceau. Dis moi, si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi es tu si confiant ? »

« _Quel con, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec la lame céleste…_ T'occupe ! Dis moi plutôt où est le parchemin permettant de la créer. »

« Bien caché à Kiri, puis je savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé ! Cette épée va redevenir poussière ! »

« Mais oui c'est ça… Un simple chuunin aurait battu mon oncle… » Fit Uso d'un air dédaigneux.

Naruto enleva sa capuche faisant rejaillir de mauvais souvenirs à son adversaire. « Je t'ai battu avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai tué ton tonton tout aussi aisément et ma lame a tranché ta grossière épée comme une vulgaire motte de beurre. » Répondit Naruto arborant volontairement un air détaché.

Uso fulminait. « Je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes. Seulement, tu aurais mieux fait de m'achever il y a quatre ans, je vais te tuer pour laver l'affront ! »

« Mais oui, approche ninja de pacotille, Hinata occupe toi de l'autre s'il te plaît. »

« C'est fait. Je m'ennuyais pendant que vous jouiez les coqs donc je me suis occupée. » Répondit elle le sourire aux lèvres en train de ligoter son adversaire désormais évanoui.

Naruto observa brièvement la scène et vit que les minces parties visibles du corps du ninja de Kiri étaient parsemées de points rouges signes que les tenketsus à ces endroits avaient été obstrués. « T'es trop forte. » Lui sourit-il.

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Bon bouge pas, j'arrive dans deux minutes. »

« Mon coéquipier était minable, il ne faisait que me retarder, ta copine n'a aucune gloire à l'avoir battu. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais te tuer, puis je m'occuperai de ta coéquipière, malheureusement tu ne pourras pas entendre ses complaintes. Mais qui sait, peut être qu'elle aimera… » Il arbora un sourire sardonique pour finir sa phrase.

Cette dernière eut l'effet escompté, elle mit Naruto dans un état second. « COMMENT OSES TU LA MENACER ? JE VAIS TE PULVERISER ! » Hurla-t-il tandis qu'il fut l'épicentre d'une véritable explosion de chakra. De ses yeux n'émanèrent que des intentions meurtrières. Il approcha la main droite de son sabre ce qui en attira instantanément la garde au creux de sa main. L'aura d'énergie s'affolant dans tous les sens autour de l'héritier du quatrième alla se canaliser autour du katana avant de converger à l'intérieur du manche. Une seconde après, un véritable geyser de chakra jaillit de la base de la lame doublant la taille de celle-ci. Uso était tétanisé, le regard assassin de son adversaire ainsi que son assurance avaient eu raison de son arrogance, il cherchait juste un moyen de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'il vit la taille de la lame ennemie se prolonger par une lame de chakra, il vit son adversaire attraper son arme à deux mains et fendre l'air de haut en bas en biais en criant.

« **Ninpô, L'onde tranchante !** »

Uso mit fébrilement sa légendaire épée en opposition mais comprit vite qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il vit l'onde traverser son épée comme si de rien n'était. Puis plus rien, une obscurité morbide envahit son champ de vision… Uso Hoshigaki venait de s'éteindre, il avait été coupé en deux de la clavicule gauche à la hanche droite.

Naruto se calma immédiatement, il fouilla le corps du défunt et y trouva trois rouleaux, enfin deux et un qui était devenu inutilisable, en effet, il fut lui aussi victime d'une dichotomie forcée.

« Je suis désolé Hinata que tu m'ais vu comme ça mais en l'affrontant une nouvelle fois beaucoup de souvenirs ont refait surface. Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Konohamaru il y a quatre ans, que c'était une brute sanguinaire, je me rappelle son oncle et il est animé des mêmes envies meurtrières. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir quand il t'a menacé, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… La seule justification que j'ai, c'est qu'en le tuant j'ai sans doute épargné beaucoup de vies… » Dit Naruto d'un ton désolé.

« Ce n'est rien Naruto kun, nous sommes ninjas, moi aussi j'ai tué, et pour de bien moins bonnes raisons. Notre vie est synonyme de mort… »

« Nous sommes près de la tour, nous avons plus de rouleaux que nécessaire, rentrons. »

Naruto prit Lee sur ses épaules et ils commencèrent leur trajet qui se passa sans encombre. La sphère de sérénité du jeune chuunin était toujours activée, le byakugan d'Hinata aussi, ce qui leur permettait d'éviter tout ennemi potentiel ainsi que de déjouer le moindre genjutsu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la tour puis dans le salon qu'un jounin leur indiqua. Naruto posa délicatement Lee sur un canapé et vit qu'Hinata et lui étaient les premiers arrivés. Un chuunin leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient et le jeune blond répondit du tac au tac « Ramen ! » tandis qu'Hinata se renseignait sur la possibilité de prendre une douche. Jiraya et Tsunade entrèrent et sourirent à la vue de leurs deux élèves. La godaime se rapprocha de Lee et le réveilla délicatement. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux puis quand il eut rassemblé ses esprits, se leva immédiatement en criant « Naruto, en garde ! ».

Jiraya s'amusa de cette réaction puis demanda « Lee, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? »

« Euh… Ah oui, j'étais assailli par un courant aérien démentiel, un coup de pied me fit perdre mes appuis malgré ma parade, je m'envole et plus rien. »

« Je t'ai juste assommé Lee. »

« Alors, ton verdict ? » Interrogea l'Hokage.

« Je les recommande tous les deux. »

C'est alors que la porte du salon grinça laissant entrer deux ninjas dont un portait un jounin sur l'épaule. Le chuunin le lâcha lestement par terre et dit « Je l'ai légèrement esquinté, désolé. »

« Jiraya, tu avais raison. Je vois que cette épreuve a été une promenade de santé pour nos deux prodiges… » S'enquit Tsunade.

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

: Oui, je peux vous l'avouer aujourd'hui, c'est Sasuke qui a tué la mère à bambi ! SALAUD !


	19. Un titre ? Jounin

Yop tout le monde, me revoilou avec mon tout dernier chapitre tout chaud. Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'ai été obligé pour faire un découpage cohérent. Allez, place à la séance de réponses désormais habituelle.

**Vico-kun** : C'est bien ce que je disais, Vico c'est la purée avant les chips, mais ca fait quelques années qu'ils ont arrêté la production. Tchuss.

**Yondaime-sama** : Bah j'ai toujours trouvé que les Hyuga étaient assez limités à cause de leur style et comme pour moi le sharingan est quand même la technique ultime. Sasuke étant le plus doué des Uchiwa, Neji ne pouvait lui résister. Tchuss.

**Raziel Tepes** : Tu n'aimes pas le dessin animé Bambi ? Tchuss.

**Kratos** : C'est possible que je t'y fasse penser, moi aussi j'ai du poil au menton (désolé désolé…). Tchuss.

**LaMayonnaiseSauvage** : T'as raison, les scènes de combat sont les plus chiantes à écrire, tous les détails qu'il faut mettre pour que chacun puisse l'imaginer, mais faut pas devenir lourd etc… C'est éprouvant ! Bises.

**Ln.lfz** : Moi je préfère Sasuke à Neji, je trouve qu'il a plus la classe. Au lieu de geindre et de se plaindre d'appartenir à la Bunke, il ferait mieux de chercher un moyen de désactiver le sceau (tiens, en parlant de ça…). Sasuke lui ne se plaint pas, il veut tout faire pour atteindre son but en silence et même si la voix qu'il choisit est contestable il le fait sans pleurer. Et sinon j'ai passé deux de mes trois exams, et ça va, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste, merci de t'en inquiéter, ca me fait chaud au cœur vraiment. Bises.

**Kyotsuki…** : Je vais raccourcir ton pseudo parce que j'en ai marre de remettre 4 fois la page de ff net pour être sûr que je l'ai bien écrit… Tchuss.

**Goudou** : Tu veux me pardonner tout et plus si… c'est quoi le si ? (surtout si tu es une fille…) Allez dis moi la suite ! Bises.

**Marius** : Très bon commentaire… Non je déconne… : ). Tchuss.

**Le mutant** : Merci monsieur, vas écrire la suite de ton histoire, je ressens un manque là ! Tchuss.

Dis donc, y'a pas eu beaucoup de commentaires ce chapitres, j'suis pas content… Je vais bouder attention ! Allez bonne lecture les enfants.

**Chapitre 19 : Un titre ? Jounin.**

« Je déclare Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Hinata Hyuga et Konohamaru Sarutobi Jounins du village caché de Konoha ! Vous pouvez disposer. »

L'épreuve était finie depuis deux jours, période pendant laquelle les examinateurs s'étaient mis d'accord sur les promus. Les différents protagonistes avaient regagné leur village d'allégeance. L'Hokage venait de proclamer officiellement les résultats de l'épreuve à tous les participants placés sous son autorité. Certaines contestations se firent entendre dans la salle.

« Hokage sama, mon binôme a satisfait à toutes les conditions requises pour réussir l'examen, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas promue ! » S'exclama une blonde visiblement énervée.

« Très bien Ino, j'accepte toutes les critiques. » Elle sortit le dossier, le consulta brièvement puis sourit. « Il est vrai que ton équipe a même fini en un temps record, mais je vois surtout que tu t'es beaucoup appuyée sur ton coéquipier pour récolter les rouleaux et que selon le jounin chargé de vous affronter, tu n'as même pas résisté dix secondes… Mes données sont elles exactes ? »

« Oui mais… » Répondit timidement la chuunin.

« Alors de quel droit oses tu te donner en spectacle devant cette assemblée ainsi que de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde tout ça pour nous exposer ta médiocrité ? » La patience certes limitée de la cinquième avait déjà largement dépassé ses limites.

« Excusez moi Hokage sama. »

« Bon passons, tu seras de garde de nuit pendant une semaine aux portes du village pour te faire repenser à l'épreuve comme à cette intervention. Konoha a besoin de ninjas valeureux et non pas des ninjas qui ne font que geindre en rejetant la faute sur les autres. Bon si vous avez des commentaires je suis à votre écoute, mais si vous pouviez les garder, je vous en serai gré… Disposez à part Naruto et Sasuke. »

Voyant l'état d'énervement avancé de leur chef et étant raisonnables dans l'ensemble, les ninjas quittèrent silencieusement le bâtiment administratif. Il ne restait plus que Tsunade et nos deux héros.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a la vieille ? » Fit Naruto, toujours aussi respectueux de ses aînés.

« Naruto… Je vois que tu te rapproches d'Hinata et un jour peut-être que tu m'en voudras de t'avoir rendu impuissant. »

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Tu es peut être devenu très fort mais rien ne m'empêchera de mettre un poison de ma composition dans ta nourriture ou ta boisson etc… »

« Oui, vous avez raison Tsunade sama. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon insolence. » Fit Naruto en s'inclinant du plus respectueusement qu'il put. Sasuke souriait face à ce retournement de situation « _Quel couard…_ ».

« Bon si je vous ai fait rester c'est juste pour vous dire que vous êtes convoqués demain matin à 10h dans mon bureau pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Sasuke hocha discrètement de la tête avant de tourner les talons tandis que Naruto montra son incroyable souplesse en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche ses genoux tout en marchant à reculons et en disant « Bien Hokaga sama, nous vous sommes reconnaissants de placer votre confiance en nous. Nous ne faillirons pas… » Puis les deux jounins disparurent.

« _Cet imbécile me fait penser à Louis de Funès avec ses mimiques…_ » Sourit-elle.

Les nouveaux promus décidèrent d'aller boire un verre pour fêter dignement ce succès bientôt rejoints par leurs amis d'enfance. Hanabi quant à elle rentra directement au manoir visiblement écoeurée de la réussite de sa sœur. Tsunade pouvait peut être soigner son poignet comme elle l'avait fait auprès de Lee quelques années auparavant, mais cela ne changeait rien à sa haine. Ino n'osait plus se montrer en public et était rentrée directement chez elle aussi. Choji lui était assez heureux en fait, il n'aurait pas à jouer un rôle important lors de la guerre, vu ses capacités et son rang, il serait sûrement affecté à la protection de la cité et donc loin du front. Le petit groupe fut vite rejoint par leurs maîtres, Naruto et Sasuke étaient ébahis de voir leur senseï avec dans la main, au lieu du célèbre « paradis du batifolage », celle d'une splendide jeune femme. En effet, avec Kurenaï, ils filaient le parfait amour, l'éloignement forcé par les missions et la crainte constante de perdre l'autre faisaient que la flamme était toujours aussi vive qu'au premier jour.

La soirée se passait parfaitement bien, il n'y avait pas de petits groupes, chacun voulait profiter de tout le monde, Ebisu plaça disrètement un coup de poing derrière la tête à Naruto pour se venger de l'offense passée, mais la faiblesse de cette attaque fit sourire Naruto, Ebisu n'était pas rancunier. Lee avait obtenu de son formidable maître le droit d'enlever ses poids pour affronter Naruto ou Sasuke quand l'occasion se présentera. Le magnifique fauve de jade, là où d'autres se seraient découragés, ne dormait plus que pour affronter Naruto depuis l'examen et sachant que Sasuke était à peu près du même niveau, ce challenge l'excitait tout autant. Au bout de deux heures, alors que certains commençaient à s'amuser au jeu des capsules, Shikamaru eut la mauvais idée d'avoir de la mémoire.

« Naruto, sur le bateau tu as dit que tu devais nous révéler quelque chose, tu devais nous expliquer pour nos parents te fuient. » Fit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Kakashi comprit tout de suite et proposa discrètement de prendre la parole, Naruto accepta volontiers, ne sachant comment formuler ce terrible secret de manière à ce que ses amis comprennent tout de suite qu'il n'est pas Kyubi.

« Ce que je vais vous raconter est placé sous le sceau du secret, toute divulgation est punie de prison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

L'assemblée opina du chef.

« Bien, je vais être bref et ne me coupez pas. Contrairement à ce qui est marqué dans les livres d'histoire, Yondaime, le père de Naruto n'a pas pu tuer Kyubi. Il a dû se sacrifier pour parvenir à sceller le démon. Il ne pouvait le faire que dans un nouveau né. Sa femme est morte le jour même en accouchant de Naruto. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de son fils le réceptacle du démon pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il a voulu que Naruto soit considéré comme le sauveur du village, comme celui qui a empêché Kyubi de continuer son œuvre malfaisante. Or, dans leur ignorance et leur soif de vengeance, les villageois ont oublié ce détail et ont pris Naruto pour le démon, alors que le sceau apposé par le quatrième empêche Kyubi de prendre possession de Naruto, ce sont deux personnes totalement différentes. Dans un sens, vos parents trahissent chaque jour le quatrième qu'ils disent tant respecter. Des questions ? »

Toutes les personnes n'étant pas déjà au courant se trouvaient interdites et cherchaient désespérément un endroit où poser leurs yeux jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru prenne la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les villageois détestent Naruto vu votre explication… »

« Les villageois ne connaissent rien aux sceaux, surtout ceux requérant une telle technicité, de plus ils devaient déverser leur haine et quelle cible plus facile à désigner que l'enfant contenant en son sein l'origine de tous nos maux ? Hokage le troisième a bien essayé de leur expliquer la situation mais il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre… »

« Mais je n'ai jamais lu de haine dans vos yeux à l'égard de Naruto Kakashi sensei. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant à l'époque pourtant, vous auriez dû suivre le mouvement. » Remarqua astucieusement Sasuke.

« Mon sensei était le quatrième, je savais qu'il allait avoir un enfant, mais lorsque Kyubi a attaqué, j'étais en mission. En revenant on m'a appris la mort du couple Uzumaki, j'ai donc cru que Naruto aussi était mort. Le troisième ne m'a tout raconté que la veille du jour où j'ai eu votre équipe en charge. Jamais je ne trahirai la volonté de mon maître, et puis, regardez le, il est pas mignon ce petit Naruto ! » Il devint ironique sur la fin en ébouriffant comme s'il en était besoin, les cheveux en bataille du jeune jounin.

Ce geste eut l'effet escompté, cela allégea l'atmosphère d'un lourd, très lourd poids. Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Naruto et la séance de questions commença et dura plus d'une heure sans discontinuer mais bizarrement, cela n'embêtait pas Naruto. Il était soulagé, dans leur voix se lisaient de la curiosité et de l'envie de comprendre, à aucun moment il ne ressentit de l'animosité. La soirée continua sans problème. Kurenaï glissa doucement dans l'oreille de Kakashi en examinant les élèves de son fiancé.

« Alors, tu penses toujours que l'équipe sept est morte ? Moi je pense qu'ils sont incroyablement forts, qu'ils te respectent profondément et qu'ils aiment tout autant leur village. »

« Tu as raison, même si ce n'est pas grâce à moi… »

« Bon arrête de chipoter ! » Kurenaï feignit d'agacement.

Vers vingt trois heures, tout le monde s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soi, Sasuke raccompagna Sakura tandis que Naruto et Hinata étaient en pleines négociations.

« Tu sais Hinata… J'ai une mission importante demain. »

« Oui, mais c'est pour cela que nous sommes devenus Jounins. »

« Peut être mais on ne va pas se voir pendant de nombreux jours. »

« Oui, tu vas me manquer aussi. »

« C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, et puis depuis l'examen je me suis habitué à m'endormir en t'enlaçant, je ne sais pas si je pourrai trouver le sommeil sans toi maintenant. Et pour le bien du village il faut que je sois en forme… » Fit Naruto d'un air faussement désintéressé.

« Ta dévotion envers Konoha est étonnante… Tu me demandes donc de dormir chez toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? »

« Hummm… non. »

« Bon bah c'est d'accord alors. Mais attends, je n'ai pas de change. »

Un lueur lubrique au possible apparut instantanément dans les yeux de Naruto.

« Ne vas rien t'imaginer petit pervers ! »

Puis ils partirent en direction du logis de Naruto main dans la main. Arrivés à destination, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Hinata le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena ainsi dans son lit. Elle se retrouvait sur lui quand elle dit.

« On ne fera pas l'amour, tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui, je ne te force pas, mais à ce moment, pourquoi es tu en train de m'enlever mon pantalon ? » Sourit-il en retour.

« Vraiment, tu t'arrêtes à des détails… » répondit-elle sur un ton ironique en se décalant et en ôtant d'un geste ferme et sûr le pantalon de ce dernier puis elle reprit sa position initiale.

Les deux n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements et Hinata menait toujours la danse, elle était telle une tigresse jouant avec sa proie.

« _Ouhla… Elle est déchaînée, elle va me manger tout cru…Hummm… Cool !_ »

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit. Quelques cris discontinus vinrent la perturber et couchèrent les oreilles des animaux alentours.

…

Le lendemain matin, Hinata et Naruto se quittèrent heureux d'avoir enfin franchi le pas. La jeune fille rentra chez elle tandis que Naruto rejoignit d'un pas guilleret le bureau de l'Hokage. Arrivé à destination, il aperçut son compère ainsi que Sakura et Neji. Ce dernier semblait incommoder par la présence de l'héritier Uchiwa, d'autant plus qu'il n'était qu'avec des membres de son ancienne équipe, donc en terrain conquis. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se montrait pas arrogant, il lui parlait même respectueusement. Il n'avait pas ébruité leur affrontement, et ça Neji ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

« Salut tous ! » Fit joyeusement Naruto. Les trois ninjas lui répondirent en souriant.

« Sasuke, t'as la classe avec ta veste de jounin. » S'amusa le blond.

« Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? » Répondit le brun en entrant dans son jeu.

Au bout de quelques secondes Naruto reprit la parole. « T'aurais pu me retourner le compliment ducon ! »

« J'eus pu, tu as raison mais bon… Rien ne sert de se voiler la face, tu es laid comme un poux ! » Se moqua franchement le possesseur du sharingan.

Neji sourit malgré lui, il constata que Sasuke était revenu du bon côté de la force et qu'il profitait de la vie aujourd'hui. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Bon Eric et Ramzy, reportez le concours de vannes à plus tard. » Trancha Sakura.

Les quatre jounins pénétrèrent dans le bureau où trônait leur chef, à sa gauche se tenait Shikamaru paré de son regard conquérant habituel…

Après avoir longtemps baillé, la Godaime prit la parole. « Bon les enfants, si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour vous assigner une mission de rang A à l'initiative et sous la direction de Shikamaru. Il sera donc votre chef d'équipe et va tout vous expliquer. Ca fera au moins une chose de moins à faire, c'est toujours ça de gagner, car ce boulot commence à me gonfler sévère surtout que… » Tsunade commença à divaguer sérieusement à la fin de sa phrase, Shikamaru la coupa donc volontairement.

« Notre mission est simple, d'après nos renseignements, nous savons que nous devons nous préparer à une attaque massive sur notre territoire. Il faut donc, afin que nous puissions mettre au point des tactiques pour éradiquer leurs premières vagues, savoir par où ils vont passer. Nous devons donc aller nous renseigner sans nous faire repérer bien entendu. »

« Rien que ça… » Fit Naruto d'un ton franchement désinvolte.

« Ouais, vous partez dans une heure, soyez prudents…Blablabla… Bonne chance etc etc… N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière vous. »

Devant tant de sollicitude de la part de leur chère Kage, les cinq ninjas disposèrent.

« Elle est toujours comme ça les lendemains de cuite. Elle a beau être médecin, elle n'arrive toujours pas à admettre qu'à cause de leurs corpulences respectives, elle ne pourra jamais résister aussi bien à l'alcool que Jiraya sama… Et j'ose même pas vous dire comment se finissent leurs soirées… » En bon pédagogue, Sakura crut bon d'expliquer le comportement de sa sensei.

« Faut dire qu'il a de l'entraînement aussi le vieux ! » Rajouta Naruto.

Une heure plus tard l'équipe était partie. Sakura s'entretenait avec Sasuke tandis que les trois autres parlaient de tout et de rien. Neji avait été content d'apprendre qu'à l'examen chuunin, Naruto ne l'avait battu que grâce à Kyubi. Cependant, il redescendit vite sur terre quand il se remémora la discussion où Lee lui avait raconté son affrontement avec le jeune blond. « _Maintenant, il doit véritablement me surclasser… A l'instar de Sasuke…_ ». Le voyage aller vers Iwa se passa sans encombre.

…

« Hinata sama, votre père vous demande en salle de réunion. »

« Très bien. »

Elle s'y rendit, et à sa grande surprise, l'ensemble du conseil Hyûga ainsi que sa sœur étaient réunis « _Ca sent pas bon…_ ».

« Hinata, assieds toi, nous avons à parler. » Hiashi attendit que sa fille s'exécute pour reprendre la parole. « Ta sœur nous a racontés ce qui s'est passé lors de l'examen de sélection des jounins. Tu as couvert le nom de notre clan du voile du déshonneur ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Pa… Pardon ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ? »

« Que tu as perdu ton affrontement contre ta petite sœur, mais tu l'as retenu pour que ce Naruto Uzumaki puisse l'estropier ! »

Hinata n'en revenait pas, elle était abasourdie par un tel tissu de mensonge. « Mais, mais c'est faux ! Elle a tenté de me tuer et ne s'en est même pas caché ! Et j'avais perdu connaissance lorsqu'elle a eu le poignet cassé ! De plus, Naruto n'aurait absolument pas besoin de moi pour maîtriser ma chère sœur ! Elle m'en veut d'être l'aînée ! »

« Menteuse, tu as voulu me paralyser pour que je ne puisse te ravir le titre d'héritière ! Malheureusement pour toi, Tsunade sama dit qu'il y a des chances pour que je récupère toutes mes facultés. »

Seul Neji aurait pu déceler le mensonge dans les yeux d'Hanabi étant le seul à maîtriser parfaitement le Byakugan. Hinata ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas prouver sa version et les apparences jouaient contre elle.

« Peu importe ce que je dirai, rien n'influera sur votre décision… Vous me déshéritez, n'est-ce pas père ? Vous attendiez un prétexte depuis si longtemps que je ne peux vous reprocher de saisir la balle au bond. »

« Durant ces quatre dernières années, je me suis convaincu que tu étais digne de ce rang, et tu avais montré des signes encourageants. Néanmoins, depuis le retour du jeune Uzumaki, tu es redevenue faible. Même si tu disais la vérité, il nous faut quelqu'un de fort à la tête du clan. Hanabi t'a battu en combat singulier, elle mérite donc ce titre. »

« Mettre une fille avide de pouvoir prête à écraser les autres dans tous les sens du terme aux commandes de notre famille est une très bonne décision père… Permettez moi de me retirer maintenant s'il vous plaît. » L'ironie de Naruto avait déteint sur la jeune Hyuga. Elle se sentait libérée, enfin elle pouvait vivre sa vie, elle comptait trouver un nouvel appartement le jour même, elle ne voulait pas emménager cher Naruto pour ne pas précipiter les choses, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Elle se leva et voulut quitter la salle.

« Tu peux t'en aller cependant… » Deux hommes saisirent chacun un bras d'Hinata et l'amenèrent juste devant son père. « Dorénavant… » Il se mit debout, enchaîna une longue série de signes et apposa sa main sur le front de sa fille aînée. D'abominables cris émanèrent de cette dernière, elle suffoquait en croyant que tous ses neurones explosaient dans son vortex provoquant chacun une réaction en chaîne. Sa tête lui brûlait. Ces complaintes couvrirent la fin de la phrase du chef Hyuga, qui disait « Tu es membre de la Bunke… ». Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage se grava sur son front…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

: Le jeu des capsules c'est un jeu où deux personnes s'asseoient par terre, les jambes écartées à 2, 3 mètres l'une en face de l'autre avec une bouteille de bière ouverte devant elle. Elle doivent poser la capsule à l'envers sur le goulot. Et chacun à leur tour, ils lancent une capsule en essayant de faire tomber celle de leur adversaire qui est posée sur sa bouteille de bière. En cas d'échec, c'est à l'autre d'essayer, mais en cas de succès, l'autre doit boire tiers de la bouteille. Le premier qui perd doit laisser sa place à un autre challenger.

Désolé pour les pervers (ils ou elles se reconnaîtront) mais je me sentais pas de faire du lemon, je laisse ça aux autres.

Allez, faites péter les commentaires.


	20. L'oiseau en cage

Désolé pour l'attente un peu plus longue, mais ça va pas s'arranger avec la rentrée. Place aux réponses maintenant.

**Raziel Tepes** : Pour apprécier les bons moments, il en faut des mauvais, s'il n'y avait que des bons moments, ce serait une fic sur les bisounours. Tchuss.

**Ln.lfz** : C'est vrai que je suis sadique ma chère ln, j'ai fait souffrir Hinata deux fois lors du dernier chapitre… Le sceau… et pis auparavant, c'était sa première fois… (désolé…). Sinon, mon moment préféré n'a pas été celui des lecteurs, moi ce que je préfère c'est quand ils sont dans le bureau de Tsunade pour la mission, je voulais la faire très désabusée mais c'était impossible à retranscrire… enfin c'est pas grave, du moment que t'as aimé. Bises bises.

**Kika** : Merci, mais je vois pas ce qui te fait penser que Naruto va s'énerver… Il est pacifiste, c'est un peu le Jean Jaurès japonais je pense… : ) Tchuss.

**Mism** : Ta concision me ravit, tchuss.

**Luluflo4** : Pourquoi tant de violence ? C'est pas beau quand ça sort de la bouche d'une charmante (… ?) jeune fille. Bises.

**Karasu999** : Je te demandais ça car Kankuro ressemble un peu à rien… Et tu es une fille en plus… c'est d'autant plus bizarre (quoi que ca peut expliquer pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas aux bons personnages, t'as peut être pas tout compris… : )) Bises.

**Goudou** : Tu sais, si on tuait tous les cons sur terre, on y verrait plus clair… Personne ne pourrait lire ma fic par exemple et neuf personnes sur dix mourraient… et enfin, on n'aurait plus de coiffeuse… lol, tchuss.

**Pedro0144** : C'est vrai ça, ils ont pas pris en compte les considérations esthétiques pour le sceau… Va falloir y penser lol, tchuss.

**Elenthya** : Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Hanabi ? C'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant tâché de la rendre sympathique… lol. Bises.

**Le mutant** : On n'insulte pas Sasuke monsieur le mutant s'il vous plait ! Il est gentil d'avoir tué la mère à Bambi… Allez bises.

**Clèm** : Tout à fait, ils vont faire péter le champomy quand Naruto reviendra, tchuss.

Allez, place au chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20 : L'oiseau en cage.**

En terre d'Iwa, la nuit avait jeté son voile d'obscurité depuis quelques heures déjà. La pluie s'abattait frénétiquement sur la région ne laissant pas la moindre chance à quiconque s'aventurerait à l'extérieur de s'en sortir autrement que détremper. Un combat faisait rage à quelques kilomètres d'Iwa. Il y avait quatre ninjas qui se battaient à l'endroit où gisaient déjà trois corps, c'était un trois contre un, et contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser croire le ratio, l'équipe en supériorité numérique semblait bien plus épuisée que leur adversaire. Un ninja au souffle haletant, à la garde fébrile et peu commune repensa à la mauvaise tournure qu'avait prise cette mission.

« _Tout s'est bien passé, nous avons pénétré dans le bâtiment administratif, découvert et lu les parchemins tant convoités. Ce n'est que près de la sortie du village qu'un groupe de trois jounins nous ont repérés. L'équipe commençait à s'énerver d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, les ennemis, dans le doute, pourraient changer leur itinéraire d'attaque, mais seule la réaction de Sakura fut perceptible, en effet un léger « Fais chier ! » sortit de sa bouche. Shikamaru chercha vite une solution mais il fut devancé par Naruto qui eut une idée de génie. Rien que d'associer Naruto avec le terme « génie » marque la fin d'une époque… Il nous informa que Sasuke et lui étaient venus plusieurs fois dans ce village et qu'ils connaissaient l'identité d'un ninja étant l'un des conseillers du tsuchikage en matière militaire. Il proposa d'aller l'assassiner pour dissimuler le véritable but de leur venue. Shikamaru approuva tout de suite. Ils scindèrent l'équipe en deux, Sasuke et Naruto se redirigeant vers le centre pour accomplir leur nouvelle mission pendant que nous sortions du village afin d'attirer les trois ennemis dans les bois pour éviter que de nouveaux se pointent… Tout allait bien, les trois jounins étaient forts mais moins que nous, après un combat assez épuisant où la manipulation des ombres de Shika nous assura la victoire, un quatrième que nous n'avions pu détecter apparut, c'était l'homme plante de l'akatsuki. Nous n'étions pas blessés mais avions déjà puisé abondamment dans nos réserves de chakra, surtout Shika. Maintenant, nous devons lui faire face, ce dernier est dans son élément, quand il donne un coup de poing dans un arbre, sa main émerge d'un autre tronc derrière nous sans crier gare, et comme notre spécialité à Sakura et à moi est le taïjutsu, il nous tient à distance et a la maîtrise du terrain. Je suis néanmoins parvenu à percevoir et obstruer quelques tenketsus tandis que Sakura a réussi à lui casser ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bras, mais on ne sait pas si c'était vraiment son bras ou un vulgaire bout de bois…_ »

Sakura faisait face à Zetsu permettant ainsi à Neji et Shikamaru de récupérer légèrement cependant, grâce à sa pupille, le jeune Hyuga vit bien que le chakra se faisait de plus en plus rare au sein des veines de la jeune fille. Au bout de deux minutes, il l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre, ce qui lui fit perdre conscience. Il s'apprêtait à l'achever lorsque son attention fut attirée par deux hommes vêtus d'un manteau marron foncer sur lui à toutes enjambées, ces derniers étaient parés de leur capuche comme à l'accoutumée, mais ces dernières laissaient aisément transparaître des cheveux blonds pour l'un et bruns pour l'autre. Zetsu rétracta puis détendit ses deux bras en direction de ses deux nouveaux adversaires. C'étaient véritablement deux bouts de bois de vingt centimètres de diamètre qui en s'allongeant à une vitesse folle, allaient percuter les deux jounins. Ces derniers ne furent nullement impressionnés et ne prirent même pas la peine de changer de trajectoire. Sasuke enchaîna une série de signes à une telle vitesse que seul Naruto put s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci avait sorti son katana de son fourreau.

« **Ninpô, La traînée de poudre !** »

Une fine poussière vint se poser sur le bras gauche du criminel. Sasuke réinspira juste une fois avant d'exécuter une nouvelle technique préparée aussi vite que la précédente.

« **Katon, La technique de la balsamine !** »

Il lança trois légères boules de feu sur ce qui servait de bras au membre de l'akatsuki juste avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne. Cela eut pour effet de l'enflammer instantanément et de manière explosive. Zetsu cria légèrement avant de s'amputer lui-même la partie incandescente afin que le feu ne gagne pas de terrain, Sasuke quant à lui reprit sa course vers son ennemi. A ce même moment Naruto avait esquivé l'extrémité du bâton et le tranchait en son centre sans ne serait-ce que ralentir. Puis d'un coup il rangea la lame céleste dans son fourreau et sauta pour continuer à se rapprocher de sa cible en courant sur son bras. Naruto était trop rapide et Zetsu n'eut pas le temps de se défaire de son bras droit, arrivé à deux mètres de lui, le jeune blond fit un salto avant en tendant sa jambe droite puis en la rabattant sur le front du déserteur. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'être sonné car juste après Sasuke lui entailla légèrement de bas en haut la partie gauche de l'abdomen et de la poitrine. Le pas de recul en réflexe de Zetsu fut salutaire, cela lui permit de préserver ses organes vitaux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser échapper une gerbe de sève. Naruto sauta en armant son poing droit en arrière puis d'une rotation sèche et franche, il asséna une droite d'une violence inouïe. Cette dernière envoya l'homme plante s'écraser contre un arbre mais il se releva assez vite, écarta les bras, ceux-ci s'allongèrent et se fondirent dans deux troncs limitrophes. Les deux ninjas de Konoha foncèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher d'exécuter la moindre technique. Seulement, à cinq mètres de lui, les poings de Zetsu se matérialisèrent de chaque côté de nos deux héros qui ne purent esquiver que de justesse en sautant, en écartant les jambes puis en prenant appui d'une de leur main sur les bras. Leurs longs manteaux furent complètement déchirés à l'entrejambe dans l'opération mais cela ne les inquiéta en rien. Il prirent une impulsion sur ses mêmes bras et effectuèrent en même temps un coup de pied retourné sauté. Naruto de la jambe gauche et Sasuke de la droite, l'un était le reflet de l'autre. Les deux pieds allèrent s'écraser sur le thorax du déserteur qui eut droit à un nouveau vol plané à la différence que celui-ci fut plus long et que l'atterrissage fut plus violent. Toutes ses vertèbres craquèrent sous le choc et il fut prit d'une quinte de toux expulsant à chaque fois de la sève. Il se releva en vacillant, Naruto et Sasuke foncèrent sur lui mais il eut le temps de se fondre complètement dans le tronc qui avait maltraité son dos.

« _Ils sont vraiment forts… Celui qui allait nous exterminer ne les a même pas égratignés…_ »

« NEJI ! » Cria Naruto ce qui fit sortir ce dernier de sa transe.

« Euh oui… » Le jeune Hyuga comprit tout de suite le motif de cette injonction. « **Byakugan !** » « … Je ne le vois nulle part, il s'est littéralement volatilisé. »

« Bon reste vigilant, à mon avis on ne pourra se débarrasser de lui dans de telles conditions, il faudra l'affronter en plaine la prochaine fois. » Reprit Naruto.

Le duo avait assassiné le haut dignitaire d'Iwa sans aucun problème ce dernier étant assoupi lors de leur venue. La véritable objectif de la mission devait toujours être secret pour Iwa. Le voyage de retour se passa sans encombre et ils pénétrèrent dans Konoha à la tombée du jour. Shikamaru partit faire son rapport, Sasuke raccompagna Sakura uniquement pour des raisons de sécurité vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel cette dernière se trouvait disait-il, Neji rentra dans le maison de la bunke, Naruto quant à lui rejoignit sa maison pour se laver et retrouver au plus vite celle qu'il aime. Arrivé au pas de sa porte, il distingua la silhouette de celle qui ne cesse d'occuper ses pensées assise sur le perron. Elle avait la tête blottie contre les genoux et ses bras entouraient le tout. Son regard était vide, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient visiblement fatigués d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes qu'ils pouvaient, depuis une bonne heure ils se contentaient juste de fixer la danse que le vent imprimait à l'herbe déjà trop haute du jardin. Naruto ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite et fit le plus joyeusement possible « Hinata ! ». Son regard blêmit lorsqu'il vit le sourire crispé de son amie.

« Hinata, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Euh… Rien rien. J'étais juste inquiète, je ne savais pas si ta mission s'était bien passée, c'est tout. »

Naruto l'embrassa amoureusement, ouvrit la porte puis dit « Si ça avait été le cas, le fait de me voir t'aurait rendu le sourire. Je vais prendre ma douche, après raconte moi tout s'il te plaît. »

Le temps que Naruto se lave et se change, Hinata était partie acheter de la nourriture sachant très bien qu'un ninja ne pouvait revenir de mission qu'affamé. Le couple s'installa à table et commença à manger. Après avoir pris quelques énormes bouchées de pâtes, Naruto se décida à la questionner.

« Alors, dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plaît. » Fit il d'un ton doucereux.

« Je ne suis plus l'héritière du clan… »

« Ah, ce n'est que ça. Je croyais que tu attendais ce déshéritage avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin vivre librement. »

Hinata lui sourit, lui laissa le temps de finir son plat puis retira doucement son bandeau frontal laissant apparaître le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Naruto resta impassible, mais Hinata, grâce à son dojutsu vit bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, ses yeux trahissaient tellement d'envies de meurtre. Tout à coup, elle s'inquiéta non plus pour elle mais pour la survie même de son clan.

« Hinata, dois tu rentrer chez toi ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton le plus posé possible mais trahissant un bouillonnement intérieur.

« Euh… Non, on me croit en mission, mais que vas-tu faire ? » L'interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

« Rien, et qui peut activer le sceau ? » Reprit il sans changer d'intonation.

« Seul le chef de clan connaît les signes pour l'enclencher. »

« Où sont consignés les rouleaux contenant les techniques les plus puissantes de ton clan ? »

« Que veux tu faire ? »

« Trouver le parchemin annulant ce sceau ! »

« Il n'existe pas ! »

« Foutaises, chaque sceau peut être défait. La sôke a dû mettre au point ce mensonge pour calmer les ardeurs de liberté de la bunke. »

« Bon, la pièce se trouve au sous sol, c'est la troisième porte à droite après l'escalier. »

« Parfait, vas chercher Sasuke s'il te plaît et attendez moi ici. Je ne serai pas long. »

« Mais… » De la crainte transpirait de la voix d'Hinata.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tuerai personne, promis. » Lui affirma-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant si affectueusement que ça ôta toute force contestataire à Hinata.

Puis les deux amoureux se quittèrent au détour d'un croisement. La nuit était désormais tombée sur ce beau village et Naruto était dissimulé sous son manteau écorné. Les techniques d'infiltration n'avaient plus de secret pour lui et ce n'est pas un mur haut de deux mètres cinquante qui pouvait l'impressionner. Il lui suffit de repérer un arbre dans le jardin et d'un bond pour être dans le jardin caché derrière ce même arbre. Il trouva vite l'escalier en question en s'infiltrant dans toutes les zones d'ombre. Cependant, sa discrétion ne fut pas suffisante, un excès de colère du chef Hyuga déclencha nerveusement sa technique héréditaire et il découvrit un intrus descendant au sous sol. Il se précipita donc à la rencontre de ce dernier.

« _Bon, ça s'annonce pas mal. Les gardes n'ont pas l'air aux aguets, faut dire, qui irait pénétrer par effraction dans ce manoir… Leurs parchemins ne peuvent servir à personne d'autre qu'à eux. Le système de sécurité est plus fait pour impressionner les visiteurs qu'autre chose… J'y suis bientôt… Mais !_ »

Naruto attrapa deux shurikens en vol fonçant sur son cou lui permettant ainsi de garder la tête sur les épaules… Un léger courant d'air le dépassa mais il ne fut nullement impressionné

« Uzumaki Naruto, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, sors si tu veux t'en tirer sans trop de dégâts ! » Hiashi intima cet ordre sans sourciller.

Naruto releva la tête arborant un sourire et un regard diaboliques « Et qui va m'obliger à sortir, vous ? » Le jeune blond lança clairement un défi au père d'Hinata.

« Je vois… Ma chère fille n'est pas en mission et tu veux lui enlever son sceau… Mais sais tu que d'un signe de la main, je peux lui ôter la vie ? »

« Laissez la en dehors de ça ! »

« Avant elle se contentait d'être trop faible pour être l'héritière du clan, maintenant elle ne cesse de le trahir. Son châtiment doit être la mort ! » Il approcha la main gauche à son front mais avant qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit, le jeune jounin la lui attrapa avec sa main droite.

« Vous devez vous servir de vos mains pour activer le sceau… Je vois… Il me suffit donc de les casser… »

D'un geste sec, il tourna sa main droite dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre fracturant ainsi son poignet. Sur sa lancée, son avant bras gauche vint rompre les os de celui de Hiashi. Ce dernier tenta de riposter en visant un point vital de la gorge de Naruto avec ses index et majeur droits. Mais l'héritier du quatrième sentit venir l'attaque, il s'abaissa et avança brusquement sa tête pour que les doigts de son ennemi viennent se briser contre son front. Il sut qu'il était parvenu à ses fins quand l'horrible bruit des craquements lui arriva aux oreilles.

« _C'est bon, il ne peut plus rien contre Hinata…_ Ne tentez plus rien contre votre fille, je serai bien moins gentil la prochaine fois. Laissez nous vivre en paix ! » Et avant que son interlocuteur n'ait pu répondre, Naruto l'assomma d'un coup sur la nuque du tranchant de la main.

Le jounin n'eut aucun mal à trouver le parchemin, il savait que l'existence de ce dernier devait être cachée aux membres de la bûnke, il ne devait donc pas être à leur portée. En faisant quelques recherches, le jeune blond découvrit un coffre. Il le fractura puis l'ouvrit pour y trouver l'objet de sa venue. En enjambant sa victime, il vit la jeune Hanabi en garde, cependant il perçut la fébrilité de cette dernière lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Il arbora un regard démoniaque et émit une onde d'intentions meurtrières par la pensée à la nouvelle héritière. Cette action glaça le sang de la cadette des Hyuga, elle avait peur de cet homme, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une faible créature par rapport à ce colosse et qui plus est, il nourrissait de la rancune envers elle. Elle était pétrifiée, il voyait qu'elle ne lui opposerait aucune résistance, il se contenta de sourire puis disparut en un éclair de la demeure Hyuga pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard chez lui et y retrouver sa chérie et son ami.

« Parfait vous êtes là. Sasuke copie moi cette technique s'il te plaît. » Fit Naruto en lui donnant le parchemin, Sasuke le déroula et activa son sharingan.

« Pourquoi tu le demandes à Sasuke, tu ne peux pas le faire toi ? » S'interrogea Hinata.

« Si la série de signes est compliquée, je peux mettre un peu de temps à l'assimiler, et du temps, nous n'en avons pas. On ne sait pas ce que fera ton père par vengeance. »

« Ca y est, je suis prêt. Hinata, enlève ton bandeau s'il te plaît. » Reprit Sasuke.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Sasuke commença l'enchaînement de signes à une vitesse incroyable puis plaqua brusquement la main sur le front d'Hinata. Le sceau se mit à briller de mille feux, illuminant la pièce et les alentours. Tous les muscles de la jeune Hyuga étaient tendus et elle se tenait, cambrée, sur la pointe des pieds. Le symbole se rétrécit petit à petit pour redonner au front son aspect originel. L'ex-héritière s'évanouit aussitôt et Sasuke eut tout à coup du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Naruto en allongeant sa copine sur le canapé.

« Rien, rien… Cette juste que cette technique a bouffé la moitié de mon chakra. » Répondit l'héritier Uchiwa.

« Ok, merci d'être venu en tout cas, je te ramène. »

« Cesse donc de dire des bêtises, tu as fait tellement plus pour moi, et puis nous sommes amis. Je vais rentrer tout seul plutôt. Mieux vaut que tu veilles sur Hinata, on ne sait rien de la réaction de son père. »

Sur ce, les deux compères se quittèrent. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru devoir déclencher une mini **Sphère de sérénité** autour de son jardin mais les circonstances actuelles l'y contraignirent. Il allongea son amour dans le lit puis profita du reste de la soirée pour apprendre à défaire le sceau « _On ne sait jamais… Sasuke ne sera pas toujours là…_ ». Il la retint en un peu plus d'une heure, elle n'était pas très dure à apprendre, juste longue. Il s'endormit en enlaçant celle qu'il aimait et en entrecroisant leurs doigts. Ces seuls gestes l'apaisèrent et il tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée…

…

« _Ouhla, j'ai dormi quinze heures, ça fait tellement de bien, j'étais exténué. Je vais pouvoir bien m'entraîner aujourd'hui, ça sera pas du luxe pour rattraper mon retard…_ »

Neji se leva de bonne humeur, déjeuna puis une servante lui annonça que le chef du clan était à l'hôpital et que ce dernier requérait sa présence. Il finit vite de se préparer et se rendit au chevet de son oncle.

« _Impossible qu'un ninja isolé l'ait mis dans cet état, il ne sort jamais sans sa garde… C'est pas bon…_ Mon oncle, que vous est-il arrivé ? Un bataillon de ninjas a déclaré la guerre à notre clan ? »

« Uzumaki s'est infiltré dans notre demeure par effraction et il m'a attaqué par derrière. Il a ensuite dérobé un parchemin. »

« _Pfff, c'est du flan… Seuls ses bras sont meurtris, ça ne peut pas être une attaque de dos. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi Naruto agresserait mon oncle vu qu'il sort avec sa fille. En outre, si Naruto l'avait attaqué par surprise, un seul coup aurait suffit à le neutraliser… Bon, on verra de toute façon…_ Que dois-je faire ? »

« Capturer Uzumaki Naruto et ma fille, récupérer et n'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte le parchemin puis ramener le tout au domaine. C'est une mission de la plus haute importance ! »

« Hiashi sama, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir réussir cette mission. Naruto est au moins de mon niveau et a appris à échapper à l'akatsuki toutes ces années, malgré mes talents le prendre par surprise relèverait de l'utopie. » Fit Neji d'un ton désabusé.

« Ne discute pas ! Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on remette mon autorité en cause ! » La moutarde monta vite au nez du seigneur Hyuga.

« _Risquer de me faire tuer par Naruto si je touche à Hinata ou risquer de voir mon sceau s'activer… J'ai pas trop le choix…_ À vos ordres ! » Neji quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la demeure de son ami.

…

Hinata se réveilla blottie contre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit que le sceau n'était plus sur son front et que maintenant elle était libre. Elle sourit irrésistiblement, elle aimait tout en ce matin ensoleillé, la vie était belle. La luminosité de la pièce en passant par la douceur des draps sans oublier la sensation de sécurité que l'étreinte de Naruto faisait naître en elle, tout était parfait. Elle ramena la main de son chéri vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement puis se retourna, lui lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue avant d'y apposer un baiser amoureux, elle lui embrassa ensuite la joue, puis le cou, ce qui le fit se contracter, en effet, comme chez beaucoup de personnes, cette partie de son anatomie était sensible. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« Si je comprends bien, t'as envie que je me lève… » Sourit-il les yeux toujours fermés et la voix franchement endormie.

Soudain, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en disant « Quelqu'un veut pénétrer ici ! »

Hinata activa son byakugan. « C'est Neji nii san. Mon père a dû l'envoyer car il est sans conteste le plus fort du clan. Je suis sûr qu'il vient à contre cœur, il te respecte énormément, mais son sceau l'y oblige. »

« Parfait, nous n'avons plus qu'à lui enlever. »

Neji s'avançait prudemment dans le petit jardin de son ami, il ne pouvait déclencher sa pupille, la quantité de chakra utilisée révèlerait instantanément sa présence et sa position. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit un Naruto en caleçon lui parler.

« Neji, viens, tu es repéré ! » Sourit ce dernier.

« Désolé Naruto mais j'ai des ordres ! » Neji prononça ces paroles en fonçant sur le blondinet.

Il plaça son index et son majeur contre la gorge du nouveau promu, mais ce dernier ne s'évanouit pas. Neji sentit une vive douleur dans la nuque, vit sa cible partir en fumée puis ce fut le trou noir. Le vrai Naruto était dissimulé dans l'ombre de l'entrée, prêt à bondir. Quelques heures plus tard, Neji ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était allongé dans un canapé et sur la petite table juste devant lui étaient disposés du thé et des biscuits. Tout ça avait l'air d'être pour lui, il se redressa et aperçut Naruto et Hinata se chamailler dans le jardin. Ils remarquèrent que leur hôte était éveillé et s'arrêtèrent de suite et le rejoignirent. Neji sourit à l'entente de leur discussion sur le chemin, c'était de vrais gamins.

« J'suis trop forte ! » S'amusa Hinata.

« Ouais t'es gentille, c'est facile le cache cache avec le byakugan ! » Se plaignit son copain.

« Décidément t'es jamais content… »

Ils redevinrent sérieux en entrant dans le salon.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda un Neji perplexe.

« Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Hinata.

« Je t'avais dit que je changerai le destin de la Bunke quand je serai Hokage lors de notre combat il y a sept ans, tu te rappelles ? » Naruto prit la parole.

« Oui, et ? »

« Bah j'ai en partie tenu ma promesse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es libre ! »

Neji ôta d'un geste son bandeau pendant qu'Hinata lui tendit un miroir portable. Une larme coula de l'œil droit de Neji en voyant un front vierge de tout signe, il se le caressa pendant quelques minutes pour réaliser que l'oiseau venait de crocheter la serrure de la cage qui le retenait prisonnier.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à t'envoler… » Fit Naruto paré d'un regard attendri.

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Faites péter les commentaires, c'est z'un ordre ! (Oui, je fais les liaisons…)


	21. Adieu quiétude

Coucou tous, me revoilou après une énormément longue absence (je suis sûr que je vous ai manqué… ou pas). En tout cas, la reprise des cours, des soucis de santé, la reprise du sport et des tentatives (désespérées…) de drague ont eu raison de mon inspiration et de mon courage pendant un long moment. Mais ceci est du passé, me voilà avec un joli chapitre tout beau tout chaud. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais il opère une transition nécessaire donc on ne peut y couper. De plus j'ai déjà attaqué le vingt deux, là, j'ai une inspiration fofolle. Bon place aux reviews (oui je suis billingue). Je ne pense pas que je pourrai répondre à toutes les reviews, ca prend énormément de temps, je prends celles qui me posent des questions ou font des remarques auxquelles je n'ai pas déjà répondu. Ceci pour vous inciter à faire de longues et belles reviews où vous vous attacherez à me faire part de ce que vous aimez ou pas dans mon histoire.

**Ln.lfz** : Ma chère Hélène, comme d'habitude, tu était la première à lire et à commenter ce chapitre, sache que si j'ai libéré Neji c'est pour toi (en fait non, mais ça me dérange pas que tu y crois…). Et pour le combat contre Zetsu je voulais mettre en exergue leur complicité et le fait que je suis persuadé que dans le manga ça finira comme ça. Ils font le parallèle entre Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya et Orochimaru. Naruto récupérera forcément son meilleur ami pour marquer l'évolution par rapport à la génération précédente car comme c'est le héros, il ne peut pas reproduire le schéma du passé. En tout cas, bises.

**Karasu999** : Lol, j'm'en remets pas… Fan de Kankurô, y'a rien à ajouter, c'est drôle… Bises.

**Uzumaki Cali** : Tu dis que je suis vraiment fort… On m'avait rarement aussi bien décrit… lol, tchuss.

**Tsunade sama** : Merci de ce commentaire linéaire, ca fait très plaisir, bises.

**Deathwings01** : C'est vrai que ça aurait été marrant que Naruto pulvérise ce clan mais bon, pour la suite de l'histoire faut qu'il soit libre, et le laisser en liberté après ça n'aurait pas été crédible… Tchuss.

**Lainseray** : Tu manques de mots pour me flatter… Si tu y tiens je peux t'en donner pléthore pour me oindre la patte… Merci en tout cas, bises.

**Leto2** : Bouuuuuuuuuhhhhhh, toi je t'aime pas beaucoup, non j'déconne, allez tchuss.

Voilà les enfants, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 21 : Adieu quiétude.**

L'hiver pointait le bout de son nez sur Konoha, les arbres étaient tous pratiquement dénudés donnant cet aspect mortuaire au paysage alentour. Chaque passant était désormais emmitouflé dans des laines chaudes voulant conserver à tout prix la moindre once de chaleur. Les rues étaient donc parsemées de personnes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes ne levant la tête que pour s'assurer de ne heurter personne. Le climat influait directement sur le comportement et l'humeur des gens, cependant, certains habitants y avaient trouvé leur compte. Une kunoïchi en l'occurrence.

« Tiens, Sasuke, Sakura, attendez moi ! » Fit un grand blond mal rasé.

« Na… Naruto… » Bredouilla gênée une Sakura pendue au bras de Sasuke.

« Salut Naruto. » Lui sourit l'homme au Sharingan.

« Je vois que ça marche pour vous deux… » Fit malicieusement Naruto.

« Non, non, ne te fais pas d'idées… C'est… à cause de… du verglas ! On est plus stables à deux… » Sakura n'était même pas arrivée à se convaincre de son propre mensonge, elle savait très bien que personne dépassé les trois ans n'aurait gobé une explication si peu crédible.

« Sans compter le facteur thermique… » S'amusa Sasuke.

« C'est ça c'est ça… Bon les amoureux, j'vous laisse, la vieille m'a convoqué, tchuss. » Puis le ninja blond disparut.

Il arriva vite devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, il frappa.

« Entrez ! »

« Bonjour Tsunade b… sama ! Pas trop la gueule de bois ce matin ? »

« Tu me prends pour une alcoolique ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai bu hier soir ? »

« Le tube d'aspirine vide sur ton bureau… » Rétorqua posément Naruto, fier de son analyse.

« Mouais bon, parlons de choses sérieuses… Tu l'trouves comment le domaine des Hyuga toi ? »

« Comment ? »

« Bah tu dois bien l'aimer pour y pénétrer par effraction et briser les bras de son chef ! »

« … »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

« C'est que… » Naruto lui raconta toute son intrusion et les motifs qui l'animaient.

« Je te comprends… Mais le clan Hyuga est le plus puissant du village, si ce n'est le seul digne de porter ce nom… Et ils veulent ta tête, légalement ils en ont le droit… » S'attrista la Godaime.

« Que cette bande de poltrons vienne… »

« Ils te traqueront et feront tout pour t'emprisonner, tu ne pourras jamais dormir calmement. Le seul moyen serait d'exterminer le clan, mais ôte de suite cette lueur de tes yeux, n'y pense même pas. Je leur ai dit que le village ne pouvait se passer de toi mais ils s'en fichent, ils veulent ta peau. »

« Donc que proposes tu ? En sachant que jamais je ne m'excuserai ou n'irai en prison pour ces vauriens ! »

« Je le sais bien… Mais j'ai une solution, le seul moyen de les empêcher de t'emprisonner est de te faire entrer dans la police pour te placer sous mon autorité directe. Tu ne peux être enfermé sans mon autorisation explicite et préalable. Acceptes tu de devenir ANBU ? »

« Je ne veux pas être un vulgaire garde ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Mais non baka ! Tu es jounin, tu entres donc d'office dans l'élite de l'ANBU. Tes missions iront de la chasse aux criminels de rang S à l'infiltration en terrain ennemi. »

« Bon bah si tu me prends par les sentiments, je signe où ? D'autant plus que tous les grands y sont passés avant moi ! »

« C'est vrai que de toute façon je comptais te faire intégrer cette unité avec Sasuke, mais normalement on attend quelques mois après l'élévation au rang de jounin avant de dispatcher les promus dans leurs nouvelles affectations. »

« Et pour Hinata ? »

« Elle a définitivement renié son appartenance aux Hyuga, et en tant que jounin de Konoha, son clan se doit de respecter sa décision, ils ne peuvent plus interférer dans sa vie. Au fait, en parlant de ça, qu'est il arrivé à Neji ? »

« Bien, je lui ai aussi ôté le sceau quand son oncle l'avait envoyé récupérer le rouleau et Hinata. Dès qu'il a repris conscience, il s'est aperçu que certaines barrières mentales avaient été abattues. Ses capacités ont été sensiblement accrues, il a plus de chakra, court plus vite, a plus de force etc… D'après lui ce n'est pas extraordinaire comme changement mais c'est plus qu'appréciable. La sôke avait sans doute rajouté cet effet pour diminuer la bunke et ainsi asseoir leur supériorité. »

« Mouais… Le village a toujours haï ce sceau mais la puissance du clan et son utilité lors des précédentes guerres a fait taire tout contestataire. Et je ne te parle même pas de leur omniprésence depuis l'extermination du clan Uchiwa…. Bon revenons à notre sujet, quel animal choisis tu pour ton masque ? »

« Un renard bien sûr ! »

« J'me demande même pourquoi j'ai posé la question… Bon dis à Sasuke de venir demain à la même heure dans mon bureau, il va lui aussi passer ANBU. » Soupira Tsunade.

« Je te soutiens complètement dans ce choix, c'est un bon petit, je place beaucoup d'espoirs en lui. » Répondit Naruto d'un ton faussement paternel.

« Ahlala, la joie que tu m'appuies dans mes décisions serait d'autant plus grande si j'accordais ne serait ce que la moindre importance à tes conseils… » Rétorqua la Godaime.

Trois jours plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto étaient convoqués à minuit devant la stèle des héros morts pour le village. Ils devaient porter leurs nouveaux uniformes et masques. Sasuke avait choisi un masque de serpent. Les deux amis se recueillirent quelques minutes devant les innombrables noms gravés avant de s'interroger sur le pourquoi de leur venue.

« À ton avis, on va devoir subir une sorte de test pour être officiellement accepté ? » Demanda le jeune blond.

« Sûrement, ça doit être une sorte de rite initiatique. » Répondit le maître du Sharingan.

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien de nous triturer encore plus l'esprit, nous verrons bien en temps venu. Tu te rends compte de la quantité de vies qui ont pris fin pour ce village ? »

« Ouais, c'est impressionnant, le pire c'est qu'un nouveau cristal vient d'être ajouté, la guerre qui se profile va venir étoffer dangereusement la liste… »

« Surtout que d'après les dernières infos, la guerre va commencer d'ici à la fin de l'année, cela ne nous laisse que quelques semaines… »

Soudain un inconnu paré d'un masque de chien apparut derrière les deux jeunes gens et prit la parole « Vous voyez tous ces noms, ce sont ceux des ninjas qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour nous… Seulement, tous n'ont pas eu cet honneur malgré leur bravoure. »

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent interloqués et restèrent silencieux.

Tout en exécutant une série de sceaux, l'inconnu leur expliqua la raison de ces morts anonymes « Les ANBU sont et doivent rester inconnus même après leurs morts pour que des pressions ne puissent être imprimées sur leurs proches. Et dans d'autres cas, certains noms peuvent aussi être dissimulés sur décision du conseil du village ou de l'Hokage. » Il finit sa série de signes et un hologramme de la stèle scintillant et éclairant la nuit de sa lueur blanche jaillit englobant ainsi nos trois protagonistes. Par milliers des noms d'un rouge rubis éclatant tapissèrent peu à peu les faces de l'image virtuelle. Ces derniers furent bien plus nombreux que ceux inscrits sur la pierre originelle, il y en avait au moins dix fois plus.

« Tous ces noms sont autant de ninjas morts pour Konoha… » Le ton de l'inconnu se faisait décidément de plus en plus morne.

Naruto eut l'œil attiré par un nom dissimulé, mais celui là était apparu sur la pierre même, il se rapprocha et vit que sous l'illustre titre de son père était apparu son vrai nom :

« Yondaime Hokage

_Uzumaki Satoshi_ »

L'inconnu annula la technique puis se lança dans un léger discours « Je me présente, mon nom d'ANBU est « Croc blanc » et je serai votre chef d'équipe pour votre initiation. Pour commencer, sachez qu'il n'y a pas particulièrement d'avantage à la section d'élite de l'ANBU à part le prestige et le salaire. _Sa voix avait soudain pris un ton jovial… _Vous serez constamment en danger de mort, vous n'exercerez que des missions de rang A. Il vous est formellement interdit de divulguer votre appartenance à l'ANBU même pour des motifs de la plus haute importance telle qu'impressionner une coiffeuse en discothèque. À partir du moment où vous sortez de Konoha pour une mission, vous ne vous appellerez plus que par le surnom que vous aurez préalablement choisi. D'ailleurs, lesquels sont ils ? »

Naruto opta pour « Le Kit » et Sasuke décida de s'appeler comme le seigneur des serpents, autrement dit « Manda ». La cérémonie ne fut pas l'objet de quelconques artifices, sans doute pour ne pas contraster avec la vie qui les attendait.

« Pour ne pas inscrire nos noms sur cette liste, je vous prierai de m'obéir et d'avoir une confiance aveugles en vos partenaires. Je n'accepterai aucune forme d'individualisme, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui chef ! » Répondirent en chœur les deux nouveaux ANBU.

…

Les jours passaient et les missions s'enchaînaient pour tout ninja de Konoha, de l'Hokage au simple genin, tout le monde était mis à contribution. L'Etat d'urgence fut décrété lorsque les informations sur le rassemblement des troupes ennemies se révélèrent exactes. Une lettre signée de la Godaime fut placardée sur chaque mur du village.

_ Chers concitoyens, chères concitoyennes,_

_ Le ciel s'obscurcit sur nos destinées, en effet, Konoha est de nouveau en passe d'entrer dans une ère de guerre. Les velléités de nos ennemis héréditaires que sont Iwa et Kumo n'ont pas permis de faire perdurer la paix. Leur arrogance a réduit à néant toutes nos tentatives de sortie de crise par la voie diplomatique._

_ Les dirigeants de ces pays ne sont abreuvés que de haine, en nous attaquant, c'est à nos valeurs, richesses et histoire qu'ils s'en prennent et nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser faire une telle chose. Ils craignent notre puissance, c'est le motif de leur alliance, ils veulent asseoir leur hégémonie et leur idéologie totalitaire à travers le continent, et ça non plus, il nous est impossible de l'accepter._

_ Pour ces raisons, j'ai mobilisé notre armée et ai signé une alliance avec Suna. Le village du sable confirme donc qu'il est un fidèle allié et l'adage « On ne distingue ses vrais amis que dans l'adversité. » prend toute sa valeur en pareille situation._

_ J'ai donc décidé d'instaurer le couvre feu à vingt deux heures ainsi que des cours de self défense pour toute personne désirant participer à la défense du village lorsque notre armée sera au front._

_ Le plan d'évacuation s'effectuera au retentissement de trois coups de canon comme les fois précédentes._

_ Une nouvelle et rude épreuve se met de nouveau en travers de notre chemin, mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi bien préparés à l'affronter, alors sachez chers villageois que si chacun y met du sien, nous triompherons à coup sûr de ce mal qui menace de nous gangrener._

_ Godaime Hokage._

…

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé lorsque Naruto et Sasuke eurent leur premier jour de congé depuis leurs nominations, mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas un hasard à ce moment. Ils décidèrent d'inviter leurs copines à dîner dans le meilleur restaurant du village après avoir passé l'après midi chacun de leurs côtés. L'ANBU permettait, non seulement de très bien gagner sa vie, mais en plus de ne pas avoir le temps de dépenser son argent. Nos deux compagnons purent donc s'offrir ce restaurant huppé. Après avoir discuté de sujets éclectiques, de la météo à la géo politique en passant par les arts martiaux, nos amis se quittèrent et rentrèrent en couple chez eux.

Hinata était au bras de Naruto, la température avoisinait les valeurs négatives, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils respiraient l'air à plein poumons, l'absence de vent et des vêtements chauds leurs permettaient de profiter de ce moment. Le silence fut interrompu par Hinata quand ils arrivèrent près de la maison du jeune homme. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le jardin en se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu m'as l'air songeur, à quoi penses tu ? » Fit elle d'un air détaché.

« A tes dons de médecin. »

« … Explicite… » Hinata était intriguée.

« Bah, je suis juste ravi que tu sois médecin, cela fait que tu te tiendras toujours loin du front… »

« Par contre toi… »

« Moi ? »

« Je sens de l'inquiétude en toi, si ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour quoi ? »

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment c'est tout… »

« Qui concerne quoi exactement ? »

« Bien, l'akatsuki n'est pas morte, elle s'est alliée aux deux pays ennemis, on ne sait absolument rien de leur chef et rien n'indique que la chasse aux jinchuurikis n'est plus à l'ordre du jour… »

« Sois prudent en tout cas… S'il te plaît… » On pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la supplication dans sa voix.

« Voyons… Tu sais bien que c'est la prudence qui me caractérise le mieux… » Ironisa le jeune jounin.

« De toute façon, je me demande bien qui pourrait vous atteindre si Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya sama et toi êtes ensemble… Je vous fais confiance. »

De légers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber sur le nez de nos deux héros les faisant sourire instinctivement.

« L'hiver est ma saison préférée, j'aime ce temps. » Dit la jeune femme aux yeux couleur neige.

« Tu as raison… Dommage qu'il ne neige que maintenant. » S'attrista Naruto.

« Pou… Pourquoi ? »

« Car demain c'est la guerre, on m'envoie sur le front. »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.


	22. Une journée en enfer !

Coucou, alors me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre. L'attente n'a pas été trop longue cette fois-ci. Le point de vue a complètement changé, j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'avais pensé à cette sorte d'attaque dès le début, j'espère qu'elle aussi vous plaira. Donc voilà, je vous laisse. Mais avant place aux réponses.

**Ln.lfz** : Jamais je n'oserai te critiquer, de plus, je n'ai rien contre ce groupe, pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne connais mm pas jusqu'à son existence. Je me suis fait enlever mes dents de sagesse pendant l'été 2004 et je comprends ta douleur… Je savais pas que tu écrivais une histoire sur Yondaime, et bien dis donc, tu es sur plusieurs fronts à la fois toi ! (rapport avec mon chapitre). Allez bises bises.

**Spartan** : Dieu de la fanfic… Je prends ! Ou à la rigueur, tu peux même supprimer « de la fanfic ». . Si tu prépares un culte à mon image fais qu'il soit payant stp… Voilà sinon ton idée de base est excellent, lol. Allez tchuss.

**Pino1080** : … Tu sors ! lol. Bien sûr que le père de Kakashi est mort ! Tchuss. P.S : je suis reviendu sur NMT, tu as donc maintenant une raison d'y retourner… : )

**Yondaime-sama** : Et oui, ça fait une sacrée paye qu'on ne s'est vus, hein vieille branche ? Et comment ça « ça devient intéressant », avant ça ne l'était pas ? Et sinon j'ai jamais voulu faire un Naruto barbu, il était juste écrit qu'il était mal rasé, pas qu'il se laissait pousser la barbe… Allez, tchuss.

**Leto2** : Merci jeune homme, (au fait, je suis de retour sur le fofo) Tchuss.

**Yune-chan66** : Merci de ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir, bises.

**Le mutant** : Sache que de lire ton chapitre m'a aussi ravi. On se fait plaisir mutuellement quoi… (ouhla, il ne faut pas sortir cette phrase du contexte…), allez tchuss.

Dis donc, que sept commentaires, on est en période de vache maigre, j'espère que le changement de point de vue de ce chapitre encouragera d'autres lecteurs à prendre la plume et à m'écrire.

Allez, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 22 : Une journée en enfer !**

Les troupes d'Iwa et de Kumo allaient atteindre les terres du pays du Feu quand le petit matin pointa le bout de son nez. Les légers flocons de la veille s'étaient transformés en neige fondue dissipant ainsi les craintes des nombreux soldats sur les engelures et autres meurtrissures que le froid et l'humidité ne manqueraient pas de leur faire subir. Mais ce n'étaient malheureusement pas leurs seules craintes, dans le monde des ninjas, les guerres étaient bien plus impitoyables pour les « non ninjas », ils ne servaient que de chair à canon et n'étaient que des insectes en face de ninjas même non aguerris. C'est pour cela que l'entrain était rarement de mise dans l'esprit de conscrits… C'était particulièrement le cas d'une unité venue de Kumo et placée sous la houlette du Sergent Vincent, la discussion en son sein était nourrie pendant le trajet. Cet homme mesurait environ un mètre soixante quinze et était en toute circonstance avec une clope au bec.

« Sergent, c'est pas bon de fumer, vous devriez arrêter… » Fit un jeune soldat de première classe dénommé Iko.

« Iko ? »

« Oui Sergent ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Sergent, s'il dit ça c'est pour votre santé… » S'indigna le jeune Cocotouch.

« Ecoutez les gars, statistiquement on a six chances sur dix de mourir dans les trois jours tandis qu'en fumant, c'est le même pourcentage de chances, mais au bout de cinquante ans… »

« C'est pas faux… C'est bien pensé même si ça n'annonce rien de bon pour nous… » Remarqua le petit Scorpion.

« Évidemment que c'est bien pensé, je suis pas Sergent pour rien ! » Fit Vincent en narguant ses troupes.

« Au fait chef, comment se fait il qu'étant conscrit comme nous, vous fûtes directement nommé Sergent ? » Demanda Itachi-san avec sa manie de chercher la petite bête.

« Et bien j'ai un BEP, ce qui fait que par rapport à vous, je suis surdiplômé, voilà tout. » Ironisa le chef d'unité.

« Non mais dîtes ! » Firent en chœur les dix troufions.

« Vous voulez la vérité ? »

« Non non, mentez nous et pour savoir on r'viendra demain. » Se moqua Vampire.

« Les gars, vos sacs sont lourds ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama l'unité de nouveau d'une seule voix.

« Et bien donnez les à Vampire, ça lui apprendra à essayer de faire de l'humour. Sachez que le seul ici pouvant se permettre de faire des traits d'esprit c'est moi ! »

« Alors chef, pourquoi vous êtes Sergent ? »

« Bien, il y a deux ans, je n'avais pas de feu, l'absence de nicotine se faisait tellement ressentir que le stress me fit créer une flammèche. C'est la seule fois de ma vie que je pus manipuler mon chakra, à ce moment un ninja est passé et a pris mon nom… Voilà, vous savez tout. »

« Moi aussi j'ai déjà créé des flammes… » Remarqua Pino.

« Oui mais toi, t'avais un briquet ! » Le coupa Iko.

« Ah… Ca compte pas… ? » Se résigna le jeune homme.

« Ahlala, je suis fier d'être votre chef ! »

« C'est vrai ? » S'extasia le petit fayot de Heaven Smile.

« Pas vraiment mais si ça vous fait plaisir de le croire, je veux bien mentir… Bon, qui nous retarde là, on est à la bourre ! » Le pygmallion de l'escadron examina ses hommes et aperçut le coupable de ce brusque ralentissement. « Vampire, qu'est ce tu branles ? »

Vampire tenta d'écarter les sacs qui l'empêchaient de voir devant lui afin de répondre à son supérieur, sa voix trahit son état d'épuisement « C'est que… C'est que dix sacs c'est lourd… »

« Tu rechignes à exécuter la tâche que ton chef t'a délégué en y plaçant toute sa confiance ? » S'amusa leur brillant capitaine d'équipe.

« Non non ô magnificent chef, je sens votre promotion prochaine. »

« J'aime qu'on me parle comme ça. Bon de toute façon nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit prévu, posez tout et préparez le campement, faut que j'aille voir la hiérarchie ! »

Le jeune et vigoureux chef dont la silhouette laissait croire que son corps fut taillé dans le roc quitta l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour établir son camp, c'était une position en hauteur. Et nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, il scruta du haut de la falaise la plaine qui allait devenir très prochainement le théâtre d'effroyables massacres. Il surplombait des centaines de bataillons faisant leurs manœuvres, voir ses milliers de soldats lui donnaient l'impression de maîtriser le monde et à la fois de n'être qu'un vulgaire rouage dans une machine de mort que rien ne pouvait plus arrêter.

La température était légèrement positive, le ciel était dégagé, de sa position, le jeune sous officier pouvait voir la forêt mettre fin à la plaine trois kilomètres en avant. Il savait pertinemment que les troupes ennemies s'y cachaient mais n'avait pas peur, il s'était préparé à la mort dès que la conscription fut décrétée en terre de Kumo, il se répétait sans cesse « _Quelle plus belle fin qu'une mort sur le champ d'honneur ?_ ». Même s'il ne s'en était que difficilement convaincu, mais ne le montrerait pas, et puis quoi de plus grisant que de faire partie d'une grande armée, d'entendre le grondement des milliers de bottes foulant le sol en même temps tout en sachant qu'on y participe. Rien ne pouvait résister à un tel étalement de puissance, imaginer des milliers de valeureux hommes poursuivant un seul et même but et prêts à donner leur vie pour celui-ci ne pouvait que rendre cette armée invincible, ou presque… À ce moment de la réflexion, Vincent comprit qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il se savait plus protéger au sein de l'armée qu'en restant chez lui, isolé et inutile. Là, à sa petite échelle, il pouvait contribuer à la victoire finale, il en était sûr. Tandis que si sa patrie perdait, ses sauvages de Konoha et de Suna allaient ravager son beau pays et tuer tous ceux qu'il aime. Iwa et Kumo ne font la guerre que pour empêcher l'extermination ethnique prévue par ces fous.

Il se reconcentra et ouvrit la carte du champ de bataille et le plan. Tout semblait prévu, sur le papier, la victoire ne pouvait leur échapper. Les unités rapides devaient se mettre en ordre de marche une heure avant pour prendre l'armée adverse à revers. Tout correspondait sur la carte à part… Vincent se dirigea vers son supérieur pour l'informer de l'anomalie qu'il a détecté.

« Mon lieutenant, les deux bosses latérales distantes de deux kilomètres l'une de l'autre ne sont pas cartographiées. »

Le lieutenant consulta la carte et remarqua la justesse de cette remarque. « C'est vrai, elles ne sont pas énormes donc peut être que les géomètres n'ont pas trouvé indispensable de les répertorier. »

« Oui mais bon, nous sommes entre elles donc nous n'avons qu'un restreint champ de vision latéral, nous sommes dans un renfoncement et de plus ça rétrécit considérablement le front car monter sur l'une d'elles revient à se mettre à découvert… » S'inquiéta Vincent.

« Très bien Sergent, je ferai part de votre réflexion à la hiérarchie… _un jour_. » Fit le gradé d'un air volontairement dédaigneux.

« Bien mon lieutenant ! _Connard !_ »

…

Deux heures étaient passées, les unités mobiles avaient déjà quitté les lieux depuis cinquante cinq minutes. L'option choisie était une entrée en rang serré dans la forêt pour ouvrir une brèche dans la défense ennemie, et ainsi s'y enfoncer désorganisant de fait complètement l'adversaire. La plaine était donc noire des dix milles hommes la peuplant. Le sergent Vincent et son unité avaient brillamment réussi à se placer en dernière ligne. Le colonel supervisant l'attaque se plaça en face de ses troupes, pris un porte voix puis dit.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je ne vais pas nous retarder avec un discours. Je souhaiterai juste vous promettre que si nous allons de l'avant tel un seul homme, rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre route ! Je sens le courage parfois vacillant chez certains d'entre vous, c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas, compensez le par la confiance que vous placez en vos partenaires et tout ira bien, nous rentrerons tous sains et saufs chez nous ! Bataillons, en avant marche ! »

Les soldats se mirent en route d'un pas synchronisé faisant trembler les alentours, mais au bout de seulement cinq mètres de marche tous entendirent des dizaines de voix venues de nulle part crier en chœur :

« **Doton, Les plaques tectoniques !** »

Le sol se déroba soudain sous les pieds de tous créant ainsi un gigantesque ravin entre les deux petites collines. Le grondement des bottes fit place aux cris apeurés des soldats entraînés dans une chute vertigineuse, on pouvait y lire la peur, la souffrance et le désarroi.

Vincent et son unité furent aussi pris dans le tremblement de terre, ce dernier avec Vampire avaient difficilement réussi à ralentir la chute en s'écorchant les mains sur la paroi terreuse. Les deux hommes atterrirent ou plutôt s'écrasèrent avec un léger retard par rapport aux autres. Et entendre les innombrables et épouvantables bruits de fracture, souffrance et quintes de toux dus à l'atterrissage les pétrifiaient. Vampire et son supérieur tombèrent sur des corps soit inertes soit agonisants Ils furent étourdis par le choc.

Vincent reprit peu à peu conscience, il bougea chacun de ses membres afin de s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune fracture, tout semblait fonctionner, seulement, la sensation parcourant les doigts de sa main droite l'intriguèrent. Il avait l'impression qu'elle baignait dans un liquide amniotique, il l'en retira et fut terrorisé, il avait atterri sur quelques corps et son bras droit s'était enfoncé à la verticale dans le tas. Le liquide n'était en fait qu'une flaque de sang encore chaud, et sa main baignait dedans. En approchant la main de son visage il commença à se crisper nerveusement, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il l'essuya violemment sur la veste du corps sur lequel il était allongé, inconsciemment il tentait désespérément de se purifier. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il aperçut sur sa droite la tête de Scorpion à moitié enfoncée et déchiquetée par les armes blanches d'une autre victime. Cette vision le fit se redresser et basculer en arrière, il se retrouvait maintenant adossé contre la paroi. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il happait l'air et remuait tel un poisson qu'on venait de pêcher et de sortir de l'eau. Il essaya de regarder le ciel pour se calmer car dans sa folie, il savait pertinemment que la bataille était perdue et que le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de faire le mort, mais il n'y parvint pas, la poussière dégagée par le séisme ne laissait que difficilement filtrer la lumière. Son regard chercha donc un autre point d'accroche, les battements de son cœur ralentirent lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Coco en train de lui sourire à deux mètres de sa position. Instinctivement, l'air regonfla ses poumons et la sensation d'asphyxie disparut, il lui rendit son sourire, se mit à quatre pattes et alla le voir pour vérifier son état de santé. Mais à peine l'eut il touché que la nuque de son soldat et ami se désaxa et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Coco aussi était mort. Cette fois-ci, notre jeune sergent ne put retenir un cri de rage.

« Sergent, ne nous faites pas repérer ! » Lui supplia le jeune Vampire en pleurs.

« Mais je… je peux pas, on va être enterrés vivants si on reste ici, il faut remonter ! Et puis, peut être que les unités mobiles les ont surpris, hein ? » Répondit Vincent d'un ton plus qu'apeuré.

« Ils seront sûrement en infériorité numérique, calmez vous s'il vous plaît ! » Continua-t-il d'implorer.

« Non, je peux pas, je remonte ! »

Sur ces paroles, Vincent mit toute son énergie dans sa folle ascension, sans le savoir, de minces fils de chakra s'étaient créés au bout de ses doigts lui permettant de mieux adhérer sans quoi la remontée serait impossible. Toutefois, après cinq mètres d'escalade, il reçut quelques gouttes sur les cheveux d'un liquide visqueux. Il le goûta par réflexe, mais dès que la langue fut entrée en contact avec le liquide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il baissa la tête et cria :

« VAMPIRE GRIMPE ! C'EST DE L'HUILE, ILS VONT TE … »

Ses hurlements furent couverts par le bruit sourd d'une incantation, le ravin servant de caisson de résonance. « **Katon, La boule de feu suprême !** »

Une lueur orangée apparut à l'autre bout de la crevasse mais la vitesse de propagation fut trop grande, à peine Vampire eut-il le temps de se lever que les flammes commençaient déjà à le dévorer. Son cri insoutenable de souffrance ainsi que celui de quelques rares survivants rendirent Vincent encore plus fou et c'est désormais les larmes aux yeux qu'il accéléra sa montée. Les dernières barrières qui lui permettaient de garder la raison volèrent en éclat lorsque son nez sentit l'odeur de la chair brûlée, une odeur infecte de porc cramé imprégnait désormais chaque parcelle de sa peau, et c'est sans respirer qu'il finit de gravir la paroi.

Il était à quatre pattes, au bord de la falaise, le souffle haletant, regardant les alentours, il essayait de retrouver ses esprits en même temps que d'arrêter ses spasmes. Il se releva puis remarqua que les deux collines avaient disparu et comprit vite qu'en réalité, elles n'étaient que le fruit d'un puissant genjutsu afin de camoufler la centaine de ninjas ennemis devant exécuter le tremblement de terre… Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, il voulait juste se reposer… Mais même s'il lui restait de l'énergie, un regard glacial l'avait paralysé lorsqu'il le croisa au milieu des ninjas ennemis. Il avait beau être à des centaines de mètres, ce dernier parut tout près, et le terrifia. Il distingua l'auteur de cette illusion mais celui-ci disparut tout à coup et réapparut une seconde plus tard devant lui, les doigt plantés dans sa gorge juste en dessous de sa pomme d'Adam.

Les yeux de Vincent se dilatèrent, il était hypnotisé par les fascinants yeux blancs et la vitesse de son assassin, c'était un ninja, un vrai. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne sentait plus rien, il vacilla, posa les deux genoux à terre, puis s'affala sur le côté gauche, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, un filet de sang s'en échappant, il n'était pas mort, pas encore… Il entendait parler, ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, il distingua son bourreau discuter au talkie-walkie, mais le son se faisait de plus en plus lointain.

« Mission accomplie Shikamaru ! »

« _Bien Neji, vous avez eu des problèmes ?_ »

« Non aucun, leur faible diversion fut vite balayée, mais quelque chose m'inquiète… »

« _De ton côté non plus tu n'as pas vu de ninjas ?_ »

« C'est inquiétant… »

« _…_ »

« … »

« _Eh, je vois ses lèvres bouger, pourquoi je n'entends plus rien ? _»

« _… J'ai froid… Le sol est froid. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne sais même pas si je respire encore. Je vais mourir… Ai-je bien vécu ? Je sais pas. Je peux plus réfléchir. Est-ce que j'aime quelqu'un ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aime ? Je sais plus, sans doute… Peu importe, le soleil est beau aujourd'hui, j'ai chaud, je me sens caressé par un courant d'air chaud bienfaiteur. Je me sens bien… La lumière inonde cette plaine décidément. Tout devient blanc non, tout devient noir. C'est ça mourir ? Mais je veux pas, je veux vivre ! Je veux..._ »

« Pardon Shikamaru ? Ah, oui, tous les ennemis sont morts, le dernier vient de rendre son dernier souffle. »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

P.S : Peut-être me suis je trop mis en valeur à vos yeux, mais bon, si vous voulez faire pareil, vous n'avez qu'à créer votre fic !


	23. Match retour

Yop, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre où on reprend les bonnes habitudes, des morts, des combats, du sang et des pouvoirs qui déglinguent ! Je suis content, on a atteint les 200 reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout que leurs auteurs sont assez variés et qu'ils se renouvellent sans cesse. Donc petite séance de réponses avant le chapitre.

**Spartan **: Tes prévisions ne sont pas si farfelues, d'un certain sens, elles sont même proches de la réalité (enfin de la suite que mon cervelet a pondu). Et dis donc, je vais attraper le melon avec tout ce que tu me sors. Merci en tout cas, tchuss.

**Luluflo4** : Alors comme ça tu avais perdu ma fic… Et évidemment, t'avais pas regardé dans le deuxième tiroir en bas à gauche… (bon ok, j'ai échoué à l'examen de mon BEP galéjade…) Bises.

**Pino1080** : Monsieur pino, mon chapitre précédent était bien assez long comme ça, il faisait 3000 mots, la moyenne de ce site est d'environ 2 000 par chapitre donc s'il vous plait, pas de critiques abusives. En tout cas j'ai vu ton grade, et comme dans ma fic, t'es un peu troufion… lol (mais cherche pas, souvent les admin aiment mettre des titres pour ridiculiser des gens alors qu'ils n'oseraient jamais faire ça en vrai… je trouve ce système ridicule mais bon, on n'y peut rien). Tchuss.

**Ln.lfz **: Ma lectrice préférée, alors tu as trouvé la fin de mon chapitre glauque je sais… C'était le but, non pas pour montrer l'atrocité de la guerre car comme tu as pu le deviner, je n'en ai jamais connu. Mais j'avais pensé à cette stratégie y'a quelques semaines déjà et au dernier moment j'avais pensé à me placer du point de vue du soldat banal, donc ca me l'a fait décrire de l'intérieur. Dis moi, as-tu bien aimé la manière qu'a le personnage principal de mourir, moi je trouve ça pas terrible… Bises en tout cas.

**Yune-chan66 **: Sincèrement désolé, mais « itachi san » est un mec d'un forum, rien à voir avec le vrai Itachi, pardon pour le faux espoir. Bises.

**Yondaime-sama **: Exact, tu es le seul qui a noté la deuxième propagande. Euh sinon aucune envie d'une guerre entre fofos, mais tu devrais venir sur celui de la NMT car il s'enrichit vachement côté fics, y'a plus de bonnes fics que sur certains sites spécialisés par exemple pour ne pas le nommer…). Et puis sinon je ne connais aucun admin du fofo, c'est juste que dans la partie fanfic, y'a vraiment une bonne ambiance. Allez, tchuss vieille carcasse.

**Le mutant **: Evidemment qu'ils sont loufoques, d'après les récits parvenus à mes oreilles lors des services militaires, c'était toujours comme ça. Et puis bon, les conscrits, ce sont toujours des troufions de base et qui donc ne sont absolument pas sérieux. J'espère que mes vannes t'ont plu en tout cas, tchuss.

Voilou, fini pour la séance de reviews, place au nouveau chapitre totalement dénué d'humour, là, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 23 : Match retour.**

À quelques kilomètres du premier front, Shikamaru, son père, Gaï et Lee avaient eux aussi brillamment accompli leur mission. Les deux Nara s'étaient réunis afin de créer une immense zone d'ombre de sorte à paralyser l'ensemble des troupes ennemies. Cette technique étant très coûteuse en chakra pour les deux maîtres des ombres, ils avaient fait appel aux deux génies du taïjutsu afin de mettre à profit leur vitesse. Chacun, armé d'un kunaï, trancha méthodiquement toutes les carotides qui se trouvait devant lui. Ils commencèrent par les bords pour revenir progressivement au centre afin que les Nara puissent réduire peu à peu la surface de leur emprise.

Tout ninja digne de ce nom aurait pu se défaire de cette immobilisation, seulement à l'instar du front où se trouve Neji, nul ninja dans les rangs ennemis, ainsi que nul survivant… Shikamaru comprit vite ce qui se tramait après ses discussions avec Neji et Naruto. Ce dernier, accompagné de son maître adoré, Jiraya, s'était quant à lui contenté de dégainer son épée et d'émettre une onde de chakra tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Là encore cette stratégie fit mouche.

« _C'est chiant… Reprenons ; ces trois fronts étaient dépourvus de tout ninja et d'après la carte, pour nous affronter, ils ne pouvaient passer que par là, sinon, ils auraient dû… !_ » Shikamaru sauta sur son talkie walkie mais fut stoppé par une sphère lumineuse projetée dans le ciel au dessus du premier front, signe que ce dernier était en grande difficulté. Il entendit la voix de Naruto par l'écouteur.

« _Shikamaru, ma position est sécurisée, de plus Jiraya veille au grain. Laisse moi y aller, si Neji ou Sasuke a déclenché le signal, c'est que ça doit être important._ »

« Ok, fais au plus vite ! Et après tu… »

Cinq minutes auparavant, sur le premier front :

Le feu commençait doucement à ne plus trouver de combustible dans le ravin, et de fait, il se tarissait lentement, de plus, le ciel se couvrait peu à peu et quelques gouttes commençaient à arroser les soldats. L'odeur fétide elle, était petit à petit emportée par la bise. Les nombreux ninjas, loin d'être joyeux, savouraient néanmoins leur victoire. Ils n'avaient subit aucune perte, et cela était assez rare pour être souligné, jusqu'à présent, aucun habitant de Konoha, aucune femme de Suna, ni aucun enfant de ses deux pays n'a perdu d'amis, de pères, de mères, d'époux ou d'épouses… Neji, qui dirigeait cette mission en coopération avec Sasuke, ordonna à ses ninjas de se replier dans les bois car malgré la victoire, rester à découvert de la sorte était bien la plus stupide des choses à faire.

Sasuke quant à lui avait pour mission de camoufler tous les ninjas pendant deux jours. En effet, l'illusion des deux collines était son œuvre. Dire à ce moment que l'épuisement le gagnait n'était qu'un doux euphémisme, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Dormir ! Mais à son habitude, il restait impassible et seul Neji put déceler grâce à sa pupille l'état avancé d'exténuation de son coéquipier.

« Sasuke, je vais m'assurer que les environs sont sûrs, je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

« Très bien. »

A l'instant où Neji disparut de son champ de vision, la forêt devint folle. Il n'y avait pas une once de vent, cependant les arbres commencèrent à remuer dans tous les sens faisant fuir tous les animaux y vivant dans d'horribles cris stridents. Ce bruit fut peu à peu couvert par les grondements du tonnerre de plus en plus fréquent. L'obscurité jeta petit à petit son voile sur la forêt, de lourds nuages noirs empêchant désormais les rayons du soleil de percer. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, le mouvement des arbres n'était pas naturel.

Le silence régnait désormais au sein de la centaine de ninjas et des quelques assistants présents, ce silence n'était interrompu que par les claquements de plus en plus violents de l'eau sur le sol, la pluie s'intensifiait pour se transformer en véritable déluge. Tout à coup, des centaines de branches jaillirent de terre ou des troncs environnants transperçant, estropiant, enserrant ou étouffant tout sur leurs passages. Ce fut au tour du tintement de l'ondée d'être camouflé par les cris d'horreur et de souffrances des ninjas. En quelques secondes, déjà la moitié de l'escadron était décimé, et le reste courait désespérément pour échapper aux racines qui ne cessaient de les pourchasser. Le reste… Non, en fait, une personne n'avait même pas daigné faire le moindre mouvement, elle se nommait Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il était adossé contre un arbre, toutes les racines fonçant sur lui se consumaient instantanément avant même de l'effleurer. Il n'avait ouvert les yeux que pour brûler les premières, sa concentration était ailleurs, sans doute tentait il de percer l'origine de cette attaque. Mais surtout, il s'économisait, il tentait de récupérer un minimum de forces. Il réinspecta le paysage lorsque les bruits s'estompèrent, il n'était pas en mesure de sauver ses hommes, son chakra l'avait abandonné en trop grande quantité pour qu'il puisse tenter quelque chose d'efficace. Il aperçut un aide de camp fuir en pleurant et en appelant désespérément sa mère. Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'un pic en bois venait de la gauche du jeune serviteur, que celui-ci transperça le cou de sa « proie » lui arrachant la tête, faisant du même coup voler la plaque métallique contenant son matricule au pied du maître du Sharingan. Celui-ci la ramassa et vit le nom du jeune homme un peu froussard « _Leto_… ». La racine venant de derrière quant à elle, l'empêcha de s'écrouler en s'enroulant autour de son torse. D'un mouvement brusque, l'étreinte se resserra, les côtes se brisèrent comme du cristal et des gerbes de sang vinrent éclabousser les coupables de cette atrocité, comme si cette souillure avait été la seule riposte que ce soldat était en mesure d'exécuter.

Sasuke fit vite quelques sceaux afin de lancer l'alerte. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel afin de vérifier si la sphère était assez visible des autres fronts. Il cligna les yeux à la suite de l'éblouissement provoqué par un éclair, puis quand il regarda devant lui, deux ninjas étaient apparus cinq mètres devant lui, arborant de longs manteaux noirs parsemés de nuages rouges. Le premier avait les yeux jaunes, sa tête, ayant un côté blanc et un autre noir, était dans la bouche d'une plante carnivore. Sasuke reconnut tout de suite Zetsu qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le deuxième par contre lui était totalement inconnu, son visage n'était qu'une spirale, il se tenait un peu en retrait, il avait l'air d'être un rang en dessous de son partenaire. Le « supposé » chef prit la parole.

« Tu t'es facilement défait de mon attaque, quel est ton nom ? »

« On se présente avant de demander l'identité de son interlocuteur, c'est une règle élémentaire de savoir vivre… » Répondit Sasuke, le plus posément du monde « _Fait chier… Je vais pas faire long feu contre eux deux avec mes réserves actuelles. Vite, que Neji ramène ses fesses ! Faut que je gagne du temps…_ »

« Très bien, puisque tu y tiens et comme tu as réussi à survivre à mon attaque, je consens à nous présenter. En tant que ninja de Konoha, tu dois sûrement connaître notre organisation, nous sommes membres de l'Akatsuki, je suis Zetsu, et lui c'est Tobi. A toi, et enlève ta capuche que nous puissions connaître le visage de celui que nous allons tuer ! »

« _Faut ni que je montre mon visage, ni que je leur dise mon nom… Là ils me sous estiment, s'ils savent qui je suis, ils donneront tout ce qu'ils ont et je ne pourrai résister._ Désolé mais il pleut averse, donc je ne peux retirer ma capuche pour des raisons évidentes de santé. Et ensuite je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas de nom… »

« Zetsu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache, mais il est louche… Il n'a même pas tressailli en apprenant que nous appartenions à l'akatsuki alors que ce nom ferait trembler n'importe qui… » Analysa posément Tobi.

« _Ca s'annonce mal… Si en plus il est perspicace, je vais avoir du mal à dissimuler mon identité… Peut être est ce dû à son visage, ce dernier lui permettrait de deviner les intentions… En tout cas, faites qu'il n'ait jamais vu Itachi combattre sinon il me démasquera au premier mouvement…_ »

« Je te fais confiance… Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai, ne perdons pas de temps, tuons le ! »

Les deux criminels de rang S s'élancèrent sur Sasuke, Tobi, qui était à la gauche de son coéquipier, prit un peu d'avance sur son aîné, la spirale noire et blanche en lieu et place de son visage tourna légèrement sur elle-même, les branches noires devinrent rouges. Ce qui fit sourire le jeune Uchiwa qui, grâce à son Sharingan à trois branches, avait déjoué le genjutsu de son adversaire « _Quelle pitoyable tentative, j'ai bien fait de ne pas leur avoir dévoilé qui je suis._ ». Tobi arrivait donc en premier, et croyant que sa technique avait fonctionné, préparait un puissant mais prévisible coup de poing gauche aidé par sa vitesse de course. Juste avant que le poing n'atteigne sa cible, la paume droite du jounin vint frapper le poignet adverse déviant ainsi le bras de sa trajectoire. Il exécuta en même temps un déplacement avant droit. Tobi était maintenant en bout de course, déséquilibré, à la merci de son ennemi, celui-ci prit appui sur son pied droit et asséna un terrible coup de genou gauche dans le diaphragme de l'homme de l'akatsuki. Le criminel se plia de douleur mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la force du coup de coude gauche qui lui était destiné. Sasuke s'était placé de sorte à mettre Tobi entre lui et Zetsu, il continua son enchaînement par une violente droite dans les côtes faisant tituber son adversaire, puis finit par un chassé latéral au même endroit afin de propulser les deux contre le tronc le plus proche. Néanmoins, seul Tobi s'y encastra, Zetsu quant à lui, passa au travers, ce qui ralentit sa course, puis se rétablit avec grâce et légèreté.

Le nouveau membre de l'akatsuki resta quelques secondes à genoux en reprenant son souffle, le temps que son compagnon le rejoigne.

« Alors ? » Fit ce dernier.

« Lecture et style de combat, anticipation, et dôjutsu, aucun doute… »

« _Et merde… Je me disais aussi que son illusion était grotesque…_ »

« C'est un Uchiwa ! »

« Oh, c'est le petit frère d'Itachi… Enchanté ! »

« De même. » Répondit Sasuke en feignant habilement le fait qu'il soit décontenancé.

« Et il est visiblement épuisé, il fait tout pour s'économiser en essayant d'abréger le combat, quitte à dévoiler son identité. »

« _C'est pas possible, bientôt il va me dire ce que j'ai mangé à midi !_ »

« Lors de notre première rencontre, nous n'avons pas été présentés, maintenant c'est chose faite. De plus, tu avais un coéquipier et j'étais tout seul, aujourd'hui, le rapport de force s'inverse. Commençons le deuxième round ! »

Les deux criminels s'élancèrent de nouveau sur leur adversaire, ils étaient persuadés de remporter la victoire vu l'état d'affaiblissement de leur ennemi. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, Sasuke était fatigué et en infériorité numérique, mais il en fallait bien plus pour le surclasser, d'autant que Zetsu et Tobi semblaient respectivement plus spécialisés dans le ninjutsu et le genjutsu. Sans doute désiraient ils s'économiser pour la suite des évènements. Au bout de quelques secondes, Zetsu truffa le sol de racines afin de déséquilibrer le dernier Uchiwa. Ce nouvel élément entravait dangereusement les mouvements de ce dernier réduisant ainsi l'efficacité de ses anticipations. Les esquives et parades étaient de plus en plus brouillons, son pied gauche fut prisonnier de racines rampantes l'espace d'un instant, mais cela fut suffisant à Zetsu pour trouver une ouverture, il allongea son bras droit et déboîta la mâchoire de Sasuke sous le choc. Tobi avait armé sa jambe gauche afin de recadrer son ennemi, mais juste avant l'impact, il se prit un coup de talon venant de nulle part en pleine tête.

« Désolé pour l'attente. » Fit Neji.

« Pas trop tôt. » Rétorqua Sasuke en replaçant douloureusement sa mâchoire.

« J'ai dû m'occuper d'un groupe de chuunins espions d'Iwa. Ils étaient faibles mais leur nombre m'a retardé… Mais que s'est il passé ici ? »

« Je t'expliquerai après, occupe toi de Monsieur Spirale, moi je prends le Joker. »

Neji rejoignit son nouvel adversaire à l'endroit où celui-ci s'était écrasé. Zetsu n'en tint pas rigueur, il était trop heureux d'avoir le dernier survivant de ce si fameux clan pour lui seul. Il prit une garde de Kenpo puis se rua vers le possesseur du Sharingan. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il le dépassa sans même tenter de l'effleurer. Il profita que ces mains soient cachés pour entamer une série de signes, Sasuke comprit et se mit en position défensive.

« **Môkuton, La forêt luxuriante !** »

De nombreuses plantes carnivores aux pics acérés jaillirent de partout et nulle part à la fois, les ronces aux épines les plus tranchantes n'étaient que des bâtons en mousse en face des tiges émergeant actuellement du sol. Non contentes de tenter de déchiqueter ou d'écorcher la peau de leur cible, elles crachaient de nombreuses gerbes d'acide désintégrant tout sur leurs passages. En outre, elles étaient ignifugées. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sasuke commençait à être couvert de quelques éraflures et parvenait de moins en moins à se défaire de ces nombreuses lances végétales. Soudain, il arriva à s'accorder une seconde de répit, bien assez pour contre-attaquer. Il entama une courte série de signes, posa sa main au sol puis s'exclama.

« **Ninpô, Invocation !** »

Mais rien n'apparut.

« Tu n'as plus assez de chakra pour réussir la moindre technique ! » Zetsu ria franchement.

Le jeune brun s'élança vers son adversaire en esquivant les plantes pendant que le ninja déserteur préparait une technique puis, arrivé à deux mètres, ce dernier émit un cri de douleur lui faisant stopper sa technique et écarter ses bras. « _Mon plan a marché, c'est ma dernière chance !_ » Le ninja de Konoha plaça un terrible coup de coude dans le plexus de son adversaire, puis un coup de pied bas droit qui lui brisa le genou. La suite ne fut qu'une intense pluie de coups, mais l'homme au Sharingan prit soin de ne pas envoyer son opposant s'écraser contre un arbre, il savait pertinemment que cela jouerait en sa défaveur.

Zetsu s'était difficilement relevé, il ne pouvait prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche. La douleur qu'il avait subitement ressenti était due au serpent à sonnettes que son ennemi avait invoqué, le serpent s'était dissimulé en attendant le bon moment pour le mordre à la cheville y injectant un puissant venin. Les deux protagonistes étaient désormais mal en point et essoufflés.

« Tu as joué ta dernière carte, le tout pour le tout ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

« Oui, le venin va détruire ton système nerveux, tu mourras dans cinq minutes, le reste de mes coups était là pour t'empêcher d'être dangereux entre temps… » Répondit bien volontiers le jeune Uchiwa.

« Bonne initiative… » Zetsu se redressa, fit craquer son genou, montra sa morsure à la cheville qui disparut en quelques instants laissant Sasuke dubitatif. « … Mais mon organisme n'est pas comme celui de n'importe quel humain, la plante qui m'entoure me régénère et m'immunise contre ce genre de poison. Ensuite, comme je peux allonger mes membres, je peux les réparer aussi, la fracture que tu m'as causé n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Je vais écourter ce match dont l'issue est déjà connue ! »

« _L'heure est peut être venue alors… Le destin est-il si rancunier pour me rattraper après mon repentir ? Bon c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je ne suis pas encore gravement blessé, je me lamenterai sur mon sort un autre moment !_ »

La suite du combat fut à sens unique, la vitesse de l'Uchiwa étant sensiblement amoindrie par la fatigue, il ne pouvait ni esquiver, ni se protéger et encore moi penser à un quelconque contre que ce soit envers les plantes ou contre leur maître, Zetsu prenait de plus en plus l'ascendant, mais il s'interrompit sans raison apparente. Celui-ci blêmit à vue d'œil, des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son visage. Il était plus qu'apeuré. La forêt lui annonçait un danger imminent. Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite car son souffle haletant et les efforts considérables qu'il produisait pour reprendre ses esprits l'empêchaient de percevoir les signes du monde extérieur.

Il entendit une sorte de grondement sourd se rapprocher à vive allure, il leva les yeux puis sourit quand il aperçut une onde jaune entourée d'une sphère violette se diriger dans sa direction à une cadence vertigineuse. Les plantes carnivores se mirent toutes en opposition masquant de fait la progression de cette boule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce barrage fut littéralement désintégré par le passage de ce ninja comme si de rien n'était, ces plantes ne représentaient que des brindilles pour lui. Il ratterrit près de Sasuke, il posa un genou à terre pour amortir l'inertie due à sa vitesse. Un souffle en fut dégagé obligeant les deux combattants à se protéger de l'eau qui en était projetée.

« La forêt m'a indiqué que ce chakra ne pouvait être que celui d'un Yuma ! Mais il est libéré à l'état pur, donc comment se fait-il qu'il soit contenu dans un jinchuuriki ? C'est impossible ! »

« Et si… » Ironisa Naruto.

« _Kyubi…_ » S'inquiéta Zetsu.

« Bon Sasuke, je te croyais plus fort que ça… Neji se débrouille beaucoup mieux que toi à ce que je vois. » Se moqua Naruto.

« Tais toi Baka ! Je voudrais t'y voir moi après deux jours de genjutsu sans une seconde de repos ! Non même pas, avec tes réserves de chakra, tu serais encore plein d'énergie… T'es chiant même quand tu le fais pas exprès, tu l'sais ça ? » Rétorqua Sasuke en se relevant difficilement.

« Bien évidemment… Bon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ça va mal ! » Fit Naruto en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. « T'es prêt ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Sourit Sasuke.

« Très bien, salut ! » Puis Naruto fit demi tour, retourna sur ses pas, puis quitta l'aire de combat à toute vitesse.

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

P.S : Voilà Leto ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de ses petits camarades après le précédent chapitre…


	24. La guerre aux portes de Konoha

Yop tous, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre que j'apprécie beaucoup pour sa variété et son rythme. Petite précision, j'ai actualisé quelques points de mon histoire selon l'évolution du manga. Mais rassurez vous, cela reste en tout point cohérent avec le début de ma fic. (P.S : Je n'aime absolument pas ce titre.) Place aux réponses. Je n'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre que quatre commentaires… Je suis très très vexé…

**Ln.lfz** : Au moins toi, tu es fidèle au rendez vous. Moi je préfère Sasuke à Neji, je trouve son potentiel et son histoires tellement plus intéressants. P.S : Ca va faire deux dimanches que tu ne publies plus là, pourquoi ? Bises.

**Bakayo…** (trop compliqué à écrire ton pseudo) : Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas faire payer pour ma fic étant donné que j'exploite des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas. CHIENNE DE VIE ! Tchuss.

**Luluflo4** : En parlant de superman, tu t'adressais à moi ou tu parlais de Naruto : ) bises.

**Yune-chan66** : Tu vas comprendre dans le prochain chapitre, sinon un Yuma c'est un des démons légendaires, entre autre y'a Kyubi et Shukaku par exemple. Chacun a un nombre de queues déterminé. Bises.

Voilà, c'est fini pour les réponses, ce fut bien court, j'espère que vous allez au moins me balancer des dizaines de commentaires pour vous excuser ! Bon, place à la lecture, bises.

**Chapitre 24 : La guerre aux portes de Konoha.**

L'orage redoublait d'intensité en ce milieu d'après midi. Le destin, s'il existait, avait-il sans doute voulu effacer les traces du double massacre de cette macabre journée… Naruto venait de quitter la zone de combat, Zetsu eut peine à dissimuler l'immense joie que son départ lui avait procuré. Il avait senti sa mort imminente. Ses petits gloussements se transformèrent en énormes éclats de rires lorsque la menace fut écartée.

« Ton ami t'a abandonné ! Il avait tout le loisir de renverser la vapeur, mais non ! » Le sourire de l'homme plante se tarit en apercevant celui de son adversaire. « … Tu vas mourir, qu'est ce qui te rend joyeux ? »

Deux mois auparavant :

Sasuke se trouvait dans son domaine pour son jour de repos. Cette journée n'avait de repos que le nom, en effet, il s'entraînait depuis tôt le matin.

« Bonjour Kakashi sensei. » Fit le jeune homme en continuant ses exercices.

« Tu es vraiment doué pour détecter la moindre présence. » Répondit l'intéressé en sortant de l'ombre.

« Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Peut être ai-je quelque chose qui pourrait t'être utile… »

« Ah… » Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre de son maître d'être si mystérieux.

Kakashi lui expliqua de quoi il en retournait.

…

« … Tu comprends, si j'ai pu l'obtenir sans l'acte, rien qu'avec le sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait, tu pourrais l'avoir vu que tu as délibérément et presque réussi à le tuer. Et d'après ce que je sais, tu t'en veux toujours de ta folie, donc essaie de le développer ! »

« Ca fait des années que je tente de l'oublier, et tirer avantage de cette situation est assez méprisable, mais bon… Je vais le faire… »

« Réponds, ton unique chance de survivre a disparu, alors pourquoi ris tu ? »

« Jamais Naruto ne m'a abandonné, associer ces deux termes d'ailleurs est un véritable non sens. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, je souris car je vais te tuer. »

« _Qu'est ce qu'il raconte… Il n'a plus une goutte de chakra… A moins que !_ Il a reconstitué tes réserves de chakra juste avant de partir, c'est ça ? »

« Exact, en guise d'épitaphe, je marquerai 'Il était perspicace'. »

« _C'est pas bon du tout ça !_ »

Sasuke clôt ses paupières, Zetsu crut que c'était par excès de confiance et y vit là sa meilleure chance. Il rendit l'extrémité de son bras tranchante puis l'allongea à toute vitesse en visant la tête de son adversaire. Juste avant d'atteindre son but, son ennemi rouvrit les yeux découvrant de nouvelles pupilles. Les trois points de son sharingan s'étaient rejoints par des traits légèrement recourbés au centre de l'iris, tels trois boomerangs noirs sur fond rouge. Ses pupilles tournèrent sur elles-mêmes lorsqu'il prononça lentement.

« **Mangekyou Sharingan.** »

L'environnement semblait véritablement happé, aspiré par ses yeux. Zetsu n'arrivait plus à diriger son bras, il donnait l'impression de s'être éloigné de sa cible. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir mais ne comprenait plus la logique de ce qui l'entourait, ce qui servait auparavant de sol s'érigeait dorénavant en mur devant lui. Il aurait aimé sauter cependant malgré ses nombreuses impulsions, il n'arrivait pas à s'élever d'un traître centimètre. Après avoir ausculté tout ce qui l'entourait, seul une chose n'avait pas été déformée, le regard de son ennemi. Ce dernier l'attirait irrésistiblement, il était hypnotique. D'un coup, les yeux de son adversaire furent masqués par deux boules noires projetées à toute vitesse dans sa direction, il cria à la mort lorsque l'une d'elles carbonisa son bras sans même ralentir. Les gouttes de sueur dues à la douleur n'eurent même pas le temps d'apparaître que la deuxième boule vint lui désintégrer la tête jusqu'à la base du cou. Les sphères ténébreuses continuèrent leurs routes transperçant tous les troncs se dressant devant elles. Quelques flammes continuaient à dévorer le corps de leur victime. Zetsu n'était plus.

« Que… Quelle était cette technique ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers son interlocuteur, il vit Neji épuisé, le souffle haletant, ayant des plaies ouvertes à de nombreux endroits. A ses pieds gisait le corps inerte de Tobi, l'empreinte profonde des doigts du jounin de Konoha sur sa jugulaire ne laissait planer aucun doute, son cerveau ne serait plus jamais irrigué, il était lui aussi mort.

« C'est **l'Amaterasu**. Nous ne sommes que deux en ce bas monde à pouvoir l'utiliser. Il serait donc superflu que je t'en dise d'avantage. » En répondant à sa question, Sasuke lui fit clairement comprendre que sa curiosité devrait s'en contenter.

« Nous devons prévenir Shikamaru de la tournure des évènements, je l'appelle de suite. »

…

« Shikamaru nous dit de quitter le champ de bataille et de retourner à Konoha prévenir la Godaime et rejoindre Naruto. Il préfère regrouper nos forces à l'intérieur du village après les découvertes d'aujourd'hui, quelque chose le tracasse. Ah oui, nous devons aussi ramener les cadavres de l'Akatsuki pour étude. Shino et Kiba devraient nous rejoindre à mi-chemin pour nous escorter. Shikamaru connaît notre état d'épuisement donc ne veut prendre aucun risque. »

« Allons y alors. »

…

Par un après midi blafard, Konoha vivait au ralenti. Un village en guerre ne vit pas vraiment, il survit suspendu à l'espoir du retour victorieux de ses troupes. Les températures étaient basses, le ciel aussi. Le regard de tous les passants était morne et vide, seule la buée s'échappant de leurs lèvres à chaque respiration animait les rues en cette bien triste journée. Les gardes aux différents points d'entrées avaient été renforcées, les missions étaient stoppées, les entraînements, allégés, les ninjas restés dans l'enceinte du village ne l'étaient que pour le protéger.

Ino et Chouji étaient en poste à la porte est, un de chaque côté, en train de discuter, ou plutôt, Ino se plaignait de sa misérable condition selon ses dires.

« Tu te rends compte ! Nous poireautons ici comme des bons à rien alors que d'anciens déserteurs tels que Naruto ou Sasuke ont la confiance totale de la Godaime, c'est n'importe quoi ! » S'égosilla la blonde.

« T'as vite oublié l'examen. Admets la différence de niveau, ça serait un bon début déjà. »

« Tu vas arrêter de sans cesse me contredire oui ? »

« Bah arrête de te plaindre et de rejeter la faute sur tout le monde. Si tu veux quelque chose, fais tout pour l'avoir. Tu ferais partie des meilleures kunoïchis du village si tu passais autant de temps à t'entraîner qu'à critiquer. »

« Mouais, peut être… » Ino se résigna comprenant bien que sa rancœur ne trouverait pas écho en Chôji.

« A la fin de notre garde, nous irons travailler nos techniques ensemble, d'accord ? » Le ton du jeune Akimichi s'était fait plus doux voyant la peine de son amie.

Ino lui sourit en signe d'acceptation, Chôji le lui rendit. Depuis quelques mois, les deux héritiers s'étaient rapprochés, son sale caractère faisait souvent tressaillir le jeune homme, mais cela faisait partie d'elle, cela faisait son charme. Il commençait à nourrir des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour elle. Il était donc normal que ses yeux trahissent l'affolement quand il vit un kunaï explosif se planter juste au dessus et derrière cette même fille. Leur discussion les avait déconcentrés.

« INOOOO ! »

La jeune blonde comprit en entendant le crépitement du parchemin, elle tourna doucement la tête. Il était déjà trop tard, elle voulut contempler ce qui allait la tuer. A peine aperçut elle l'objet qui allait représenter sa mort que celui-ci explosa, la propulsant en avant et faisant violemment cogner sa tête contre la rambarde. Le bruit de l'explosion couvrit celui du craquement des cervicales. Son corps, noircit par les terribles brûlures qui lui avaient été affligés, tomba, inanimé, la tête la première dans la petite ruelle que la porte et les deux tourelles surplombaient.

Chouji tira instinctivement le signal d'alarme et sauta du haut de sa tour en voyant un deuxième kunaï piégé se diriger vers lui cette fois-ci. En l'air, il fut effaré de constater que Kiri faisait partie des assaillants, il ne comprenait plus rien, il était complètement chamboulé. Il ratterrit délicatement, puis se rua vers sa coéquipière. Des larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux quand il constata la mort de son amie, personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

La sirène retentit dans tout Konoha, signe du déclenchement du plan d'évacuation d'urgence. Les explosions de tous les postes de gardes ne produisirent pas assez de décibels pour la couvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard c'étaient les portes qui volaient en éclat laissant pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village des troupes massives de ninjas venus d'Iwa, de Kumo et de Kiri. Ils n'étaient pour la plupart que genins mais c'était bien suffisant pour décimer la population.

Chouji avait rejoint le centre ville avec la dépouille de la jeune Yamanaka afin de trouver du renfort. En effet, il aurait été stupide qu'il se batte seul au niveau de la porte est, cela aurait à peine ralenti l'ennemi tandis que le peuple de Konoha aurait perdu un vaillant membre de sa famille. Le but de ce bataillon était dorénavant d'empêcher la progression de l'ennemi tout du moins jusqu'à ce que les civils soient à l'abris, après, ils pourraient laisser les enfers se déchaîner. Ce bataillon était dirigé par le petit fils du troisième Hokage en personne, le jounin Konohamaru, avec lui une partie de l'élite des ninjas du village participait à cette mission. Les maigres genins ennemis étaient balayés devant tant de talents.

Tout à coup, de nombreuses détonations retentirent au sein même de la ville, mais, ce n'était pas dû à de simples explosifs, ils étaient le fruit d'un ninjutsu, d'un très puissant ninjutsu. Le bâtiment principal succomba et s'effondra sur lui-même.

…

Le dirigeant de Kiri no Kuni se tenaient à proximité de Konoha sur une position en hauteur afin d'observer le déroulement de l'attaque.

« Mizukage sama, vos techniques n'ont causé que des dégâts matériels. Que devons nous faire à présent ? » Demanda un jeune assistant légèrement à gauche et en retrait de son maître.

« Mourir… » Rétorqua un inconnu qui s'était placé dans le dos du Kage le menaçant d'un kunaï de sa main droite, sa gauche tenant elle aussi le même type d'arme, mais ce dernier était d'ores et déjà enfoncé dans le cou du jeune second.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Questionna le chef des ninjas de Kiri sans se décontenancer.

« Aucune importance… » L'assaillant préférait dissimuler son identité, il alla planter son arme près de la pomme d'Adam de son adversaire quand un mur de quelques centimètres cube d'eau se glaçant instantanément vint empêcher le tranchant d'atteindre son but.

Le Kunaï fut pris dans les glaces, son possesseur n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher. Cependant, il n'eut rien le temps de faire que les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui était tenu en joug dorénavant.

« Touffe grise, Sharingan… Aucun doute, mon adversaire n'est rien d'autre que le fameux ninja copieur : Hatake Kakashi. Enchanté ! »

« De même. »

« Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous pour quelqu'un qui va mourir. Je pensais que mon palmarès ne s'étofferait plus depuis ma nomination, mais vous serez de loin ma plus fameuse victime. »

« Vous me flattez… »

Ce dernier trait d'esprit insupporta au plus haut point le Kage, il trancha alors d'un coup sec la gorge. Aucune goutte de sang ne jaillit, tout se passa très vite, Kakashi se retourna, sourit, s'agrippa à son ennemi puis enfla, enfla pour finir par exploser violemment dans une déflagration assourdissante, le souffle coucha les arbres à proximité dévoilant ainsi la position du véritable jounin. Il était caché, accroupi en hauteur sur une branche. Le ninja adverse fut projeté contre un tronc, tout l'avant de sa tenue était brûlé, sa course laissa derrière elle une traînée de fumée permettant de savoir avec exactitude l'endroit où il s'était écrasé.

«_ Juste avant d'explosion, une mince barrière aquatique s'est dressée entre lui de le clone. Elle a dû lui sauver la vie, mais elle n'a pu totalement l'épargner_. » Se faisant cette réflexion, Kakashi descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha prudemment de son ennemi.

Ce dernier se releva péniblement mais reprit assez vite ses esprits.

« Quelle était cet… cette technique ? »

« Un clone d'argile explosive. Bon, reprenons ! »

Les deux adversaires se remirent en garde.

…

Sur le trajet du retour, les deux responsables du premier front n'avaient fait que déjouer de multiples embuscades posées par l'ennemi. Le nombre de ninjas qu'il avaient tués ne cessait de croître.

« Y'a des ninjas ennemis qui parsèment notre forêt, comment ont-ils bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ? » Demande Sasuke à son partenaire.

« Je sais pas… Mais une chose est sûre, à ce rythme, mes réserves seront épuisées bien avant avoir franchi les portes de Konoha. » S'inquiéta l'homme au Byakugan.

« Ouais… Les renforts envoyés par Shikamaru ne seront pas superflus finalement. »

« A un kilomètre, des oiseaux nous foncent dessus ! »

« Et… ? Je vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'en inquiéter. Entre un groupe de jounin et des piafs… »

« Non tu ne comprends pas, ce sont des explosifs auto dirigés, leur créateur fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Avec ton Sharingan, détruis les projectiles lorsqu'ils sont encore à distance respectable. »

« Très bien. »

Le jeune Uchiwa se débarrassa sans problème de ces oiseaux d'argile qui explosèrent au contact des shurikens. Neji débusqua facilement Deidara quant à lui. En attendant que ce dernier se montre, il expliqua à son coéquipier tout ce qu'il savait sur leur ennemi. Ils posèrent les corps de leurs deux anciens adversaires et se préparèrent à la bataille. Deidara ne tarda pas à sortir de sa cachette, il avait reconnu le Doujutsu de Neji et savait pertinemment que ce n'étaient pas quelques brindilles qui le rendraient invisible.

« _Oh putain, Sasuke Uchiwa et le plus puissant des Hyuga ! Zetsu et Tobi n'ont pas fait le poids ! Espérons qu'ils soient à bout de force… _Messieurs Uchiwa et Hyuga, quel plaisir ! »

« Konoha est en passe d'exterminer votre organisation, elle rétrécit en peau de chagrin depuis quelques années. » Sasuke mit clairement Deidara au défi.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

« Laissez le nous ! » Fit Kiba qui venait d'entrer en scène avec Akamaru et Shino.

« Oui, vous avez dû affronter déjà deux de ses compères, vous êtes exténués, et vous devez ramener ces deux corps. » Renchérit le jeune Aburame.

Neji voulut contester leur décision mais Kiba lui fit comprendre que c'étaient les ordres de Shikamaru et que donc, ils ne devaient pas faire l'objet de discussions. Sasuke opina du chef, reprit son « balluchon », Neji en fit de même. Les deux jounins aux pupilles si convoitées quittèrent la zone de combat sans que leur ennemi ne les retienne. Il était en effet bien trop soulagé de ne pas avoir à les affronter en même temps.

…

A quelques kilomètres de Konoha, Naruto, protéger dans sa sphère de chakra, survolait presque la forêt pour rejoindre et protéger son village. Il serait arrivé dans quelques minutes, aucun shuriken, aucune boule de feu ne l'avait inquiété jusque là. Tout à coup, il aperçut un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir parsemé de nuages rouges et d'un chapeau chinois se placer à sa hauteur. Voulant profiter de sa vitesse, Naruto lui fonça dessus, l'ennemi tenta un crochet du gauche, mais ce dernier était prévisible, le jeune blond se baissa puis tenta de lui asséner un violent uppercut gauche mais juste avant l'impact, l'impossible était arrivé. Une queue bleue-grise se finissant en pointe telle celle d'un dragon jaillit de sous la veste du ninja déserteur et alla s'écraser contre la mâchoire du réceptacle de Kyubi. Naruto eut juste le temps de parer avec ses deux bras préservant ainsi l'intégrité de ses dents. La violence du choc le propulsa violemment néanmoins contre le sol. Il se releva puis regarda étonné son nouvel adversaire.

« Tu… Tu es un… » Bégaya-t-il.

« Un jinchuuriki, tout à fait. »

…

Après cinq minutes de combat, le Mizukage se retrouvait dans la position de Zabuza, les chiens invoqués par son ennemi l'immobilisaient et ce dernier préparait sa seule technique originale.

« **Chidori !** »

Kakashi fonça à toute vitesse vers son adversaire, la main droite illuminée de chakra, et dans un boucan si spécifique à cette technique. Cette main s'enfonça dans le thorax du maître des ninjas de Kiri comme si de rien n'était, la barrière d'eau cette fois-ci ne fut d'aucune utilité. Le jounin de Konoha avait visé et atteint le cœur. Le Mizukage venait, comme de nombreux ninjas en ce jour funeste, de s'éteindre.

…

« C'est bon Shino, avec tes insectes tu l'as immobilisé, et mon odorat me confirme que ce n'est pas un clone. »

« Parfait. »

…

Neji et Sasuke était désormais à deux ou trois kilomètres du lieu de leur rencontre avec le manipulateur d'explosifs.

« Tu crois que Shino et Kiba feront le poids face à ce Deidara… » Demanda Sasuke.

« Je ne saurai te répondre, en tout cas, ils ne sont pas Jounin pour rien. »

A ce moment, les deux ninjas se retournèrent et furent éblouis par une intense lumière à l'endroit où ils avaient quitté leurs deux compagnons. S'en suivit l'immense bruit sourd d'une terrible explosion, accompagné par le souffle de celle-ci qui manqua de déstabiliser nos deux héros. Ils se regardèrent effarés, n'osant imaginer l'impensable…

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Alors je tiens à dire qu'à la base, je ne comptais pas donner le mangekyou à Sasuke, je ne l'ai décidé qu'après être sûr que Kakashi l'avait aussi, à partir de là, ça devient logique que Sasuke l'ait.


	25. Un nouvel ennemi pour Konoha

Yosh ! Ca pulse vous ? Alors me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas trop compris le nouveau système pour répondre aux reviews, mais je préfère répondre dans mon chapitre. C'est plus chaleureux. Je sais que quand je commente une fic que j'aime bien, j'aime bien voir inscrit mon pseudo dans le chapitre suivant. Donc si c'est interdit que quelqu'un me prévienne, mais d'ici là, je vais faire comme d'hab et laisser place à ma petite séance de réponse. : )

(Bon et sinon, le dernier chapitre a eu sept reviews, ce qui est une augmentation sensible mais pas encore assez… Je veux plus de commentaires ! Toi petit lecteur derrière ton écran, prends le temps de me dire ce que tu as aimé ou pas dans mon histoire afin que je l'améliore et que je puisse te connaître !)

**Aalynn** : Tu as l'air d'aimer Ino autant que moi… Mais ne la blâme pas pour sa faiblesse et sa bêtise, c'est une femme, elle y est donc prédisposée… (où ça un propos mysogine ?). Bises.

**Ln.lfz **: Ma plus fidèle et fervente lectrice, ou celle qui poste des reviews où les « P.S » sont bcp plus longs que le corps même du message. C'était le but pour rendre la mort d'Ino un tant soit peu dramatique. Si je n'avais pas décrit les sentiments de Chôji tout le monde aurait crié « Super, t'as tué cette connasse ! » (bon, certains l'ont quand meme fait mais bon… ) Mais bon, je m'en veux encore de t'avoir peiné, pour la peine, je me flagelle. Pourquoi t'en voudrais je de me dire clairement que tu préfères Neji à Sasuke ? Chacun ses goûts, mais par contre, que tant de gens aiment Itachi, je ne comprends pas, juste pour son côté mystérieux, en occultant carrément sa folie. En tout cas, inonde moi encore de reviews plus longues les unes que les autres. Bises.

**Luluflo4** : T'aurais pu me faire croire que tu parlais de moi quand même ! Tchuss (pas de bises cette fois-ci, na !).

**Spartan** : J'aime la justesse de ta description, tu ne me connais pas et pourtant tu as touché le point essentiel… . Tchuss.

**Yune-chan66 **: Non désolé, on ne rentre pas dans la partie dure de ma fic, on arrive au dénouement plutôt. Et sinon pour les combats c'est parce qu'on leur a pas inculqué le très célèbre adage : Jeu de mains, jeu de vilain. Bises.

**Sara** : Tu as raison pour la lettre de Tsunade, c'est de la pure propagande, mais chaque guerre use de propagande pour faire accepter à la population le sacrifice inutile d'innombrables vies. Et comme j'essaie de rendre ma fic crédible, je me devais d'user de ce stratagème. Ensuite pour Neji, il est le plus fort de son clan, c'est un génie, donc maintenant qu'il n'a plus de sceau, le clan n'a plus aucun moyen de pression physique sur lui. Voilà, et puis je ne compte plus trop m'attacher à cet aspect de ma fic, l'histoire Hyuga s'est conclue pour moi avec la disparition des sceaux. Bises.

**Yondaime-sama **: Qui te dit que Kiba et Shino sont morts ? Bon, tu peux avoir des doutes mais de là à l'affirmer, y'a un pas que je ne franchirai pas… Shino le 3e plus fort du groupe des neuf… Hummm, cette phrase est fausse sur beaucoup de points. Déjà, c'est pas le groupe des 9, mais des 12 (4 équipes, celles de : Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru). Ensuite avant Shino, t'oublies Naruto, Lee, et peut-être Shikamaru. On ne peut faire de classements si figés jeune homme, . Tchuss.

**Chapitre 25 : Un nouvel ennemi pour Konoha.**

L'explosion avait tout soufflé sur son passage, d'une forêt dense où les branchages empêchaient de voir à plus de vingt mètres devant soi, le paysage ressemblait désormais plus à une scierie géante, les arbres étaient tous couchés dans le sens du souffle laissant facilement deviner l'origine du cataclysme. Sasuke et Neji devinrent exsangues, ils savaient que deux de leurs compagnons étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet évènement. Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant et comprirent sans mot dire qu'il leur fallait revenir sur leurs pas. Ils tournèrent les talons à toute vitesse et Neji redoubla de vigilance pour repérer et exterminer au cas où le déserteur de l'Akatsuki.

…

Naruto se tenait face à son adversaire, ce dernier était redescendu de son perchoir et était, à l'instar du jeune blond, dans une grande clairière. Il n'était pas très imposant, il avait un physique plutôt banal si ce n'est de profonds yeux verts contenant un cercle autour de l'iris. L'instinct du jeune blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il n'arrivait pas à cerner exactement qui était en face de lui.

« Je pense que les usages recommandent que nous nous présentions. Je sais déjà qui tu es, Kyubi, oh pardon, Uzumaki Naruto, je sais à quel point il est désagréable de n'être réduit qu'à sa condition de Jinchuuriki. Mon nom officiel est Akuma, et je dirige l'Akatsuki. »

« Attends… Tu n'es pas un Jinchuuriki… En tout cas, ce n'est plus le réceptacle qui parle là. »

« Exact, nous avons fusionné ensemble. »

« Non plus, ce n'est pas une fusion… Seul l'esprit du Yuma est dans ce corps. »

« Ta perspicacité est étonnante… Après la fusion, il a trop fait appel à mes pouvoirs, donc son âme s'est noyée dans la mienne. »

« Ca ne colle pas, tu as créé l'Akatsuki, mais son but est d'asservir les démons… A moins que ? »

« Décidément, tu ne cesses de me surprendre, tu as deviné. J'ai profité de la cupidité et de la soif de puissance des meilleurs ninjas du continent afin qu'ils récupèrent tous les Yumas prisonniers en leur faisant croire qu'ils pourront exploiter leurs potentiels pour que je les libère. Après nous anéantirons les humains et reconstruirons un monde à notre image. Mais en parlant de démons, qu'est-il advenu du puissant d'entre eux, Kyubi sama ? »

« T'occupe, mais bon, si je résume, c'est à cause de toi qu'est mort Gaara, et je dois t'empêcher d'anéantir le monde, tu cumules… »

Sur ces paroles, on ne put distinguer que les mains de Naruto s'ouvrant, et deux shurikens jaillirent à toute vitesse. En même temps, il exécuta une rapide série de signes puis prononça.

« **Multiclonage Shuriken !** »

Le ciel gris clair s'assombrit d'un coup, des milliers de shurikens l'obscurcirent. Ils formèrent une immense nuée ténébreuse et fondirent avec une précision chirurgicale vers chaque recoin du corps de la cible. Nullement impressionnée, ladite cible se contenta de fermer les yeux puis de lever les bras. Il les abattit rapidement d'un mouvement ample qui eut pour effet de coucher toutes les étoiles ninja. Elles allèrent se planter dans le sol avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, sauf deux, celles lancées par Naruto. Akuma regarda son ennemi resté en face de lui puis fit.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m'avoir avec cette misérable attaque, si ? »

« C'était une petite mise en jambe, et comme je ne sais rien sur toi, j'ai voulu étudier ta réaction. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune blond bondit en direction de son adversaire, sa vitesse était prodigieuse. Comme la dernière fois, le Yuma l'accueillit d'un direct du gauche tout aussi rapide, il se baissa et comme cela était prévisible, l'unique queue voulut épouser sa mâchoire. Cependant, l'effet de surprise était passé.

« **Rasengan !** »

Naruto avait anticipé et pris le soin de préparer sa technique de la main droite tandis qu'il exposait son côté gauche. L'orbe tourbillonnante vint exploser au contact de la queue, cette dernière perdit sa couleur pâle pour se flétrir, elle devint marron et la surface se craquela comme du lait caillé. Elle n'en était pas pour autant morte, elle enserra le cou de Naruto et avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Akuma avait fini une série de signes.

« **Suiton, Le Geyser fatal !** »

Un puissant jet d'eau haute pression sortit de sa bouche pour atteindre vingt centimètres de diamètre. Il frappa la tête du jounin de plein fouet brisant sur le coup les cervicales. La tête se balançait maintenant nonchalamment, mais à la grande surprise du démon, son ennemi s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée, ce n'était qu'un clone créé pendant l'attaque des shurikens. Le vrai apparut juste derrière lui, en l'air en train d'effectuer un coup de pied circulaire droit. La jambe du jeune blond allait embrasser la joue de son ennemi quand ce dernier bloqua le coup de son bras droit en le foudroyant des yeux. Il était visiblement en colère, ses yeux laissaient entrevoir des flots de chakra en transparence et transperçaient le ninja de Konoha « Pour qui me prends tu avec tes pitoyables attaques ? ». Puis, d'une vitesse dépassant l'entendement et les capacités de son adversaire, il envoya valdinguer celui-ci d'un terrible chassé latéral du pied droit.

…

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de ce combat de titans, Sasuke et Neji arrivèrent au dessus du cratère créé par l'explosion. C'était un paysage de désolation, le sol était noircit sur des kilomètres, tous les arbres couchés la tête à l'opposé comme s'ils avaient été abattus dans le dos en tentant de fuir ce sordide endroit. Endroit qui arborera un paysage lunaire pour encore de nombreuses années. De la fumée s'évadait ça et là des nombreux foyers encore incandescents augmentant, comme s'il était besoin, la température ambiante.

Les deux jounins ne se faisaient guère d'illusions sur le sort réservé à leurs camarades et furent déjà étonnés de retrouver leurs deux corps, inertes certes, mais entiers, ils auraient droit aux nobles funérailles que leurs courages et loyautés exigeaient. Neji alla s'occuper de Shino, et Sasuke de Kiba. L'héritier du clan Uchiwa pressa le pas vers ce dernier quand il le vit tenter désespérément de se mouvoir. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un tas de bois mort calciné par les flammes. A l'instant où le possesseur du sharingan alla délicatement poser la main sur le cou du jeune Inuzuka, la tête de celui-ci bascula légèrement laissant apparaître la gueule de son chien essayant désespérément de le ranimer. Les espoirs de Sasuke s'envolèrent, c'était en fait Akamaru qui faisait bouger le corps de son maître. Kiba était mort en sauvant la vie de son fidèle compagnon. La peine et la colère mêlées à de la culpabilité pouvaient se lire dans les yeux des deux jounins, ils étaient persuadés que leurs camarades avaient indûment pris leurs places sur l'échiquier de la grande faucheuse. Les hurlements à la mort d'Akamaru les plongèrent plus profonds encore dans leurs léthargies autoaccusatrices.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Sasuke reprit ses esprits et fit.

« Cet homme vous a déjà dupé, comment savoir s'il est réellement mort ? »

En guise de réponse, Neji se contenta d'activer sa technique héréditaire. Après d'interminables secondes, il prit la parole.

« Il est bel et bien mort, il est éparpillé en petits bouts sur quelques centaines de mètres, c'est bien son corps, cela ne fait aucun doute. Shino et Kiba ne seront pas morts en vain… » Une profonde expression de lassitude se lisait sur son visage après cette dernière phrase.

« Une bien misérable consolation je te l'accorde… » Les deux jeunes hommes se recueillirent quelques secondes. « Bon, nous nous lamenterons plus tard, ramenons les à Konoha, de plus, nous avons les défenses intérieures à renforcer. »

« Très bien, mais, cela nous fait quatre corps plus Akamaru à transporter maintenant, comment allons nous faire ? »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Sur ces paroles, il exécuta une série de signes et invoqua un serpent d'une taille assez conséquente, il leur servirait de moyen de transport jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Après un léger temps de surprise et d'appréhension, Neji et Akamaru montèrent sur le dos de la bête. Elle partit assez vite, mais le mouvement coulé de sa démarche atténua la sensation d'accélération.

« Mon invocation nous avertira au moindre danger. Profitons en pour nous reposer. »

Le jeune Hyûga accusa sensiblement le coup, auparavant il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Leur écrasante mais douteuse victoire, le massacre des ninjas sous ses ordres. La mort de deux de ses amis. Sa tête bouillonnait désormais tant de malheurs alors que la guerre n'avait commencé que depuis quelques heures… Il se sentait au fin fond d'une abysse où même le plus puissant des rayons de soleil ne pouvait poindre, il était dans un étau qui le compressait progressivement. L'air parvenait de plus en plus difficilement jusqu'à ses poumons… Ce moment de répit serait finalement plus assommant que salutaire pour lui.

« Ne pense pas à tout ça pour l'instant, ça ne servira qu'à te déprimer. » Sasuke avait remarqué que son partenaire sombrait dans un profond désarroi.

« … » Neji voulut dire quelque chose mais replongea dans le néant en voyant Akamaru léchant tristement son maître.

…

Les combats faisaient rage dans les enceintes de Konoha, de nombreux incendies s'étaient déclenchés et seuls quelques uns furent éteints par quelques techniques « **Suiton** » les ayant frappés accidentellement. Les capacités des clans héréditaires étaient comme d'habitude mises à profit. Nombre de genins n'avaient pour mission que d'orienter les ninjas ennemis dans de petites ruelles afin que les attaques de front du clan Inuzuka et les tourbillons divins de la Sôke du clan Hyuuga ne puissent être esquivés et qu'elles soient les plus meurtrières possibles.

Les batailles urbaines, c'est bien connu, sont les plus coûteuses en vies humaines. Chaque recoin, ruelle, angle de rue, égout devenait synonyme de coupe gorge. L'avantage du terrain était bien sûr pour les ninjas de Konoha qui en plus d'être chez eux, avaient au préalable étudié les moindres détails du plan de la ville. Avantage qui permettait en partie de combler leur infériorité numérique par rapport aux trois pays ennemis. Mais cela n'était que relatif, les ninjas de la terre, de l'eau ou des nuages se déplaçaient toujours en groupe et étaient aux aguets, donc le taux de réussite des embuscades était plus qu'aléatoire. Il était flagrant aussi que le gros des forces d'Iwa et de Kumo n'avait pas accompagné celui de Kiri, ce qui, encore une fois jouait en la faveur de l'alliance Konoha Suna. Les ninjas du pays du Vent eux étaient chargés de sécuriser l'extérieur du village après la percée ennemie. Suna avait d'ailleurs réussi à couper les lignes adverses promettant les assaillants à l'intérieur du village à une mort certaine.

L'armée de Kiri étant étêtée et coupée de son avant-garde s'était repliée en catastrophe abandonnant, après de nombreuses tentatives avortées de jonction, son avant garde. Ce qui permit à Suna de faire des ravages dans l'arrière garde. Les combats dans l'enceinte de Konoha devenaient de plus en plus épisodiques. Kakashi avait ramené le corps de sa prestigieuse victime au laboratoire comme il était coutume de faire pour les corps ennemis potentiellement utiles pour la recherche. Il croisa Asuma en chemin qui lui fit, tout sourire.

« Jolie prise ! Combien étiez vous pour le tuer ? »

« Tu sais très bien que j'aime être seul pour ce genre de mission… »

« Quoi ? Tu te rends compte ? Tu viens de tuer l'un des cinq maîtres ninjas au monde, tu t'es débarrassé d'un Kage ! » S'étonna le fumeur invétéré.

« Oui je sais, si avec ça je n'obtiens pas une prime de mille ryôs… » Répondit le ninja aux cheveux argentés avec sa fougue habituelle.

…

Naruto était donc projeté par le coup d'Akuma, mais au moment où il toucha le sol, il disparut pour réapparaître instantanément au pied et dos à son adversaire, la tête en bas, les mains au sol donnant une impulsion afin que son talon gauche percute assez fort le menton du chef de l'Akatsuki pour le faire décoller. Il se téléporta aussitôt derrière lui et lui asséna un terrible coup de pied dans le dos. Il fit appel à quatre clones pour lui prêter main forte. Les téléportations et coups des cinq Naruto s'enchaînaient à une vitesse prodigieuse, Akuma était complètement dépassé, les seules réactions qu'il avait étaient morphologiques, ses os se fracturaient les uns après les autres, sa peau se recouvrait peu à peu d'hématomes et autres coupures. L'idée de se protéger ou même d'esquiver lui parurent vite farfelues, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dorénavant : Laisser passer l'orage. Naruto augmenta la cadence tout en s'exclamant.

« **U-ZU-MA-KI ! **»

Le véritable Naruto apparut au dessus de sa cible en effectuant un salto avant avec la jambe droite tendue. Son talon percuta le haut du front faisant craquer la boîte crânienne sous le choc. Au même instant il cria « **Naruto Rendan !** ». Les clones disparurent au moment de l'impact laissant le corps se fracasser contre un rocher. Naruto ratterrit délicatement à distance respectable de son ennemi. Ce dernier avait les cervicales brisées, un humain normal n'aurait pu survivre à un tel choc, or ce n'était pas un humain.

Une lumière bleue turquoise transparaissait avec une intensité grandissante à travers la robe déchirée de l'Akatsuki. Puis, la lumière se matérialisa en une énergie surpuissante. D'un coup, une boule de chakra de deux mètres de diamètre se créa autour du démon puis détruisit tout autour d'elle, celui-ci lévitait en son sein. Ses blessures et fractures se soignaient à vue d'œil, sa tête se redressa et reprit sa position initiale. Mais son visage ne trahissait pas la confiance ou l'assurance, mais plutôt la colère et la haine.

« _Je ne pourrai pas me débarrasser de lui sous cette forme… Il va me faire sauter ma couverture ! Je n'ai plus le choix…_ Je vais te faire subir les pires tortures ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas être mort gentiment ! » Il prononça ces paroles dans un état second, la fureur s'était emparée de lui. Il se transformait en même temps, sa peau devint écaillée et bleue tendant vers le gris. Ses dents s'allongèrent et s'aiguisèrent, l'iris se fendit et devint plus longue que la spirale. Les vêtements se déchirèrent progressivement puis, le chakra s'opacifia d'un coup illuminant les environs. On ne pouvait plus distinguer Akuma à l'intérieur. La boule s'envola à quelques mètres de hauteur puis resta immobile.

La sphère se réduisit brusquement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point lumineux. L'obscurité envahit le champ de bataille. Soudain, un éclat aveuglant se produisit, mais il n'était que le prélude à une énorme explosion de chakra turquoise. Petit à petit celui-ci se matérialisa en un des neufs démons légendaires.

L'homme d'un mètre quatre vingt approximativement s'était transformé en un immense dragon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'envergure. Son corps était fin, musclé et élancé, de nombreux pics parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale et quelques autres parsemaient ses queues. Huit queues bleues grises, dont une endommagée, battaient l'air dans un balai envoûtant. Le vent dégagé par ces mouvements apaisa étrangement la région, c'était une brise légère et chaude qui venait agrémenter le retour récent du soleil entre deux nuages. Ses yeux étaient bien trop grands par rapport au reste de sa gueule. C'était sans doute un détail physique révélateur de son avidité. Ses crocs étaient tous plus acérés les uns que les autres. Ses écailles étaient devenus énormes et laissaient présager d'une solidité à toute épreuve.

Le démon s'examina quelques instants afin de recouvrer ses réflexes d'antan puis dit.

« Je me présente, je suis Hachibi, mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de Léviathan. A cause de toi, les membres de mon organisation vont découvrir le pot aux roses et vont être tentés de se rebeller ! Je peux dire « A dieu » à la réunion de tous les Yumas ! Tu vas connaître une douleur éternelle ! » La voix était si puissante et grave qu'elle faisait trembler tous les environs. De plus, le ton se faisait de plus en plus colérique au fil de sa phrase. Il ne laissa pas le jounin de Konoha répondre qu'il cracha un immense jet d'eau dans sa direction.

Cette attaque coupa tous les arbres situés dans la ligne de mire. Naruto peina à l'éviter, il y parvint malgré tout grâce à sa dextérité, mais un coup de queue du démon contre le sol créa une brèche en lieu et place de sa zone de réception. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger dans l'abîme. Il prit appui sur une roche puis traversa la terre à l'aide d'une technique Doton. Il réapparut sous le ventre de son adversaire, exécuta une courte mais complexe série de signes avant de lever la main droite. L'épée du quatrième sortit de son fourreau et la garde vint d'elle-même se placer dans la paume, la main gauche arriva resserrer l'emprise, puis en abattant le sabre, il cria.

« **La Percée Universelle !** »

De la pointe de la lame émana un chakra violet fluorescent, ce dernier, en rencontrant le ventre du démon, une protection de chakra turquoise vint atténuer les effets de l'attaque. Le Yuma n'était que légèrement coupé. Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'être déçu des effets de son attaque qu'il fut violemment éjecté par une patte arrière.

« _Je ne peux pas…_ »

Léviathan, ayant peur que son adversaire s'ennuie durant son vol plané, agita une de ses queues projetant de fait un immense jet de flammes sur ce dernier. Cela propulsa Naruto contre un arbre, il atterrit comme il le put, puis il tenta désespérément de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer sa douleur.

« _Je n'y arriverai pas sans…_»

Naruto décida d'user d'une technique à laquelle le démon devait théoriquement être le plus sensible, il enchaîna une longue et complexe série de sceaux. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de la lancer si le démon n'était pas submergé par sa vanité.

« Ahaha, le réceptacle de Kyubi ne peut rien contre moi ! Vas y, lance ta technique ! »

« **Raiton, Le dôme de purification !** »

Quatre colonnes sortirent du sol, arrivèrent à hauteur de la gueule de Hachibi puis l'encadrèrent. Son assurance l'empêcha de ressentir le danger à temps, et quand il voulut s'enfuir, le dôme était déjà en place, il lui était impossible de s'en extraire.

Les rues de Konoha commençaient à s'agiter car parallèlement à l'éradication de l'envahisseur était apparu à quelques kilomètres de là un Yuma et avec lui tous les horribles souvenirs d'une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Ils ne pouvaient voir les récents piliers autour de lui. La polarité de ceux-ci se chargea intensément jusqu'à libérer une puissance inouïe. Des milliers d'éclairs allaient de pilier en pilier avec une force incroyable en traversant à grands fracas le corps du démon.

La luminescence bleuté éblouit jusqu'aux confins de la falaise des Hokage où se terrait encore la population civile. Les innombrables détonations dues à la vitesse de la lumière de la foudre ne réussirent pas à camoufler les cris de douleurs du dragon qui ajoutèrent, comme s'il était nécessaire, une touche dramatique à l'instant. Même si chaque habitant souhaitait la mort du démon, celui-ci ne paraîtrait jamais plus humain qu'en ce moment, il souffrait le martyr et le faisait ressentir au plus profond de chaque personne qui pouvait entendre ses supplications.

Les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus épisodiques dévoilant le corps meurtri du démon, de nombreuses traces marrons. Les poteaux disparaissaient doucement en s'enfouissant dans la terre. Léviathan dévisageait Naruto d'un regard haineux, il avait le souffle haletant. Il se remit sur ses quatre pattes assez douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, puis une mince couche de chakra parcourut son corps et soigna partiellement les différentes plaies et lésions.

« Pitoyable humain ! Ignorerais tu que nous les Yumas sommes quasiment immortels ? Tu es bien placé pour le savoir pourtant ! » Léviathan était décidément dans un état second.

« _Non, j'ai tellement bataillé pour me faire accepter…Mais ces techniques sont bien trop coûteuses en chakra, à ce train là mes réserves vont…_ »

L'instant d'après, la vengeance du démon s'abattit de plein fouet sur Naruto qui était littéralement submergé par le déchaînement des pouvoirs de son ennemi. Il fut tout d'abord englouti par les flots puis, l'eau étant un très bon conducteur, il fut électrocuté pendant que Hachibi prenait une impulsion afin de ne pas être pris par sa propre attaque. A peine avait il atterri qu'il congela la mare dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune blond avant d'essayer de l'emprisonner dans la terre. Le réceptacle de Kyubi parvint tant bien que mal à se sortir des ces multiples guêpiers. Il se cacha quelques instants derrière les feuilles d'un arbre mais une queue de Hachibi vint créer une violente tornade déracinant tous les arbres alentours. Naruto était désormais à découvert au beau milieu d'une clairière. La colère pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage.

« _Pfff… Je n'ai plus le choix… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si près de Konoha ?_ »

Le jeune Uzumaki commença une longue et complexe série de signes en les récitant d'une voix sourde et grave qui inquièterait n'importe qui. N'importe qui mais pas Hachibi. Lui, une fois de plus, était dévoré par sa suffisance.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne servira à rien ! Mais vas y, fais ta technique, aucun humain ne m'a distrait jusqu'alors, toi, tu me divertis de la plus belle des manières ! » Se moqua bruyamment le démon avant de se complaire dans un rire sardonique.

Naruto ne fut pas perturbé par cette pitoyable tentative d'intimidation. Il continuait impassiblement d'exécuter les sceaux. Petit à petit, un halo orange translucide l'entourait, devenant de plus en plus consistant. Ses yeux redevenaient bleus au fil du temps. Des nuages noirs commençaient à se regrouper au dessus de la zone de combat. Léviathan attendait patiemment jusqu'à ce que l'enchaînement des différents signes éveille sa curiosité.

« _C'est long, très long, trop long pour… Tigre, lapin, chèvre, mouton, coq, sanglier… Non… Cette technique n'est connue que des démons !_ Arrête tout de suite ! » Léviathan était pris dans une peur difficilement contrôlable, trois de ses queues se dirigèrent vers Naruto. Mais rien n'y fit, un champ de protection sous forme de chakra orange opaque était apparu aux moments des impacts.

Cette même énergie cristalline transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau dorénavant, ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus. Mais le plus impressionnant résidait dans ses mains, elles étaient recouvertes par le même chakra mais concentré, fluorescent, jamais une paire d'yeux n'avait vu un jour un chakra si pur, il était à l'état brut. La puissance qu'il dégageait était incommensurable. Il rendit terne la touffe blonde comme les blés du jeune homme. Les nuages noirs assombrissant les environs semblaient jeter un voile de mort dessus autant que cette source de lumière les ramenait à la vie, à chaque doigt entrecroisé, des étincelles jaillirent. Des éclairs s'écrasaient contre la terre de plus en plus fréquemment.

L'immense quantité d'énergie se trouva tout à coup dans la main droite de Naruto, le Yuma, sentant le danger, se jeta de toutes ses forces pour percer la barrière. Mais avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne, le blond cria.

« **Invocation Ninpô, Kyubi !** »

Fin du chapitre. TBC.

Le prochain sera probablement le dernier chapitre. : ). Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir j'espère.


	26. Epilogue

Bonjour tous, pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais bon j'ai de bonnes excuses pour justifier ma flemme (euh…). Mais vous n'aurez pas patienté pour rien, voici le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit si je ne m'abuse. Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à vous faire aimer ce combat contre Hachibi, j'avoue que c'était très chiant à écrire vu la différence de taille. En tout cas, sachez que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette fic, lire et répondre à vos commentaires.

Maintenant faut que je rattrape mon retard dans les fics dont je suis fan. J'ai notamment loupé deux chapitres d'une excellente fiqueuse, j'ai peur qu'elle m'égorge. Donc voilà, bonne lecture à tous, bises.

**Épilogue**.

Trois ans auparavant.

- Montre toi !

Le jeune homme camouflé sortit de sa cachette. Un long manteau noir large le dissimulait entièrement, une large capuche dissimulait habilement son visage

- Qui es tu ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton ferme et menaçant.

- … L'intrus resta impassible à l'injonction.

Plusieurs secondes plus longues les unes que les autres s'écoulaient lentement, le temps semblait ralentir alourdissant ce silence malsain et de mauvais augure. Naruto exécuta un léger mouvement afin de se retrouver bien en face de cette personne mais celle-ci crut à l'esquisse d'une attaque et chargea Il prépara un coup de pied gauche en pleine tête mais il fut facilement paré par le bras droit de Naruto. Le jeune blond voulut balayer le pied d'appui avec sa jambe gauche mais l'homme masqué anticipa en plongeant sur son côté droit puis en effectuant une roue à une main. A peine ses deux pieds eurent rejoint le sol qu'il s'élança vers son ennemi.

De quelques coups échangés afin de jauger l'adversaire, le niveau de combat s'éleva considérablement sans que les protagonistes ne s'en rendent compte. Bientôt ils donnèrent leurs maximums, le poing de Naruto s'apprêta à embrasser la joue adverse quand, contre toute attente, ce dernier anticipa en se décalant légèrement sur sa droite pour asséner un terrible coup de pied à hauteur des côtes. Naruto disparut avant que le coup n'ait pu l'atteindre et réapparut juste derrière. Le dos de son ennemi s'offrait généreusement à lui. A mille lieues de refuser cette invitation, il arma son poing, y réunit toutes ses forces puis frappa… le vent. La violence du mouvement manqua de lui déboîter l'épaule. L'ennemi réapparut au même endroit et vacilla, il tomba à genoux, se rattrapa avec ses mains avant de vomir dans la rivière.

Naruto resta interdit quelques instants, son adversaire venait d'user de la technique du quatrième, le « Shunshin no Jutsu ». Comment la connaissait-il ? Où l'avait-il apprise ? Puis, tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit.

« Sasuke ! »

- Que… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette technique ? Prononça-t-il difficilement d'un air nauséeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu de longues heures durant et d'être passé par le pôle nord !

- Ce n'est pas un jutsu pour fillettes.

- Tais toi baka. Rétorqua Sasuke en se relevant péniblement, les membres de son corps tremblaient toujours. Ca fait longtemps.

- Ca me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir, Naruto se rapprocha de son ami en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. Sasuke accepta l'invitation, mais avant que leurs mains ne se serrent, Naruto écarta la sienne pour loger un magnifique direct du gauche dans la joue de son meilleur ami. Abruti, ça fait des années que Kakashi, Sakura et moi nous inquiétons pour toi. Et toi là, tu arrives comme une fleur la bouche en cœur, et tu penses que tout va redevenir comme avant, que je vais de nouveau t'accepter comme mon ami ?

- Je ne te demande rien, je me suis installé près d'ici, et j'ai senti une puissante aura, je suis venu voir à qui elle appartenait. Mais ce n'était que toi, mes sens ne sont pas aussi fiables que je ne le pensais.

- Ca te va bien de te moquer, ce n'est pas moi qui, à l'instant, était à genoux en train de vomir. Et au fait, pourquoi t'es tu installé précisément ici ? Naruto était persuadé que s'installer si près de la vallée de la fin n'était pas vide de sens.

- Parce que je suis près de la frontière, je peux donc à tout moment m'enfuir d'un côté ou de l'autre. Sa réponse éluda habilement ce que Naruto sous entendait.

Sasuke proposa à Naruto de venir passer la nuit chez lui. Aucun des deux n'osa aborder le sujet, mais tous deux désiraient ardemment passer les semaines, les mois à venir à s'entraîner ensemble. Ils en avaient plus que souper de la solitude. Par esprit chevaleresque ou vengeur, chacun s'était de nouveau infligé cette terrible épreuve. A dix sept ans, personne ne devrait déjà compter une décennie de solitude… Mais bien plus de ça, le lien d'amitié qui s'était tissé entre eux voilà quatre ans ne s'était en rien effrité, il reprit même vigueur à la première moquerie. Celle-ci leur rappela les moments heureux passés dans l'équipe sept et fit jaillir au sein de leur ventre un sentiment d'euphorie auquel ils n'étaient guère habitués.

Les deux adolescents se trituraient donc les méninges sur le trajet de la maison, si on peut la dénommer ainsi, de Sasuke afin de trouver un prétexte pour rester ensemble, sans bien évidemment laisser, ne serait ce qu'entrevoir, le bien être que la compagnie de l'autre leur procurerait. Ils trouvèrent vite la réponse, ils sont rivaux, n'ont cessé de progresser et enfin, l'un pour ne plus être un danger pour son entourage, et l'autre pour tuer celui qui a exterminé le sien ont besoin de devenir extrêmement forts. Et il est de notoriété publique chez les ninjas que rien n'est plus efficace et motivant que d'affronter un adversaire de force égale afin de s'améliorer. Maintenant comment lancer le sujet, une nouvelle fois, avoir besoin de l'autre pour s'entraîner peut être considéré comme un aveu de faiblesse. Et aucun homme, ninja qui plus est, ne laissera entrevoir une telle faille à un rival. Naruto et Sasuke, loin de se douter que leurs cortex effectuaient le même cheminement et les amenaient à la même conclusion se demandèrent en même temps s'ils ne souffraient pas d'excès maladif de fierté…

Ils mangèrent un encas dans le silence le plus total, les deux étaient gênés par la situation, la peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de demander une chose embarrassante avait pris le pas sur l'envie de poser toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête. Ils allèrent se coucher, mais Naruto savait que le sommeil n'avait plus la même signification pour lui depuis quelques temps, en effet, il avait un autre compagnon de jeu, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Trois mois plus tôt.

Cela faisait depuis l'offre de Kyubi que Naruto s'entraînait avec lui lorsqu'il était endormi. A l'intérieur de son esprit, ils retrouvaient, non plus dans la pièce lugubre et inondée où le sceau emprisonnait le démon renard, mais dans une immense clairière baignée de soleil. La première étape, le renforcement de son corps, s'était plutôt bien passée, notre jeune ninja ayant été doté à la naissance d'une constitution exceptionnelle. Ensuite la maîtrise de la technique du dôme de purification lui demanda un certain temps. Il devenait presque reconnaissant envers son « maître », ses progrès étaient fulgurants. D'autant plus que cela mettait son sommeil à profit lui permettant ainsi d'apprendre pendant la journée la terrifiante technique par sa difficulté « Shunshin no Jutsu ». Par ailleurs, cet apprentissage se révélait beaucoup moins productif, il arrivait à peine à se déporter de quelques centimètres. L'impression de compression durant son déplacement qui était tout sauf une téléportation le faisait vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité jusqu'à la bile. Le démon qui était en lui l'avait jusqu'ici protégé contre toute maladie, c'était donc en même temps ses baptêmes de nausées, tremblements, et autres fièvres.

Cette nuit là cependant, c'était différent, Kyubi proposa à Naruto de l'affronter. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde à relever le défi et fonça engager un combat au corps à corps. Seulement l'accueil ne fut pas celui d'un maître réprimandant la fougue de son jeune élève, non, Naruto fut reçu par deux griffes qui lui déchirèrent respectivement la poitrine et l'abdomen manquant de peu, de trop peu, les organes vitaux. Naruto s'écroula par terre, il suffoquait, l'air ne parvenait plus à alimenter son cerveau, sa tête tournait, sa vue se brouillait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait mal, très mal, il essaya de crier, mais cela ne servit qu'à expulser l'énorme quantité de sang qui obstruait son larynx. L'oxygène emplit de nouveau ses poumons, permettant à son sang d'alimenter chaque recoin de son corps. De ce soulagement exquis de pouvoir respirer après une asphyxie prolongée, son attention se porta sur l'insoutenable douleur que les tranchées de chair à vif lui faisaient subir, il avait l'impression de se laisser peser de tout son poids sur deux lames chauffées à blanc. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré, mais il était plus occupé à penser frénétiquement à une multitude de choses, comment se soigner ? Et comment cela pouvait-il être possible, il était censé être alité, plongé dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, qu'est ce qu'une blessure dans son subconscient provoquerait en réalité ? Et surtout, pouvait-il mourir ici ? Ca le tuerait aussi en vrai ? A présent il réalisait sa stupidité en faisant confiance à Kyubi, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il faisait, le renard avait eu plus de seize ans pour imaginer un plan d'évasion. Aussi puissant que le sceau pouvait être, son esprit était une composante essentielle pour maintenir le démon emprisonné. Une fois de plus il se sentait débile ! Mais tout n'était pas perdu, même dans son propre corps, il pouvait se soigner, il devait faire appel, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, au chakra de Kyubi.

Le liquide écarlate vint inonder chaque partie du corps de Naruto et eut l'effet escompté, les plaies béantes se cicatrisaient à vue d'œil. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que le corps de Naruto redevienne comme avant. A présent, il pouvait pleinement bouillonner intérieurement contre le démon. Il voulait le tuer, l'expulser de son corps, le faire souffrir au moins autant qu'il avait souffert. Mais tout d'abord, il devait connaître son but.

- Saleté de renard qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

- Ce qui m'a pris ? Tu aurais plutôt dû te demander ce qui me prenait pour que j'accepte d'entraîner l'humain dans lequel je suis retenu captif. Je hais jusqu'à l'existence même des humains, je maudis tout ce qui vous caractérise, de votre penchant à tout coloniser au simple fait que vous fouliez le même sol que le mien. Et toi, par-dessus tout, tu es à la fois la progéniture de mon ennemi et ma prison ! Alors tu veux savoir ce qui m'a pris de te trancher ? C'est on ne peut plus simple, comme tu l'as remarqué, le sceau laisse filtrer de plus en plus de mon chakra, je peux le forcer maintenant. Mais pas tant que tu resteras maître de ton corps, c'est pourquoi je vais te pulvériser à l'intérieur de ton esprit, prendre possession de ton corps, puis m'en évader, le torturer au cas où il subsisterai des résurgences de ton esprit et pour finir, le faire disparaître. Après j'irai pulvériser l'Akatsuki, libérer mes congénères, ensuite je retournerai à Konoha finir le travail commencé voilà dix sept longues années. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'apporterai le plus grand soin à supplicier tous tes amis à tel point qu'ils imploreront ma clémence pour leur apporter l'ultime libération, la mort… La voix puissante, grave et visiblement colérique du démon faisait presque trembler le sol, elle pénétrait au plus profond des entrailles de Naruto, ses côtes vibraient à chaque haussement de ton. Si je t'ai gardé en vie jusqu'ici c'est uniquement pour comprendre et apprendre la technique de téléportation. Mais maintenant, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Allez montre moi jusqu'à quel point va ta colère ! Son rire sardonique en disait long sur ses intentions, Naruto devait l'arrêter !

La colère, la peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout, la haine, les pulsions meurtrières s'entremêlèrent au sein de Naruto, il n'aurait pu décrire exactement ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, du sang, pas n'importe lequel, celui de Kyubi, et pas n'importe comment, sa soif ne serait étanchée que lorsque l'endroit idyllique dans lequel il se trouvait serait repeint par son hémoglobine ! Il se rua vers ce qui était devenu sa proie et lui asséna la plus violente série de coups qu'il pouvait. Mais le résultat obtenu ne fut pas celui désiré. Kyubi riait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus frénétiquement. Naruto s'énerva de plus belle, en même temps, le corps du démon commençait à suinter du chakra, il était maintenant entouré par un halo vermillon, l'ensemble prenait l'aspect d'une flamme suralimentée. La réponse fut immédiate et sans appel, Naruto fut violemment projeté par un revers de main et vint lourdement s'encastrer contre un arbre. La différence de niveau était flagrante, le renard n'avait même pas à éviter ses coups puisque ceux-ci n'avaient pas plus d'impact que la pichenette d'un nouveau né sur son bûcheron de père. Les assauts suivants ne furent pas plus couronnés de succès ; le dôme de purification avait eu pour seul effet que de revitaliser les muscles engourdis du démon par une trop longue inactivité. Naruto ne pouvait dire si les retours étaient de plus en plus cinglants ou si c'était la fatigue qui lui faisait ressentir chaque coup plus douloureusement.

Pour la première fois depuis sa cuisante défaite face à Itachi, il avait peur, peur de mourir. Celui qui n'a pas peur de la mort ne peut être qu'un sombre crétin ou quelqu'un en bonne santé qui ne l'imagine que très lointaine. La mort, en plus d'incarner à elle seule un gouffre, béant de noirceur, inconnu à tout être sur terre, signifie la fin de tout, l'annihilation du passé, du présent et du futur de chaque être peuplant cette terre. Sans compter la chute lente mais sûre dans l'oubli. Que pouvait donc ressentir Naruto à part une frayeur difficilement contrôlable alors que les portes de l'au-delà devenaient presque palpables ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour éviter l'inévitable, il savait juste qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras, jamais. Ne jamais renoncer, telle était son nindô.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable quand je ne suis pas là pour te sauver la mise ? Malgré ta force innée, tu n'aurais jamais pu être un ninja exceptionnel. Tu n'as jamais fait preuve d'aucun talent pour réfléchir, et tu ne t'appuies que sur les sentiments de colère qui te permettent de jouir de mon chakra !

Kyubi en avait trop dit, dans ses deux interventions il avait employé le terme « colère », c'était suffisant au cerveau de Naruto pour émettre une hypothèse. Le sceau laisse filtrer le chakra de Kyubi lorsque Naruto est animé par un sentiment fort tel que la colère ou l'instinct de survie. Peut être qu'il en est de même au sein de son esprit, Kyubi pourrait profiter de son énervement afin de se renforcer. D'ailleurs ne l'avait il pas inciter à se mettre en colère ? A l'instant où il avait laissé sa fureur explosé en lui, l'énergie du démon n'avait-elle pas décuplé, à tel point qu'elle transpirait même au travers de sa peau ? Cette fois il en était sûr, il devait se calmer et être le plus paisible possible s'il voulait survivre. Ce qu'il fit, il arriva à retrouver un souffle normal et le sourire au bout de plusieurs secondes. Sa nouvelle assurance agaça le démon qui lui donna un coup de patte des plus rapides, mais à l'instant où ses doigts longilignes aux griffes acérées allèrent s'entrechoquer avec leur cible, Naruto disparut. Il réapparut au niveau de la gueule du monstre et lui porta un terrifiant coup de pied, partant du bas vers le haut, au menton. L'impact fut effroyable, une détonation jaillit de la violence du choc. Le bruit caractéristique d'une fracture résonna, la tête de Kyubi fut propulsée en l'air entraînant le haut du corps. Seules les pattes arrières restèrent collées au sol donnant l'impression que le démon se cabrait. Puis le démon retomba lourdement faisant de nouveau craquer les os de sa mâchoire.

Naruto avait le sourire aux lèvres, non seulement sa mort n'était plus la seule issue,mais en plus il venait de se venger en partie des souffrances que son ennemi lui avait fait subir, et surtout, pour la première fois, il avait réussi à se téléporter, il maîtrisait désormais le Shunshin no Jutsu, pour cela il en était presque reconnaissant envers Kyubi. Ce dernier était complètement déboussolé, et affaibli, le chakra n'émanait plus de son corps, Son enveloppe charnelle lui semblait vide, comme si on l'avait allégé de toute son énergie. De plus, il devait consacrer une partie de ce qui lui restait à ressouder les os de sa mâchoire inférieure. Il comprit au bout d'un moment le retournement de situation, il n'était plus que l'ersatz de lui-même, il n'était qu'à un dixième de son potentiel. Il s'inquiéta de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, à ce train, son plan échouerait, et il se ferait battre une deuxième fois par un humain, le fils du premier qui plus est, quelle honte pour sa race ! Il devait pousser son adversaire à le haïr, à le détester, il devait utiliser toutes les bassesses inhérentes à sa race pour retrouver sa vigueur. Mais rien n'y faisait, Naruto était d'un calme olympien tout en brisant méthodiquement chaque partie du squelette de son adversaire. Une pointe d'énervement rompit toutefois la constance de son sourire quand le démon parla de toutes les horreurs qu'il se préparait à faire subir à sa chère Hinata. Mais il parvint à reprendre ses esprits, il savait que ce n'était que de piètres tentatives d'intimidation pour reprendre le dessus, mais ça ne marcherait pas, il avait eu tant de mal à découvrir le point faible qu'il comptait bien l'exploiter jusqu'au bout.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kyubi s'écroulait, inerte, terrassé par la puissance démesurée de l'Oodama Rasengan. Au même moment, un bout d'une des neuf queues se transforma en chakra dont les pureté et intensité ne pouvaient être égalées. Naruto n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il devait s'en approcher mais savait qu'il devait le faire. L'extraordinaire luminosité et opacité de ce liquide vermeil ne l'intimidait nullement, il devait poser sa main dessus, il ne connaissait rien de l'effet que cela produirait, mais n'hésita pas une seconde. Il la posa, sa main droite aspira en une seconde toute cette énergie à l'état brut. Un divin sentiment de toute puissance l'envahit dans la foulée, jamais il ne s'était senti si bien, Itachi ne lui faisait plus peur, c'était décidé à son réveil, il allait lui rendre une visite et flanquer à lui et à son ami l'mérou une bonne raclée. Cependant cette agréable sensation fut vite supplantée par l'impression que ce pouvoir le submergeait, l'étouffait, l'oppressait. Il se retrouvait maintenant au fond de cet océan de chakra sans ne serait-ce que distinguer la surface. Il tenta de crier mais le seul effet perceptible fut la création d'une bulle d'air de taille conséquente qui rejoignait lentement mais sûrement la surface. Cette bulle représentait à ses yeux le dernier îlot de vie, il concentra son chakra dans les jambes pour la rattraper mais quand il effectua le mouvement, il se réveilla en sueur et essoufflé.

Il avait mal, sa peau le brûlait, l'irritait, même le contact de ses draps pourtant de bonne qualité dans cet hôtel incarnaient la définition du mot « rêche ». Il se surprit à se demander pourquoi sa literie avait été échangée contre de la laine de verre pendant son sommeil. Ensuite, son corps semblait trop étroit pour contenir toute cette énergie. Il conclut que le seul moyen d'expulser le trop plein de chakra était d'aller effectuer un intense entraînement nocturne. Après une heure d'entraînement, Naruto maîtrisait la téléportation, de plus cette technique étant extrêmement coûteuse en chakra, elle l'apaisa au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Les effets indésirables étaient dus au passage éclair dans un vide spatio-temporel où régnait une température avoisinant le zéro absolu. La maîtrise puis l'habitude de ce jutsu atténua de manière considérable ces désagréments. Après avoir évacué ce surplus d'énergie, Naruto réfléchit puis comprit ce qu'il s'était passé en son for intérieur. Si Kyubi le battait, il prenait possession de son corps, donc s'il perdait, Naruto devait s'accaparer du corps du démon. Or il n'en a plus, donc Naruto prendrait possession de son chakra et de ses pouvoirs démentiels. Mais celle-ci dépassant l'entendement, son subconscient a limité la quantité de chakra à ce que son corps pouvait supporter. Il en était sûr maintenant, il allait devoir réaffronter le démon jusqu'à ce qu'il l'annihile totalement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il mit exactement une semaine à s'habituer à la nouvelle quantité de chakra qui habitait désormais son corps, et ce fut la nuit suivante où il retrouvait Kyubi dans son sommeil, amputé d'un morceau de queue. Ce combat fut plus acharné que le précédent car l'effet de surprise était passé. Mais Naruto en sortit une nouvelle fois vainqueur. Cette fois, il eut à supporter une dose encore plus conséquente de chakra, il craignait que cela n'aille pas en s'arrangeant. La difficulté des combats suivants devenaient de plus en plus rudes à mesure que le démon se sentait acculé mais rien ne pouvait plus le sauver, la puissance de Naruto augmentait de manière exponentielle. Petit à petit, des changements physiques apparurent chez le jeune blond, ses yeux se teintaient progressivement en violet et ses moustaches disparaissaient, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se surprit à s'admirer dans le miroir en se targuant de l'originalité et de la beauté de la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que de la pureté et la lissée de son visage. Il se demandait si cela plairait à Hinata, après quelques instants de réflexion, il était persuadé que les sentiments de la jeune fille étaient bien trop profonds et sincères pour s'arrêter à quelque détail physique que ce soit.

Cette nuit là, dans la cabane de Sasuke, Naruto combattait une énième fois Kyubi. Il se réveilla à quatre heures du matin en sursaut, en criant et en nage comme d'habitude. Il se leva et s'habilla vite afin de s'entraîner, cette fois-ci, il avait décidé que ce serait au sabre qu'il consacrerait ce surplus d'énergie. Sasuke fut réveillé par ce hurlement nocturne mais décida de ne pas faire remarquer à son ami qu'il était éveillé, il garderait ses sarcasmes pour le petit déjeuner. Il attendit que Naruto soit sorti pour se recoucher.

Ce dernier revint alors que l'orbe incandescent avait levé le voile de l'obscurité depuis un bon moment. Quelques arbres eurent à se plaindre de ces exercices matinaux, en effet, ils étaient à présent transformés en de nombreuses bûches rectangulaires et uniformes. Naruto décida de les emmener avec lui afin de raviver l'âtre. En s'approchant de la maison, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il la voyait pour la première fois étant donné qu'il faisait nuit la première fois qu'il y était entré. Et maintenant qu'elle s'offrait à lui, il n'avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à la bouche « rudimentaire ». Elle était toute de bois sombre bâtie, du sol au toit en passant par les murs et n'était assez grande que pour deux pièces, la cuisine et la chambre, plutôt rustiques en l'occurrence. A l'intérieur on distinguait Sasuke, celui-ci avait préparé le petit déjeuner, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à beurrer les tartines de son compère mais avait fait chauffer le café et mis tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table. Les deux amis mangèrent en silence, puis Sasuke lança les hostilités.

- Hier tu m'as réveillé en hurlant, je ne savais pas que tu étais en proie à de mauvais rêves. Fit il d'un ton sérieux très crédible.

- Dé… Désolé, Naruto se sentit rougir de honte.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, la nuit prochaine on mettra une petite lampe dinosaure près de ton lit comme ça tu n'auras plus peur du noir… Poule mouillée. Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire qui laissait imaginer l'immense joie qu'il éprouvait à faire ce trait d'esprit.

- Le contact d'Orochimaru t'a rendu drôle… ou presque… Naruto n'avait pas envie de lui révéler tout de suite la raison de ses réveils en sursaut et peinait à dissimuler sa gêne. Sasuke s'en aperçut très vite et préféra ne pas insister.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas censé être mort, tué par, Sasuke fit subrepticement une mimique montrant la difficulté de ce qu'il allait dire, mon grand frère ?

- Ah, la vieille a suivi mes conseils alors… Bon je vais tout te raconter. C'est ainsi que Naruto lui dévoila l'existence de Kyubi, le but de l'Akatsuki, sa traque et finit par son succès contre Kisame.

- Et contre Itachi ?

- Ben, ça s'est passé moyen moyen… Naruto faisait la moue et fit pivoter sa main droite tendue. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le toucher…

- Même hier tu n'étais pas exceptionnel de toute façon… Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son ami, cela lui rappelait sans doute les jours heureux passés dans l'équipe sept.

- Au moins, je ne m'amuse pas à vomir quand je rate une technique copiée !

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais eu d'effets secondaires quand tu l'as apprise ?

- Pas un seul. Naruto dissimula avec classe et brio sa plus totale mauvaise foi.

Sasuke proposa de passer une journée tranquille, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais voulut, par des chemins détournés, prendre des nouvelles de Kakashi et aussi de Sakura, un peu, au passage. Naruto accepta ce repos avec plaisir, sa nuit agitée puis son entraînement l'avaient épuisé. Sasuke lui narra les années passées aux côtés, si l'on puit dire, d'Orochimaru, de sa formation jusqu'à la personnalité démoniaque de son « maître ». Naruto lui raconta avec joie les aventures qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de Jiraya mais passa sous silence ses amours avec Hinata. Enfin Naruto jugea inutile de cacher plus longtemps la raison de son sommeil plutôt mouvementé. Sasuke, qui de son côté n'avait cessé de réfléchir à un prétexte pour proposer à son ami de s'entraîner avec lui, avait enfin trouvé la raison idéale. Il voulait trouver son frère pour assouvir sa vengeance, et son frère cherchait activement Naruto donc il décidait de rester avec lui pour trouver son frère. Le jeune blond accepta cette proposition avec d'autant plus de joie qu'il n'était pas dupe, et cela lui embaumait le cœur. Après avoir déjeuné, ils mirent au point un programme d'entraînement puis de voyage car étant avec Naruto, Sasuke devait se plier au fait qu'il soit traqué et qu'eux deux ne pouvaient pas encore rivaliser avec leurs poursuivants. Enfin ils décidèrent de se montrer les rouleaux qu'ils avaient en leur possession. On aurait dit deux enfants déballant leurs cadeaux de Noël, Sasuke maniait avec la plus grande minutie les parchemins légués par Yondaime. Naruto, quand à lui, comprit bien vite que son ami était l'honteux auteur des vols perpétrés des techniques les plus puissantes des différents villages ninjas, même s'il s'en doutait déjà fortement. Le jeune blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir le troisième parchemin, un rouleau bleu frappé du sceau de Kumo, quand son partenaire s'exclama.

- Voilà, j'ai fini.

- T'as fini quoi ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton incrédule en voyant Sasuke ranger méthodiquement tous les rouleaux du quatrième.

- J'ai fini d'étudier les techniques.

- Quoi ? S'emporta-t-il avant de remarquer que le jeune Uchiwa avait activé ses sharingan. Mouais, m'est avis que c'est pas du jeu…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une course, tu auras tout le temps de consulter mes rouleaux. Je vais chercher à manger.

C'est ainsi que les jours, les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Les deux génies de Konoha n'interrompaient leur entraînement que rarement, soit pour changer de contrées, soit pour travailler afin d'obtenir une somme assez confortable de ryos, soit tout simplement pour boire un verre et se détendre en ville le temps d'une soirée. Leurs succès ne se démentaient pas auprès de la gente féminine. Et ils ne se faisaient pas prier, Naruto avait quelques remords au début, il craignait la réaction de celle qu'il aimait, mais trouva un formidable argument pour justifier ses errements. Etre un peu gauche pouvait revêtir une certaine forme de charme à seize ans, mais quand il la reverrait, il se devait d'être un homme. Naruto apprit à Sasuke une technique des plus incongrues, elle-même lui avait été enseignée par l'ermite aux grenouilles. Technique qui se révéla au combien utile en ces circonstances, elle se nommait « La technique du magicien ». Elle consistait à faire l'amour avec une jeune fille puis à disparaître à l'instar des plus talentueux prestidigitateurs.

Son dernier combat contre Kyubi fut plus acharné que jamais, et au lieu de recevoir une quantité considérable de chakra, il prit possession de son esprit qui lui révéla non seulement ses techniques, mais surtout le fait qu'un simple humain ne pouvait les utiliser. Elle ne servaient quasiment qu'à tuer à grande échelle. Mais surtout, il apprit qu'il pourrait l'invoquer en toute circonstance et qu'il ne serait qu'une machine sous ses ordres. L'esprit démoniaque était mort, seules sa force et son énergie lui survivaient.

De retour à l'instant présent.

- **Invocation Ninpô, Kyubi !**

L'énorme démon renard apparut en dessous de Naruto, ses neuf queues battaient l'air couchant de fait tous les arbres alentour. Kyubi redécouvrit la lumière de jour après vingt ans d'emprisonnement mais n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, les crocs acérés, les muscles se dessinant sous le pelage soyeux. Un seul détail dénota, ses yeux n'étaient plus parcourus par une fente. Son regard semblait vide, inexpressif. C'était un corps sans âme. Naruto s'avança sur son dos, ses yeux quant à eux, était redevenus bleu cyan d'une très rare limpidité, et chuchota à l'oreille du démon quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis, les yeux de Kyubi se mirent à fixer Léviathan. Ce dernier paniqua, sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire le poids face au plus puissant des Bijuus alors que lui-même avait déjà bien puisé dans ses réserves. Il l'interpella et lui demanda de rejoindre les rangs des démons mais rien n'y faisait, Kyubi restait impassible et muet. Naruto avertit Hachibi que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec, ensuite il se laissa glisser le long de la patte avant gauche du démon, puis disparut dans la forêt. Léviathan se rua dessus et commit l'impardonnable erreur de ne plus prêter attention au démon renard. Celui-ci agita une de ses queues, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une terrible tornade au centre de laquelle se trouvait son ennemi. Malgré ses immenses taille et poids, Léviathan fut propulsé dans les airs comme une vulgaire brindille. Kyubi ne lui laissa pas le temps de retomber, il prit appui sur ses pattes et bondit en sa direction. Il planta ses crocs affilés profondément dans la chair au niveau de l'encolure, puis l'arracha d'un violent mouvement de tête. Avec ses pattes, il griffa son adversaire puis le projeta au sol en bondissant. Léviathan était sonné et espérait futilement un moment de répit, mais si Kyubi n'attaquait pas c'était car il était en lévitation en train de réunir et de concentrer une effroyable quantité de chakra devant sa bouche. La taille de la boule, au début conséquente, se rétrécit peu à peu mais ne perdait rien en puissance, c'était un processus de densification de chakra. Il l'avala, son corps gonfla, puis il expulsa un véritable missile de chakra en direction de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'en aperçut à temps mais bien trop tard pour espérer l'éviter. Il devait donc amoindrir le plus possible le choc, il dressa une énorme colonne de glace d'une incomparable solidité sur la trajectoire du projectile. Le bouclier fondit en instant et une grosse explosion se produisit creusant un immense cratère au centre duquel se trouvait Léviathan. La vapeur créée laissait entrapercevoir le corps resté entier de ce dernier, sa technique était parvenue à le sauver même s'il devait être gravement blessé. Kyubi profita des effets de la gravité et se laissa tomber vers son ennemi. Sa silhouette remuant de bas en haut trahissait la peine que le dragon avait à reprendre son souffle. Le démon renard ne s'en formalisa pas, traversa le brouillard et asséna un terrible coup de patte à la gueule de Léviathan qui fut éjecté sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sorti de la buée, les effets de la précédente technique étaient parfaitement visibles, trois de ses queues étaient calcinées, ce qui portait le nombre de queues invalides à quatre. Sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de temps mort que les fois précédentes, Léviathan ne se releva pas, posa à plat sa patte droite au sol et s'exclama.

- Tu as gagné Uzumaki, je vais libérer les trois démons que j'ai pu réunir. Ils vont tous fondre sur Konoha et le pulvériser !

L'histoire retiendra ces paroles comme les dernières du démon dragon, en effet, une seconde plus tard, Kyubi s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait décapité, il avait transpercé cette peau si dure avec autant de facilité que le couteau le plus aiguisé aurait tranché une motte de beurre restée tout un après-midi sous un soleil de plomb. Pour la première fois depuis l'avènement du monde des ninjas, un Bijuu a été définitivement défait. Mais la menace était loin d'être écartée, au même moment, un grondement vînt faire trembler le sol. Trois immenses silhouettes apparurent à la ligne d'horizon, elles se dirigeaient vers Konoha et s'en rapprochaient à grands pas. Sasuke, qui atteignait les portes du village ninja en compagnie de Neji, fut surpris par ce vacarme omniprésent et grandissant. Il sauta sur la cime d'un arbre pour déterminer l'origine du bruit. Il aperçut à quelques kilomètres de sa position Naruto grimper sur Kyubi et venir s'interposer entre le village et les trois gigantesques monstres. Il devait faire quelque chose, il le savait, seul lui pouvait aider son ami, non, une autre personne le pouvait. Il devait se dépêcher de la trouver et de l'emmener sur le champ de bataille.

Alors que les démons étaient encore à une distance acceptable, Naruto donna ses ordres au renard, il avait pour mission de s'occuper des démons ours et loup, lui s'occuperait du blaireau. Ayant déjà fait connaissance, il serait impoli de refuser une revanche. Naruto prit un peu de sang sur sa tempe, bondit du dos de Kyubi puis cria.

- **Invocation, Ninpô !**

Gamabunta apparut et sembla surpris de se retrouver aux côtés du plus terrible des démons et face à trois de ses semblables. Naruto lui expliqua brièvement la situation et son plan. Ils devaient profiter de la surprise que la présence du démon renard provoquerait chez leurs ennemis pour attaquer de la manière la plus virulente qui soit.

Sa stratégie fonctionna en partie, à leur arrivée, les Bijuus avaient tenté de rallier leur pair, et ils crurent en la formulation d'une réponse lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais c'était en fait l'aboutissement d'une technique de feu dévastatrice qui carbonisa deux des trois démons. Gamabunta quant à lui avait délesté, à l'instar de son premier affrontement, d'un bras le tanuki à l'aide de son épée. Tandis que le jeune blond, après avoir atterri sur sa tête, planta la lame céleste dans son œil droit. Cependant, aucun de ces assauts ne fut décisif, les trois adversaires se reprirent et commencèrent petit à petit à prendre le dessus sur Kyubi pour deux d'entre eux et à faire jeu égal avec Naruto et Gamabunta. Naruto sentait la situation dégénérer car seul Kyubi pouvait tuer les démons. Gamabunta et lui devaient en affaiblir au moins un, mais le combat contre Hachibi plus l'affrontement contre deux autres Yumas semblèrent peser trop lourd sur les épaules du renard. Naruto ne voyait plus comment se sortir d'une telle situation. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant, ses esquives de moins en moins aériennes et ses techniques de moins en moins spectaculaires par souci d'économie. Du côté de Kyubi, la technique de ses deux adversaires était assez basique mais toujours aussi efficace, l'un se contentait de l'immobiliser pour laisser le temps à l'autre de préparer une offensive. Fidèle à cette tactique, le loup maintenait les queues du renard tandis que l'ours, qui en avait cinq, s'envola dans les airs afin de se donner de l'élan pour que son coup de patte acquiert plus de force.

Mais, au moment où ses griffes allèrent déchirer la peau du renard, le roi des serpent, Manda sur la tête duquel se trouvait Sasuke, apparut et le transperça de ses crocs empoisonnés au niveau du membre supérieur droit qui allait embrasser la joue de Kyubi. Katsuyu fut invoquée en même temps par Sakura et inonda le démon loup d'acide. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver ses amis, avec eux, ils allaient éradiquer trois démons de la surface de la terre, maintenant il en était sûr. Il mit ses deux compères au courant de la situation, et mit l'accent sur l'absolue nécessité d'épuiser leurs ennemis pour faciliter le travail de Kyubi. Kakashi était venu en renfort et accompagnait Sakura, qui ne disposait pas d'attaques ou de moyen de défense à distance. Les sharingans furent comme d'habitude salvateurs, en plus d'anticiper les coups ennemis, Kakashi et Sasuke, voyant le combat tourner en leur faveur, accélérèrent leur victoire en usant de l'Amaterasu. Même si le dantesque pouvoir destructeur de cette technique n'était plus à démontrer. Sa fiche descriptive se verrait rajouter une ligne qui stipulerait que même la peau des Yumas ne résistait pas à un tel sort. Le trou occasionné par ces flammes noires se rebouchait, mais au prix de grandes quantités de chakra. Finalement, après vingt minutes d'une bataille sans merci, Kyubi mit fin à l'existence du dernier démon encore debout.

Le soleil se couchait sur le pays du feu quand nos quatre ninjas traversaient, exténués, les portes du village. Seul Naruto était en forme, ses réserves de chakra ainsi que celles de Kyubi étaient dans le rouge, mais quand il a stoppé l'invocation, elles se sont à nouveau mélangées et lui ont permis de déborder d'énergie. Tout le monde n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez soi pour prendre des nouvelles de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Naruto courut à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'Hinata était en bonne santé. Kakashi alla voir Kurenaï qui était partie se réfugier dans le mont Hokage à cause de son état plus qu'avancé de grossesse. La soirée fut terriblement morne dans tout le village, de nombreux valeureux ninjas avaient péri en cette journée d'apocalypse. La lourde tâche d'annoncer à Hinata la mort au champ d'honneur de ses deux coéquipiers revint à Naruto. Les rares personnes épargnées par les drames au front étaient en plein dilemme, comment se réjouir d'une si écrasante victoire de leur village alors que celui-ci déplorait les morts ? Comment se réjouir de l'exploit accompli par quelques jounins en tuant plusieurs Yumas alors que devant eux se dressaient des rangées sans cesse plus longues de cercueil ?

Les larmes et la fatigue aidant, le village devint silencieux aux premières heures de la nuit. Conscients de la tâche colossale qui les attendait, l'ensemble des villageois se coucha de bonne heure. Dès que les premières lueurs du jour vinrent taquiner les toits des plus hauts bâtiments, de nombreux coups de marteaux accompagnés d'éboulements de gravats résonnèrent à travers tout le village réveillant le peu de personnes encore endormies. Il fallait reconstruire le village, lui redonner son aspect de l'avant-veille le plus vite possible pour bien signifier au monde entier que Konoha était indestructible. A dix heures du matin tout le monde avait rendez vous sur la grande place devant le mont Hokage, la Godaime devait faire un discours, citer le nom des héros morts sur le champ de bataille et décerner les médailles du courage. De plus, de nombreuses rumeurs annonçaient qu'elle profiterait de cette occasion pour se retirer et nommer son successeur. A l'heure convenue, tous se retrouvèrent devant les illustres et géantes sculptures. Tsunade prit la parole.

- Mes amis, hier nous avons triomphé, et pourtant rien n'était de notre côté. Nous doutions de la fiabilité de Kiri, mais jamais nous n'aurions pu penser qu'ils allaient pousser leur infamie jusqu'à la traîtrise. Nos stratèges, aidés par ceux de Suna, ne pouvaient décemment protéger nos frontières communes avec ce pays de la même manière que celles avec Kumo et Iwa. Cela aurait divisé nos forces et, peu importe le cas de figure, nos lignes de défense auraient été enfoncées. Les trois ennemis, non contents de nous attaquer, par peur de notre supériorité se sont alliés avec la plus puissante organisation criminelle qui soit pour s'adjuger la victoire. Mais même si nous avons subi de lourdes pertes, nous avons contrecarré tous leurs plans. Même si le Mizukage a réussi à faire pénétrer ses troupes dans notre village, il a payé sa folie de sa vie. En s'alliant avec nos ennemis, l'Akatsuki s'est elle-même sabordée. Quatre démons ont voulu forcer nos défenses, pour la première fois en mille ans, ils en ont payé le prix de leur vie. Jamais la volonté du feu n'a été si vigoureuse, et après une telle démonstration de force, Konoha s'est assuré de nombreuses années de quiétude et de prospérité. Alors je vous prie, recueillons nous en dirigeant toutes nos pensées pour le repos des héros morts pour nous.

Pendant quinze minutes, Tsunade énuméra lentement les noms bientôt gravés sur la stèle, puis attribua les différentes décorations, tout d'abord les posthumes. Parmi eux, Shino et Kiba reçurent l'ordre du mérite, la plus grande insigne militaire possible pour avoir héroïquement emporté avec eux l'un des plus dangereux criminels et ennemis de Konoha. Ensuite, elle nomma membre de l'ordre du mérite Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi pour avoir défaits des membres de l'Akatsuki, des Yumas, et un Kage. Chouji, Lee, Gaï, Shikamaru et quelques autres personnes eurent la croix de fer signe de leurs bravoures. Les ninjas récompensés étaient conviés à rester en compagnie de la Godaime sur l'estrade.

- Naruto Uzumaki a démontré son incroyable puissance en parvenant, pour la première fois depuis que l'homme a connaissance de l'existence des démons, à maîtriser la fureur du Bijuu contenu en lui et a permis grâce à cette prouesse à en accomplir une autre, exterminer quatre autres Yumas. Hatake Kakashi s'est défait du terrible Mizukage et a encore eu des forces pour aider ses anciens élèves à exterminer les démons, parmi lesquels, en plus de Naruto, Sasuke, qui avait auparavant tué un membre de l'Akatsuki, et Sakura, qui avait déjà sauvé de nombreuses vies par ses exceptionnels talents de médecin. Tout ça pour dire que le temps des Sannin est révolu. Jiraya et moi avons vieilli, nous ne rivalisons plus avec la nouvelle génération. Jamais Konoha n'aura compté tant de talents exceptionnels et rayonné à ce point à travers le monde, et ce n'est pas grâce au légendaire trio. C'est pour ça qu'il est temps de passer le flambeau. Je me retire donc du poste d'Hokage pour me consacrer à la médecine. Après avoir longtemps étudié les états de service des différents ninjas du pays en compagnie du conseil, une personne est sortie du lot au vu de ses exceptionnels talents. Il est le ninja le plus complet, tant au niveau de la puissance, de l'intelligence, du courage, de la stratégie et… Enfin, énumérer ses qualités serait aussi fastidieux que de compter tous les grains de sable du désert. J'ai donc décidé de nommer pour me succéder en tant que Rokudaime Hokage : Kakashi Hatake.

Fin.

Ne soyez pas avares de commentaires !


End file.
